


The Art Of Growing Up

by sincelight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 98,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincelight/pseuds/sincelight
Summary: He has an easy existence. Go to school, get good grades, make his parents happy. He goes to church, stays out of trouble and would never dream of doing anything his parents wouldn’t approve of. All around, Kim Jongin is a good boy. Too bad Oh Sehun has every intention of turning Jongin's life upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

He has an easy existence. Go to school, get good grades, make his parents happy. He doesn't have a lot of friends, but the ones he has are great. He goes to church, stays out of trouble and would never dream of doing anything his parents wouldn’t approve of. All around, Kim Jongin is a good boy.

 

It’s three steps up, through the double doors, then six more steps until he crosses into the large, acoustic room lined with pews and stained glass. He knows, he’s counted. It may sound like he doesn’t want to be here, but it’s quite the opposite in fact. Jongin loves Friday night youth group at his church. He loves church on Sunday’s too, but youth group is a lot more fun.

He walks in, expecting to be the first one there, as usual, but is surprised when he sees a figure crowding the pastor’s son sitting in one of the chairs at the front, most open part of the room. 

The pastor’s son does this every Friday. He gathers up all the chairs he can find and puts them in a circle at the front of the room, or the sanctuary, as he likes to call it. He says it makes things feel more personal, rather than sitting in pews as he paces in front of the small group of teens.

“Hey,” Jongin calls with a smile, craning his neck to try to get a better view of the person with the  pastor’s son. 

The standing man turns away and walks to the furthest side of the room, sticking close to the wall on his way out the door. Jongin can’t help but think that it all seems really weird.

“Hey, Kyungsoo,” Jongin says when he stops in front of the sitting man, “was that a new kid here for the group?”

Kyungsoo looks up at Jongin with a strained smile, “Oh him, no. No, he’s just one of my friends, he came to talk to me about something is all.” Kyungsoo stands and pats Jongin’s shoulder, “I told him service was about to start so thats why he rushed out of here.”

Jongin nods, “Oh okay. So am I the only one here now?”

Kyungsoo smiles, “You’re always the first one here.”

The peaceful moment is broken by a whiny voice, muffled by the closed door, but distinguishable all the same.

“Hey! Why are you always the first one here?” Jongdae complains, pointing a finger at Jongin, “I even left five minutes early to beat you.” His lip pokes out as he pouts, his arms cross as he takes a seat in the circle of chairs.

“Quit whining, Dae,” Jongin laughs, taking a seat beside his friend, “you just gotta be quicker next time.”

More kids start to file into the room and Kyungsoo places a hand on each of the boy’s shoulders, “Quit bickering now, service is starting.”

Youth service, unlike Sunday service, is only an hour or so long and its run by the pastor’s son, Kyungsoo. He’s only a few years older than the rest, making it easy to connect with the teens. The girls all harbor crushes on him, to his blatant ignorance, and Jongin and Jongdae roll their eyes every time they hear one of them gushing about how ‘ _cute’_ Kyungsoo is. 

Jongin isn’t much different from the girls in the way he feels about Kyungsoo. It’s not a crush, he doesn’t think Kyungsoo is cute, but he does look up to him and holds him high on his list of people he wants to grow up to be like. Kyungsoo is a man of God. He’s compassionate, kind and honest and he’s quick to help anyone in need. Jongin only dreams he’ll be more like Kyungsoo when he’s older. He once told Kyungsoo that and the elder laughed, “You can be like me now, Jongin, you don’t have to wait until you’re older to do good things”. Jongin has never forgotten those words and tries everyday to make Kyungsoo proud.

When Jongin realizes he hasn't been paying attention he blinks his eyes quickly and straightens in his chair, immediately focusing on what Kyungsoo is saying. He blushes when Kyungsoo sends a smile his way, he knew Jongin had zoned out, he does it frequently. 

Kyungsoo is talking about temptation, how it’s a hard thing to deal with when you’re young. How bad things can seem very good and how the Devil will try to tempt you away from good things, from Godly things.

Jongin wants to laugh. It’s not that he thinks Kyungsoo is wrong, just that he knows he would never let temptation get to him like that. Its like being told not to touch fire because it’ll burn you,  _duh_ , Jongin thinks.

“Something funny, Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks, drawing the attention of the entire room to him.

“What? N— no?” Jongin says, eyes wide in horror.

Kyungsoo’s smile sets on his face and he crosses his legs, clasping his hands in his lap. “Why don't you share with us a time you had to deal with temptation? We’ll go around the circle after.”

Jongin’s throat goes dry, he doesn’t like being in the spotlight like this. “Um,” he says, racking his brain for anything. “I— I don’t think I ever have… been tempted.”

Kyungsoo watches him for a few seconds, his smile still there, and he nods. “Well, lucky you then. Try to keep it that way. And if temptation ever does arise, don’t fall to it. You’re stronger than that.”

They move onto the next person and Jongin breathes a huge sigh of relief. There was once when he was tempted, but he couldn't possibly say it aloud. He hopes Kyungsoo couldn’t tell he was lying.

Service ends a short while later and everyone goes outside to wait for their parents, a few of the kids with licenses drive themselves home. But in the end, it leaves just Jongin waiting with Kyungsoo standing at his side.

“Last one here,” Kyungsoo breaks the silence, “as usual.”

Jongin smiles, still feeling too guilty for lying earlier to actually laugh. “Yeah,” he says, “dad said he’d probably be a few minutes late today.”

There’s silence. Jongin knows it’s only for a moment, but it feels like hours. Kyungsoo turns, his arms crossed over his chest and his shoulder leaning on the wall. He just smiles. 

“What?” Jongin asks, quickly side-eyeing Kyungsoo before looking back to his feet.

“Just waiting for you to tell me why you lied earlier.”

Jongin’s lips part in a gasp and his eyes widen as he turns to look at Kyungsoo. “I— I didn’t,” he stutters.

Kyungsoo chuckles, “It’s good you’re a bad liar, it means you don’t do it often.” Jongin blushes. “So why’d you lie tonight, hmm?”

Theres a sigh and then Jongin fumbling with his fingers. “I don’t know,” he mumbles, “I was embarrassed, I guess.”

“You should never be embarrassed during service Jongin. You know everything we say stays in there and no one will judge you for it.” He puts his hand on Jongin’s shoulder and pats lightly, offering a wide smile. “So what is it? What didn't you want to say in front of everyone?”

Jongin sighs again but this time looks down at Kyungsoo, Jongin may be younger, but he’s taller. “I— I let one of my friends talk me into kissing them before.” Jongin’s face screws into a look of regret and anguish.

Kyungsoo chuckles. “Jongin, theres nothing wrong with kissing someone. It’s when things go farther than that and if you’re not married th—“

“No! No, I get it,” Jongin rushes, embarrassment starting to turn his cheeks red, “It was just a kiss… nothing more.”

Kyungsoo looks as if he’s going to say something, but the horn honking steals both of their attention. “That’s my dad,” Jongin says, giving half a smile to Kyungsoo before rushing away. “See you Sunday!”

Jongin does see Kyungsoo on Sunday and, thankfully, he doesn’t bring up the premarital sex talk again.

 

 

Jongin has never been one of those people that hated Monday’s for no reason. He treats Monday like any other day, getting up in the morning with ease and smiling at kids he passes in the halls. His best friend has always called him a freak for that, but he just doesn’t think Monday’s are that bad.

That is, until this Monday.

Jongin slides into his seat at the back of the room in his fourth hour creative writing class. It was the only class he didn’t sit at the front in, and he’s admittedly a little bitter about it. He likes being up front so the teacher always knows he’s paying attention and doing what he’s supposed to be doing.

He’s turning to an empty page in his notebook when the teacher stands and clears his throat. Jongin looks up immediately, giving the teacher his full attention.

Mr. Kim, Junmyeon as the students have heard other teachers calling him, is one of Jongin’s favorite teachers. He’s always open and caring, extremely friendly and never willing to let a kid sit by and fail his class. He’ll push any student that thinks they can come in and not do their best. Jongin likes that about him, he’s a great teacher. All the girls like him too, but thats because of his young age and well styled, dark brown hair.

“Class, I’d like to introduce a new student. He just transferred in and I hope that you’ll all treat him well.” He grabs onto the students shoulders and smiles at the class. “Why don’t you introduce yourself?”

The boy has messily styled, bleached hair with the roots just barely starting to peek though. He is tall and skinny, his shoulders are broad and he has perfect sun kissed skin. The leather jacket he wears just barely hides the tattoo creeping up his neck and it pairs perfectly with the scowl he has on his face.

He rolls his eyes, “No thats okay, just tell me where to sit.”

Whispers erupt throughout the class and Jongin gulps nervously, thinking about how there is an empty seat next to him and that he hopes the boy won't be sat there.

Mr. Kim grabs his seating chart and a pen and scribbles the boys name down onto a seat, Jongin closes his eyes and prays to God.

“Why don’t you take a seat next to Jongin, he’s right there, at the back of the room.”

A collective sigh flows through the room, from everyone except Jongin. He opens his eyes slowly and watches as the boy stomps down the aisle, eyes fixed on his seat. He flops into the desk chair and sits sideways with one arm resting on the desk, the other on the back of his chair and his legs spread cooly.

Jongin hopes he doesn’t look as terrified as he feels when they make eye contact, but the smirk on the blonde’s face tells him that he looks absolutely petrified.

“Hey, I’m Sehun,” the blonde says.

Jongin gawks, suddenly unable to get words to form on his tongue. He studies Sehun momentarily, messy hair, tattoo, septum piercing, leather jacket… Jongin gulps. Sehun was definitely the type of kid he shouldn’t interact with.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Jongin says successfully without stuttering. 

Sehun lets out a small chuckle, “I doubt that.”

 

* * *

   
  
The entire school is abuzz with the news of the new kid. Rumors spread like wildfire throughout the halls between classes. By lunch everyone knows Sehun’s name and the freshmen fear him, steering clear of the permanently frowning Junior. One story, a school favorite, is that Sehun had gotten the tattoos on his neck while in prison for armed robbery. While it  _looks_  like it could be true, Jongin seriously doubts it, minors go to juvie… right?

“Have you seen him yet?”

Jongin sets his lunch tray on the table and sits, curiously eyeing his friend staring up into the camera on his phone. He tears at the wrapping of his spork and clears his throat, “Seen who?”

Baekhyun sticks his tongue out and takes a picture, then grimaces, then does a cute little winking peace sign combination and takes another picture. He types for a minute then sets his phone on the table, leaning in closer to Jongin.

“Sehun, of course! You know, mister blonde, bad boy with a permanent scowl and an attitude from hell?” Baekhyun checks his phone screen lighting up with notifications and smiles, “You can’t tell me you haven’t seen him yet.”

Jongin chews slowly, wishing Jongdae would get his butt to the table to shut Baekhyun up. “I’ve seen him,” he says quietly, “he sits next to me in fourth hour.”

“Well?” Baekhyun says, eyes lighting up as he stares at Jongin with a dumb smile.

“Well what?”

“Well! Are the rumors true?” He nudges Jongin’s shoulder and shakes his head like it was obvious what he’d meant. “Did he really go to jail? Was it for armed robbery? Does he—“

Jongin’s eyes widen and he leans away from Baekhyun who’s slowly creeping forward, his butt starting to lift off his seat. “No? I don’t know! I didn’t talk to him. I said it was nice to meet him and he said, ‘ _doubt it_ ’.”

Jongin can see Baekhyun’s eyes sparkle. “Oh, he’s so badass.  _Doubt it_! That’s awesome.”

“Why do you have to swear, honestly,” Jongin pouts to himself, he knows Baekhyun is no longer listening to him.

“People are going crazy about him on Instagram,” Baekhyun says as he scrolls through his notifications, lazily feeding himself with his other hand. “Some girl snapped a candid pic of him in the hall and posted it,” he smiles, “the comments are wild.” 

Jongin looks at the picture, not by choice, Baekhyun shoved his phone under his nose. “He looks much more angry on camera. Kinda scary.”

“Will you put your phone away and eat?”

Baekhyun and Jongin both look up at an extremely annoyed looking Jongdae. He’s holding his physics book and a notebook, opened to a page with his barely legible scribble all over it, and his brown bag lunch. 

“Dae, you know I can’t do that. I’m— I’m famous, I’m a legend on Instagram. If I put my phone away for even two minutes my phone would—“

“Overheat, I know you’ve told me a million times.” Jongdae rolls his eyes and gives Jongin a small smile that Baekhyun doesn’t see. “So, you guys see the new kid yet? Heard he’s bad news.”

Jongin nods, peeking up at Jongdae over the chicken leg he’s holding to his mouth. Baekhyun wiggles excitedly in his seat, eyes glazing over the way they always do when he’s ready to gossip.

“Jongin sits next to him in… what class was it?”

Jongin looks up again, both of his friend’s eyes fixed on him. “Um, creative writing. The teacher sat him next to me, he looks scary.”

Baekhyun is looking back to his phone now, but uses one hand to smack at the air in front of Jongin’s face. “Tell Dae what he said to you.” 

Jongdae’s eyebrow raises and he turns to Jongin with interest, “You spoke with him?”

“No! Not really,” he rolls his eyes and sighs, setting his finished chicken leg on his tray. “I said it was nice to meet him and he said, ‘ _doubt it_ ’.” 

Jongdae scoffs, “What kind of person says something like that?” He ignores Baekhyun’s murmur of, ‘ _A badass’_  and continues his speech. “I mean, Jongin was trying to be nice and welcoming to the new kid in school, and he’s just plain rude.”

“I think he looks cool,” Baekhyun interrupts, “I need to get a picture with him for my Instagram.” He stares up at the fluorescent lights with a dreamy look, “I bet I would get so many likes… like, more than I already do.”

Jongdae turns to the side to glare at Baekhyun. “I don’t think that’s a good idea Baek. I mean, the kids a juvenile delinquent… you shouldn’t associate with someone like that.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes but continues tapping away at his phone. Jongin clears his throat, rubbing his hands nervously on his jeans. “Do you— you guys think that he really is  _that_  bad?”

Baekhyun sets his phone down now, a devious smirk on his face. “Why, Nini? You scared he’s gonna corrupt you?” 

Jongin flushes a deep red and squeaks, “What? No! Of course not! I would never… do anything bad like that.”

Baekhyun’s smirk widens and he leans forward with one elbow on the table. “You  _suuuuure_ , Nini? I mean you’re seventeen now and you’ve never done anything even remotely out of line, what if he persuades you? What if—“ he leans forward to poke at Jongin’s red cheek, “what if he sweet talks you into doing something bad? Ow!” 

Baekhyun glares at Jongdae, rubbing his elbowed ribs. Jongdae snickers to himself. “Stop scaring Jongin, Baek.” He turns to Jongin, “Don’t worry Jongin nothing is gonna happen. So what if he sits next to you? Just don’t talk to him.” Jongin nods frantically. “Just remember what Kyungsoo said at youth group about temptation,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes and brings his phone close to his face, “God is faithful, and he will not—“

Jongdae’s head flings forward, cutting his sentence off and Jongin’s eyes widen. Jongdae rubs at the back of his head and turns to glare up at whoever pushed him.

“No church in school, Jesus bitch,” the boy behind Jongdae says. He snickers to himself and crosses his arms over his chest, leaning over the table to stick his head between the three boys. “What’s wrong,” he mocks, faking a pout, “did I hurt your little feelings? Huh?”

Baekhyun’s eyes are wide, more with amusement than anger and he snaps a picture of the scene happening in front of him. Jongin looks petrified, eyes wide and lips parted, he tries to sink down in his seat and disappear, with no luck. 

“Just leave me alone, Luhan. My conversation is none of your business.”

Luhan doesn't speak at first. He gives Jongdae a blank stare, one eyebrow quirks as his eyes slowly scan the table. He smirks. 

“Why do you hang out with them, Baek? You’re much too popular and they’re so…” he looks between Jongin and Jongdae, then back to Baekhyun, “so  _holy_.” He leans over the table, gripping the edges with both hands, the little silver horseshoe pendant on his necklace swinging slowly. “I bet you could have a lot more fun with me and my friends.” 

Jongdae’s fists clench under the table. “Your idea of fun varies vastly from ours, Luhan.”

Luhan drops his head and tips his face toward Jongdae, a small smile on his face. “What are you, the messiah? Baekhyun  _can_  speak for himself, you know.”

Jongdae is just short of growling when Baekhyun finally speaks up. “Luhan, don’t you have next lunch? What are you even doing in here?”

“I came to find Jesus, figured Dae would steer me in the right direction.” 

Luhan snickers and he pushes himself up off the table. Jongin’s eyes follow him and for the first time he notices Sehun standing a few feet behind him looking just as amused as Luhan. When Sehun’s eyes suddenly look in Jongin’s direction he panics a bit, he hopes Sehun didn’t think he was staring.

Sehun’s expression is blank as they stare at each other. Jongin gulps out of nervousness and Sehun’s lip twitches at the corner. His eyes scan as much of Jongin’s body as he can see before the table blocks his view and he bites his bottom lip, giving Jongin a quick raise of his eyebrows. Jongin feels his face turn red and he gasps softly before looking down at the table; he can hear Sehun chuckle.

“Come on Sehun,” Luhan says, slapping the blonde boy on the back, “Lets leave these fucking losers to pray in peace.” He takes a step then stops, “Call me,” he says, giving Baekhyun a quick wink.

 

“I have never disliked someone so much,” Jongdae says exasperatedly as he stomps down the hall beside Jongin. “Why does he have to mess with us? What have we ever done to him?”

They stop and Jongdae leans against the lockers as Jongin begins to turn the combination into his. He opens it and digs a book out, shutting it and turning to Jongdae. He shrugs, “I don’t know. I think he’s just a jerk and likes to start stuff.”

Jongdae slumps a little and bangs his head back against the locker. “I just— I know I shouldn't hate people, but I think I’m dangerously close to hating him.”

Jongin laughs and grabs his friend’s shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. “Lets get to math before we’re late.”

“Yeah, okay,” Jongdae sighs and nods, “let's go.” 

Jongin’s happy to find that Sehun isn’t in any of his other classes. 

Baekhyun isn’t so lucky, “He’s in my history  _and_  art class,” he tells Jongin as they walk toward the back doors at the end of the day. “My  _art_  class, Jongin. My happy place!”

Jongin just smiles, “I thought the choir room was your happy place?”

Baekhyun makes a face and gives a weird shake of his head, “Well yeah, but the art room is my second, less happy, happy place.” He stops walking suddenly and balls both hands into fists around his backpack straps. “It’s not the point! Do you know what he did? I’ll tell you!” He heaves a heavy sigh before looking into Jongin’s eyes dramatically. “He made a girl cry in class. He asked what she was painting, and she told him and he— he just laughed right in her face and questioned if she was ‘ _blind or stupid, or both_ ’.”

Jongin’s mouth falls open, “How could someone be so rude?”

Baekhyun moves to stand beside Jongin quickly and holds his phone up, he smiles. “Take a selfie with me really quick.” He snaps the picture then types for a moment, slipping his phone in his pocket after and returning to his serious expression. “He’s a menace and I don’t like him… and I like everyone!”

“Even Luhan?” Jongin questions with a teasing smile.

Baekhyun purses his lips, “Debatable.”

They both laugh for a moment and then go their separate ways, Baekhyun to the bus loading area and Jongin out the back door.

“Oh, I’m sor—“ Jongin stops, walking and talking, then waves a cloud of smoke out of his face. “Sorry,” he mumbles, looking down at his feet.

“Jongin, right? You sit next to me in the poetry class.”

Jongin looks up, timidly, and nods. “It’s um, creative writing, actually.” Another cloud of smoke blows into his face and he tries his hardest not to cough. He braves a look at Sehun, his eyes focusing on the cigarette he has pressed between his lips. He watches him inhale and then exhale a cloud of white smoke, once again swirling around in his face. “You shouldn’t be smoking.”

“Is that so?” Sehun asks. He smirks as he places the cigarette to his mouth again. “Cancer, I know. But I’ll take my chances.”

“And you’re on school property, you could get in a lot of—“

“Save it, church boy. If I was afraid of getting in trouble I wouldn’t have lit it in the first place.”

Jongin clears his throat and nods, eyes looking down at the ground again. “Okay. Sorry.”

Sehun runs a hand through his hair and stubs his cigarette out on the building’s bricks beside him. He tosses the butt and hums, taking a step closer to Jongin.

“Whats going on over here?”

Jongin’s eyes widen and he whips around, mouth nervously opening and closing as he stares at the teacher walking closer.

“You two shouldn't be loitering. School is over and you need to get home.”

Sehun smiles sweetly, grasping one of Jongin’s shoulders. “We were just talking about how we lived by each other and that we’d walk home together,” he lies easily. Jongin gives him an incredulous look. “Isn’t that right, Jongin?”

Jongin gapes at Sehun who just gives him an almost unnoticeable, yet completely intimidating stare. He nods quickly, “Right, we were just leaving.”

The teacher looks skeptical but finally nods and tells them goodbye. Sehun sneers at his back then grabs Jongin’s shoulder once again. “Lets go.”

“But— but we don’t live near each other,” Jongin says, moderately terrified, “Do we?”

Sehun shrugs, “Don’t know, maybe?” He points straight ahead, “You going that way?”

Jongin nods.

Sehun’s smile is wide, “Well then we’re going the same way. Now, lets go.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin and Baekhyun walk side by side, strolling casually up to the main entrance of the school. Just like every morning, Baekhyun is still half asleep with messy bedhead and a yawn every few words. Jongin, on the other hand, is the epitome of a morning person.

Jongin smiles brightly at everyone they walk by and even though he’s tired, Baekhyun snaps a few pictures with people for his school famous Instagram. Baekhyun only wishes he had a tenth of Jongin’s energy in the morning. Just to think of all the pictures he could take if he wasn’t so tired.

“So, he really like, made you walk home with him?”

Jongin shakes his head as Baekhyun yawns and stretches his arms above his head. “He didn’t make me. He just suggested it and I was too scared to say no.”

Baekhyun snickers, “What did you guys even talk about? Or was it like one of those awkward, don’t look at each other, don’t speak, kinda walks?”

Jongin opens his locker and sticks his head in to hide a rare, morning yawn. He pulls back with a book in hand and shrugs. “I don’t know. He kept calling our creative writing class poetry class. Oh, and then he said Jongdae seemed like a snotty little, um… little, bitch,” Jongin whispers the last word.

“You’re so adorable, you know that?” Baekhyun says with a wide grin. “I don’t think the bible says swearing is a sin, Jong.”

Jongin looks thoroughly offended. “Maybe not, but Kyungsoo said we shouldn't swear because it makes us sound unintelligent.”

“Well shit, are you calling me stupid?” Baekhyun jokes, placing a hand over his heart.

Jongin rolls his eyes, “I have to get to class. I’ll see you at lunch.”

Baekhyun walks away and disappears down another hall. A locker behind Jongin slams and makes him jump. He turns to see who it was and instantly groans internally. Of course, he thinks.

Sehun smiles, “Hey.”

“Hi,” Jongin says softly.

Sehun steps closer and puts a hand on Jongin’s shoulder. His smile widens and his hand begins sliding down slowly, stopping at Jongin’s waist. “Aw come on, don’t act all shy. I thought we were friends now?” Jongin gives him a legitimate look of confusion. “We walked home together yesterday, isn’t that what friends do?”

Jongin’s breath catches in his chest when the hand on his waist squeezes gently. He blinks faster than any normal person should, trying to look anywhere but into Sehun’s eyes. 

Sehun chuckles. “You may think I’m the devil but I promise you wont burst into flames if you look at me.” He waits for Jongin to look up at him then bites his lip. “I’ve been told my eyes are sexy.” He leans in close, “What do you think?”

Jongin squeaks, then wants to die in embarrassment. He pulls from Sehun’s grip and turns, rushing down the hall in the wrong direction for his class. 

“See you in poetry,” Sehun calls loudly through the halls.

 

 

  
For the first time in his life, Jongin honestly contemplates skipping class. Just the idea of having to unwillingly sit beside Sehun for a full hour has his skin crawling. He paces, back and forth, in front of his open locker. Kids give him strange, worried looks as they pass by but he ignores it. Finally, with a deep breath, he grabs his book, slams his locker and marches off toward the English hallway. 

He gets to his class just as the bell rings and is relieved to see an empty seat beside his desk. Sehun must be skipping, he thinks happily as he takes his seat. 

“You’re late,” Mr. Kim says as Jongin is looking down to open his book.

Jongin’s face pales when he sees Sehun standing at the front of the room.

“Sorry,” Sehun says, obviously not sorry, “had to piss.” He starts walking down the aisle to his desk, “You know how long the lines can be for the ladies room.”

Jongin looks wide-eyed at Mr. Kim. He looks unimpressed. “Watch your language, Mr. Oh,” he says with a sigh.

Sehun smiles to himself all the way to his seat, turning it into a smirk when he catches Jongin staring. “What is it, sweetheart? You think I was gonna skip and leave you all alone?” Sehun puts a pout on his face and leans forward to grab Jongin’s chin between his thumb and index finger. 

The look on Jongin’s face is nothing short of mortified. He pulls back quickly and straightens in his seat, both hands in his lap as he tries to focus hard on the writing scribbled on his desk.

Sehun leans even closer, “Aw come on, don’t be shy.”

“No talking, Mr. Oh, unless you want to get sent out of class.” Mr. Kim stands at the front of Sehun’s row with both hands on his hips, looking slightly annoyed.

“Is that an invitation to leave?” Sehun says cooly, the kids around him give out a collective ‘Oooh’ and Sehun raises an eyebrow, challenging Mr. Kim. 

Jongin watches the teacher’s face closely, the slight disbelief that a student had the audacity to speak to him that way. He can hear Sehun trying to hold in a laugh as Mr. Kim stares at him, trying to think of what to say.

“You’re cute when you’re frustrated,” Sehun says, looking right into the teacher’s eyes that widen in shock. The room breaks into excited whispers and Jongin looks at Sehun, a proud grin on his face.

“See me after class, Mr. Oh. That is extremely inappropriate and I will not tolerate it in my class.” He walks back to his desk at the front of the room and grabs his book, flipping to the chapter they’re on. “Now, lets all focus.”

 

 

  
The rest of the day for Jongin goes by in a haze, still unable to believe what happened in creative writing. Sehun had to know he was crossing a line, he had to know that was completely inappropriate and wrong. He plays it over and over in his head and just cant comprehend how Sehun could say something like that, especially in front of the entire class.

When the last bell rings, ending the school day, Jongin nearly jumps out of his seat and runs to the door. He power walks down the hall, making it to his locker and throwing his book in while half the school is still walking to the doors of their classrooms. He was on a mission to get out the back door before Sehun got the chance to get there first.

He turns the corner at the end of the hall and speeds up slightly, the doors in sight, no Sehun to be found. He breaths a sigh of relief only to have his hopes crushed when a hand comes down strong on his shoulder.

“Hey,” Baekhyun says, walking around Jongin’s body to stand in front of him. He smiles, “Why are you in such a rush?”

Jongin can hear Baekhyun’s phone dinging quietly in his pocket. “Aren’t you gonna like, check that?” he asks, trying to dodge the question.

“Nah,” Baekhyun waves a hand in Jongin’s face, “it’s just Instagram notifications.” His smile widens, “Speaking of Instagram, that picture I posted of us got like three thousand likes and—“

“Thats incredible, I have to go now.” He tries to side-step around Baekhyun but the shorter boy stops him with a hand to the chest.

“Seriously, why are you in such a rush?”

“I— I have stuff do to at home, so I really gotta go.”

“Hey!”

Jongin closes his eyes, willing himself not to scream at Baekhyun for holding him up. He opens his eyes and turns slowly just as Sehun is stepping up next to him. The blonde boy slips an arm over Jongin’s shoulder and smirks at Baekhyun, giving him a slow look up and down.

“Walk me home again today?” Sehun asks, turning to look at Jongin now.

Baekhyun’s mouth falls open. He pulls his phone from his pocket and raises it in the two boy’s faces.

“Don’t you dare,” Jongin says through clenched teeth. He sighs and, reluctantly, looks to Sehun, “Yeah, lets go.”

“Bye, Baekhyun,” Sehun says in a soft, sultry tone.

Baekhyun’s eyebrows raise and his lips part slightly. He raises a hand and wiggles his fingers at the blonde, “Yeah, bye,” he says quietly. 

Sehun may or may not enjoy the soft ‘click’ of Baekhyun’s phone snapping a picture of his retreating ass.

 

 

  
Jongin hates himself and he hates Sehun and he especially hates Byun Baekhyun. 

He walks next to Sehun on the sidewalk in silence, watching the way their feet fall in sync as they step. Sehun has one hand in his pocket and a cigarette held to his mouth with the other. Jongin coughs as Sehun’s exhaled cloud of smoke blows in his face.

“Quit being so dramatic,” Sehun says, smoke pouring from his mouth as he speaks.

Jongin glares, “I’m not being dramatic, smoke is gross and I don’t wanna breathe it in.”

Sehun rolls his eyes and grumbles, “Ugh, fine.” He takes one last drag and flick the cigarette into the street. “Happy now?”

“Not really.” Jongin picks up the pace, just wanting to get home and away from Sehun as quickly as possible.

Just before they step off the curb to cross the street a car whips in front of them, the tires screeching as the driver slams on the breaks. Jongin has to close his eyes and take a deep breath to keep calm.

“Whats up bitch?” Luhan says, one arm hanging out of the window to slip his fingers into Sehun’s front pocket. 

Sehun laughs and smacks the hand away half-heartedly. “Just walking home.”

Luhan looks at Jongin then back to Sehun, face scrunched in confusion. “Why the fuck are you walking with him?” He gasps and covers his mouth, “Did he convert you? Oh, Sehun no, not you too!”

The two boys laugh and Jongin feels his face heat up, he crosses his arms across his chest and looks down. 

“Aw, poor baby,” Luhan teases Jongin, “I’m just fucking with you, don’t get so embarrassed.” He laughs to himself and looks back to Sehun, “You two want me to drive you? I’m going relatively the same way.”

Jongin immediately shakes his head.

“Right, right,” Luhan says seriously, “Mommy probably told you not to get in cars with strangers.”

Sehun laughs at that and pats Jongin on the back. “I’ll take the ride,” he says, already walking around to the passenger side.

Luhan leans further out of his window, enough to grab onto the bottom of Jongin’s shirt. He tugs a few times until Jongin looks up at him. “You sure you don’t wanna ride, babe, I promise I’ll be nice.”

“N—no, thats okay,” Jongin says with a small voice, “it’s not a far walk.”

“Alright, whatev—“ Luhan slams his fists on the steering wheel suddenly and glares into his rearview mirror. “God damn it, Yixing! How many times do I gotta tell you not to smoke in my car?”

Jongin is confused until he sees a black, messy head of hair pop up in the back window. The backseat slowly fills with a thick white smoke and Yixing’s loud laughter. Luhan growls and throws a punch into the backseat, then rolls down both back windows. 

Jongin watches the smoke billow out in thick, rolling clouds. Yixing still laughs as he leans back and kicks Luhan’s seat with both feet. 

“I told you to wait until we got to my house so I could smoke with you, shit!”

The car pulls away quickly, leaving Jongin standing at the curb confused and a little anxious. With a deep breath and a reassuring nod to himself he starts his walk home, really hoping run ins with them don’t become a frequent thing.

 

He uses the school’s main entrance on Friday, taking a longer, more indirect route home, successfully avoiding Sehun. He’d spent every other day that week getting stuck in unwanted conversations with the blonde and couldn’t handle seeing his frayed hair any longer.

Admittedly, Sehun wasn't that bad. Sure he had tattoos and an all around rough image, but he wasn’t as bad as everyone made him out to be. He was annoying and rude, a little too open and willing to speak anything that popped into his mind, but still, he was mostly harmless. Jongin would never openly admit that, but all in all, he almost kind of, maybe… liked talking to Sehun.

Regardless, he makes it home Sehun free and sighs with relief when he closes his front door behind him, locking it and slipping off his shoes and backpack onto the floor beside the door. His mom will yell at him to stop leaving his stuff all over the house later, but for now she isn’t home and he just really doesn’t care. He’s honestly just happy to have his front door shut and locked without Sehun having followed him home to hang out, like he’d suggested earlier in the day.

Miraculously, Jongin had no homework over the weekend so he marches straight to the kitchen to grab some snacks before heading up to his room. His plans consist of lots of chips and hours of video games, until he has to leave for youth group at the church, which he’s obviously excited about.

His head is stuck in the fridge as he’s deciding between different options when he hears a loud, hammering knock at the door. He sighs and turns around, an unopened bag of chips hanging from his mouth, and he whines. 

He opens the door and it’s the last person he wanted, or ever thought, he’d see.

“Sehun… what are you doing here?”

The blonde purses his lips and lets himself into the house. He takes his shoes off and pushes them next to Jongin’s then turns around to glare.

“I told you we were gonna hang out today?” he says, giving Jongin a dumb look. “So, we’re hanging out now.” He walks to the edge of the stairs and looks back at a stunned Jongin. “I assume you have video games? Like, the fun ones, not some bible trivia shit?”

No one is there besides them two but Jongin still looks around with wide, fearful eyes. “Will you… not swear please? My parents could have been home and then I’d get in trouble.”

Sehun rolls his eyes and starts walking up the stairs.

Jongin rushes after him, “Wait for me! You don’t even know which room is mine!”

 

 

  
Sehun is sitting on the edge of Jongin’s bed, his legs resting on the floor beside where Jongin is sitting cross-legged. They’ve eaten through half of the fridge and scattered wrappers all over Jongin’s floor. Normally, Jongin wouldn’t be happy about a messy room, but he was actually having fun, too much to care about the garbage on his floor.

“Shit!” Sehun shouts, tapping harder at the buttons on his controller. He raises his foot to kick at Jongin’s hand and laughs when Jongin yells and reaches back to push him, hard enough to make him fall on his side on the bed. 

The game ends, Sehun wins, and Jongin pouts.

“It’s not fair, you cheated.”

Sehun laughs and drops his controller onto the floor, then sits up. He smiles at Jongin and kicks him again. “You’re just a sore loser!”

Jongin sneers, “I’m not! You’re a cheater!”

Sehun leans in close, their faces only inches apart. “Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?”

Jongin cant read the look in Sehun’s eyes, he just watches them as they move down slowly, checking him out. He clears his throat and leans back, placing his hand over Sehun’s face and pushes him back.

Sehun laughs and when he stops he moves closer to the edge of the bed. “You know you’re like, fucking cute… right?”

Jongin grimaces and pushes Sehun away again, even further this time. “Thats not funny, stop being gross.”

Sehun scrunches his face and slides off the bed to sit cross-legged on the floor in front of Jongin. “Why is it gross for someone to be attracted to you?”

Jongin gives him a blank stare, “It’s not, in general, but we’re both guys. It’s gross.” He shrugs and unfolds his legs to stand, Sehun does the same and steps closer.

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it,” Sehun says quietly. He raises his arm, his hand lands on Jongin’s chest and slides down, his fingers slipping in and curling into the waistband of Jongin’s jeans.

Jongin’s heart pounds and he smacks Sehun’s hand away. He’s flustered and red-faced, he stutters, “W— well being gay is… it’s wrong.”

Sehun steps back and scoffs, ready to speak his mind to Jongin, but gets interrupted by a knock at the door. “Better go answer that… wouldn’t want your mom to suspect anything,” he says spitefully.

“Um… okay,” Jongin says, eyes downcast.

“Hey honey,” his mother says, peeking into the room and smiling at Sehun, “Nice to meet you sweetie.” Sehun stays silent and turns his back, walking to sit at Jongin’s desk. “Okay, well Kyungsoo is here to talk with your father. I just thought you’d like to come say hi.”

Jongin smiles and nods, “Yeah, I’ll be down in a minute.”

His mother leaves and Jongin turns back to Sehun. “I’m sorry, I— I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings,” he says sincerely.

Sehun lets out a short laugh, spinning around in the chair. “You think you hurt my feelings? Trust me, I’ve heard a lot worse. What you said was nothing.”

“Well still,” Jongin says, fiddling nervously with his doorknob, “I’m sorry.”

“Whatever, don’t worry about it.”

Jongin chews at his bottom lip before taking a step closer to Sehun. “Hey, would you maybe want to come to my youth group with me later tonight? It’s a lot of fun.”

Sehun raises an eyebrow, “Like, a church group thing? Yeah, no thanks. I’d catch fire stepping foot in a church.”

“Are you sure?” Jongin asks. “It’s really not as bad as I’m sure you think it is, you—“

“Dude,” Sehun interrupts, “I said no… I don’t even believe in God.”

A throat clearing makes Jongin jump and turn toward the open door. Kyungsoo is standing a few feet away, an unreadable expression on his face. When he realizes that Kyungsoo most definitely heard what Sehun had said, his face turns red.

“K— Kyungsoo, hey. I was just about to come downstairs and say hi.”

Kyungsoo smiles and walks into the room, taking a look around at the mess scattered on the floor. He looks between Jongin and Sehun a few times before his eyes finally stop on Sehun. 

“And, who might you be?” he says with a small, quickly disappearing smile.

Sehun could tell that Kyungsoo was judging him. “I’m Sehun, Jongin’s friend.”

Kyungsoo nods, “I see.” He takes a small step forward and puts his hands in his pockets. “I’m sorry for asking, but are those real tattoos on your neck?”

“Yep,” Sehun says, “why?”

Kyungsoo raises both hands in front of him and smiles, “No reason, just wondering!” He laughs nervously and looks to Jongin, “You’re coming tonight right? I have a pretty great theme for you guys.”

Jongin grins and nods happily, “You know I’d never miss youth group, especially with a great teacher like you leading it.”

Kyungsoo chuckles and steps beside Jongin to ruffle his hair, “I am pretty great, you’re a smart kid, Jongin.” He turns back to Sehun and gives a tight-lipped smile, “Will you be coming too?”

Sehun wanted to roll his eyes at the obvious hopefulness in Kyungsoo’s voice. Jongin waves his hands in front of him, “Oh, no he—“

“Yeah, I’ll be there,” Sehun says and Jongin’s eyes nearly pop out of his head. “Jongin’s been gushing about how great you are all night, figured I’d come find out for myself.” He finishes off his lie with a smirk.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen for a half-second then he blinks rapidly, “Well, that— thats great, I’ll see you both tonight.”

Kyungsoo leaves and Jongin shuts the door, turning to Sehun with both hands on his hips and angry, flared nostrils. “Why did you say that? I haven’t even mentioned Kyungsoo to you like, ever!”

Sehun chuckles and shrugs, “I dunno, it was fun to see how embarrassed you both got though. You should have seen your face.” Jongin doesn’t respond and Sehun is fully enjoying himself. “Anyway, how old is Kyungsoo?”

“Why?”

“Just answer the question.”

Jongin sighs, “He’s twenty-two, now why?”

“Oh, he’s young,” Sehun says, taking his place back at the edge of the bed and picking up his game controller. “He’s really hot.”

“What?” Jongin says, covering his mouth, embarrassed at how high his voice came out. “Stop it.”

Sehun doesn’t look away from the game, he frantically presses the buttons on his controller as his smirk spreads across his face. “He’s hot just like you.”

Jongin groans and opens his door, “I— I’m gonna go get something to drink.”

Jongin leaves the room and Sehun smiles, watching Jongin’s back walk down the hallway. He laughs to himself, “This is gonna be fun.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sehun doesn’t think he’s ever rolled his eyes so much in his entire life. He also doesn’t think he’s ever felt so uncomfortable. Had he known that when he walked into the church twenty sets of eyes would all be on him, judging hard, he probably wouldn’t have come. 

He leans back in his seat, arms crossed and legs spread, stretching out lazily into the middle of the circle. He tips his head back and sighs as Kyungsoo goes on about all the amazing things God does. Jongin, on the other hand, watches Kyungsoo silently, nodding every so often to show he agrees with what Kyungsoo is saying. 

Sehun tips his head up to look around the circle. It’s disgusting to him how brainwashed all these kids are, hanging onto Kyungsoo’s every word. He sighs again and this time it’s loud enough to get the attention of Jongdae sitting across from him. Jongdae glares when Sehun smiles at him.

Kyungsoo moves on to talk about how to live a decent Christian life and Sehun lets his head fall onto the back of his seat again. Kyungsoo’s voice fades into fuzzy background noise as he lets his mind, and eyes, wander. 

He looks to Jongin sitting beside him. He really was so damn attractive. From where he’s sitting he has a perfect view of Jongin’s incredible side profile. He has long, pretty eye lashes, a cute little bump on the bridge of his nose and, fuck, those full, plump lips. He smirks to himself as he wonders if Jongin’s lips felt as soft as they look, and he swears to the God he doesn’t believe in that he’ll find out, hopefully sooner than later.

His eyes move further down, landing on Jongin’s hands he has folded in his lap. He watches the muscles of Jongin’s thighs flex as he crosses his legs and he has to look away before he pops a boner in front of a bunch of church kids. He looks back to the ceiling and lets out his longest sigh yet.

Kyungsoo announces they’re going to do a group activity. He hands out little worksheets to everyone and returns to his seat, smiling happily at everyone, even Sehun.

Sehun has to hold in a laugh as he scans the paper; it’s a timed quiz game to see how many bible verses they can write by memory. He takes the pen that Jongin is jabbing him with to get his attention and smirks.

“I already failed this quiz,” he whispers to Jongin who laughs, then looks appalled at himself for finding the joke funny. 

Kyungsoo sets a five minute timer and everyone begins writing, with the exception of Sehun, who decides to take this time to give a good look around the circle.

He obviously stands out in this group. Everyone is prim and proper and has white picket fences around their suburban homes. He looks at Jongdae, frantically scribbling across his paper and fights the urge to make a gagging noise. What the actual hell is he doing here?

Beside him, Jongin writes too, though not as fast as Jongdae. He watches Jongin press the end of his pen to his mouth as he thinks of more bible bullshit to write. The tip of the pen slips between his lips and Sehun really wants to groan. 

The timer goes off and Kyungsoo claps his hands together. “Alright everyone, we’ll go around the circle and everyone can read off what they have and, together as a group, we’ll decide if it’s quoted correctly.” He looks around at each kid and grins, “Who would like to go first?”

Immediately, Jongdae’s hand shoots in the air. He begins reading before Kyungsoo even says go. He has eighteen long, boring passages written and, of course, not a single one is wrong. Sehun rolls his eyes. 

“Sehun, how about you go next,” Kyungsoo says.

Sehun stares at Kyungsoo like he’s an idiot, did he honestly think that he was going to write something? “I got nothin’,” he says, flashing his blank page in Kyungsoo’s face. A few kids around the circle giggle to themselves, feeling proud that they know more than him. His glare shuts them up. 

“Well, okay,” Kyungsoo says softly, “how about you, Jongin?” He leans over to where Jongin is sitting beside him and places his hand on Jongin’s thigh, giving him a reassuring smile. “Let’s hear yours.”

Jongin reads his seven passages proudly, returning Kyungsoo’s smile once he finishes. They discuss and decide that one of his is wrong and he pouts to himself; Sehun can’t resist.

“It’s okay, God still loves you,” Sehun says mockingly into Jongin’s ear, giving his shoulder a squeeze and making sure his fingertips graze his neck softly. Jongin doesn’t find him amusing.

It’s a little after nine o'clock when they finally finish the group activity and Kyungsoo announces them finished for the night. He tells everyone he’ll see them Sunday morning and bids them all a good night. 

Sehun stretches his arms above his head and cracks his neck as he walks out of the church alongside Jongin, Jongdae follows along too. They all stand at the side of the building, near the parking lot waiting for their parents to pick them up.

“Why did you bring him?” Jongdae asks, not even trying to hide the disgust in his voice.

Sehun steps forward, “Aren’t you that little bitch Luhan likes to fuck with in school?”

Jongdae grits his teeth and balls his fists, “You know what—“

Jongin quickly steps between the two, facing Jongdae. He puts his hands up to hold Jongdae back if he decides to pounce on Sehun. “We were hanging out at my house and he wanted to come with me, Dae.”

Jongdae’s expression turns to shock, “Why were you hanging out with… him? Are you trying to ruin your life?”

Jongin can feel Sehun bump into his back as he tries to step up to Jongdae, he holds the blonde back with one arm. “Dae, he’s not that bad, honestly. If you would just give him a—“

“Oh no,” Jongdae says, taking a step back, “I don’t want anything to do with him.” He shakes his head, “And, you shouldn't either. I have to go now, my mom is waiting for me.”

Jongin continues holding Sehun back until Jongdae is safely in his mothers car. He turns to Sehun and almost jumps back when he sees how angry he looks.

“Now I know why Luhan picks on that little asshole,” Sehun spits on the ground and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Judgmental fuck,” he mumbles to himself as he follows Jongin to his father’s car.

 

 

  
Once back in Jongin’s room the two boys continue binging on video games. They sit in the same spots, Sehun on the bed and Jongin on the floor. Jongin’s mother comes in a few times to check on them before finally coming in one last time to tell them she’s going to bed.

Sehun pauses the game and slides off the bed next to Jongin. 

“What are you doing? We were doing good.” Jongin gives Sehun a curious look, the urge to back away is strong.

“I think Kyungsoo likes you,” Sehun says seriously.

Jongin just stares at him for a moment. “Well yeah, we’re friends.”

Sehun laughs quietly and shakes his head. “No, I mean like, he likes you.”

It takes a moment for what Sehun means to process and Jongin frowns. “No, thats not possible. He’s… he’s a man of God. And— and we’re both—“

“Guys, I know,” Sehun finishes for him. “So what? If I started believing in God it wouldn’t make me any less gay. Gay people can believe in God, you know. Even precious little Kyungsoo.”

“I guess you’re right,” Jongin agrees, much to his own surprise, “but even if he did like me, I don’t like him. Not like that anyway. I don’t like guys.”

Sehun turns to face Jongin, “Have you ever kissed a guy before?”

Jongin crosses his arms over his chest, face twisted into a frown. He looks to Sehun, sitting next to him, and shakes his head. “No.”

Sehun chuckles softly, “So… how do you know you don’t like it?”

Jongin’s heart begins to race when Sehun places his hand at the side of his neck, his thumb rubbing at Jongin’s jaw. “I— I just know.”

“You don’t,” Sehun shakes his head. “You can’t say you don’t like something you’ve never tried.” He leans in close enough to feel Jongin’s shaky breath on his lips. “You can try with me,” he whispers, then leans in to press their lips together.

Jongin tenses immediately, a high squeak sounding from the back of his throat, but he doesn’t pull away. Sehun smiles against Jongin’s lips, beginning to move his slowly, trying to get Jongin to do the same. It takes a moment, but Jongin finally relaxes into the kiss and begins working his lips against Sehun’s.

Jongin’s lips are definitely as soft as they look. 

They continue kissing, light pecks, no tongue. It’s slow and cautious and Jongin doesn’t know what to do with his hands, they lay limp at his sides. Sehun’s hand slides from Jongin’s neck, down his arm, and grips at his side. Jongin gasps at the feeling and Sehun takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, swiping his tongue against Jongin’s.

Completely caught off guard by the action, Jongin jumps back. He wipes his mouth with his arm and gapes at Sehun. The blonde just sitting calmly, looking at Jongin with hooded eyes and parted lips. 

“Did you like it?” Sehun asks softly, one of his hands resting on Jongin’s knee.

“I— I think you should leave,” Jongin says, still staring wide-eyed at Sehun. “You should go home.”

Sehun licks his lips and nods, getting to his feet slowly. He grabs his jacket and backpack and walks to the bedroom door, giving one last look back at Jongin before exiting the room.

Jongin waits until he hears the front door close before standing on shaky legs. He brushes his teeth, changes into a t-shirt and shorts, and curls up under the blankets on his bed. He holds his fingers to his lips as he stares up at his ceiling. 

“I liked it,” he says into his dark, empty room.

 

Jongin spends Saturday in his room ignoring texts and his social media. He spends a lot of the time on his bed staring at the wall, still in disbelief of what happened. The few times he does leave his room he’s sure to avoid his parents, sneaking to the kitchen for food. Luckily his bedroom has an attached bathroom.

He replays the kiss over and over in his head, frustrated and angry with himself. What in the world was he thinking? He doesn’t like boys. He doesn’t kiss boys. Especially not Oh Sehun. But he did, it happened and he can’t take it back, as much as he’d really love to.

What he hates the most about the whole thing is that, when he thinks about it, he isn't grossed out like he knows he should be. Nothing about the kiss was bad. Sehun’s lips felt nice, the hand squeezing his waist was warm and he… he liked it. He enjoyed the kiss, he enjoyed who he was kissing.

He rolls over and throws his blankets over his head and sighs, thoroughly disappointed in himself. 

 

 

  
He walks into church Sunday morning and is filled with paranoia. Every time he makes eye contact with anyone he feels like they know what he did. He knows it’s not possible, but he can’t help the way he feels. So he tries his best to not look at anyone, keeping his head down for the most part. 

He’s sitting in the pew at the front beside his parents when Jongdae walks up to him and looks down. “Hey,” he says. “No Sehun today?”

“Leave me alone, Dae. I don’t feel like talking right now.”

“Okay, grumpy,” Jongdae laughs, “sorry. I just wanted to tell you that my parents are going to eat after service and wanted to know if you wanna go with us.”

Jongin is nervously chewing his thumbnail when he looks up, “No… no thats okay. Thanks though.”

Service goes by extremely slow for Jongin. He doesn’t hear a single word the pastor says, he’s too busy fretting over what he did. Now that he’s in church, surrounded by good church people, he feels the weight of what he did crashing into him. He feels guilty. He looks up at the giant cross on the wall, mocking him, making him feel even worse. 

Halfway through service he spots Kyungsoo up at the front, sitting with the choir. They make eye contact and Jongin feels his face heat up. He remembers what Sehun said to him. ‘Kyungsoo likes you’. Just then, Kyungsoo smiles and waves at Jongin, his fingers waving cutely and he sticks his tongue out. Jongin’s eyes widen and he looks down. Maybe Kyungsoo is kind of… cute. He shakes his head and curses Sehun for even putting that idea in his head.

Jongin jumps when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He looks around nervously before sliding it from his pocket. He winces at the name and internally curses himself for being too nice to say no when Sehun asked him for his number. With a quiet sigh, he opens the text.

**Sehun: say hi to kyungsoo for me ;)**

Jongin hurriedly turns his phone away from his parents, hiding the screen with a curved hand over it. He reads the message over three times. Winky face… WINKY FACE? 

**Jongin: Whats that supposed to mean?**

His fingers tap nervously at the sides of his phone as he waits for a response. His mother has to nudge him, a frown on her face, as everyone stands to sing along with the choir. His phone buzzes again and he immediately opens the message.

**Sehun: admit you liked kissing me**

**Jongin: no**

**Sehun: youre not saying you didnt, just that you wont admit it :P**

**Jongin: stop making faces at me**

**Sehun: shouldn't you be paying attention to jesus right now? :***

**Jongin: what does that face even mean??**

**Jongin licks his lips and takes another cautious look around the room. Everyone is busy singing, not paying him any attention at all.**

**Sehun: youre unbelievably sheltered you know that?**

**Sehun: it means I'm blowing you a kiss btw**

**Jongin: stop**

**Sehun: ill stop when you admit you liked kissing me**

**Jongin: I did okay?? Happy now? You've made me question everything I’ve always believed in and I feel terrible. Are you proud of yourself?**

Sehun’s reply takes longer than all the others, leaving Jongin to stare at his phone, hands shaking as he waits. 

**Sehun: very**

 

 

  
When service finally ends, Jongin finds himself stuck standing beside his parents as they happily chat away with another couple. He taps his father’s shoulder, “I’ll be right back,” he says and his father waves him off. 

Jongin walks down the hallway at the back of the church. He stops in front of a closed door and begins pacing nervously as frantic thoughts rush through his head. He needed to do this; he takes a deep breath and knocks.

“Come in,” Kyungsoo says, his face lighting up when Jongin steps in, “Hey Jongin, can I help you with something?”

Jongin paces, stops at the chair, then paces again. He doesn’t look at Kyungsoo, but finally decides to sit in the chair directly across from him at his desk.

“Is something wrong,” Kyungsoo asks, voice low and gentle.

“I kissed someone Friday night,” Jongin blurts out, wide eyes looking up into Kyungsoo’s.

Kyungsoo sits back in his chair and places his hands flat on his desk. “We spoke about this Friday after youth group, Jongin, there’s nothing wrong with kissing someone.”

“No, this was a different someone,” he says quietly, his guilty eyes blinking up at Kyungsoo.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo says, shifting forward in his seat, “Okay, well that—“

“It was a boy!” Jongin nearly shouts, his nerves making him unable to control his voice. “I— I don’t know how it happened, but it did and I liked it and I feel terrible and don’t know what to do so I came to you because I trust you.” He stares at Kyungsoo, suddenly breathing heavily, and waits for him to speak. 

Kyungsoo sighs, chewing at his bottom lip as he thinks; his eyes never leave Jongin’s. “Well, if— if you don’t mind, of course, why don’t you tell me what happened.”

Jongin’s chin trembles and he nods. “O— okay.” He clears his throat and slouches in his seat, tipping his head down to avoid Kyungsoo’s gaze. “Sehun came to my house after youth group. We were hanging out in my room, playing video games and… he asked me if I’d ever kissed a guy before. I said no, obviously, because I don’t like guys. And he said that— that I couldn't know if I haven't tried.” He looks up now, tears staining his cheeks. “I let him kiss me. I wanted him to… I wanted to know if he was right, if I would actually like it.”

Kyungsoo nods, “And, did you like it?”

“No!” Jongin says right away. He sighs and drops his shoulders, “Yes, I did. But I don’t like how I feel now. I feel terrible.” He wipes at his tears with his sleeve, “What do I do?”

Kyungsoo offers Jongin a small smile. He sits forward and folds his arms on his desk then clears his throat. “You know, I went through something similar when I was your age, Jongin. It’s not unusual for kids to want to experiment, it’s quite natural, actually.”

“Really?” Jongin asks.

“Really.”

“So what should I do?”

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and smiles wide. “Ask for forgiveness and you will be forgiven; don’t think God will love you any less after this. God will always be there to help you through hard times.”

Jongin nods, “I guess so.” He sits back and looks at Kyungsoo, his dark hair, large eyes, the small smile turning up the corner of his lips. “But what if— what if I don’t want God’s help?” Jongin stands and walks around Kyungsoo’s desk to stand in front of him.

“What do you mean, Jongin?”

Jongin gulps and, once again, Sehun’s words repeat in his mind. ‘Kyungsoo likes you’. “I mean,” he leans down so he can place his hand on Kyungsoo’s knee, “what if I’d rather have your help?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t speak. He looks up at Jongin, between his eyes and the hand on his knee, frozen in shock. He would never have expected something like this from Jongin. Carefully he stands and pushes Jongin back by his shoulders. 

“I think you need to get back out there with your parents, Jongin.”

“But, Kyungsoo I—“

“Go,” Kyungsoo says, waving his hand toward the door, “I’m sure they’d like to be getting home soon.” He watches Jongin’s face fall, and he turns and walks to the door. “And remember what I told you Jongin. Ask and you shall receive.”

 

 

  
**Jongin: You’re ruining my life**

**Sehun: is that so? how?**

**Jongin: i just told Kyungsoo that we kissed and then grabbed his leg**

**Sehun: and i wasn't there to see it?? how could you?**

**Jongin: i’m trying to be serious Sehun**

**Sehun: Okay, so seriously… what did he do?**

**Jongin: politely kicked me out of his office. he’s going to hate me now and its all your  
fault.**

**Sehun: next time you see him, you should try kissing him**

**Jongin: what? no! i’m not doing that**

**Sehun: pussy**

**Jongin: okay but, i think he kind of told me that he might have been gay at one point in  
time.**

**Sehun: you don’t just stop being gay, you are or you aren’t**

**Sehun: which means he is and he's hiding it and you should toooootally kiss him**

 

 

  
“Uh, hey… what the hell are you doing here?” Sehun asks, staring curiously at Jongin on his front porch. 

“I came here to… I wanted to…” Jongin sighs, “Can I just come in?”

Sehun shrugs, “Yeah sure.”

Sehun leads Jongin through the house. Through the living room, a dining room, then to the kitchen. He opens a small door in the back corner and stands, hand on the knob, smiling at Jongin, motioning for him to go first.

Jongin peeks through the doorway. Theres a set of stairs leading down into a dark room. He twists to look at Sehun, “You’re not leading me into some sex dungeon are you?” He thinks it’s a reasonable question.

Sehun stares, his lips formed into a small, little ‘o’ shape. “What the fuck do they teach you in church?”

He pushes past Jongin and marches down the stairs, hitting the light switch on his way down to light up, what Jongin realizes is just a bedroom. He stands at the end of the stairs and Sehun flops onto his couch at the other end of the room, looking up at Jongin, waiting.

“You have the entire basement to yourself?” Jongin asks, eyes darting around in amazement.

“Cool, isn’t it?” Sehun says, sprawling his long limbs to get comfortable. “My dad said he got sick of hearing me, so he soundproofed the basement and threw all my shit in it.”

Jongin’s face scrunches as he sits in the chair across from Sehun. “What do you mean, he got sick of hearing you?”

Sehun shrugs, “You know, like… listening to music, yelling, talking, being alive.” He shrugs again, “Usual teenager stuff.”

Jongin doesn’t know if Sehun is joking or not, he didn't laugh, so he decides to ignore the last half of what he said. “Well, your room is really cool. It’s bigger than mine.”

“Its like my own place down here. The people that lived here before us finished the basement and turned it into a little apartment thing they rented out.” He sits up now and points to the back of the large room. “I have a kitchen and a bathroom all to myself. I literally never have to see my parents.”

Jongin is a little jealous. Sure, he gets along well with his parents, but it would still be cool to have a room like this. “So, do you eat dinner with them or make your own down here?”

Sehun snorts and leans back into the couch, putting his feet up on the table. “I never go upstairs when they’re home. Actually, I don’t if they’re gone. I keep to myself down here.” He takes his cigarettes from the couch cushion beside him and lights one, exhaling a white cloud that Jongin watches swirl up to the ceiling. “It’s kinda like I don't have parents at all.” He huffs and lets out a small chuckle, “So anyway, wanna tell me what you came over here for?” 

Jongin is stuck staring at the smoke coming from the end of Sehun’s cigarette. The blonde had just unknowingly opened up to Jongin, telling him about parents that couldn’t care less about him. His heart hurts for Sehun.

“Do you want a cigarette or something? You’ve just been staring at mine.”

Jongin snaps out of his thoughts and laughs nervously, “No. No, I’m fine. I just… zoned out.”

Sehun smirks, “Right. Tell me why you’re here now.”

Jongin gulps and readjusts in the seat, he grips his knees and sits up straight. “I— I’m here because…” He heaves a heavy sigh and leans forward, cupping his face in his hands.

“You wanna kiss me some more, don’t you?” Sehun says. Jongin doesn’t need to look up to know there’s a smirk on his face. Sehun leans forward, his knees pressed into the couch cushions and his hands planted firmly on the table between the two. He blows out one last mouthful of smoke and stubs his cigarette out on the surface of the table.

“I… n— no, that’s not—“

Sehun smirks and crawls forward, hands and knees both on the table. He shakes his butt side to side, like a cat ready to pounce. Instead of jumping, he reaches his right arm out and runs two fingers along Jongin’s jaw.

“You know you cant resist,” Sehun says, voice low and soothing. His hand skims down Jongin’s neck, pinching at his collarbones. “You know its too tempting.”

Jongin’s breath catches. There’s that word. Temptation. Sehun was the embodiment of temptation, all long legs and thin waist, soft hair and the nose piercing that tickled when they kissed. He desperately wants to feel that again.

His heart is pounding when he grabs the hand Sehun has resting on his neck. Sehun’s eyebrow raises and a small hum sounds from the back of his throat. 

“Told you,” Sehun whispers. 

He moves quick, crawling onto Jongin’s lap, straddling his legs. He rocks forward, his body doing a small wave until their chests are pressed together. He looks down, a cocky smirk stuck on his face, and he rocks his hips again.

There’s so much rushing through Jongin’s mind. The weight of Sehun’s thighs on his, the hands on his shoulders, the soft breaths fanning across his cheek smelling faintly of cigarette smoke. This is so wrong, he tries to make himself think. But he can’t, he just can’t… not when Sehun is leaning forward, lips parted just enough for his little, pink tongue to be visible. Jongin jumps forward.

Their lips crash together. Sehun takes two fistfuls of Jongin’s hair, grunting as he pushes harder against Jongin’s body. Jongin whimpers into the kiss, working his lips against Sehun’s. There’s an intense push and pull going on in his mind, and in his body. He wants more, craves more of Sehun’s touch and tongue, his hands running up his sides. But, he wants to push him off. He wants to run up the stairs, back to his house to pray and beg for forgiveness. 

What he does is sink into the couch, melting into it and the hand currently sliding up his shirt. Sehun knows what he’s doing. Jongin can’t help but be a little embarrassed when his hands flail, not knowing where he should put them, or what to do with them. He settles for grabbing Sehun’s hips, which appears to be the right move, because Sehun hums and kisses him harder. 

Jongin is ashamed of how turned on he is and he only hopes that Sehun can’t feel it where he’s sitting on his lap.

Sehun leans back, pulling Jongin’s bottom lip between his teeth. He lets go and Jongin drags his tongue along his lip, feeling Sehun’s saliva mix with his. Suddenly, Sehun grabs Jongin’s shoulders and pushes him sideways and onto his back. Jongin looks up at him, wide-eyed and curious about whats coming next.

Sehun smirks. “What do you want?” he asks softly, lips just inches from Jongin’s ear. He waits but Jongin doesn’t speak, so, by his own personal want, he reaches between them to thumb at the button on Jongin’s jeans.

Jongin feels what Sehun is doing. He may be inexperienced, but he knows whats about to happen. “S— Sehun…”

“Just tell me to stop,” Sehun whispers, letting the offer hang.

Sehun pops the button, closing the small distance, and presses his lips and tongue to Jongin’s neck. Jongin’s eyes close and he gasps, head pressing hard into the cushion beneath him. He can barely breathe, he’s never felt anything quite as good as this; his hands twitch on Sehun’s hips and he can feel the fingers tracing lazily along the top of his underwear.

It isn’t until Sehun dips the tips of his fingers under the waistband that Jongin pushes him away. 

“Sehun… Sehun, stop,” he whispers in a panic, using both hands to gently smack at the blonde’s shoulders.

Sehun sits up quickly and stares down at Jongin. He looks a mix of unbearably aroused and extremely terrified. Maybe a little confused. “Are you okay?” he asks.

Jongin’s breathing is quick, scared. He pushes Sehun off of him and jumps to his feet, buttoning his pants and fixing his hair as he backs away. “I… I’m sorry.” He thinks he could probably burst into tears at any moment, so he moves quickly. “I have— need to go.”

He continues walking backward, stumbling a few times over his own feet and then tripping when his heels hit the bottom step behind him. “Sorry,” he says one last time, then turns and runs up the stairs.

His feet never slow down. Up the stairs, out the door and down the sidewalk. He runs all the way home, thinking the entire time about what he just did. It was so wrong. He shakes his head and wraps his arms around himself, confused and angry, still a little turned on. 

Through all the mixed up emotions, he cant push back the thought that, even though making out with Sehun was wrong, it felt so right and so, so good. And maybe, just maybe, his bible was wrong about this one, little thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Jongin doesn’t really know how to cope with things. Growing up he’s never done anything bad, nothing he should feel sorry or guilty for. Nothing he’s ever felt like he needed to pray for forgiveness over. Surely he doesn’t know what to do about making out with a boy, never mind the fact that he also really enjoyed it.

 

He’s the last of his friends to lunch that day, having had to stay behind to talk to his teacher about a missing assignment he needed to dispute. He never misses assignments. After talking it over and realizing the teacher, in fact, was wrong, he walked down the empty hallway to lunch.

There are only a few straggling kids left in line, so he gets through and pays for his meal quickly. His stomach growls as he takes his change and walks into the open cafeteria. He smiles when he sees Baekhyun and Jongdae waving him over, only to frown when he feels hands on his shoulders steering him in the opposite direction.

“Why don’t you try picking up your feet so it doesn’t look like I’m trying to kidnap you?”

Jongin turns his head and glares, “Sehun? What are you doing? My friends are over there.” He tries to break out of Sehun’s grip but it’s no use.

“Just shut up and walk, you’re sitting with me today.”

“But—“

Jongin gives up fighting when he’s already pushed more than halfway across the cafeteria. Sehun pushes him into an empty seat at the table and takes the seat next to him. He rolls his eyes, but begins eating anyway, he’s too hungry to deal with Sehun’s ridiculous antics.

“I texted you last night,” Sehun says as he pushes his food around on his tray.

“I know,” Jongin shrugs, “I ignored you.”

“Why? Are you still freaked out about what happened? Because, I told you to tell me to stop if—“

Jongin’s eyes widen and he slams his hand onto the table, looking around to make sure no one was listening. “Will you… be quiet?” he whispers. “I’d rather the entire school didn't know what I was doing this weekend!” He chews an angry bite of his food and swallows. “I’m not freaked out about what happened, just so you know… I’m freaked out because I liked it so much.”

Sehun smirks and dances a little in his seat. “It’s because I’m an amazing kisser.”

“Oh my… please, be quiet. Honestly, do you not know how to whisper?”

Sehun laughs loud and punches Jongin in the arm. “Anyway… so I’ve been thinking. And, I think that I’m gonna try to get with Mr. Kim.”

Jongin stops chewing and narrows his eyes. “What um… what does that mean?”

“What does that mean?” Sehun copies, laughing at Jongin’s innocence. “It means, I’m gonna try to fuck him, duh.” He rolls his eyes and takes another bite of his lunch. “The day he made me stay after class, you know, when I got in trouble for being inappropriate?” Jongin nods. “Well, I’m pretty sure he was checking me out the entire time he was telling me the importance of punctuality and also not hitting on teachers.”

“Well, he’s not wrong. You shouldn’t hit on teachers,” Jongin says, nodding to himself. “Sehun, you’re not really going to try to… sleep with him, are you?”

Sehun reaches out the ruffle Jongin’s hair. “Shit, you are so cute.”

Jongin jerks away from him and glares, “Don’t— don’t do that.” He looks around the lunch room with wide eyes. “People are gonna think that, like… something is weird between us.”

Sehun scrunches his face and leans back. There is a moment of silence between the two, then Sehun smirks and moves closer to Jongin, one arm resting on the table. “Something weird?” he asks. “You mean weird like, you on my couch, me on your lap, my tongue down your throat, your pants—“

Jogging throws his hand over Sehun’s mouth, his face bright red, “Stop!” 

Sehun laughs, “Alright. Okay, I’m sorry. I won’t talk about us MAKING OUT anymore.” 

Jongin crosses his arms and pouts, “You— you’re a… a jerk.”

“A jerk? How dare you call me such a horrible name?” Sehun fakes a hurt expression and clutches at his heart, before taking another bite of his food and smiling wide. “I’ll promise not to mention what happened again if you swear, right now.”

Jongin is appalled, he cant swear in school. What if a teacher hears him? He cant go to detention. He shakes his head, “No… I— I can’t do that.”

“Yeah you can, you just don’t want to.” He leans in and blinks a few times, eyes not leaving Jongin’s. “Come on, do it. Swear.”

Jongin does a cautious sweep of the lunch room, no one is near them, they had an entire table to themselves. He takes a deep breath and stabs his fork into a piece of chicken on his tray. “I— okay… what should I say?”

Sehun busts into a loud laugh. “Oh my god! Just say anything.”

“Okay.” Jongin takes a deep breath and gulps. He leans close to Sehun, “Shit,” he whispers.

“Not bad,” Sehun nods, “we’ll have to work on it, but not bad for a first try.”

A pair of hands suddenly fall onto Jongin’s shoulders, he tenses and closes his eyes. It was the principal, he’d been caught. The one time he swears in school and the principal just had to be standing right behind him. 

“Hey, Jongin!”

He turns around and lets out a relieved sigh, “Minseok, you scared me. I thought you were a teacher.”

Minseok’s eyes narrow and he giggles, “Doing something you’re not supposed to be doing?”

Jongin laughs nervously, a little too high and completely forced. “What? Me… no!” His obviously fake laugh fades out and he clears his throat. “So, what are you doing in here?”

“Well, this is my lunch, so it makes sense I’m in the lunch room.” His smile disappears and he crosses his arms, “I usually sit in the library during lunch though.”

“You willingly go to the library?” Sehun butts in, “Why?” His face is twisted into a disgusted expression, as if Minseok had just insulted him.

Minseok’s face turns pink and he wrings his fingers together, “No— no reason. It’s quiet there, so I can read while I eat.”

Sehun tilts his head, lost deep in thought. Minseok was absolutely adorable, he thinks, with his bright orange hair, his tiny stature and his bright, curious eyes. “How old are you?” Sehun asks, leaning forward on one elbow, plastic fork pointing in Minseok’s face.

“Um, fifteen?”

Sehun gives Minseok a quick once-over and smirks, “Cute.” He bites down on the tip of his fork and raises both eyebrows.

“So anyway,” Minseok says, turning to Jongin, “how come you’re not sitting with Baek and Dae?”

Jongin opens his mouth but Sehun speaks. “He wanted to. I dragged him over here to sit with me so we could talk about—“

“Homework!” Jongin nearly shouts, “We had to talk about an assignment for creative writing.”

Minseok’s discomfort is clear. He chuckles nervously and puts a hand on Jongin’s shoulder, patting softly a few times. “Okay well anyway, I came to ask if you wanted to hang out at my house after school. My parents are going out so we can—“

“Your parents wont be there?” Sehun interrupts excitedly, scooting forward until his stomach is pressed to the edge of the table. “No supervision, huh? So what are you boys gonna do?”

Minseok stares at Sehun, his expression blank. “Watch movies, probably.”

“Ugh!” Sehun throws his arms up dramatically. “Lame! Thats it? No drinking? No smoking? No experimenting with each other’s bodies?”

Jongin and Minseok turn an equally bright shade of red, “No, we’re just going to watch a movie… and probably eat too much junk food.”

“Cute,” Sehun says again, turning his attention back to his food.

“So will you come?” Minseok asks, smiling at a still red-faced Jongin. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head when he hears Sehun snickering.

Jongin clears his throat, “Y- yeah, I’ll be there.”

Minseok smiles happily and bounces off, back to the library. After a minute Sehun looks up, noodles hanging from his mouth that he slurps up loudly. “He’s a fucking nerd dude, but he’s so adorable.”

“Stop it,” Jongin says into his own bite of noodles, a small pout on his lips.

“Are you jealous?” Sehun coos, reaching across the table to pinch Jongin’s cheek. “Don’t worry baby, no one could replace you.”

Jongin flinches back and glares, munching angrily on his food. “You’re going to make people think we’re… weird.”

Sehun sits up straight, giving Jongin a look. He smirks and narrows his eyes. “Say what you want, church boy, but I’m gay and you let me pin you down on my couch.” He pinches Jongin’s chin, “And, you liked it.”

“I have to go to class,” Jongin says. He pushes his tray away from himself and stands, rushing away from the table and Sehun.

 

 

It takes a lot of talking to get Sehun to agree not to follow him to Minseok’s house after school. Jongin sighs with relief when he successfully makes it across the street, turning to wave goodbye to Sehun, and begins making his way to his friends.

Everyone is already there, relaxing on the couch when he arrives. He tosses his backpack on the floor and kicks his shoes off, grimacing at the look Jongdae is giving him. He knows what its about and he’s definitely not looking forward to this conversation. He sits on the floor in front of the coffee table, opposite his friends on the couch.

“So,” Jongdae begins, that judging tone already peeking through, “you’re friends with him now? Thats interesting.”

Jongin closes his eyes long enough to hide the roll, then opens them to look at Jongdae. “Yeah, kind of… I guess.” He looks at Baekhyun, pretending to be busy with his phone, and Minseok, sitting cross-legged beside Jongdae, his mouth open just slightly. “Is there something wrong with that?”

Baekhyun looks up now at Jongin’s challenging words, his phone sitting forgotten on his lap as he looks between the two, just waiting for an argument that would make juicy gossip in school tomorrow. 

“Well I mean, he’s not really a good person, you know. Not the kind of kid I’d expect you to want to hang around with.” He shrugs, like he doesn’t really care, like he wasn't passing judgement on someone he doesn’t even know.

“You don’t even know him,” Jongin says, trying to stick up for Sehun, for reasons he doesn’t even know.

“I don’t need or want to know him, Jongin, thats where we differ.” He crosses his arms and humphs, something he does when he thinks he’s better than someone else. “I mean, you can see him right? His hair, the tattoo… his nose is pierced, Jongin. Pierced.”

Baekhyun and Minseok share a knowing look and a small smile creeps onto both boy’s faces. Jongdae is oblivious. Jongin wants to smack them.

“Haven’t you ever been told not to judge a book by its cover, Dae? Honestly, you’ve never spoken one word to him. How can you be so sure he’s a bad kid?”

“Because,” Jongdae spits, “he’s friends with Luhan and Luhan is the absolute worst.”

Jongin clenches his jaw and takes a deep breath. “The only reason you don’t like Luhan is because he teases you. He could be a nice person too, but you would never know because you don’t give anyone a chance.”

Jongdae turns to his other two friends now. “Guys please, talk some sense into him. Tell him Sehun is trouble waiting to happen.”

Baekhyun’s eyes go wide and he tries to hide his nervous laugh. “Well um, Sehun is in my gym class and I actually kinda like him.” He gives Jongdae and apologetic look, “He’s really not that bad, Dae.”

Jongdae turns to face Minseok now, the orange-haired boy is chewing at his bottom lip. “I— I agree with Jongin. I don’t really know him, so I can’t say anything bad about him.” He thinks back to earlier in the day, when he first spoke to Sehun at lunch. He smiles, “He’s kind of funny I guess… and he’s actually really cute. And, Luhan has art with me and he’s always super nice.”

Jongdae scoffs and scoots away from Minseok just a little. “Disgusting,” he mutters under his breath. Minseok pouts and scrunches his eyebrows. “Fine,” Jongdae says, his voice raised slightly, “I may not know him, but I know that like-minds stick together. And, if he’s friends with Luhan, he can’t be a decent person.”

Jongin stands, his hands balled into fists at his sides. “Well if like-minds stick together then I guess I should go, because you’re nothing but a— a… judgmental asshole!” He stomps to the door and puts his shoes on, grabbing his backpack and flinging the door open. He looks back long enough to see the shocked look on Baekhyun and Minseok’s faces. “Sehun is my friend and he’s cool and fun, and he definitely doesn’t look down on people that he doesn't even know!”

He slams the door behind him and storms off down the sidewalk. What did Jongdae know? He’s never even talked to Sehun. Yeah, the blonde boy may look intimidating, but he really isn’t as bad as Jongdae is making him out to be. He lets out an angry huff and continues stomping down the street. Jongdae would just have to deal with Sehun and him being friends.

 

 

The last bell rings, signaling the start of the weekend and Jongin couldn’t possibly be more ready for two days away from school. He and Jongdae still weren't speaking to each other so he’d spent all week sitting alone with Sehun at lunch and quite frankly, he couldn't handle anymore people staring at him like he was doing something wrong.

When he closes his locker, slamming it on accident because he was thinking about Jongdae again and got angry, Minseok is leaning beside him, arms crossed over his chest. Baekhyun stands on the other side of him and Jongin doesn’t like the smirk plastered across his face.

“What?”

Baekhyun shrugs, “Nothing. We just came to say hi.”

Jongin gives him a blank stare. “You’re a terrible liar, you know that?”

“I’m actually an incredible liar,” Baekhyun laughs, “just only when it’s something I really care about.” Jongin starts walking and they follow, falling into step beside him. “So what are you doing this weekend? Gonna make out,” Baekhyun covers his mouth and lets out a cheesy, fake laugh, “oops, I mean, hang out with Sehun some more?”

Jongin stops walking, body immediately stiffening. “How… do you know about that?”

Baekhyun chuckles, its deep and kind of scares Jongin. “I told you that day you got into a fight with Dae. Which was totally awesome by the way, I can’t believe you swore at him!” He nudges Jongin’s shoulder and smiles, Minseok adds a happy nod of his own. “Anyway, I told you. Sehun is in my gym class and we talk a bit.” He shrugs. “I wouldn’t call him my friend or anything. I definitely don’t make out with him like you do, but we gossip.”

Jongin pales, he grabs both of Baekhyun’s shoulders and shakes. “Gossip? Who else have you told about that?”

“He hasn’t told anyone,” Minseok says in his soft, tiny voice.

Baekhyun’s laughter echoes in the now empty hallway. He shrugs out of Jongin’s grip and pats his head. “Chill. I haven’t told anyone, it’s not my secret to tell.” He gives Jongin a sly side-eye. “You should know better that I wouldn’t tell. I still haven't told anyone about our kiss in seventh grade.” He winks and Jongin looks like he wants to die.

Minseok’s eyes are wide as he looks between his two taller friends. “You two have kissed before?” He bounces on his feet excitedly. “Really?”

“Okay, so I’ve told one person about our kiss,” Baekhyun grimaces. “But from now on, my lips are sealed, don’t worry. I may be a gossip, but I wouldn’t out you to the entire school.”

Jongin can feel tears at the corners of his eyes and he looks up to try to blink them away. He takes a few shallow breaths; Baekhyun gives him an understanding look and squeezes his arm.

“It’s okay, Jong… don’t cry. I promise, really, we won’t tell anyone.” Minseok gives Jongin a small smile and nods.

“It’s not that,” Jongin chokes out, chin trembling sadly, “I— I can’t be… gay,” he whispers the last word.

Baekhyun scrunches his face and gives a soft hum, “Why not? There’s nothing wrong with it.” 

Minseok nods frantically. He smiles wide and grabs Jongin’s hand. “I’m gay. Really, it’s not so bad… if you’re worried about people giving you a hard time—”

“B— but my whole life—“ he chokes up and doesn’t finish his sentence, luckily both boys know where he was going with it.

“I know, I know,” Baekhyun’s voice is soft now, understanding, “the whole church thing. God and being gay don’t really mix. But… okay!” He squeezes Jongin’s shoulder again and leans down to look up into Jongin’s teary eyes. “If God didn’t want you to be gay, wouldn’t he have made you… you know, not gay?”

Jongin takes in a deep, shaky breath and sniffles. He shrugs and pouts. “I don’t know… I guess so.” He shakes his head now and looks up at his friends with a heavy sigh, “I don’t know what to do. I can’t tell my parents, they’d hate me.”

“You don’t have to tell them,” Minseok says. 

“Yeah!” Baekhyun agrees. “You’re not even sure you’re gay anyway. No need to go coming out to your parents until you’re sure.”

“I’ve made out with Sehun, Baek, twice. How can I not be gay?”

Minseok lets out a deep breath and he gives Jongin a tight-lipped smile. “Lets just call it… experimenting, for now.” 

He gives Jongin a loose hug and one more reassuring smile. “We gotta get going now though, I’ll text you later.” Jongin nods and both boys take off down the hall. 

“And if you need to talk,” Minseok says over his shoulder, “you know where I live.”

Jongin turns back to his locker and presses his forehead against the cool metal, taking a couple breaths to calm himself. Experimenting. Thats all this is, he’s just a normal curious teenage boy thats experimenting. 

He looks up at the clock on the wall and realizes school ended twenty minutes ago. Sehun was supposed to meet him at his locker, having told him he wanted to go to youth group with him again. Jongin thought it was weird, but he wasn't going to argue. You just have to let Sehun do what he wants and not question it sometimes.

He texts him and waits. After ten minutes with no response he sighs and begins walking, searching the halls for the blonde. 

It doesn’t take long to find him. As soon as he turns the corner into the English hallway he spots Sehun, casually strolling into Mr. Kim’s classroom. Jongin raises an eyebrow curiously when the door shuts and locks behind Sehun.

He tiptoes over to the door and takes a deep breath, holding it in as he leans over to peek through the small window. Sehun’s legs appear first, one swinging up to cross over the other as he gets comfortable on the teacher’s desk.

His eyes widen when he leans over another inch, finally able to see that Sehun isn’t alone. Mr. Kim sits in his chair, pushed back a little from the desk, his hands on the arm rests. He looks up at Sehun, who bends forward, a smirk spreading across his face. 

Jongin is afraid to breathe, scared that the two locked inside the room would somehow hear and catch him watching them. He has to cover his mouth to stifle a gasp when Mr. Kim rolls his chair forward. The teacher holds eye contact with the blonde student, using both hands to spread Sehun’s legs, making room enough for him to slide between them. 

The last thing Jongin sees is Mr. Kim’s hands sliding up Sehun’s thighs.

 

 

Jongin looks up at the sound of the classroom door opening and closing. Sehun stands still, staring at the lockers directly in front of him while his hand still holds the door handle. He smirks to himself and lets out a puff of air. He nearly jumps when he turns and sees Jongin sitting on the floor, back resting against the lockers.

“What are you doing on the floor?”

Jongin scrambles to his feet, eyeing Sehun up and down. His hair is a mess and his shirt is off by one button the entire way down. “Y— your shirt is buttoned wrong,” Jongin says, pointing to Sehun’s stomach.

Sehun runs a hand through his hair, fingers catching on knots and tangles. He pulls his fingers through with a soft wince and looks down at his shirt buttons. “Oh yeah,” he says, laughing softly.

Jongin’s eyes widen and his heartbeat picks up. He licks his lips as Sehun gets the last shirt button undone, either side falling open, showing off his abs, the soft curves of his slim waist. Jongin curls his fingers around the bottom of his shirt.

“Enjoying the view?” Sehun teases, catching Jongin staring. 

Jongin gulps. “S— sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry,” Sehun says, suddenly much closer to Jongin. “You can touch,” he says, grabbing Jongin’s hand and placing it on his flat stomach, “if you want.” His voice is soft, tempting, and his body is warm.

“So warm,” Jongin whispers, staring at where his skin meets Sehun’s. His voice is barely a whisper, coming out unsteady between his jagged breaths. “Do— do you think we can kiss again sometime?”

Sehun’s chuckle sends shivers down Jongin’s spine. The blonde steps forward, shirt now buttoned right, and he slips his hand up the front of Jongin’s shirt, sliding it over to grip his side. “Is that what you want, Jongin?” Jongin nods and the corner of Sehun’s lip twitches. “What was that, sweetheart? I couldn’t quite hear you?”

Jongin blushes all the way up to the tips of his ears. He gives Sehun a pleading look, letting out a whine when Sehun doesn’t back down. Sehun slips his hand out of Jongin’s shirt and slides it into his back pocket instead to squeeze his ass. Jongin clears his throat.

“Tell me, Jongin. Say you want it.” He pulls Jongin’s body flat against his and presses a single, soft kiss to his neck.

Jongin gasps, realizing what he’s doing and where he is, what might happen if someone were to see them. He pushes Sehun away from him and glares. “We have to go!” he half-shouts in his state of panic. He stumbles back, wide eyes looking into Sehun’s amused ones. “Youth group… my house,” Jongin stammers, “let— lets go.”

Sehun smiles as Jongin turns and hurries down the hall, not even bothering a glance back to see if Sehun was following.

“Hey Jong!” Sehun shouts, beginning to jog after his friend, “You wanna wait for me?”

 

 

“Daaaaaaaaamn,” Sehun sighs out, stretching both arms above his head that he tilts to crack his neck. “That was boring as shit. But on the bright side, Kyungsoo looked fine tonight.”

Jongin stops walking and whips around, nearly smacking Sehun in the mouth with the force he brings his hand up to cover his mouth. “Will you be quiet!” His eyes are wide and he looks around in a circle, making sure no one heard. “You really don’t know how to whisper.”

Sehun licks Jongin’s palm and laughs as Jongin pulls his hand back and sneers, wiping his hand on his jeans. 

“You’re disgusting.”

“Its just spit,” Sehun smirks and leans in close, “maybe if you’re lucky, later I’ll—“

Jongin yelps and pushes Sehun, “Shut up, shut up!”

Sehun laughs and throws an arm around Jongin’s neck, pulling him close and shaking him roughly. “I’m just fucking with you, calm down. Besides, I have plans tonight.”

Jongin pulls from Sehun’s hold and fixes his shirt with a huff. He clears his throat, “You— you’re not coming over tonight?”

Sehun raises an eyebrow and grabs Jongin’s face with one hand, squeezing his cheeks until his lips smash together like a fish. “Aw, are you sad? Will you miss me?” He’s talking to Jongin like he’s a baby, “Did you want to kiss me some more? Is that what this pouty face is all about?”

Jongin sneers then sticks his tongue out. “Quit talking.” He looks down and kicks at the ground, “So what uh… what are you doing tonight then?”

A sudden obnoxious honking sounds from behind them and they both turn. 

“What am I doing?” Sehun turns back to Jongin with a smirk, “If I’m lucky… a pastel-haired senior.” Sehun bites his bottom lip and raises his eyebrows suggestively, “So, I’ll see you later then?” Sehun pats Jongin’s shoulder and begins jogging away. “Luhan, whats up?” he shouts, waving both arms at the boy hanging his top half out of his window. 

Luhan blows a large cloud of smoke out, “Get your sexy ass in the car!” he shouts back and Jongin just prays no one but him heard that. “Hey baby!” Luhan shouts, waving his fingers cutely at Jongin, “wanna come with us?”

Jongin watches another smoke cloud dissipate as Luhan blows it out. He flicks his cigarette into the street and pouts when Jongin shakes his head no. “Suit yourself babe, promise I’ll bring Sehun back to you in one piece.” Sehun punches his arm and Luhan laughs loud, “Maybe.” 

Jongin’s face is a shade of terrified red, but a wave a relief washes over him when Luhan and Sehun leave, tires screeching obnoxiously on the pavement. 

He walks slowly around the building, going to stand at the side of the parking lot. He stops and takes a breath when he sees Kyungsoo, leaning against the brick with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Hey,” Jongin says casually as his back hits the wall beside Kyungsoo. “Waiting for me?” he says playfully.

Kyungsoo turns slowly, no sign of a smile on his face. “You could say that,” he replies, turning sideways to smile at Jongin. “I couldn’t help but overhear you and Sehun a minute ago.”

Jongin’s face drops, he can feel the blood drain all the way to his toes. “You— you heard all of it?”

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows and Jongin knows what it means. “Okay, but before you yell at me—“

“Jongin—“

“Sehun was the one who—“

“Jongin—“

“I— I didn’t say anything w—“

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo raises his voice, he grabs Jongin’s shoulders and smiles. “Jongin, I’m not going to yell at you.”

Jongin blinks slowly and bites at his lip. “Y— you’re not?”

“No, I just wanna talk to you.” He gives a reassuring nod, trying to calm Jongin’s nerves. “You’ve looked troubled all night, Jong… why don’t you tell me whats bothering you?”

“I don’t wanna,” Jongin mumbles, looking down at his hands.

Kyungsoo grabs Jongin’s chin and pulls his head up to meet his eyes. “Jongin you can tell me, it’s okay.”

Jongin sighs and looks back to the ground. “I was at Sehun’s house the other day and we… we kind of—“ He takes in an unsteady breath and shakes his head, then looks up at Kyungsoo. “We kissed again and he um… he sat on me, on— on my lap.”

Kyungsoo is silent, his lips pressed into a thin line as he studies Jongin’s face. He nods slowly and hums, then exhales one short breath through his nose. “I see.”

“I liked it, Soo,” Jongin says, tears welling in his eyes. “A lot. Whats wrong with me?” He fists Kyungsoo’s shirt and lets his tears fall, “I don’t wanna go to hell.”

Kyungsoo’s face scrunches and he immediately scoops Jongin into a tight hug. One of his hands goes up to cradle the back of Jongin’s head while the other pries Jongin’s hands from his shirt so he can pull him even closer. 

Jongin cries, his face pressed into Kyungsoo’s neck as he sniffles and tears stream down his cheeks. “Help me, Kyungsoo,” he whispers, his lips brushing against Kyungsoo’s skin. He grabs Kyungsoo’s shirt again, tugging softly, “Please.”

Kyungsoo pushes Jongin back and pulls his shirt from his hands. He clears his throat awkwardly. “Jongin, stop crying. It’s okay.” He runs his hand through Jongin’s hair, “Look at me.”

Jongin’s eyes meet Kyungsoo’s.

“When I was fifteen I kissed a boy for the first time,” he watches Jongin’s eyes widen and clears his throat. “I’ve kissed three other guys since then and you know what? I liked it every time.” He takes a deep breath and holds it for a second, puffing his cheeks out before releasing it. “And you know what else? I still enjoy it.”

“Y— you’re gay?” Jongin asks, giving Kyungsoo an incredulous look.

Kyungsoo gives Jongin a sweet smile, “Can you keep a secret?” He waits for Jongin to nod, “Very gay.” He chuckles and is relieved to see a small smile form on Jongin’s face. 

Jongin sniffles once more and wipes the tears from his face. “Well, at least we can go to hell together,” Jongin jokes. His smile fades into a grimace quickly and his chin trembles.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo says, putting a wide smile on his face, “don’t cry. Really Jongin, its gonna be okay.”

“How do you know?”

“Because, Jongin… I’ve been where you are. I’ve sat through church services telling me how wrong my lifestyle is, telling me I’m gonna burn in hell and you know what… it’s all lies.”

“Lies?” Jongin questions, “W— what do you mean?”

“Jongin, what’s the first thing you remember learning when you started coming to church?”

Jongin’s mouth is stuck in a pout, he shrugs.

“God loves you, no matter what, right?” Jongin nods and he smiles, “Right, so why would something like this matter?”

“Thats what my friend Baekhyun told me.”

Kyungsoo smiles, patting Jongin gently on the shoulder, “Well Baekhyun is right, Jongin. Don’t listen to other people tell you that what you like is wrong. God made you the way you are.”

“Thank you, Soo.”

“No problem.” Kyungsoo leans back and smiles. “With that being said, lets go back to Sehun.” He watches Jongin’s face fall, his shoulders slump and Kyungsoo chuckles softly. “I don’t think he’s a good influence on you Jongin. He seems like the kind of kid that will get you into a lot of trouble.”

Jongin looks down and sighs, “I know. Jongdae and I got into an argument over him a few days ago. He thinks I should stop hanging out with him too.”

“I’m not telling you to stop hanging out with him, just… make good decisions.” He gives Jongin a half-smile, “I don’t want to see you in trouble, you’re a good kid Jongin.”

“I know,” Jongin mumbles. “I know, thanks Soo.”

 

  
Jongin can’t sleep that night. He sits at the edge of his bed staring at the wall until he finally flops back to stare up at the ceiling. His mind is a mess. Everything he’s ever known is turned upside down and he doesn’t know what to think anymore. The thought of him actually being gay is confusing and terrifying and makes his head spin, but Kyungsoo did help him feel a little better.

He sighs and runs his hands down his face. Two people, Jongdae and Kyungsoo, both think Sehun is bad news. That he’s going to drag him down, pull him into a mess of trouble, a life of tattoos and piercings and smoking cigarettes. He shakes his head, Sehun isn’t that bad, he thinks, he wouldn’t get him into trouble.

His phone vibrates beside him on the bed and he grabs it. A text from Sehun.

Sehun: hey church boy wanna come drink with us? we have weed too if youre interested 

Jongin stares at the text for a long time. His argument with Jongdae plays through his head, then his talk with Kyungsoo. He frowns. Maybe they’re right, maybe Sehun really is trouble. Maybe he shouldn’t be friends with Sehun.

Maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

Jongin spends the weekend in his room, ignoring multiple texts from Sehun. He feels a little bad, but he can’t help but think he’s doing the right thing. He doesn’t want to get in trouble, he doesn’t want to disappoint Kyungsoo.

He rereads the texts from Sehun in the car on the way to church on Sunday, able to pinpoint the exact moment Sehun had had too much to drink. At a certain point words started blending into gibberish and his use of emojis tripled in frequency. He wants to laugh at Sehun’s poor attempt at convincing him to let Luhan pick him up, but remembers that its all bad. Sehun is bad. Sehun is trouble.

In school on Monday Jongin feels like he’s living his childhood dream of being a spy. He creeps through the halls, peeking around corners, keeping an eye out for Sehun. He even manages to find Mr. Kim in the hall in the morning and persuade him to give him a pass to spend fourth hour in the library, where he would be safe from having to see Sehun. 

It’s not that he doesn’t want to be Sehun’s friend anymore, no, the exact opposite really. He wants to hang out with Sehun, listen to his bad mouth, watch him run his hands through his damaged blonde hair. He’s actually very fond of Sehun, bad influence or not, and he thinks he just needs to take some time away from him to sort out his priorities and clear his head.

When lunch comes he’s in a mild state of panic, stuck between taking his chances in the lunch room or buying a freshmen’s sandwich and eating it in the library, somewhere he knows he would never run into Sehun.

He’s just about to sneak up behind a group of freshmen walking toward the lunchroom, bagged lunches in hand, when Baekhyun pops up in front of him. 

“Hey!” he shouts, Jongin jumps back. “Did I scare you?” He puts one finger up, “Better question, were you stalking little freshmen just now?”

“No. Kind of?” He runs a hand through his hair and shakes his head, “It’s a long story.”

 

 

  
“Oh, you’re not sitting huddled in your little corner with Sehun today?” Jongdae asks, looking up at Jongin.

“Don’t start that,” Baekhyun says, sneering across the table at Jongdae. 

Jongin turns to look over his shoulder where Sehun was sitting alone. They meet eyes and Jongin immediately turns back to his friends. “I— I don’t think I’m going to sit with him anymore. I think you were right, Dae… I shouldn’t spend so much time with him.”

“Finally realized I was right, I see,” Jongdae says, proud smile on his face.

Jongin tries to hold in his anger and, by a stroke of luck, Minseok takes a seat across from him with a wide smile and an excited story waiting to burst out.

“You guys!” he says, eyes wide, “I like someone!”

“Oh my god!” Baekhyun cheers, whipping his phone out and taking a wide-smiled selfie with the small orange-haired boy. “I’m gonna post this happy moment on Instagram. Tell me his name! I’ll tag him in it!”

“Please guys, I’m trying to eat.”

Minseok’s excited smile disappears and he frowns instead. 

“Come on Dae, lighten up… little guy is excited.” Baekhyun bares his teeth angrily at Jongdae, “Let him have his moment.” He turns back to Minseok and shakes his shoulders. “So, tell us about him!”

Minseok bites at his bottom lip, trying to fight the smile spreading on his face. “Well, he’s a senior and—“

“Ooooh,” Baekhyun interrupts, “Little Minnie going after an older man!”

Minseok’s smile breaks through now and he looks down to hide his blush. “Stop it Baek, you’re embarrassing me.”

Baekhyun pulls Minseok into a headlock and ruffles his hair. “Aww but Seok, you’re so cute when you’re little round face matches your bright red hair.”

“It’s orange,” Minseok mumbles.

Jongdae scoffs and stands, “I’m gonna go eat the rest of my lunch somewhere else.”

Minseok’s pout returns.

“Don’t worry about him, he’s always been kind of a dick. You’ll get used to it eventually,” Baekhyun offers Minseok a reassuring smile. Jongin nods, agreeing with Baekhyun. 

When Minseok finally can’t take any more of Baekhyun’s prodding he smiles up at Jongin. “So, are you really gonna avoid Sehun for a while?”

Jongin looks to Sehun once again, he’s no longer alone, a senior he’s seen with Luhan a few times has taken the seat across from him. He nods, “Yeah, I think it’s a good idea. He’s into some stuff that I don’t really agree with, so I think it’s a good idea to limit how much I see him.”

“You know,” Minseok says, leaning closer to Jongin, “if you need a new guy to make out with, I know a few people I can talk to for you.”

Jongin’s face turns bright red and he shakes his head quickly, “No! No, thats okay.”

 

 

  
He has his earbuds jammed into his ears and the volume just loud enough to block out any outside noise. He’s sitting on his bed, glaring at his notebook, pencil gripped tightly in his hand. Why did he take creative writing? He hated writing stories. He tosses his pencil down and flops forward on his bed, laying flat on his stomach, his chin pressing into the mattress. He closes his eyes and starts to fall asleep.

When one of his earbuds its ripped from his ear he glares. “Mom!” he shouts, sitting up quickly. “Oh,” he says in shock, eyes widening at the sight of Sehun standing in his bedroom, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. “What are you doing here?”

Sehun puts his hands on his hips, “Why have you been avoiding me?”

Jongin sputters, trying his best and failing at finding words to say. 

“You didn’t reply to my texts. You skipped fourth hour today. You didn’t even sit with me at lunch. What the hell did I do to you?”

Jongin sighs, “You didn’t do anything. I just think that… look, a lot of people have told me you’re a bad influence and I kinda agree with them.”

Sehun scoffs, “You’re serious?”

Jongin nods, “I’m sorry.”

Sehun gives Jongin an incredulous stare, the corner of his mouth twitching as if he wanted to smirk. “Oh, you’re sorry. You’re sorry?” Sehun paces a small circle around the room and stops with his back to Jongin. 

When he finally turns around his face is unreadable. “Well, I’m glad you’re sorry.” 

Jongin has never been one for sarcasm, but Sehun’s is so obvious he couldn’t miss it if he tried.

“I know I may be a piece of shit and… and, I’m just this troublemaking little punk but—“ He stops to look into Jongin’s wide eyes, glaring at him with every ounce of anger he could manage. “But you know what? I actually like being your friend.”

“Sehun,” Jongin says, getting to his feet.

“No, no,” Sehun stops him, “don’t, with that soft, sad voice. I don’t wanna hear it.” He walks to the door and stops, looking over his shoulder. “You know, everyone thinks I’m a bad kid… but at least I’m not an asshole to my friends.”

Jongin stands, staring at his empty doorway, mouth hanging wide. Who knew Sehun actually had feelings? He knows he should stop Sehun and apologize, but he can’t bring his legs to move himself forward. 

He grimaces, “I am an asshole.”

The next few hours consists of Jongin sitting in his room, feeling sorry for himself and feeling terrible for what he did to Sehun. He sends Sehun two text messages. The first saying sorry a few separate times, and the second, a self-depreciating plea for him to please respond. 

At around eight o'clock his phone vibrates and he nearly jumps on it, unlocking it and sighing when he sees its not Sehun.

Kyungsoo: Hey Jong, I have to come by and talk with your dad about something for the church. Just wondering if he’s home… also if you want me to bring you some Chinese? I’m starving and stopping for food on the way :)

Jongin smiles fondly at Kyungsoo’s proper text speech, he was so cute. He grimaces and shakes his head. No, bad Jongin, Kyungsoo is not cute.

Jongin: hey :) hes not home yet, but since you offered i guess i could eat some sesame chicken. thanks!

Kyungsoo: Sure thing, see you soon!

He doesn’t reply to Kyungsoo but he does stare at his texts, wondering if he should attempt another one to Sehun. After thirty minutes of thinking and distracting himself with stupid phone games, he decides against it. 

He tosses his phone aside and stands, stretching and yawning, scratching at the small patch of hair trailing down from his bellybutton then running the hand up, under his shirt. He continues rubbing at his skin, his chest and stomach, as he walks downstairs to the kitchen.

His fingers slide back down, back to the little spot of hair and he traces up and down it a few times. It must be wonderful to be an animal and have someone pet you all day long, he thinks. He lets out a content sigh as he rounds the corner into the kitchen and nearly chokes on air.

“K— Kyungsoo, hey,” he says, quickly pulling his fingers away from where he was rubbing himself. “I didn’t hear you come in.” He scrunches his face and tilts his head, “How did you come in?”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo says, pointing one arm in the direction of the door, a plastic bag of food hanging from his wrist. “I thought you… the front door was open.” He turns to the island counter and sets the bags of food on it, smiling at Jongin. “Got your sesame chicken. You owe me ten dollars.”

Jongin’s mouth forms a little ‘o’, “I don’t have any money… I’m sorry, I just assumed—“

Kyungsoo’s smile widens and he laughs, “I’m just messing with you. Now come eat.”

They stand on opposite sides of the counter and eat in silence, making eye contact every so often and smiling at each other with full mouths, cheeks filled with food. 

“My dad should be home soon,” Jongin says, Kyungsoo nods and smiles. “What did you have to talk about with him?”

Kyungsoo wipes his mouth with a napkin and swallows his food. “Oh, just some boring church stuff, money and whatnot.” He smiles again, “If you don’t mind, I’d like to talk to you too… before your parents get home.”

“Oh,” Jongin breathes. 

“I just wanted to see how you’re doing. You know… after we talked Friday night, I couldn’t help but be worried about you.”

Jongin looks, really looks at Kyungsoo’s face. His eyes were big and his lips full and wow, Jongin thinks, Kyungsoo is really attractive. Kyungsoo smiles and Jongin’s breath catches in his throat.

“So, are you okay?” Kyungsoo asks, leaning with both hands on the counter.

“Um, yeah… yeah, I’m okay.” He smiles and copies Kyungsoo’s stance, leaning so that they’re only about a foot apart. “What you told me Friday, you know… about yourself, really helped me. I don’t feel so bad about being… gay,” he still whispers the last part.

Kyungsoo beams, wide smile showing all his teeth and reaching his eyes, scrunching them into little crescent shapes. “I’m glad. I’m really happy for you, Jongin.”

Without thinking, Jongin leans forward and presses his lips to Kyungsoo’s. It just a small, soft peck and when he pulls back he’s smiling. Kyungsoo has a look of absolute shock on his face. Jongin starts to lean in again but Kyungsoo pulls away quickly.

“W— what are you doing?”

Jongin’s head tilts in confusion. “I’m trying to kiss you.” He smiles, but Kyungsoo frowns.

“No,” Kyungsoo says, waving his hands between them, “No, Jongin you can’t do that.”

“But… but I thought you said it’s okay?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes shift nervously. “It is okay, but not with me. I’m twenty-two, Jongin… you’re—“ he takes a deep, strained breath and sighs. “You’re just a kid.”

Jongin clenches his jaw and fists, “I think you should leave,” he growls, then stomps off to his room, slamming and locking his door.

 

 

Jongin knows he’s not thinking straight. He knows he’s probably making a huge mistake. He knows he shouldn't be marching up the walkway of Sehun’s house, he shouldn’t be pushing open the front door and letting himself in and he surely shouldn’t be stomping down the basement stairs.

When his feet touch the basement floor he stops, eyes narrowing when he spots Sehun. The blonde is laying on his back on the bed, a bulky set of headphones covering his ears. His knee is bent, his other leg crossed over it and his foot shakes to the beat of a song. He bobs his head and moves his hands along, in sync with his foot. 

Jongin is only a few feet away when Sehun finally opens his eyes. He springs up onto his feet, eyes wide and mouth pressed into a thin line. “Jongin what the fu—“ His words are cut off by a pair of soft, plump lips. 

Their lips work quickly, tongues mingling furiously. Sehun lets out a small, uncharacteristic yelp when Jongin pushes hard against him. And then, he remembers he’s pissed at Jongin. He pushes him away and wipes his mouth with his sleeve.

“Dude, what the fuck are you doing?” He glares at Jongin like he’s never glared before.

Jongin doesn’t answer. He presses into Sehun again and slots their lips together, kissing him hard and fast. He pulls away, out of breath, and hovers with his lips just barely touching Sehun’s.

“I took your stupid advice… I kissed Kyungsoo.” He slides his bottom lip against Sehun’s, their breaths mixing together. “He was grossed out and said I’m just a kid. I don’t wanna be a kid anymore,” Jongin says lowly, his hands fisting into the front of Sehun’s shirt, pulling their bodies against each other. “Help me.”

Thats all Sehun needs to hear to put a smirk on his face and a strain in his jeans. He grabs Jongin’s wrists and falls back, pulling Jongin on top of him on the bed. They bounce, their teeth clack together and Sehun hums, appreciating the way Jongin’s thigh presses against his growing bulge.

Sehun pulls back and takes a deep breath, sliding his hands down to dig his nails into Jongin’s waist. “Fuck, Jongin… kiss my neck.” Sehun takes note of how quick Jongin is to follow orders. He smirks to himself.

Jongin sucks and nips at Sehun’s neck, dragging his tongue across the reddened skin. He nibbles down to Sehun’s collarbone, his own breath stuttering, heart pounding and speeding up at the way Sehun’s hands slide slowly down his body.

“Tell me what you want,” Sehun whispers against Jongin’s temple. He puts one of his hands in Jongin’s hair and twists the soft, brown locks through his fingers. He bends a knee to press it between Jongin’s thighs and nearly bites through his bottom lip when Jongin gasps and follows with a breathy moan.

“Pretty voice,” Sehun smirks, “you should be a singer.” 

Jongin laughs, warm breath fanning out across Sehun’s neck and the blonde’s fingers curl tighter around Jongin’s shirt. “You’d change your mind if you actually heard me sing.”

“Don’t talk to me, I’m still mad at you.” Sehun grunts, wrapping his arms around Jongin and flipping their positions. He spreads Jongin’s legs with his knees and quickly fills the space, pushing their bulges together and shoving his tongue back into Jongin’s mouth.

Sehun attacks Jongin’s neck as he begins rocking his hips, pressing down hard into the boy below him. “Fuck,” he mutters under his breath and he slips his hand into Jongin’s shirt, grazing his fingers over his nipples.

“Oh my—“ Jongin clenches his jaw and throws his head back, letting out a soft, broken whimper. He still doesn’t really know what to do with his hands but Sehun takes care of that for him.

“Touch me,” Sehun whispers as he drags his tongue from Jongin’s neck back up to his lips. He grabs Jongin’s wrist and pulls his hand down, placing his palm on his waist, at the edge of his shirt.

His fingers are shaking as they dip under Sehun’s shirt, barely grazing the skin. He sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth and his back arches off the bed, toes curling into the sheets as Sehun slides a hand into his jeans.

“S— Sehun,” Jongin gasps, shudders, moans loud into Sehun’s ear. “Stop… Sehun, stop.”

The hand in his pants immediately pulls away. Sehun places his hands at the sides of Jongin’s head, hovering over him, their faces inches apart. “Something wrong, princess?” The corner of his lip curls up and he grabs Jongin’s chin with one hand. 

Jongin grabs Sehun’s biceps and pushes lightly. “No, Sehun really… stop. Get up.” His eyes are wide, panic obvious on his face. “Please,” Jongin whispers, breath shaking as he stares up at Sehun.

“Okay,” Sehun says slowly, pushing away from Jongin and falling to the side, sitting cross-legged beside Jongin. He leans back on his hands and looks down at Jongin through his bangs now fallen into his eyes. “You okay?” He tilts his head and tries to forget about the situation in his jeans.

“I— I just… I don’t know.” Jongin huffs, still flat on his back and staring at the ceiling. He looks over to Sehun, “I’m sorry.”

Sehun bites his lip, trying his best to hide a smile. “You should be.” He pushes forward, getting onto his knees at Jongin’s side. He drags his middle and ring finger across the skin peeking out where Jongin’s shirt is riding up and, without warning, throws a leg over Jongin’s body to straddle him. 

“You ignore me all weekend and today, tell me I’m not good enough to be your friend,” he sighs, lazily running his fingers along Jongin’s collarbone. “Then you come in here, get me all hard and horny and…” he chews his lip and scoots further up Jongin’s body. 

“And… and what?” Jongin asks nervously, sitting up as much as he can with Sehun sitting on his stomach.

“I wanna fuck you,” Sehun says, staring confidently into Jongin’s eyes. “I wanna see those long legs in action.” He pecks Jongin’s lips, smirking into the kiss as he thinks of what he’s going to say and how red Jongin’s face is going to get.

“I bet you’d suck dick so good.” He swipes a thumb across Jongin’s bottom lip, “So pretty and big.” He pushes the tip of his thumb past Jongin’s lips, his cock twitching at the sight of plush lips pressing tightly around the digit. 

Sehun huffs amusedly, “You’re so fucking sinful and you don’t even know it.”

The thumb slides out of Jongin’s mouth, but his lips retain the small ‘o’ shape, innocent eyes staring up at Sehun’s. “Sinful?”

Sehun palms himself over his jeans, tongue sliding slowly across his lips, “I wanna eat you out until you cry.” He takes in Jongin’s expression, a mix between shock and embarrassment. Sehun leans close, lips beside Jongin’s ear, “How long do you think it would take? Huh, Jongin? Would you beg?”

Jongin whimpers, eyes now closed and cock twitching at Sehun’s words. 

“I want you to beg me to let you come.”

Jongin is trembling, completely unaware that Sehun had undone both of their pants. He gasps, throwing his head back, his toes curl into the sheets.

Sehun rocks on Jongin’s lap, watching his face twist and twitch with pleasure. “Tell me it feels good, Jongin. Tell me you don’t want me to stop.”

Jongin pants, chest heaving, eyes squeezed shut. He lets out a long moan as he flings his head side to side, his hips beginning to work on their own. He bucks up, grinding against Sehun; there’s two layers of fabric between them, but it feels just as good as if there were nothing.

It’s when Jongin’s moans become high pitched and breathy that Sehun decides to use his hands. He tugs the front of Jongin’s boxers down and wraps his hand around his cock, not sparing Jongin a second to say anything or protest.

What Jongin does is gasp. His hands grip Sehun’s thighs, nails digging into them. “Oh my god,” Jongin wheezes, “Oh my god, oh my god… Sehun.” He whimpers, “Don’t stop.”

Sehun watches Jongin; he’s lost in, what Sehun can only assume is, his first time feeling pleasure like this. It’s almost unreal, the way Jongin looks in the dim light. The soft yellow makes his skin appear to glow more than usual, and his head is tipped back, exposing his neck, soft puffs of air escaping his slightly parted lips. 

“You want me to stop?” Sehun teases, stopping the motion of his hand. Jongin lets out a pathetic whine. “What is it, Jong? Whats wrong?”

“Keep,” Jongin grunts in frustration, “keep… doing that.”

Sehun leans in, drags his tongue up the side of Jongin’s neck, and stops with his nose tucked under his ear. “Keep doing what?”

Jongin’s breath shudders as he breathes in, his jaw trembling, frustrated almost to the point of tears. “Sehun… please.” He grabs Sehun’s wrist and squeezes. “Please, keep touching me,” he bites his lip and exhales a heavy breath through his nose. “Please, Sehun.”

“You can do better than that, princess.” He smirks as he leans back, just enough to look down at Jongin. He wonders if it really is the first time Jongin has been touched like this, if he’s ever even touched himself. “Are you gonna cry?” Sehun says like he’s speaking to a child, silently hoping for tears to fall.

Jongin’s eyes open slowly, his brows furrowed in aggravation. He whimpers softly and hiccups a breath in, “Please,” he cries, “I want… I want—“ His head falls back and he sighs, a tear finally falling from his eye.

“You want to come? Is that it?” Jongin nods, his eyes closed once again, in shame. “Well, why didn’t you just say so?” Sehun teases with a crooked smile. “How about I make us both come?”

Sehun sits up, taking both of their cocks in one hand, and begins stroking slowly. He bites down on his lip as he watches Jongin’s stomach clench, he can feel his thighs flex under him. He speeds his hand up, tightens his grip, watches the way Jongin’s face twists at the feeling. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Sehun breathes out, panting now as he chases his own end. “Everything about you,” he grunts, “your lips, your thighs, your pretty little cock.”

Sehun flicks his wrist just right. Jongin moans loud when he comes, heels digging into the mattress as he covers himself and Sehun’s hand in sticky white. Sehun releases Jongin’s cock, continuing to pump his own, now covered in Jongin’s cum which, if you ask him, makes a fairly decent lube. He lets out short, soft sighs, timed with the movement of his hand and finally, he comes across Jongin’s stomach.

Sehun sighs contentedly and falls onto the bed beside Jongin, the later covering his face with both arms. 

“I can’t believe I just did that,” Jongin says, still covering his face as he shakes his head.

“It was good, right?”

“No!” Jongin nearly shouts, “It was terrible!” He uncovers his face and glares at Sehun, “I mean, yeah it felt good but… but, I shouldn’t have done that!”

Sehun thoroughly enjoys the look of panic and fear, utter regret, on Jongin’s face. “Relax,” he says, waving at hand in the air, “if it felt good, then whats it matter? You liked it. I sure as fuck liked it… so who cares?”

Jongin sits upright and turns his back to Sehun. “I care,” he says quietly. “I— I’m going to go to hell now. If my parents find out… oh my god, they—“

Sehun’s arms suddenly wrap around Jongin’s neck from behind and he presses a kiss just below his ear. “I can help you get Kyungsoo, if you want.”

“What?” Jongin asks, turning his head in attempt to look at Sehun, the blonde’s nose presses into his cheek.

“That’s what this was all about, right? You don’t want him to think you’re some immature kid… I can help you.” He shrugs and pulls away from Jongin to stand and fix his jeans. He runs a hand through his hair and walks around the bed to stand in front of Jongin. 

Jongin stands now too, “How?” he asks, eyeing Sehun cautiously as he buttons his own pants.

Sehun smiles and it kind of scares Jongin. “Kyungsoo is older, more mature… thats why he said you’re just a kid. You don’t want him to see you that way, so you gotta try harder around him.” He strokes a hand through Jongin’s hair and tugs at a patch behind his neck. “You gotta make him want you.”

Jongin clears his throat, “How do you know?”

Sehun grabs Jongin’s jaw, swipes his thumb over the plump bottom lip. He chuckles, “I’ve had my fair share of older men.”

Jongin bites at his bottom lip, weighing his options. Sehun speaks before he can.

“You know you’re an asshole, right?” Sehun says, staring into Jongin’s eyes with an unreadable expression.

“I—“ Jongin clears his throat once more, “I know. And… I’m sorry.” He shrugs and stares at his feet, “I honestly didn’t think you would care if I stopped hanging out with you all the time. So, sorry.” He looks up and almost jumps back, Sehun is only a few inches from him now.

Sehun grabs the side of Jongin’s face in one hand and gives him half a smile. “I don’t care about much… not school or my parents. Relationships are… gross. But I take my friends seriously, it’s all I’ve got.”

Jongin smiles, both hands on his hips and an eyebrow raised to Sehun.

“What?” the blonde asks.

“I bet under the bleach and piercings you’re actually really sweet.”

Sehun grimaces, “Don’t push it, church boy.” His words come out only half-threateningly and he smiles afterward. With his hand still cupped around Jongin’s jaw, he pulls him forward and kisses him again. 

“Now, come here,” Sehun says with a smile, grabbing Jongin’s wrist and pulling, both boys stumbling lazily back into the unmade bed.


	6. Chapter 6

It’s nearly eleven at night when Jongin finally makes it home. He opens the front door slowly, turning the knob carefully, and pushing it closed with bated breath, desperately hoping not to wake his parents.

The door clicks shut and he turns both locks, wincing at the clicks as they echo through the silent house. He lets out a relieved breath as he turns, then nearly jumps out of his skin.

“Nini,” his mother says, concern easily recognizable on her face, “where have you been?”

Jongin can feel his heart begin to race. As if he didn’t do enough tonight, now he had to lie to his mother to top it off.

He smiles, “I was um— at Baekhyun’s. We have a project to work on and I guess I just lost track of time.” He watches his mother’s worry melt away into a warm smile. “Sorry, I know I should have called, but once I realized the time it was late and I didn’t want to wake you.”

His mother steps up to him and gives him a tight hug. “My thoughtful boy,” she coos, “you’re so sweet, Nini.” She pulls away, both hands still on his shoulders, and smiles. “Now go get to bed, it’s late and you have school tomorrow.”

“O— okay mom, goodnight. Love you.”

“Love you too, sweetie,” his mother calls after him, he’s already climbing the stairs.

As soon as his bedroom door shuts, and he locks it, he flings onto his bed, looking up at the ceiling with his legs hanging over the edge. 

He takes deep breaths in trying to calm his pounding heart, exhaling through pursed lips. He closes his eyes and thinks back to the past few hours. He kissed his youth pastor, yelled at him, made out with a boy, again, and had his very first orgasm. He covers his eyes with his forearm and sighs. “I don’t even know myself anymore.”

He doesn’t get much sleep, trading it for tossing and turning and trying not to cry. He feels bad, awful, terrible for most of the night’s events. How would he ever face Kyungsoo again after what he did? How could he go to youth group and not want to die of embarrassment when he had to look at Kyungsoo?

On the other hand, he thinks of Sehun’s offer. He could help him get Kyungsoo to like him back. Right? Sehun seemed to know what to do when it came to older, normally unobtainable, men. If anyone could help Jongin with his not so little Kyungsoo problem it would be Sehun.

He whines into his empty room, kicking his legs on his bed like a child throwing a temper tantrum. His fists slam down on the bed on either side of him and he yelps, having smashed his left hand on the bedside table at his last swing. 

He grumbles angrily to himself and curls into a ball on his side, arms wrapped around his shins and head tucked into his knees. 

When did his life become so weird and complicated? No, how? How did his life go from easy, simple, go to school, go to church, be a good kid, to this tumultuous pathway directly to the fiery pits of hell?

He pouts, his bottom lip smashing against his knee, and closes his eyes with a heavy sigh. If he thought he even stood a chance, he would definitely try to fight Oh Sehun. This was all his fault and he deserved to have his ass thoroughly beaten. Maybe he could pay an upperclassmen to do the job for him? He rolls his eyes at his own stupidity.

 

It takes Jongin a few days for him to stop hating himself and moping over his newly accepted sexuality. It takes the same amount of time for him to make a decision, Sehun’s incessant pestering everyday in class, at lunch, on the walk home from school, helping him along the way. 

“So,” Jongin says as he sits on the edge of Sehun’s bed. It’s Friday, so he has to be home soon to get ready for youth group, but he has time to finally give Sehun his answer. “I want you to help me.”

Sehun turns from where he’s standing in front of his closet, his shirt lifted halfway up his torso, the collar caught on his chin. “Yeah?” he says, finally getting the shirt up over his head. He tosses it at his feet and grabs a plain white t-shirt. “Took you long enough.”

Jongin sneers. “Shut up, okay? This is hard enough for me already, I don’t need your teasing to make things worse.” 

Sehun holds in a laugh and shrugs, “Whatever you say.” He slips his shirt on and sits beside Jongin on the bed, his hand finding Jongin’s thigh effortlessly. “So when do we start?”

Jongin’s eyes flicker from Sehun’s hand to his eyes a few times. “Start what, exactly?”

“The lesson,” Sehun says, giving Jongin’s thigh a light squeeze. “Theres a lot you need to learn if you want Kyungsoo to crumble.”

“Crumble?” Jongin’s eyes are innocent, as innocent as a little, gay church boy’s eyes can be, and he pouts. “What do you mean?”

Sehun smiles, poking the center of Jongin’s lips with one finger. “I honestly can’t believe you’re older than me… you’re so fucking cute.”

Jongin glares, crossing his arms, “I’m not.”

Sehun almost chokes on his laugh, “Yeah, okay,” he says as sarcastically as he can manage. “Lets get back on track now.”

Jongin nods and turns, pulling his legs up onto the mattress to sit cross-legged, facing Sehun. The blonde does the same, scooting enough that their knees touch.

“Okay so, Kyungsoo is gay… so you’ve got that going for you.” He pauses, trying to collect his thoughts before continuing. “He already shows moderate interest in you, he’s your friend… so theres that sense of trust and fondness there.” He hums, lost deep in thought. He liked to think of himself as a sort of expert at things like this. Seducing older men that he should stay away from.

“Well,” Jongin interrupts, “I probably ruined the trust and fondness when I kissed him in my kitchen.”

“Okay, true,” Sehun says, nodding and staring off into the distance behind Jongin. “Do you think… you could seduce him?” Jongin stares at Sehun liked he’d just spoke a foreign language. “Right,” Sehun says, “forgot who I was talking to for a minute. Of course you can’t.”

“You’re a… dick,” Jongin whispers, thoroughly offended.

Sehun’s head tilts and he looks almost impressed, but still, he laughs in Jongin’s face. “Oh my god, did you really just whisper the word dick to me?”

Jongin pulls his legs up, chin resting on his knees, and he gives Sehun a mix of a glare and a pout. “I don’t like swearing.”

“You want me to teach you how to seduce a pastor… but you’re still afraid of swearing?” Sehun laughs, “You’re honestly unreal.” He reaches out to ruffle Jongin’s hair, “Call me a dick again. But this time, without the whispering.” He makes fists with both hands and puffs his chest out, “With confidence this time.”

“I don’t wanna,” Jongin pouts.

“How do you expect to fuck Kyungsoo if you can’t even say a simple swear word?” Sehun raises an eyebrow as he waits for an answer.

Jongin rolls his eyes and sighs. “You’re a dick,” he says once again, without the whisper, because he really meant it this time. Sehun really is a dick.

“I know,” Sehun smiles, “but you love me.” He hops up, standing on the floor in front of Jongin and motions for him to turn and face him. “Okay, lets get this show on the road.”

Jongin stares up at Sehun, nervously wondering what is about to happen.

“You’re so handsome, Jongin,” Sehun says, small smile on his lips. He moves his arm, placing his hand atop Jongin’s head, and slides it down. He cups Jongin’s cheek and bites his bottom lip, using his thumb to rub Jongin’s skin. 

Jongin lets out a soft breath, unable to take his eyes from Sehun’s. His lips part slightly when Sehun’s thumb presses into his bottom lip. His heart beat picks up and he gulps, blinking more than usual.

Sehun’s hand continues down, sliding along Jongin’s neck, fingers ghosting his collarbone, over his chest. He stops and returns his hand to Jongin’s neck, his fingers tapping rhythmically on the soft flesh. 

“You can say it,” Sehun says, his voice almost a whisper. He slides easily onto Jongin’s lap, knees pressing into the bed, arms wrapped around Jongin’s neck. “I know you want me, Jongin. It’s okay.” He licks his lips and leans in, Jongin’s eyes close in anticipation. “No one has to know,” Sehun whispers into Jongin’s ear, smirking when he hears Jongin’s breath hitch.

It’s Jongin who connects their lips, hungry and needy, his hands grip Sehun’s waist with bruising strength. He falls back, pulling Sehun down with him, taking the lead. Sehun raises his eyebrows, honestly impressed with Jongin and the way he’s moving his tongue. 

Jongin gasps when Sehun separates their lips, blinking in confusion, trying to figure out why he stopped.

Sehun chuckles softly to himself, “I’m better than I thought.”

“What do you mean?”

Sehun swivels his hips and Jongin groans, thighs pressing together under Sehun’s weight. “You didn’t even realize I was seducing you. See how fast you gave in? You kissed me.”

Jongin’s jaw drops, his grip on Sehun’s waist loosens, “Wow,” he breathes out. 

Sehun bites Jongin’s bottom lip and pulls, releasing it with a little ‘pop’. “Wow is right, church boy.” He slides back and forth on Jongin’s lap a few times, taking a minute to enjoy watching Jongin’s face twist. He takes two handfuls of his sheets at either side of Jongin’s head and bends down to reattach their lips. He pulls back once again and smirks, “You have youth group tonight?”

Jongin can barely think to form a sentence, his mind completely full of what he’d like Sehun to do next. He nods then gulps, pushing his hips up enough to give Sehun a hint.

“Good. Let’s give Kyungsoo something to pull you into his office for.”

“What does th—“ 

Jongin’s voice is cut off by his own moan. Sehun’s lips attach to his neck. He bites and sucks, licks at the skin. His lips drag down an inch and repeat the process, Jongin panting all the while.

After what feels like an hour to Jongin, Sehun finally pulls away, smiling down at Jongin like he was proud of himself.

“What did you do?” Jongin asks. The smirk on Sehun’s lips throws Jongin into a state of panic. He pushes the blonde off of him and runs to the mirror on the wall across the room. His eyes widen and he tugs on his shirt collar, pulling the fabric away to get a better look at his purpled skin.

“You like it?” Sehun asks.

Jongin turns, hand still clutching his shirt collar. “My parents are going to kill me,” he says with an eerie calmness, but then he loses it. “WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?” He shakes Sehun by the shoulders, less than a second away from a full on nervous break down.

“Well, you need a reason for Kyungsoo to bring you to his office,” Sehun shrugs. “What better way then to show off some hickeys to him?”

Jongin pinches the bridge of his nose, eyes closed to hold back frustrated tears. “Okay,” he says, as if he’s trying to convince himself of something, “Okay… so what do I do about my parents, genius?”

“Scarf.”

Jongin grinds his teeth together, trying anything to keep his composure. “What about in school then?” he asks, jaw still clenched tight. His fists were balled tight, wishing they could be around Sehun’s neck rather than grasping air.

“Turtleneck?”

Jongin closes his eyes and lets out a sigh.

“What?” Sehun argues, throwing both arms out in front of him, “there’s nothing wrong with scarves and turtlenecks. No one will know you’re trying to hide anything. It’ll be fine.” He pats Jongin on the back, slides his hand down, then pats his ass twice.

Jongin slides away from him and growls. “Don’t,” is all he says, keeping a glaring eye contact with Sehun as he backs slowly out of his room and down the hall. He had to get home and get ready for youth group, he’d have to deal with figuring out the best way to get away with killing Sehun later.

 

As much as Jongin hated to admit that Sehun was right… Sehun was right. Kyungsoo immediately notices the hickeys spotting the left side of Jongin’s neck within the first minute of him entering the church. He doesn’t say anything and Jongin does his best to avoid eye contact.

Kyungsoo talks and Jongin doesn’t hear a single word he says, lost in his own mind. He tries to think of what exactly it was that Sehun taught him. He was supposed to learn how to seduce Kyungsoo but he doesn’t think Sehun really did his job. If he wanted to know how to give Kyungsoo embarrassing hickeys he’d have to hide from friends and family, then Sehun was an amazing teacher. Teacher of the year!

Kyungsoo smiles as he stands behind his chair, both hands holding onto the back as he watches the kids all gather their things and leave. Jongin is purposefully the last one out, and for a moment, he thinks Kyungsoo isn’t going to say anything.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo calls when the younger is halfway across the room, nearly to the exit, “Can we talk for a minute, in my office?”

Jongin’s heart instantly speeds up and he can feel his stomach turn. He stops and takes a deep breath, simply nodding because he doesn’t trust himself not to puke if he opens his mouth.

“So,” Kyungsoo says from across the desk, he has his fingers laced together and a very serious expression, “I think we have something to discuss.”

“What, this?” Jongin says casually, trying to play cool as he pulls at his shirt collar, revealing more purple splotches.

Kyungsoo just blinks. “Okay, so I guess we have two things to talk about.”

Jongin wants to cringe, to sink down from his chair onto the floor and disappear into the pit of hell he knows is waiting with his name on it. Instead, he puts on the best pokerface he can manage and tries to play dumb.

“What else?”

Kyungsoo gives Jongin a look, one the younger knows as an I know you’re lying look. “I think you know what I’m talking about. But we’ll come back to that later. For now, I think we need to discuss your neck.”

Jongin clears his throat and straightens in his seat, “Okay, lets discuss.”

“Not that I don’t already know, but I’d like you to tell me where those came from.” 

“Sehun,” Jongin shrugs, “earlier today, before I came here.” He could feel the hellfire slowly creeping up, his feet beginning to burn as it rose to suck him down.

“I thought you decided that you were going to make good decisions regarding Sehun?” Kyungsoo sighs softly and shakes his head, “Why are you doing this Jongin?”

Jongin stares, bottom lip tucked inside his mouth. He can feel his heart beating sporadically; this was it, his moment. He couldn’t screw this up. 

He wracks his brain trying to think of anything Sehun did to help him and then he realizes… everything Sehun has done prepared him for this exact situation. Just, be like Sehun, he thinks.

His eyes narrow. “Sehun makes me feel good,” he leans forward, hands gripping the armrests. “The way he kisses me feels good,” he stands now, walking around the desk, the look in his eyes fierce as he stares down at Kyungsoo. He stops when his knees bump Kyungsoo’s. “The way he touches me feels good.” 

Kyungsoo stays silent, blinking up at Jongin, lips parted slightly. Jongin tries to think quick, what would Sehun say?

He smirks, something that feels weird to the muscles in his face. “I bet you could make me feel good too.” He can almost hear Kyungsoo gulp, grip tightening on his armrests. “I know thats what you want, Soo,” he runs a hand through Kyungsoo’s hair, “you can tell me.” He leans in close, lips nearly touching Kyungsoo’s ear, and whispers, “I won’t tell a soul.”

From this short distance he actually can hear Kyungsoo gulp this time and it pulls a smirk out of him he thinks Sehun would be proud of. He brushes his cheek against Kyungsoo’s and pulls away, giving him one last devious look, then steps back toward the door.

“And, about what you said to me in my kitchen.” He rocks back and forth in the doorway, his hands holding on to the frame above his head, “If you’ll let me, I can show you how grown I really am.”

He watches Kyungsoo’s stunned face for another few seconds before letting out a small chuckle, then turning and walking away without another word. As soon as he gets through the front doors of the church he falls back against the brick wall, clutching at his chest with one hand, the other wiping the nervous sweat from his forehead.

“I can’t believe I just did that.”

 

 

Jongin pretends to be sick on Sunday, giving his parents his best fake cough in order to avoid being in the same room as Kyungsoo.

He doesn’t necessarily regret what he did as much as he just can’t believe he actually did it. Sehun texts him through his minor meltdown Sunday afternoon, telling him not to worry about it and that he’s done worse things, so he shouldn’t feel bad. 

Jongin leaves out the details of what happened, he’d rather tell Sehun in person where there was no trace. His parents sometimes like to read through his texts and he’s been known to get careless and forget to delete incriminating things, all recent conversations, obviously.

He miraculously feels better Monday morning and runs out the door with a smile to his mom. He tells Sehun he’ll give him a run down of what happened at lunch. Too bad it never happens. Sehun gets in trouble in his first hour and has to spend the entire day in in-school suspension. 

“Oh, you’re sitting here again today?” Baekhyun says, pointing a piece of broccoli stuck to the end of his fork at Jongin. “Still not talking to your boy toy?”

Jongin’s face turns red and he can see the excitement build in Baekhyun’s eyes. “About that,” he says, fiddling with his fork. He pushes food around on his tray as he thinks about exactly how much of the past week’s events he should tell Baekhyun.

“I kinda… did something,” Jongin says quietly, unable to meet Baekhyun’s eyes. He chews his bottom lip and his fingers play with the zipper of the jacket he has zipped all the way to his chin. He thinks for a second then sighs, finally deciding to unzip the jacket just a little.

Baekhyun gives an awed scoff, showing off all his teeth with how wide his smile is. “Oh my god… those are actual, real life hickeys on your neck.” He begins kicking excitedly under the table, “Please let me take a picture of that!”

Jongin quickly zips back up and frowns, “You’re not taking a picture of my hickeys, Baek.”

Baekhyun narrows his eyes momentarily, “Fine, you’re no fun.” He leans closer, “So, I’m guessing things with Sehun are going well then?”

Jongin wanted, so badly, to tell Baekhyun about the hand job he’d received, but couldn't figure out a more polite way to say it. He could never say hand job out loud without dying of embarrassment. 

So he nods, “Yeah, we did… some stuff, a few times.”

“And you’re… enjoying this?” Baekhyun asks, legs bouncing under the table.

“Well yeah,” he shrugs, “it feels good, how could I not?” He leans in closer, only about a foot from Baekhyun and clears his throat. “He— he touched me,” he whispers, eyes darting around the room, making sure no one else was listening. 

Baekhyun gives Jongin a blank stare until he realizes what Jongin is trying to say. “Oh!” he exclaims, “You mean—“ he finishes his sentence with a lewd hand gesture that makes Jongin flush pink. When Jongin nods, Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “Man, what is this world coming to that you’re getting more action than me?”

Jongin’s pink tint blooms into a full red and he avoids the question. “Wheres Dae?”

Baekhyun shrugs, “Don’t know… don’t really care to be honest. He’s been up my ass since you two got into that fight.” He rests his chin on his fist and sighs, “That kid needs to get laid, I swear. He’s so uptight it hurts to be around him.”

“I think Jongdae would disagree with you on that.”

Baekhyun gives a lazy laugh, “I know. But some sex would do great things for him. Look what it did for you.”

Jongin nearly chokes on his food, coughing into his hand. “I— I haven’t had sex. I’m still a— a virgin.” 

Baekhyun bites another piece of broccoli then points the fork at Jongin, “Technicalities.” He shrugs and chews obnoxiously, giving Jongin a toothy grin. “I give it a week before Sehun persuades you to bend over for him.”

“Stop it,” Jongin whines, sticking his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout. 

In the end, Jongin decides against telling Baekhyun about what happened between him and the youth pastor. They eat and chat a bit, talk about homework; Baekhyun briefly mentions that he’s going to go watch the cheerleaders practice on the field after school, and when the bell rings they go their separate ways. 

During his fifth hour, Jongin gets a pass to go to the bathroom. Down the hall, to the left and past the art room, where he does a double take and stops in front of the door. His head tilts to the side and he stares open-mouthed at Minseok, cheerily chatting away with Luhan.

He realizes he’s been staring for too long when Minseok looks up and waves, giving him a big, gummy smile. Luhan looks too but decides to give a wink and blow him a kiss. Jongin smiles, at least he thinks he does, his lips pull back and his brows come together. He looks like he’s in pain. 

Minseok looks concerned and Luhan throws an arm over the small boy’s shoulder, laughing loud at Jongin’s confusion. Jongin shakes his head and scurries down the hall to the bathroom, mind trying to process what he’d just witnessed.

The last bell rings and Jongin knows he absolutely has to go find Sehun. He needed to tell Sehun how friendly Minseok and Luhan looked with each other. 

He drops his stuff off at his locker and begins walking toward the backdoor, remembering at the last second that Sehun was in in-school suspension and was more than likely still there. So he turns on his heel and heads off down the hall toward the classroom filled with delinquents. He shudders at the thought of ever having to spend a day in there.

Jongin pokes his head in, one eyebrow raised as he looks around the room. 

“Can I help you?” a soft voice calls.

Mr. Huang, or Tao, as he likes the kids to call him, is one of the few, if not only, substitute teachers the district likes to bring in. Well, ‘likes’ is a bit of an exaggeration. The office hates him, the kids walk all over him and he often spends more time gossiping with students than teaching them. He has an impressive collection of shoes and sunglasses and a seemingly endless supply of fashionable ties. 

Jongin blinks up at the substitute as he smiles, waiting for an answer. Jongin returns the smile; the last time he’d seen Tao he was curled into a ball in the student bathroom crying his eyes out. “I’m just looking for my friend Sehun,” Jongin says, pressing his smile into a thin line.

“Scary blonde kid?” Tao asks, raising a hand to his eyes, “about this tall?” Jongin nods. “Oh, Mr. Kim came and got him a few minutes ago, something about an important assignment.”

Jongin begins to say thank you but is cut off by hands on his shoulders. 

“You’re not in in-school suspension are you?” Mr. Wu asks, squeezing Jongin’s shoulder as he peers down at him.

Jongin shakes his head, mumbling a soft no, and pulling out of the teacher’s grip. 

“What do you want?” Tao asks, suddenly sounding exasperated. Jongin can see his nostrils flare when Mr. Wu smiles and steps further into the room. Call him crazy, but Jongin is one hundred percent sure Mr. Wu had something to do with Tao crying in the bathroom that day. He shakes his head, wanting to get away from the awkward tension in the room, and excuses himself. 

He knows. He knows what he’s going to see when he peeks in the window. He paces back and forth just to the left of the door, sighing every time he turns around and continues walking. He saw it before; Sehun sitting on the desk, Mr. Kim’s hands sliding up his thighs. He knows he’ll see something intimate happening between them again if he looks. 

So, he looks. He leans his upper half over so just one eye is able to barely peek in through the window. This time, the first thing he sees is…

“Oh my god,” he whispers, stumbling back from the door, eyes and mouth open equally wide. His hands slide into his hair as he shakes his head, “Oh— oh my god.” His back hits the lockers across from the door and he covers his eyes with both hands. “Oh my god!”

With controlled deep breaths, Jongin composes himself after a few moments. He can hear a soft bang from inside the room across from him and he freezes, trying to hear anything else, but his heart is pounding in his ears.

He takes a look around the hall, completely empty except for him and finally, with a deep breath, takes three steps across the hall to the door. He stands on his toes and gawks, peering into the room with wide eyes, heart beating hard against his chest; he can feel his face heating up and turning red. He wants to look away. He knows he should, but he can’t. 

It’s the way Sehun’s back is arched and the way the fluorescent lighting above casts shadows along his back. Jongin can see his knuckles, white from the tight grip he holds on the edge of the desk in front of him. Sehun’s shirt is pushed up, the sides tucked up under his armpits, and his pants are gathered around his knees. Mr. Kim is standing behind him, one hand on his lower back and squeezing his hip with the other.

Jongin leans closer, his nose pressing into the window. He bites his lip, letting out a strained breath through his nose. He tries to lean in closer, tries to see Sehun’s face, but his view is cut off by the wall; Jongin whimpers. His hand subconsciously goes down to press against the forming tent in his jeans, and when he feels it, he jumps back from the door.

He is only slightly panicking and he rushes down the hallway and out the school’s back door. He makes it to the corner at the end of the block, and when a car almost hits him, he kind of wishes it wouldn’t have stopped in time.

“Oh, church boy! Is that you?”

Jongin stares down at the totally noticeable bulge at the front of his pants and wants to cry; he looks up and puts on his best fake smile. “Hey, Luhan. I don’t know where Sehun is, sorry.” He immediately puts his head down and starts to cross the street.

Jongin hears the car door open and slam, feels the hand wrap around his bicep. He yelps when his back slams against the car, Luhan quickly closing the distance between them, his hands resting on the windows on either side of Jongin’s trembling body.

Luhan looks Jongin’s body up and down. It may be Jongin’s imagination, but he thinks Luhan’s eyes stop on his crotch for just a few seconds longer than the rest of him. Luhan smiles. “I wasn’t looking for Sehun.” 

Jongin stares up into Luhan’s eyes, they seem to sparkle in the sunlight. He admires the way Luhan’s hair shimmers as well, the senior looks like an angel, minus the halo.

“What— what are you doing then?” Jongin asks, unable to look away.

Luhan cracks his neck and smirks, a predatory look in his eyes. “Preying on underclassmen.” He presses closer to Jongin, twirling a piece of his dark brown hair between his fingertips. “Didn’t your mommy ever tell you not to walk home alone?”

Jongin is staring down now, watching the distance between his erection and Luhan’s thigh slowly closing. He leans back, pressing himself completely flat against the car but Luhan is ruthless, moving forward to follow Jongin. 

Jongin’s hands scramble along the smooth surface of the car, looking for something to grab onto. “I— I only live a few blocks so—“ He gasps, the back of his head hitting the car as his eyes slip closed, the tips of Luhan’s fingers skim just below the waistband of Jongin’s pants. “I sh— should probably go.”

Luhan’s hand lifts, purposely raising Jongin’s shirt enough to see his happy trail and he takes his lip between his teeth. “Let me give you a ride.” He pinches Jongin’s cheek and hums, admiring the way he can see Jongin tremble with nerves. 

“I can walk,” Jongin protests, finally opening his eyes to look at Luhan. He desperately wants to cry; Luhan’s gaze is heavy and intimidating and he has a boner that is getting more awkward by the minute.

Luhan stands up straight and smiles, “No, I’m going to drive you. You have no say.”

“But—“

“Get in,” Luhan says as he opens his own door.

Jongin sighs and his shoulders drop, giving in to Luhan and walking to the passenger side. He pulls the door open and catches his scream in his throat. “Who are you?”

“Who are you?” the boy in the passenger seat says as he climbs out. He towers over Jongin by more than a couple inches, his smile is wide and his ears large. 

“Um… I’m Jongin.”

The giant boy gives a large, toothy smile and puts his hand out between them. “Chanyeol!” He shakes Jongin’s hand vigorously and then climbs into the backseat, smiling up at Jongin through the window.

Jongin buckles into the seat and gives Luhan a weird look. Luhan nods, “Don’t ask, I have no idea why the fuck Chanyeol is so happy all the time either.” He looks back to the still smiling giant and rolls his eyes. “I suspect some sort of really good drugs.”

When the car stops in front of his house Jongin nearly launches himself out of the car. He only stops because Luhan calls his name; he turns to see the prettiest smile he thinks he’s ever seen spread across Luhan’s face.

“You should let me call you sometime,” his eyes travel down Jongin’s body before going back up to his eyes. “Sehun told me how much fun you can be.”

Jongin thinks his entire body must have turned red; he can see the amusement in Luhan’s black-lined eyes. He fumbles for something to say, brain racing as fast as his heart, but nothing comes out.

“You know, I thought you were all churchy like Jongdae.” Luhan runs a hand through his silvery hair and chuckles, “You’re a good liar, Kim Jongin.”

“I— I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jongin attempts to protest, but Luhan can see right through him.

“Well maybe you’re not a good liar after all.” Luhan smiles, “I’ll have Sehun give you my number, call me when you get bored of him.” 

Jongin says goodbye and begins walking up his driveway, but not before Luhan blows him a quick kiss. Jongin simply waves in return and smiles when Chanyeol hangs his body out the window, flailing both arms crazily. 

It takes approximately forty-seven seconds to get up the driveway, through the door, take his shoes off and up the stairs to his room. He falls face first on his bed, burying his face in a balled up blanket. 

Oh Sehun was having sex with Mr. Kim.

If he hadn’t seen it with his own two eyes he would never believe it.

Oh Sehun.

Mr. Kim.

Sehun bent over the desk, Mr. Kim squeezing his waist. Jongin saw parts of Sehun he never thought he’d see, like the curve of his naked ass, jiggling each time Mr. Kim’s hips slammed into it.

Jongin rolls over and stares wide-eyed at the ceiling. He feels hot, his entire body, an all-over warm sensation radiating to the tips of his fingers and toes. His breath comes in small puffs, exhaled through his parted lips; his heart was pounding again. He wants to cry when he looks down and sees the tent in his jeans has returned. 

He had never touched himself before and he surely doesn’t want his first time to be while thinking of his favorite teacher and Oh Sehun. He stares at the bulge and pouts, “Just think of something else… anything else.”

So he thinks. He thinks about his grandma and homework, he thinks about Jongdae’s annoying, judgmental face. 

Sehun. Sehun’s naked thighs. Mr. Kim thrusting into him from behind.

It doesn’t even register at first, that he’d started palming himself over his jeans, not until a small moan slips through his lips. It shocks him, but at this point, it feels too good to stop. 

So he unbuttons and unzips his pants and slides them down his thighs. His hands shake as he pulls his underwear down until his erection springs free. He blushes, staring down at it, his hand frozen in place just a few inches away. No one will know, he thinks to himself.

The tight grip around his cock makes him whimper and also kind of wonder why he’s never done this before. He gives an experimental flick of his wrist and has to cover his mouth to quiet the loud moan.

It doesn’t take long, maybe only a minute or two before he comes onto his own hand, some splashing along his thighs. He grimaces down at the mess and flings himself up to sit at the edge of the bed. 

He doesn’t know for how long, but he just stares at his hand, watches himself become soft. He knows he has to clean himself up, but he doesn’t have it in him to move. Not until he hears footsteps coming up the stairs. His mother shouldn't be home for at least another half-hour.

He panics, jumping from the bed and using any dirty piece of clothing he can to wipe himself up with. He tosses the shirt to the floor against the wall and hurriedly fixes his pants. He jumps onto his bed just as a knock sounds at his door.

The door opens and Baekhyun waltzes in, “I made my mom drop me off here so you could do my calculus homework because I don’t understand it and you do.” He smiles and throws his backpack onto Jongin’s bed. “Don’t give me that look.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small warning, there is drug use toward the end of this chapter.

Sehun tells Jongin that they’re hanging out after school on Thursday. Jongin doesn’t refuse, just nods because he knows Sehun doesn’t take no for an answer. It surely wasn’t because he wanted to hang out with Sehun, no, that’s absurd. He just didn’t feel like arguing only to lose in the end.

Jongin had spent a lot of time alone in his room thinking. He’d long since given up on flipping through his bible, and there was no way in hell he would go to Kyungsoo for help. He was over stressing about his sexuality, Kyungsoo and Sehun, crazy as he was, had really helped him deal with it and realize it wasn’t a bad thing. 

No, being gay doesn’t bother him anymore. What does bother him, however, is Sehun bending down into his closet, digging through a pile of clothes to find a shirt to cover his currently shirtless body. Jongin chews his bottom lip until he tastes blood.

“Sehun,” Jongin says, but it doesn't come out loud enough for the blonde to hear. He clears his throat and sits up, scooting to the center of Sehun’s large bed. “Sehun,” he repeats, louder this time.

The blonde turns slowly, blinking even slower, waiting for Jongin to speak again. 

“Can— can I ask you something?”

Sehun glances at the pile of clothes and sighs in defeat; he tosses the shirt in his hand back to the floor and turns to Jongin.

Jongin’s eyes dart around the room, he’s trying to look everywhere, anywhere but at Sehun. He wishes now that he would have just kept his mouth shut. He’s got Sehun’s attention, and now that the blonde is shirtless and staring at him, he’s not so sure he wants it.

“You just gonna keep staring at my chest, or you gonna ask me your question?”

Jongin stares down at where his feet are tangled in the blanket and takes in an unsteady breath. “I— I kinda…” He makes a face like his words are causing him physical pain and whimpers. “I saw you and Mr. Kim, hav— having sex on his desk.”

Sehun juts his hip out, putting all his weight on his left side, and raises his eyebrows. “Thats not a question,” is all he says.

Theres a long silence between them. Neither one moves; Sehun stares at Jongin, waiting, and Jongin stares at his hands curled between his feet on the bed. Theres a soft buzz from the tv as background noise and the clock on the far wall ticks off each awkward second that passes by in silence.

Sehun breathes an annoyed sigh, “Are you gonna—“

“What does sex feel like?” Jongin blurts out, immediately slapping both hands over his mouth, eyes wide and questioning, staring at Sehun. 

Sehun looks like he might laugh and Jongin really hopes he doesn’t; he’s already embarrassed enough, he cant handle Sehun laughing in his face.

But Sehun doesn’t laugh, he rubs at his chin with one hand and looks up, seemingly lost deep in thought. He hums a few times and purses his lips as he continues to ponder his answer. His eyes meet Jongin’s and he gives him a tight lipped smile.

“Well,” he starts slowly, scratching the back of his neck, “I guess it feels good. I mean, you know what it feels like for the most part… I got you off on the couch before. It feels like that, mostly.” He shrugs, signaling the end of his answer. Jongin isn't satisfied.

“No, but what we did was different.” He has to take a few breaths to calm his embarrassment before he can continue. “I mean actual sex, like… you know.”

Once again Sehun looks lost in thought. “That—“

“Can you just show me?” 

Its Sehun who looks shocked this time, his eyebrows almost disappearing into his hairline. “It’s just, you’re really bad at explaining things,” Jongin adds, as if that would change the fact he just asked for sex. He’d have to tell Baekhyun he was wrong, it wasn't Sehun that had to convince him, he asked for it first.

Sehun licks his lips. He walks to the bed and climbs onto Jongin’s lap, his arms loop around Jongin’s neck and he leans back so he can look down at him. “You want me to fuck you?”

Jongin gulps and turns his head, he couldn't look into Sehun’s eyes when he says yes. He nods and, not two-seconds later, Sehun’s lips are on his, tongue pressing into his mouth with force. Sehun grinds down into Jongin’s lap and uses one hand to tug at his hair, earning a small whimper from Jongin. 

Sehun breaks the kiss and looks down to admire the way Jongin’s eyes have glazed over. “I thought you’d never ask,” he says with a cocky smirk, then jerks Jongin forward to reclaim the plump lips. 

Jongin’s thoughts and heart are racing, his pulse pounding through his body as blood rushes south. Sehun knows what he’s doing, thats one thing he’s certain of. The way he works his lips and tongue, the way his hips swivel, Sehun is nothing short of a pro.

Sehun pulls away again, smiling at the mess he’s made of Jongin; his plush lips parted as he pants, hot breath hitting Sehun’s skin. “You’re sure you wanna do this?”

Jongin closes his eyes and nods frantically, his hands scrambling along Sehun’s back, taking handfuls of his shirt.

Sehun pushes him back, “No, I’m serious. You’re absolutely sure?”

“Yes,” Jongin whines, pulling Sehun’s face against his neck, wordlessly begging him to continue, “God, yes… please.”

He feels, more than hears, Sehun’s chuckle against his neck. The blond kisses and bites, soothes over the bites with his tongue. His hands slide under Jongin’s shirt, pulling it to his armpits, and he leans away to pull it up over Jongin’s head. He tosses it somewhere behind him as his lips reattach to Jongin’s skin, this time at his shoulder.

Jongin’s sure that tomorrow he’ll call it a lapse in judgement, a momentary bout of insanity. But right now every touch feels so good, every drag of Sehun’s fingers across his skin sends burning heat through his entire body. He wants more, needs it; he absolutely craves every part of Sehun. 

Sehun’s lips venture lower, stoping to peck at collarbones, then circle around a nipple. He pushes Jongin to lie flat on the bed and scoots down to sit on his thighs, closer to his knees. He traces his lips along every ridge, dipping his tongue between the soft dips of Jongin’s abs. Jongin just whimpers, his hands resting at his sides. He’s still too afraid to look at Sehun so he watches the light from the tv flicker on the ceiling.

When Jongin feels Sehun’s hands working to undo his pants he sits up, placing his hands over Sehun’s, and stops him. “W— wait…” he pushes Sehun’s hands away, “you first.” His breath is heavy as he waits for a response from Sehun.

“Okay,” Sehun answers simply. He stands and makes a show of it. Turning around, sliding his pants down slowly, over his thighs, to his calves, over each foot. Then he straightens up and repeats with his boxer briefs. He bends, making sure to give Jongin a good view, and looks back at Jongin with a practiced and perfected, sexy smolder. He turns around, proudly showing off his hard cock, enjoying the way Jongin cant seem to look away. 

And Jongin really can’t look away; he hopes he isn't drooling. As Sehun comes closer to climb back onto the bed, his cock bouncing as he shuffles forward on his knees, Jongin finds himself wondering what it might taste like. Maybe he’ll find the courage to ask Sehun if he can suck on it. Or, if he’s lucky, Sehun will just put it in his mouth and he wont have to ask at all.

Jongin sits up and it’s as if God was hanging around, listening, waiting to answer his sinful, gay prayers. Sehun scoots close, kneeling between Jongin’s legs. He strokes his cock a few times, watching the way Jongin’s eyes follow the motion of his hands and then he pushes forward, just enough until the tip of his cock presses against Jongin’s soft lips.

Jongin tips his head up to look into Sehun’s eyes, his bottom lip pushed down under the weight of the cock pressing into it.

“You gotta open your mouth all the way if you want it to fit,” Sehun says, running a calming hand through Jongin’s hair. “And, no teeth.”

Jongin’s heart is pounding at an alarming rate, he’s sure Sehun can probably see it where it slams into his chest each beat. His hands are trembling at his sides, along with his legs that feel restless, like he needs to get up and walk around.

His mouth opens slowly as he watches Sehun; the blonde’s expression is patient and encouraging, the smallest smile on his lips. “Breathe through your nose,” Sehun says, then slides his cock into Jongin’s waiting mouth.

It’s different, not bad, but definitely a strange feeling, having a dick in his mouth. Jongin can honestly say its something he never thought he’d experience. He doesn’t know what to do so he just stares up at Sehun, wide-eyed and waiting, mouth stretched full as harsh breaths puff through his nose.

Sehun holds Jongin’s eye contact, he looks like he’s got something to say. “What?” Sehun asks. He watches Jongin’s eyes widen for a second and shivers at the hot breath that ghosts along his cock. “Thats right, no talking with your mouth full.”

Jongin whimpers; Sehun thinks it’s absolutely adorable, considering the position he’s in. He decides he’s teased Jongin enough for one night and finally starts to move, pushing in a little further before sliding himself almost all the way out of Jongin’s mouth. Jongin follows his movement, leaning forward as Sehun moves back.

Sehun tries his best not to laugh, he doesn't want to make Jongin anymore nervous than he already looks. So he casually slips his fingers into Jongin’s hair and pulls his head back, holding it in place as he slides back into Jongin’s warm mouth.

When the tip hits the back of Jongin’s throat he gasps and tries to pull away, but Sehun’s hand holds him still. Sehun continues moving, going slow and gentle, trying to keep Jongin calm. His other hand caresses the side of Jongin’s face and it seems to relax him; Sehun uses his thumb to wipe drool from the corner of Jongin’s mouth.

“You look so good like this,” Sehun says, eyes fixed on where his cock disappears between Jongin’s lips. He closes his eyes and bites his lip, “So good,” he whispers.

Jongin grabs Sehun’s hand and untangles the fingers from his hair. He leans back on his hands and blinks up at Sehun, “What next,” he asks, voice already hoarse. 

Sehun gets down on his hands and knees, causing Jongin to lay back, and he moves up to hover over his face. “Lets get you naked.” Jongin nods frantically, closing his eyes tight when he feels Sehun’s hand pulling at his jeans. 

The button pops and the zipper is pulled down and Sehun gets off the bed. “Ready?” he asks, not really looking for an answer. Jongin yelps when Sehun grabs the ankles of his jeans and rips them off in one harsh tug. 

“God damn,” Sehun whispers, “your legs.” 

He drops the pants at his feet and crawls back onto the bed, situating himself between Jongin’s legs. He grabs his knees and spreads his legs, mouth watering as he slides his hands up Jongin’s inner thighs until the tips of his fingers disappear beneath the black boxer briefs. 

“And I thought they looked good in jeans,” Sehun squeezes a handful of soft, tender thigh and shudders, “I was so fucking wrong.”

Jongin doesn’t know what to say; he didn't expect there to be this much talking involved. Is he supposed to reply to Sehun? He takes a deep breath, preparing to speak, but a breathy moan comes out instead; Sehun’s hand rubs over his obvious bulge.

“You like that?” Sehun murmurs, the corner of his lip twitching. “Want me to take your panties off and show you something better?”

“Please,” Jongin cries out, “yes… fu— yes.” 

Sehun does laugh this time. “Kim Jongin, were you just about to say fuck?” he asks as he begins sliding Jongin’s underwear down his legs. He pulls the underwear off and drops them by Jongin’s jeans on the floor, turning back to him with a fire in his eyes. 

The entire top half of Jongin’s body jerks up from the mattress when Sehun’s mouth closes around the tip of his cock without warning. He swirls his tongue once; Jongin’s screaming, high pitched moan is music to Sehun’s ears.

Sehun sits upright, hands resting on Jongin’s knees. “If you want me to continue, I’m gonna need to hear you say it.”

“S— say what?” 

Jongin has just enough time to see the smirk before Sehun launches forward, taking his lips in a rough, wet kiss. Sehun pulls at Jongin’s hair, tugs his bottom lip between his teeth; when he presses his lips to Jongin’s ear he chuckles. 

“Say fuck.”

Jongin moans at the tongue now licking a slick path down his neck. “I don't wanna,” he pouts. 

“Then I’ll make you say it,” Sehun whispers, then nibbles on Jongin’s earlobe. He sits up, smiles at Jongin, then moves back between his legs. His lips meet Jongin’s thigh and quickly move up, closer to where Jongin wants them, but not close enough. 

He drags his lips as far up Jongin’s thigh as he can and bites down; Jongin gasps, both hands reaching out to pull at Sehun’s hair. Sehun lets out a pleased hum and bites again, immediately dragging his tongue over the indents left from his teeth. 

Jongin’s entire body trembles as Sehun continues. “S— Sehun,” he moans and throws his head back, fingers digging into Sehun’s scalp. “Mmmh… fuck,” and just like that, Sehun’s mouth returns to Jongin’s cock.

Sehun knows he’s fairly amazing in bed, he’s been told more than once. But the only thing he’ll ever brag about is his dick sucking skills. On more than one occasion his highly skilled lips and tongue have made even the most sexually experienced men come in under five minutes. It’s an art form and he’s extremely proud. 

When he thinks Jongin’s getting too close to his end, he pulls away, chuckling at the pathetic whine that comes from Jongin.

“Why did you stop?”

Sehun peeks down between their naked bodies; he wants to roll jongin over and eat him out, but he thinks maybe thats better left for next time. “Didn’t stop,” Sehun says, “just moving on to the next thing.”

“What’s that?”

Sehun doesn’t answer. Instead, he leans forward, reaching over Jongin, his cock brushes against Jongin’s spit slicked one and they both stiffen at the sensation. Sehun digs through his bedside table drawer for a moment and then moves back to where he was, now with a plastic bottle in hand.

He likes the way Jongin watches him closely, wanting to know everything that he’s doing and everything that is going to happen. He takes a deep breath and uncaps the lube, spreading some onto his fingers and warming it by rubbing them together. His other hand spreads Jongin’s legs apart; he smirks at him through his legs.

“This is gonna hurt,” is all he says.

The finger touches Jongin’s hole and he immediately tenses, both hands clawing at the sheets under him. 

“You gotta relax or its gonna make it worse,” Sehun tries to soothe, “trust me.”

Jongin lets out a held breath and nods, “O- okay.”

Sehun rubs his finger in a few small circles around Jongin’s hole, watching as the boy’s face scrunches as he tries to decide if he likes the feeling or not.

“We really don’t have to do this,” Sehun reiterates. “Seriously, you don’t—“

“No,” Jongin interrupts, “I want to— I want to have sex, right here, right now… with you,” he adds after a short pause. “Please.”

Sehun huffs, but nods, “Alright. Here we go then.” He doesn’t give much warning after that before he wiggles a finger into Jongin. He can tell by the first knuckle just how tight he’s going to be and an excited thrum vibrates through his body.

Sehun’s entire middle finger slides into Jongin and he begins to pull out slowly, making sure to watch Jongin’s face for any sign of pain. He adds a bit more lube, for comfort, and slips his ring finger in beside the other. 

Jongin makes a soft noise at that, mouth twitching, but no other sign of discomfort other than that. Sehun decides to continue. He thrusts his fingers gently, beginning to slowly scissors them apart. He continues this until he’s got three fingers inside Jongin and they slide easily in and out. 

“Wh— what are you doing?” Jongin asks when he feels Sehun pull his fingers out. He sits up a bit and can see Sehun spreading lube along his cock, silently grateful that Sehun appears to be slathering it on rather generously. 

“How do you want it?” Sehun asks. He wants to giggle when Jongin just stares at him with a dumb expression. “Do you want to lay on your back and face me, or get on your hands and knees?”

“Hands and knees!” Jongin nearly shouts.

“I thought so,” Sehun teases, using his less slippery hand to maneuver Jongin into the correct position. “This way I can’t see your face get all red because you’re embarrassed.”

“Shut up,” Jongin mumbles into the pillows like a child.

Sehun smiles, mind wandering as he scoots behind Jongin. He runs a hand along Jongin’s spine, feeling every ridge all the way down, “I can’t see it, but I know you’re pouting right now.”

Jongin whines and wiggles his butt a little, “Will you please just be quiet and… you know…”

Sehun rolls his eyes but nods, “Yeah,” he says as he grabs his cock with one hand. His eyes are trained on Jongin’s ass, watches as his other hand slides between the cheeks then grips the left one to pull them apart a bit. He bites his lip hard, oh god Jongin’s little hole is absolutely perfect.

It’s Sehun who has to take a deep, calming breath this time. The things he wants to do to the boy in front of him are plenty, but he knows he has to take it easy. At least, for a little while. He shudders at the thought of ramming into Jongin hard and fast, mouth watering at the noises he can imagine Jongin making.

He grabs his cock with one hand, Jongin’s hip with the other, and tells himself that Jongin has said he wants this at least three separate times already. 

He pushes in slowly. His eyes close and his head falls back; Jongin is impossibly and deliciously tight. 

Jongin’s entire body is trembling, a mix of nerves and pain has him swallowing hard as he tries to stay calm and relaxed. “Is— is this supposed to feel good?”

Sehun grunts, wanting to cry at the amount of strength it takes to get words out. “I— n— not yet,” he stutters through clenched teeth. He licks his lips, “It will soon.”

He remains still for a while, until he can feel that Jongin is no longer shaking, and then begins to pull out, stopping when just the tip is still inside. “Did that hurt?” he asks, rubbing soothing circles into Jongin’s skin with his thumbs.

“No,” Jongin says, barely a whisper.

Sehun begins to actually thrust, in and out, slowly and carefully. He switches angles, swivels his hips, until he finds Jongin’s prostate. And oh, what a beautiful sound that comes out of Jongin. The filthy moan that falls from Jongin’s mouth is almost enough to make Sehun come on the spot. 

“Oh my god,” Jongin moans out, jaw slack and eyes rolled back, “do that again.”

Sehun smirks, “Thats the plan.” 

Sehun steps it up now, moving faster, hitting harder; he wants to ruin Jongin in the best of ways. So he continues hitting his prostate like he did before, making sure to slam into it with every forward thrust. 

It doesn’t take long to reduce Jongin to a crying, trembling mess. Drool gathers at the corner of his mouth and all he can say is a mix of Sehun and fuck. The warmth and tightness in his stomach are intense; his hole contracts around Sehun and Sehun groans a garbled version of Jongin’s name.

Jongin comes with his face pressed into a pillow and tears spilling down his face. His knees give out and he falls flat on the bed, only to be picked back up by Sehun, who continues fucking into him. 

It takes Sehun a few minutes, Jongin can tell by the way the cock throbs inside of him. Sehun comes and pulls out, breathing heavily as he crawls up the bed and sits beside Jongin’s head. He looks down at Jongin, panting and twitching every so often. When Jongin finally looks up and makes eye contact they both break into laughter. 

Jongin rolls onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. He calms his breathing and tilts his head toward Sehun who’d begun running fingers through his hair. “Can we do that again sometime?”

Sehun’s fingers stop and he smiles, giving the dark strands a playful tug. “Anytime.”

“Anytime,” Jongin repeats, leaning his head into Sehun’s hand. “Anytime,” he says once more, a small smile spreading onto his face.

 

The first rumble of thunder scares Jongin; he jumps, flinching back and blinking quickly at Sehun. The blonde just laughs softly and shakes his head. “Big baby,” he teases as he tugs Jongin forward by his shirt, reconnecting their lips. 

The second rumble is quickly followed by a third, and the rain starts to pour onto the house, loud enough to be heard from the basement, creating a pleasant background noise as the two boys roll around in the bed giggling, touching and kissing. 

Jongin takes small, slow steps, a wet smacking echoing through the dark each time his feet hit the ground. A giddy thrum surges through his body as he walks, both hands in his jacket pockets and eyes occasionally looking to his left. He smiles.

“You know, you really didn’t have to walk me home.”

Sehun doesn’t look to his right, but he smiles, “I know.” He side steps and bumps into Jongin’s side, “Its dark out, I couldn’t let you go alone.”

Jongin looks at Sehun, “You’re kinda freaking me out.” Sehun looks at him now, “I think I liked you better when you were an asshole to me.”

Sehun laughs softly, “So you’re swearing now too?” He raises his eyebrows and elbows Jongin’s side. “You’re a changed man, Kim Jongin. Gotta tell Baekhyun he can’t call you Nini anymore.”

Jongin looks to his feet, a shy smile on his face, “Well I think I said fuck enough times earlier that it shouldn’t matter anymore.”

“You loved it,” Sehun teases. “I like you better now. If I would have known that all it took for you loosen up a bit was a good fuck, I’d have done it a long time ago.”

Jongin rolls his eyes, lips twitching at a poor attempt to hide his smile. “You’re so gross,” he says, quickening his steps. Sehun hurries and throws an arm around Jongin’s shoulder. “Nice Sehun is so weird.”

“Yeah well,” Sehun huffs in amusement, “naked, moaning Jongin is so hot.”

 

 

  
“You’re a really good kisser,” Sehun says through heavy breaths, both his hands closed around handfuls of dark hair. “A lot better than before.” The response he gets is a soft hum then a hand pulling him back in by the hair. “You been practicing with someone else?” he laughs into the next kiss.

Jongin initiated it this time, slid into an unsuspecting Sehun’s lap and just started kissing him. Sehun couldn't refuse and quickly started kissing back, pressing his tongue into Jongin’s mouth and wrapping his arms securely around the brunette’s waist.

Once again, Jongin is on his back in Sehun’s bed, the blonde situated between his legs, hovering over him. One of Sehun’s hands is in Jongin’s shirt, palm resting flat on the hot skin; Jongin wishes he would do something with it. 

Sehun pulls back and Jongin follows, trying desperately to keep their lips connected, he sits up with Sehun. 

“You’re gonna be late,” Sehun whispers, steamy kisses breaking off into small pecks. “You gotta—“ another kiss, Jongin tries to make it last, “you gotta get going.”

Jongin hums into Sehun’s mouth, can feel the blonde’s smile against his lips. “Don’t wanna go.” He runs a hand through Sehun’s hair and rests it at the back of his neck to play with the soft hairs there. “I’d rather stay here with you.”

Sehun rewards Jongin’s sentiment with another sloppy kiss, allowing their tongues to mingle for a moment before he pulls back. “You sure?”

Jongin leans back and grabs the bottom of Sehun’s shirt, pulling it up just enough to see the soft ripple of abs. He smiles, “I’m very sure.”

“Skipping church, huh?” Sehun smirks, getting on his knees he tugs his shirt over his head and tosses it behind him. “I like bad boys.”

An hour later finds the two teens lying side by side, hearts pounding and breaths heavy, a sheen layer of sweat on their skin, glistening in the soft yellow light of the room. 

Sehun turns his head and speaks first. “Wanna do something fun?” Jongin gives him a funny look, he just laughs. “I mean something other than sex.”

“Yeah,” Jongin shrugs, “sure.”

 

 

  
“Aww,” Luhan says, leaning against his car with his arms crossed, “you brought your little boy toy.”

Jongin looks between the other two boys and Sehun ruffles his hair as they approach Luhan’s car. “He means you.”

“I got that,” Jongin says before turning to smile at Luhan. “Nice to see you again.”

Luhan coos at Jongin while at the same time, grabbing Sehun’s arms to pull him in for a steamy kiss. Jongin’s eyes widen; he watches in silence as Luhan is pressed tight against his car, his hand sneaking into Sehun’s back pocket to squeeze his ass. Sehun grunts and bites Luhan’s bottom lip, giving it a rather harsh tug.

The kiss breaks with a loud, wet smack and Luhan’s chuckle. “Easy boy,” he murmurs against Sehun’s lips, “we have company.” His eyes shift to meet Jongin’s and the later blushes a deep red. 

“Lets go,” Luhan says, turning to open his door. “Why don’t you sit in the front, Jongin?”

He looks up at Luhan, then to Sehun, opening the back door on the opposite side of the car. He gives Jongin a quick nod before getting into the backseat. 

“O— okay,” Jongin says, looking nervously to Luhan’s impossibly pretty face. 

They drive in silence for a little while, Jongin and Luhan in the front, Sehun in back, but leaning forward with an arm resting on each front seat. Jongin really wants to turn the radio up, he’s always hated awkward silence and this car ride, well it’s the worst. 

It’s just starting to get dark. Jongin keeps his attention out the window, watching the sky slowly turning a pretty mix of blue and purple. 

“So, what are we doing?” Sehun asks, drumming his hands on the headrests of the front seats.

“Well,” Luhan says, giving a quick glance back in the rearview mirror, “I figured we could go get Yeol first?” He shrugs, “I dunno, he always knows whats going on around town.”

Sehun sits back now, leaning his head back and crossing his arms. “Cool, lets go get his tall, lanky ass.”

“Right,” Luhan laughs, “like you have the right to call anyone lanky.” He looks back at Sehun in the mirror once again, “What do you weigh? Like, fifty pounds?”

Sehun leans forward at that, wrapping both arms around the headrest and Luhan’s neck. “You should know by now,” he whispers into Luhan’s hair, “you’ve held my weight more than once.”

Jongin stares, watching the two interact so intimately, like he isn't even there. 

Luhan bites his bottom lip, grip tightening around the steering wheel, eyes locked on Sehun’s in the mirror. “You have your license Jongin?”

Hearing his name, he nearly chokes on air. “Um, n— no.”

Luhan’s lip twitches at the corner, “Pity… I’ve never used the backseat before.”

Sehun chuckles, kisses Luhan’s neck just behind his ear and sits back. “Later,” he says. 

The rest of the car ride is relatively silent, save for the radio that Luhan turns up, much to Jongin’s relief. He fidgets in his seat, fingers running softly over the button for the door lock. When the car suddenly stops, Jongin flings forward, he can feel Sehun slam into the back of his seat. Luhan’s laugh echoes through the car, drowning out the music. 

“Son of a bitch,” Sehun says, leaning forward to punch Luhan’s shoulder as he rubs his head. “What the fuck?”

Luhan starts driving again as he wipes tears from his face. “I’m sorry,” he says, trying to hold in his laughter, “I’m sorry… but did you see Jongin’s face?” He turns to the passenger seat with the most amused look, “You looked terrified.”

Both of Jongin’s hands are wrapped around his seatbelt as he pouts. “You’re mean,” he says softly and Luhan howls with laughter once again.

“Aww, am I?” He stops at a stop sign and reaches out to play with Jongin’s hair. “Am I mean, sweetheart?” The car begins moving again, “You’re adorable, I see why Sehun likes you.”

Luhan smirks at the shocked face Jongin looks over at him with. “You wish, baby. Sehun doesn’t like anybody like that.”

Sehun leans in, sitting with his head hovering between the other two, making a popping noise with his lips, “Nope. I don’t get feelings,” he winks at Jongin as he nods, “I just like to play.”

When the car finally stops again Jongin looks up, noticing they’ve stopped in front of a house on the bad side of town. The house itself is relatively nice, more well-kept than the neighboring houses, but still nothing special to look at. There is a rusty, but working bicycle leaning against the side of the house surrounded by rain-soaked boxes and other garbage thrown around. Jongin would never speak it, but he’d never been to this side of town before and was, admittedly, a little nervous.

“Who lives here?” Jongin asks, eyes shifting nervously, he slouches down in his seat a bit.

Before an answer comes, the front door opens and out bounces a lanky, white-haired head with the biggest smile Jongin has ever seen. The boy stops, bounces back up the porch steps and gives, what Jongin assumes must be his mom, a kiss on the cheek. 

“Hey, Yeol,” Sehun says as the back door opens. The tall boy slides in beside him, giving him a soft punch to the shoulder.

Chanyeol looks around the car, same stupid smile permanently plastered on his face. “I see you’ve been kicked to the backseat,” he grabs Luhan’s shoulder and laughs, “You quit putting out or something?” he asks Sehun.

Luhan and Chanyeol both laugh. Sehun smiles, “Like that would ever happen.” He rolls his eyes and pulls Chanyeol back by his shirt collar. “I think he’s just trying to sweet talk his way into Jongin’s pants,” the sentence is only half-whispered. 

Jongin’s eyes widen and he turns slowly to look at Luhan, the silvery haired boy just smirks at him with both hands on the steering wheel. Luhan shrugs, “He’s not wrong,” he says casually.

Jongin’s head snaps up to look out the windshield, he gulps and his grip on his seatbelt tightens. “So… so what are we doing then?” He looks around the car at the other three boys, knowing they must be smiling at how red his face is.

Chanyeol leans forward and grabs Jongin’s shoulders, causing the younger to jump. “Don’t let him get to you, Jongin. He uses that sweet face of his to lure unsuspecting victims into his bed,” Chanyeol shakes his head dramatically, “Like flies to a spider’s web… none of ‘em even see it coming.”

“Hey,” Luhan shouts, twisting in his seat to smack at Chanyeol, “thats not true! Everyone I’ve fucked has left my bed thoroughly pleased.”

“Yeah, but they never come back for more… with the exception of Sehun, for some reason.”

Sehun shrugs, “I told him if he wants to fuck he’s not doing any of that weird shit with me.”

Jongin is absolutely confused. Confused and a little scared of Luhan at this point. What does he do to people?

“I’m not shaming you, Lu,” Chanyeol says, “we all know you’re a sadistic freak that gets off on watching people suffer. Everyone’s got a thing,” he shrugs, “and your’s just so happens to be torture.”

Luhan unbuckles and flings himself halfway into the back seat. “I’ll show you torture,” he growls, punching and slapping Chanyeol repeatedly as Sehun howls with laughter. 

It takes a few minutes for Luhan to compose himself, getting back into his seat and fastening his seatbelt once again. “You make me sound like a serial killer,” he mumbles, glaring at Chanyeol in the rearview mirror as he starts the car and begins to drive. 

They end up driving around for a while until the sky is dark and the stars are out. Jongin has said a little over five words the entire time, too afraid to speak and embarrass himself. Though, Chanyeol does make a noticeable effort to include him into their conversations; Jongin just doesn’t have anything to say. He has nothing in common with them, other than the fact he’s also sleeping with Sehun. He looks at Chanyeol through his mirror and wonders if Chanyeol has sex with Sehun too. 

Jongin is half listening to the radio, half listening to the conversation in the car around eleven o’clock. Chanyeol and Luhan have been in an intense argument for the past fifteen minutes over something stupid and Sehun has kept himself busy on his phone. 

The car suddenly turns into a fast-food restaurant’s driveway and Luhan pulls up to the drive-thru. There is another car ahead of them and Luhan continues his battle with Chanyeol. As the pastel haired boy shakes his head and laughs, telling Chanyeol just how stupid he sounds, he reaches an arm back, palm turned up in front of Sehun. Sehun hands him a card from his wallet and the car pulls up to the order screen. 

“Hi, welcome to…… how….. help you?” is all Jongin can hear from the speaker over the argument still going on in the car. Sehun is shouting from his seat, head leaned in toward Luhan’s open window, trying to tell the worker his order. 

“Chanyeol! Are you actually a fucking idiot? No its—“

“Don’t call me an idiot, you little—“

“NUMBER SEVEN! NUMBER SEVEN WITH NO ONIONS!”

There is just too much going on at once and Jongin can feel anxiety bubbling to the surface. Before he really knows what he’s doing, he whips around to look at all three boys in the car and slams his fists down.

“WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP!”

The car immediately silences, all three pairs of eyes staring wide at Jongin. 

“Y— yeah, yeah okay,” Luhan says, looking like Jongin had just hit him. 

Jongin looks just as shocked as the other three, one hand covering his mouth as he stares at the floor between his feet. He listens silently as the other three order their food, remaining quiet until they pull out of the parking lot and begin driving again.

“I’m sorry,” Jongin says quietly after a minute, “Just, you guys wouldn't stop yelling and—“

Chanyeol chuckles, “Dude, it’s cool. We’re not gonna get mad at you for telling us to shut up… someone’s gotta do it.” He shrugs and the other two boys nod in agreement. 

Luhan gives Jongin a small pouty face followed by a smile. “You need to relax. I don’t know what you’ve heard about us from other people, but we’re not going to hurt you.” There’s a short pause and then Luhan smirks, “I mean, unless you’re into that kinda thing… then I know just the—“

“Calm down Luhan,” Sehun laughs, gripping his friend’s shoulder. “He just had sex for the first time a few days ago, he doesn’t need you trying to tie him up.”

“Wait!” Chanyeol nearly screams, scaring Luhan so badly that the car swerves. “You lost your virginity to Sehun?”

Jongin’s entire face is red when he nods, giving a quick look to Chanyeol from the corner of his eye. “Yeah, so what?”

“Yeah,” Sehun says, “so what? Whats so bad about me?”

“I could write a list,” Luhan laughs, sticking his tongue out with a wink to Sehun in the mirror. 

“Fuck you.”

“Later baby, later,” Luhan says. 

“There are other people in the car, you two,” Chanyeol says, pulling Sehun back by his shirt. “Keep it in your pants at least until you drop me off.”

“I don’t wanna see it either,” Jongin blurts, looking with wide eyes between Sehun and Luhan.

Chanyeol jumps forward, throws an arm around Jongin’s neck and shakes. “Yeah, we don’t wanna see Luhan tying you up or,” he turns to Sehun, “see you crying and begging. Fucking grooooooss.” 

Sehun snarls and punches Chanyeol in the stomach. “I told you we don’t do that, perv.”

Another argument breaks out between Chanyeol and Luhan, this time about Luhan’s questionable tactics in the bedroom. Chanyeol refers to Luhan as ‘Fifty Shades’ and Luhan politely tells him to fuck off. 

Jongin listens intently to every word, hiding it by staring out the window. He listens to Luhan talk about things he likes to do in bed and it sets his face on fire. He could never imagine saying half the words Luhan just said, let alone actually doing some of the things he’s mentioned.

The car stops in front of a park and the argument ends, only because Chanyeol perks up like a dog and flings his door open, jumping out and running. Jongin looks to Sehun who looks just as lost as him.

“He’s a bit enthusiastic when Yixing is involved in things,” Luhan says with a soft laugh.

The other two get out of the car while Jongin still stares out his window, watching Chanyeol run until he slams into another person, picking him up and spinning him in a circle. Jongin starts to laugh but jumps in fright at Luhan jumping in front of his window. Luhan laughs loud and opens the door.

“You got the food, Sehun?” Luhan asks, he puts an arm over Jongin’s shoulder and begins walking the younger boy toward where Chanyeol was now laughing hysterically, smacking the other boy on the back.

Sehun is the last to make it to the small circle beside the swings, holding two bags of food that he sets on the ground between them all. 

“So, Xing… I’m guessing you’ve brought us a present tonight?”

“Depends,” Yixing says, a dimple forming in his cheek as he smiles, “How much you guys got?”

Luhan pouts, batting his perfectly lined eyes. “Come on, how long have we been friends? There’s no best friend discount you can give me?”

Yixing’s smile widens, “Sorry dude, business is business. I’d charge even my dad if he needed to buy.”

Jongin looks around, feeling out of place once again. Buy what? Was Yixing a salesman? “You sell things?” Jongin asks with a smile, looking bright-eyed up at Yixing.

Yixing does a double take; he turns to Sehun, thumb pointing to Jongin, “Is this the church kid? You guys are hanging with him now?” No one answers, Yixing takes that as a yes. He puts his hands out and takes a step back, “Sorry guys, but no deal tonight.”

“What! Why?” Chanyeol’s voice is a mix of shock and sadness.

“He’s not going to say anything, Xing,” Sehun says, nodding around the circle.

“Aw, come on babe,” Luhan coos, curling a piece of Yixing’s hair between his fingers, “It’s just a little smoke. And Hun’s right, Jongin wont say anything.”

Yixing shrugs out of Luhan’s reach with a smile. “Sorry Lu, your charms don’t work on straight guys.” Luhan frowns and steps back. “Don’t give me that face,” Yixing sighs and runs both hands down his face. “Okay look, heres what I’ll do.”

Yixing reaches into his pocket and pulls out two perfectly rolled joints. Chanyeol begins bouncing on his toes, wide smile once again covering his face. “I was saving these for later, but since I like you guys so much, I’ll smoke with you.”

“Yes!” Chanyeol is positively ecstatic, “Xing you are my favorite person.”

“Not so fast,” Yixing says, putting a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder to calm him. The smile on Yixing’s face turns dark and he looks around the circle. “You guys can smoke with me if,” he looks to Jongin, “church boy takes first hit.”

Sehun lets out an exasperated sigh, head falling to look at the ground. “He’s not gonna, Xing.”

Chanyeol grunts in annoyance, “Come on man, thats not even fair. You cant just wave a joint around in my face and not let me smoke it.” 

“Not my problem,” Yixing shrugs, “Get the kid to smoke, or I’m leaving.”

“Dude, no,” Sehun steps in, “we’re not gonna force Jong—“

Luhan pushes Sehun aside, stepping up to Jongin with a disgustingly sweet smile. “Jongin, sweetie,” he takes another step closer, palming Jongin’s cheek with his left hand. He bats his eyelashes and rubs at Jongin’s cheekbone with his thumb. “Babe, listen… I know you’ve never done this before, but—“

“Luhan,” Sehun interrupts, grabbing his arm, trying to pull him back from Jongin, “seriously, don’t force him to do something he doesn’t wan—“

“I’ll do it,” Jongin says. He watches everyone’s expressions turn shocked, Yixing’s smile is smug. “I’ll smoke if— if thats what I have to do.” He doesn’t know why he says it, he really doesn’t want to smoke, but he really wants to fit in. He likes Sehun and Luhan seems like a lot of fun, Chanyeol was too happy not to like; he wants them to want him around.

The three boys stare at him, Sehun and Luhan skeptical, Chanyeol hopeful. Yixing pushes between Luhan and Sehun and smirks at Jongin, holding the joint out to him. “So, are we doing this?”

Jongin chews his bottom lip, staring at what looked like a cigarette pinched between Yixing’s pointer finger and thumb. “Um I— I guess so.”

It’s a lot of coughing, like, a lot. At a certain point Jongin thinks he might die, maybe cough up an entire lung. He briefly wonders if you can live a normal life with only one lung. Yixing and Chanyeol laugh with ear piercing volume at Jongin’s hacking, Sehun looks concerned and Luhan just clearly doesn't care. They remain in the circle until both joints are smoked, having had them both being passed around at the same time in opposite directions, it didn’t take long for the five of them. 

Jongin may have never smoked anything in his life, but that doesn't mean he doesn't read things on the internet. There was once that Baekhyun’s older cousin asked them to smoke with him when they were a little younger and Jongin ran home, where his curiosity got the better of him and he spent an hour reading about smoking weed and its effects. 

“Guys,” Jongin says, head turning slowly to look at each person around him. He watches Yixing press the smallest little burning piece to his mouth and inhale, blowing out a white cloud. “How did you not burn yourself?” he asks, mouth hanging open in awe.

Yixing smiles, “Years of practice, my dude.”

Jongin nods, “Guys, how do I know if it worked?”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure it worked,” Chanyeol says, covering his mouth with his forearm to stifle his laugh. “Dude, what are you doing? Turn around.” He cant contain his laughter anymore and has to start hitting Yixing beside him.

Jongin turns and it feels like slow motion. No, it feels like slow motion while being underwater. He stops and sways, he thinks? Maybe not. Everyone is sitting around the picnic table behind him, digging into the bags of food they’d purchased earlier. He watches them, doing nothing out of the ordinary, just chatting and eating. And then it happens, he feels laughter bubble up and out of his mouth. He bites his lip and covers his mouth, doubling over and nearly falling face first, laughing harder than he’d ever laughed before. 

He can hear someone saying something, maybe talking to him, he can’t tell. He stops laughing eventually and stands upright, both hands holding his waist as he takes deep breaths. “Sorry,” he says through his breathing, trying to keep his laughter down, “Sorry, I just—“

“Dude, church boy is high as fuck,” Yixing says, holding a burger in front of his mouth. He watches Jongin’s body shake as he giggles silently to himself. “You’d think I laced the shit or something.”

“Well he’s never even smoked a cigarette,” Sehun snaps, “What do you expect?” Sehun tosses an entire handful of fries into his mouth and grunts. “If he dies tonight it’s entirely your fault, Xing.”

Sehun and Yixing begin arguing and Chanyeol can’t stop stuffing his face. Luhan watches as Jongin laughs at absolutely nothing. He gets up and walks to Jongin, stopping right in front of him and grabbing him by his waist. 

“You okay, babe?” he says in a soft voice, gentle smile on his face. He waits for Jongin to nod, “Why don’t you come with me, I’ll show you something really cool.”

Jongin’s eyes widen and he presses his fingertips into Luhan’s face. “Okay,” he says, swiping his fingers down Luhan’s cheek, “You’re really pretty, you know that? Like… really.”

Luhan smirks as he walks Jongin away from the group, leading him from behind with both hands on his hips. “I’ve been told a few times.” He laughs and plops down onto the grass, looking up at Jongin, both arms held up toward the standing boy. “Sit with me.”

“Yeah.” Jongin nods, mouth hanging wide, “Yeah, okay.”

Jongin falls to the ground with a dull thud. He laughs and falls back, accidentally taking Luhan with him. His laugh tapers off to a giggle and Luhan begins laughing with him… or maybe at him, Jongin doesn’t know.

“Look at all the stars,” Jongin says, letting out a heavy breath through his nose. “Almost as pretty as you,” he says, turning to look up at Luhan lying beside him, his big eyes glistening in the moonlight.

“You should probably kiss me,” Luhan says without looking away from the sky. Jongin can see his smile but doesn’t say anything. Luhan waits, but doesn’t get an answer. “Or, I guess not. It was just a suggestion.”

Jongin rolls, returning to his back to look up. He watches the stars for a while, remaining silent. He can feel his body vibrating, all the way down to his toes a dull thrum pulses through his body. He thinks he likes it, thinks it feels good. He definitely thinks he should probably smoke weed again after this. 

“I should kiss you,” Jongin whispers, eyes trying to focus on the half-moon above him. “I sh— what about Sehun?” he asks, looking to Luhan now.

Luhan snorts, turning to face Jongin with his head propped up on one hand. “Babe, Sehun’s not gonna care, he doesn’t like you… or me, like that.” He straightens his arm out and rests his head against his bicep; he gives Jongin a small smile. “Sehun doesn’t like anybody.”

Jongin takes a deep breath, realizing now just how hungry he is, thinking how badly he wishes he would have eaten a burger earlier. “Why not?” he asks, meeting Luhan’s eyes. 

“Do you like him?” Luhan smirks, blinks a few times. “That would be a terrible idea.”

“I— I don’t think so? I like having sex with him.” Theres a pause and then Jongin breaks into loud laughter, covering his now warm cheeks with both hands. “I cant believe I have sex.”

Luhan scoots a little closer, his hand coming up to trace shapes into the skin where Jongin’s shirt has ridden up. “Whys that babe?”

Jongin jolts upright, hugging his knees close to his chest as he giggles. “My parents would kill me.” He shakes his head, his laughter getting louder. “No, they would probably drown me in holy water.”

Luhan’s low chuckle comes from closer than Jongin was expecting. He turns his head and is met with soft lips against his own. He lets out a noise entirely too high pitched, a sound he would be embarrassed about if he wasn't so high. 

He lets Luhan take the lead, moving his lips, pressing his tongue into his mouth. Luhan grabs the side of Jongin’s face then slides it into his hair to tug on it. Jongin gasps and he can feel Luhan smirk against his lips. 

Luhan pulls back first, the loud, wet smacking of their lips separating pulls Jongin from the daze he’s fallen into. Jongin looks to his left where Sehun is sitting with the group; he’s looking over at them, watching.

“Sehun is aromantic, sweetheart.” Luhan plucks a piece of grass from Jongin’s shoulder then drags his fingertips from his shoulder, up his neck and to his jawline. “Don’t worry about him,” he whispers against Jongin’s lips, “he’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that doesn't follow this fic on aff (where I'm much more active tbh), you can follow me on tumblr (same username) for lots of extra drabbles of stuff that didn't make it into the actual fic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a lot happens in this chapter. I was going to keep it all split up by pairing, but I figured eh why not just make it one really long eventful chapter. Basically this is an excuse to write LOTS of smut. I guess a small warning, there is drug use at the end and some spanking and what not. And.. Baek is a little freak so, theres that. Enjoy!

Jongin wakes up, rolls over and stretches. He blinks rapidly up at the ceiling, turning his head slowly to see if that weird swishy feeling was still clouding his head. He sits up and yawns, scratching an itch on the bottom of his foot against his carpet.   
  
“Sehun,” he says quietly, turning sideways so that he can grab the blonde and shake him. “Wake up, its like, after noon already.”  
  
The sleeping lump rolls over, burying his face under the pillow and groans, mumbling something Jongin can’t understand. When Jongin grabs his arm and shakes again, Sehun flails his legs around under the blankets, whining pathetically, something Jongin has never heard him do.   
  
“Get up,” Jongin says, slamming his pillow into Sehun’s back. He sighs, “I’ll buy you food if you get up right now.”  
  
“I’m up!” Sehun bolts upright like a vampire, sleepy smile on his face as he wipes drool from the corner of his mouth. “I’m up! French fries,” he says, then he stands and walks to the bathroom.   
  
They go to a small diner thats just down the street from their school, only a few blocks from their houses. They sit in a booth toward the back corner, near the kitchen; Jongin reads through the menu and Sehun’s head is resting on his hand, elbow on the table as he fights his hardest to remain awake.   
  
“Why are you so tired? We went to sleep at the same time.”  
  
Sehun blinks twice at Jongin, very slow, half-asleep blinks. “I stayed up after you went to sleep.”  
  
“Why?” Jongin asks, setting his menu down once he’s decided what he wants.  
  
Sehun’s eyes are closed once again, he smacks his lips sleepily. “Luhan called me at like four in the morning and asked if I wanted to fuck.” His eyes open just slightly and he attempts a smile. “He parked in front of your house and we fucked in the backseat.”  
  
Jongin makes a face between shocked and impressed. “I honestly can’t believe you.”  
  
Sehun just gives Jongin a blank stare, “You’re actually still surprised by things I do?”  
  
“I’m getting used to it,” Jongin answers honestly. He smiles and opens his mouth to say something else but is stopped by someone calling his name.  
  
“Nini!”  
  
Both boys at the table look toward the sound to see Baekhyun and an overly excited Minseok bouncing toward them.   
  
“Nini?” Sehun says with a smirk. “Cute.”  
  
Minseok sits, still smiling, “I heard his mom call him that once and now I do too because it’s so cute.”  
  
“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, sliding into the booth beside Sehun, “and because it embarrasses the hell outta him.” He smiles at Jongin, “Isn’t that right, Nini?”  
  
“Remind me to call you that next time we—“  
  
“Stop!” Jongin shouts, leaning across the table to try and smack the smirk off Sehun’s face. He huffs and looks to his friends, “What are you guys doing here?”  
  
Baekhyun grabs Jongin’s menu and begins flipping through the pages, he shrugs. “We were hanging out at Seok’s and got bored, then got hungry.”  
  
“Did you go to youth group with him last night?” Minseok asks, smiling up at Sehun.  
  
Sehun smiles, “Nah, little Nini skipped last night to get high with me and my friends.” He takes a second to enjoy the shock, and Jongin’s anger, then continues. “Tell ‘em, Jong, you seemed to have a lot of fun last night, especially with Luhan.”  
  
Jongin has that deer in the headlights look, so does Minseok. “Shut up, you’re the one who had sex with him in his car last night.”  
  
Sehun simply shrugs, “This morning, if you wanna be technical.”  
  
Minseok has a small smile on his face as he looks down at his hands on the table.  
  
“You okay, Seok?” Baekhyun asks, giving his friend a concerned look.  
  
Minseok nods, putting a wide smile on his face before he looks up. “Yeah, I’m fine… just, really hungry.”  
  
Sehun stands, leaning with both hands flat on the table. “Hey! We’ve been here for like twenty minutes,” he says to a waitress halfway across the room, “can someone come take our order?”  
  
Conversation flows easily as they eat. Sehun ends up being really funny and pleasant, much to Minseok and Baekhyun’s surprise. Jongin tells them about his experience being high and then Sehun jumps in to describe, in detail, how he made out with Luhan in the grass at the park.   
  
“Why do you guys all hang out with Jongdae anyway?” Sehun asks once they’re all finished eating. “You’re all way too cool and he’s a huge asshole.”  
  
“Well, I’ve known him since we were little kids in church,” Jongin says.  
  
Baekhyun nods, taking a drink of his water and setting it down. “He’s not that bad once you get to know him… just gets preachy and judgy sometimes.”  
  
“Yeah,” Minseok agrees, nodding quickly, “I haven’t known him very long, but he’s really not that bad. He—“  
  
“Not that bad?”  
  
Everyone at the table looks up at the new voice.  
  
“Mind if I sit?” Luhan says, eyes narrowed at Minseok. The orange haired boy shakes his head and scoots over, pressing Sehun into the wall. “Now,” Luhan says once he’s seated, “did I hear someone say Jongdae isn’t that bad? Because, he’s the worst.”  
  
Theres silence at the table. Luhan keeps his smirk on his face and his arm lazily draped across the back of the booth, reaching around Minseok. “Hey Jongin,” he says softly, in a tone that makes Jongin gulp.  
  
They fall into conversation again, mostly led by Sehun and Luhan telling stories of stupid things they’ve done. At some point Luhan’s arm slides down to wrap around Minseok’s shoulder, the younger looks slightly uncomfortable; Baekhyun notices but doesn’t say anything.   
  
It’s nearing two o’clock when they finally decide to leave. With the exception of Luhan, they had all walked, so it’s a little strange when he offers to give Minseok a ride home. Minseok is picking at his nails, staring at the ground when he mumbles a soft, “Sure,” and nods.   
  
Luhan’s face lights up and he pulls Minseok in close to him, his long arm wrapping comfortably around his shoulder. They both walk off without another word to the group and Jongin thinks he hears Luhan mention something about a cat. Does Minseok have a cat?  
  
After a few blocks Baekhyun turns left while Sehun and Jongin turn right. They say goodbye and that they’ll see him in school Monday, and Baekhyun walks off with a wide smile and a wave.   
  
“Your friends are actually pretty cool,” Sehun says, bumping into Jongin’s shoulder with his own. “You should invite them to hang out with us sometime.”  
  
Jongin shrugs, “Yeah, sure.” He’s quiet for a minute. “Hey, do you think something is going on between Luhan and Minseok?”  
  
Sehun makes a face. “Why?”  
  
“I never got to tell you the other day. I saw them being really friendly in art class, it was weird.”  
  
Sehun stops walking all of a sudden. “Luhan?” He shakes his head and laughs, “And, little chubby Minseok? Nah.” He shakes his head again, thinking how ridiculous the idea is, “No way.”  
  
When they get to the last street before Sehun has to make his left turn, he stops and grabs Jongin’s arm. “Hey, you wanna come over? I’m feelin’ kinda like having sex right now.”  
  
Jongin rolls his eyes but laughs. “Can’t. I have homework I gotta do and my mom wanted me home like an hour ago anyway.”  
  
Sehun sighs, “Fine… fine, whatever.” He smiles and grabs a handful of Jongin’s hair at the top of his head, “I’ll manage on my own. See ya’ Monday.”  
  
Jongin finally makes it home. He slips out of his shoes and his jacket and falls onto the couch. He’s tired, he just now realizes, so he curls up on his side and lets his eyes drift closed.   
  
He dreams about Kyungsoo. They’re alone in his office at the church, the lights are dimmed and he’s sitting on Kyungsoo’s desk, like he’d seen Sehun on Mr. Kim’s desk before. Kyungsoo reaches up and pokes Jongin’s bottom lip with two fingers, giving him this sexy little smirk. He hops off the desk and climbs onto Kyungsoo’s lap in the chair, running both of his hands through the youth pastor’s dark hair. Jongin, Kyungsoo whispers, Jongin, Jongin… Jongin.  
  
“Jongin!”  
  
He sits upright and blinks confusedly at his mother standing over him. “What? What? I’m awake.”  
  
“Good. We have company.” She smiles and Jongin follows her hand as she motions to the front door where Kyungsoo stands silently, expression unreadable.  
  
Jongin jumps to his feet and tries his best to flatten his hair down. “Soo, hey… what are you doing here?”  
  
Kyungsoo takes a step further into the room and clears hit throat, putting a small smile on his face now. “I wanted to talk to you.” He looks to Jongin’s mother, “In private, if thats alright with you, Mrs. Kim?”  
  
Jongin’s mother smiles, “Of course, sweetheart. If you two need anything just let me know,” she says as she walks back into the kitchen.  
  
“Can we go to your room and talk?” Kyungsoo asks quietly, almost a whisper.  
  
“Yeah,” Jongin says casually, walking to the stairs to lead the way.  
  
When the door shuts behind Kyungsoo he doesn’t walk further into the room, choosing to stay pressed against the door. He watches Jongin as he walks to the center of the room and turns to face him.  
  
“We need to talk,” Kyungsoo says.  
  
“Did you lock the door?” Jongin asks, trying to peek around Kyungsoo to see if he had.  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
“What I said to you the last time we talked? You’re here to take me up on my offer, right?” He takes a few steps closer to Kyungsoo, his heart begins to race. He grabs Kyungsoo’s hand and pulls him from the door, the youth pastor stumbling forward and nearly falling into Jongin.  
  
“Jongin I—“  
  
“It’s okay Soo, I told you I wouldn't tell anyone. Just let me—“  
  
Kyungsoo pushes Jongin back, eyes angry and muscles tensed, he takes a deep breath. “Jongin, stop it.”  
  
“Why?” Jongin says, trying hard not to let himself cry.  
  
“Look, I know I said it’s because you’re a kid and that I’m older… but it’s not just that Jongin.”  
  
Jongin falls onto his butt on the bed and looks up at Kyungsoo, his bottom lip quivers as he waits for him to continue. “You don’t like me?”  
  
“Jongin listen,” Kyungsoo sighs, “I do like you. You’re a great kid and a good friend. But, even if you were older… it just can’t happen, Jongin.” He watches a tear fall from Jongin’s eye and bites at his bottom lip. “I have a boyfriend, okay? You being young is only half the reason why I pushed you away that day.”  
  
Jongin looks up at Kyungsoo with big, round eyes, feeling like a kicked puppy. “You— you have a boyfriend?” His eyes water and he covers his face with both hands. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He breathes a heavy sigh, “I feel so stupid now.”  
  
“Don’t feel stupid,” Kyungsoo says.  
  
Jongin huffs, “I wouldn’t have done it if I…” he looks up at Kyungsoo, he’s so handsome today, “Why didn't you just tell me?”  
  
“He—“ Kyungsoo lets out a shaky sigh and moves to sit beside Jongin on the bed. Their legs are touching and Jongin tries to ignore that fact. “He works at your’s and Jongdae’s school, thats why I didn't want to say anything. He didn't want you guys to find out.”  
  
Jongin crosses his arms, “Thats stupid,” he says with a pout. “If you were my boyfriend I’d want everyone to know.”  
  
Kyungsoo, against his will, cracks a small smile at that. “You’re sweet, Jongin, really.” He pats the younger on the back a few times, rubbing his hand in a small circle at the end. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
  
Jongin sniffles, clears his throat, “You didn’t,” he says, looking away from Kyungsoo. “I’m fine, you didn’t do anything. I— I’m fine.”  
  
Kyungsoo’s smile widens, “You know you’re a terrible liar, right?”  
  
“Shut up,” Jongin mumbles, cheek pressed into his shoulder.  
  
Kyungsoo chuckles now, “You’re cute.”  
  
The words shouldn't sting like they do, but Jongin cant help it. “I’m not.” He doesn't want to hear words like that from Kyungsoo after he’s already turned him down. He stands, arms still wrapped tightly around himself, and walks across the room. “Is that all you wanted?”  
  
Kyungsoo smiles, folds his hands in his lap. “No. I also wanted to ask where you were instead of youth group last night.”  
  
Jongin looks around the room for a moment, trying to think of something other than the truth to tell Kyungsoo. “I was busy.”  
  
“With Sehun?” Kyungsoo says with a serious expression. “Jongin, you can tell me, I won’t be mad.”  
  
Jongin sighs. Why does Kyungsoo know everything? Why is he so nice and sweet and attractive? “I was with Sehun,” he says, looking directly into Kyungsoo’s eyes. “We met up with his friends and went to the park.”  
  
Kyungsoo just stares, like he's trying to decide if Jongin is telling the truth or not. Finally, he nods. “Okay.” He smiles, “Okay, well did you have a good time?”  
  
Jongin frowns, “Why are you so concerned with what I did? I didn’t do anything wrong. I just went to the park with my friends.”  
  
“Jongin, I’m not saying you did anything wrong.” Kyungsoo stands and crosses the room, grabbing Jongin by both shoulders. “I told you already, you’re a good kid and I worry about you. I just wanna make sure you're okay.”  
  
Jongin pulls from Kyungsoo’s grip, “I’m fine,” he spits a little more angrily than he wanted to.   
  
“Okay… okay,” Kyungsoo says, taking a step back. He steps around Jongin and opens the door. “I hope you don’t stay mad at me for long,” he says with a warm smile, “I’d hate to lose you as a friend.” He gives one last, small smile in Jongin’s direction then turns to leave.  
  
Jongin stands still, chewing his lip, watching Kyungsoo take steps down the hall.   
  
“Soo, wait!”  
  
Kyungsoo turns, looks down at Jongin’s hand wrapped around his wrist. “What?”  
  
“I’m not mad at you, Kyungsoo… I’m not.” He drops his hand back to his side and looks at the carpet between his and Kyungsoo’s feet. “I’m mad at myself.”  
  
Kyungsoo looks into Jongin’s eyes, trying to figure out what is going on inside the teen’s mind. He lets out a soft breath, “Why are you mad at yourself?”  
  
Jongin can’t look up, can’t meet Kyungsoo’s eyes. He sighs, “I— I don’t know. I guess because… now you probably think I’m stupid.” He wipes at his cheek with his arm and sniffles, giving a lazy shrug. He tucks his head down and cries, shoulders shaking with each silent sob.   
  
Kyungsoo is fast to wrap his arms around Jongin’s shoulders; he pats the teenager on the back, trying to calm him, trying to stop his tears. “Jong, it’s okay. I don’t think you’re stupid.” He grabs Jongin’s shoulders and pushes him back so he can make eye contact. “I know what you’re going through and I know how hard it is. You’re confused and I get that, trust me.” He gives a small smile, “I don’t think you’re stupid, Jongin. I would never think that.”  
  
Jongin’s bottom lip trembles, stuck in a pout. “Are you sure?” he asks.  
  
Kyungsoo stares fondly at the boy in front of him and places his hand atop his head, dragging it through his hair and down, curving it around to cup his jaw. Jongin looks up now with wide eyes, he thinks that Kyungsoo has a weird way of showing that he doesn’t like him.  
  
“I’ve told you for as long as I’ve known you, if you ever need to talk you can always come to me.” His thumb swipes Jongin’s cheek, “You’re going through a lot right now, and I don’t expect things to change just because of a few poor decisions.”  
  
Jongin looks down again and mumbles, “Okay.”  
  
Kyungsoo leaves and Jongin returns to his room where he sits alone in silence at the edge of his bed. His phone rings and he jumps at the sudden sound.   
  
“Hey,” he answers, switching the phone to his other hand as he lies flat on his back. Sehun doesn’t say anything, “Hello?” Jongin calls again.  
  
“Mmmph, hey Jong,” Sehun grunts and sucks in a quick breath. “Whats up?”  
  
Jongin pulls his phone back a bit and stares at it. “You— you called me?”  
  
“Ah… ah, ah… oh right, I did,” Sehun says, voice sounding oddly breathy. He doesn’t speak again after that.  
  
“What are you doing?” Jongin asks, he thinks he knows, but he kind of wants to hear Sehun say it. “Sehun?”  
  
“L— Luhan wouldn’t come over,” another pause for Sehun to take in a sharp breath. “And, you wouldn’t— mmmh, you wouldn't come over so—“  
  
Jongin sits still, phone pressed to his ears; his lips part as he listens to Sehun’s quick, shallows breaths. He knows. He knows and god, was it turning him on. He presses his free hand to his crotch and squeezes, taking his lip between his teeth.   
  
A sudden knock on his door and his hand jerks away, moving instead to take a handful of the blanket beside him. The door opens and his mother’s smiling face greets him. He tries his best to focus on what she's saying but its hard, quite literally; he crosses one leg over the other in hopes of hiding what had to be one of his most embarrassing boners ever.   
  
She asks about laundry, if he has homework, what he’d like for dinner. All the while, he listens to Sehun’s breathing begin to stutter and then a soft moan; Jongin needs his mother to leave. She keeps talking and talking and Jongin wants to cry when Sehun moans loud, directly into his ear and grunts immediately after.   
  
“Okay sweetie, get your homework done and come help me out with dinner.”  
  
Jongin gives a strained smile and nods, “Okay mom.”  
  
He stands and goes to close the door his mother left open, locking it and leaning against it, hand going down to rub at his crotch once again.  
  
“Yixing wanted me to call and tell you he’s throwing a party this weekend and that he wants you to come.”  
  
Jongin is glaring, wishing Sehun could see. “And you couldn't have waited to call until after you—“ he sighs, this is Sehun, of course he wouldn't wait. “Yeah, sure,” he says, “I’ll go.”  
  
Theres a short pause and then Sehun laughs a bit. “So, did you just listen to me come with your mom in the room?”  
  
Jongin unbuttons his jeans, slides the zipper down and huffs in annoyance. “Yeah, I did actually. Thanks for that.”  
  
“You’re welcome,” Sehun says, not even trying to hide his amusement. “You liked it. Are you gonna touch yourself now?”  
  
Jongin grunts and bangs his head against the door as he slips his hand into his underwear. “If you must know… yeah, I am.”  
  
“Can I listen?”  
  
“Bye, Sehun,” Jongin says, ignoring Sehun’s whiny ‘no don’t hang up’.

 

 

  
Minseok and Baekhyun join Sehun and Jongin at their table during lunch all week. Sehun wedges his way into the group easily, poking fun at Jongin and telling dirty jokes that keep Baekhyun laughing. None of them have seen Jongdae step foot in the lunchroom all week and honestly, they’re all kind of glad about that.   
  
Friday, Luhan skips History and joins them at the table. He situates himself beside Minseok, leaning into the little sophomore and whispering in his ear periodically; Minseok is all giggles and shy smiles, cheeks flushing red when Luhan’s arm wraps around his shoulder to play with pieces of his orange hair.  
  
Jongin gives an awestruck Sehun a knowing look. They share an understanding and Jongin raises his eyebrows in a silent, ‘I told you so’.  
  
“Where’s Baekhyun?” Luhan asks, finally turning his attention away from nosing at Minseok’s hairline.   
  
“He’s in the choir room,” Minseok says softly, looking down at his lunch tray. “There isn't a class in there right now. He has a solo in the concert next week and he wanted to practice.”  
  
Luhan smiles, teeth biting into his bottom lip; he watches Minseok like a hawk, eyes following his every movement. Minseok looks nervous, almost scared, under Luhan’s scrutinizing gaze.   
  
“Do you know if Baekhyun’s gonna come tonight?” Luhan asks, giving a cheery smile around the table. “I know you three are.”  
  
Sehun shrugs, Minseok shakes his head no. “I think he said he was going to,” Jongin says, not completely sure. “If me and Minseok go, I’m sure he’ll come too.”  
  
Luhan stands now and looks down, his arms slide around Minseok’s neck and he rocks him side to side. “Okay good,” he smiles, “its gonna be lots of fun. I have my cousin bringing the alcohol after school and I’m sure Lay will have his own goodies.”   
  
Jongin blinks dumbly, “Lay?”  
  
“Thats Yixing,” Sehun says, shoving a much too large bite of nachos into his mouth.  
  
Luhan digs both of his hands into Minseok’s hair and pulls; Minseok whimpers and Jongin swears he can see Luhan’s eye twitch. “Xing fucked like every girl in school last year… so he acquired a pretty well fitting nickname.” He tugs at the orange hair once again and smirks at the soft noise that comes from the boy. “He set a goal for himself and surpassed it, he’s very proud of his nickname.”  
  
“Thats uh… impressive,” Jongin says, looking to Sehun who's just nodding along to Luhan’s words.   
  
Finally, Luhan pulls his hands from Minseok’s hair, using one of them to try and flatten it down. “I’ll see you guys later. I’m cutting out of here early today, gonna go help Xing out at his house.”  
  
Luhan leaves with a small wave and one last caress to Minseok’s chubby cheek. As soon as he’s out of view Sehun and Jongin lean forward, waiting for Minseok to look up at them.  
  
“Wha?” he asks, mouth full of potatoes.   
  
“How long?” is all Sehun says.  
  
“Wha d’you mea?”  
  
“He means,” Jongin says, “how long has something been going on between you and Luhan?”  
  
Minseok swallows his bite of food. His face reddens and he looks down to try to hide it, but his wide smile is unavoidable. “I— I don't know.” He shrugs and pushes some food around his tray. “I’ve liked him for a little while and— and he was always really nice to me in art class.” He looks up now with wide eyes, looking younger than normal. “Sometimes, when I would spend lunch in the library he would come sit with me and just watch me read or do homework.”  
  
“Isn’t that just fucking adorable,” Sehun says, sitting back in his seat.  
  
“Does he like you?” Jongin asks.  
  
Sehun cuts off Minseok’s answer. “So thats why you got all quiet and weird the other day when we were talking about hooking up with him. You were jealous!”  
  
“No I wasn’t!” Minseok says in a rush, waving both hands in front of him. Jongin’s eyes are wide, “I really wasn’t. I was just a little upset I guess, because I thought Luhan liked me.”  
  
“So, he doesn’t like you?” Jongin asks.  
  
“He does!” Minseok nods happily. “When he drove me home he— he said he could tell I was upset and wouldn't leave me alone until I told him why.” Minseok blushes and chews the inside of his cheek. “When I told him I liked him he felt bad about kissing you,” he says, looking at Jongin. “He said he didn’t know I liked him and then he kissed me when he parked in front of my house.”  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
Jongin and Minseok both look to Sehun in confusion. The blonde looks up at them and just stares for a moment, lost in thought.  
  
“Shit. You’re lucky you're so fucking adorable kid,” Sehun says, giving Minseok a half-hearted glare, “Luhan is some of the best sex I’ve ever had. I’m gonna miss it.”  
  
“Thank you,” Minseok says. He smiles when he sees the confusion settle on Sehun’s face, “I mean, for giving Luhan up for me… thanks.” He gives Sehun a sincere smile.  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” the blonde says, rolling his eyes. “Just means Jongin’s gonna have to work a little harder now to make up for it.” He elbows Jongin, smirking at the terrified look he’s giving him. “What? You think your friends don't know we were fucking?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Minseok is on his stomach on the bed, his legs up in the air behind him kicking back and forth. He looks like a little kid like that, with his chubby, innocent little face.   
  
Jongin is standing, bent over his desk pushing papers around trying to find the worksheet he needed. He can hear Minseok behind him, humming happily along to the song playing softly from the radio.   
  
“Got it,” Jongin says, turning with a smile, the paper in one hand.  
  
Minseok’s eyes widen and he jumps up from the bed, he folds his hands together in front of himself and stares. Jongin turns, following Minseok’s eyes. Sehun stands in the open doorway, leaning on one shoulder, his signature smirk on his face.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Jongin asks, moving a step closer to the door.  
  
Sehun looks between Jongin and Minseok, “Better question is, what are you doing here?” He walks into the room, gives Minseok a look, then turns back to Jongin. “Party started like a half hour ago, why are you doing homework?”  
  
“Because,” Minseok cuts in, pushing his reading glasses up the bridge of his nose, “its due Monday, we have to get it done.”  
  
Sehun turns his head slowly and stares at Minseok like he’d just said the dumbest thing he’s ever heard. “Well, we’re going to a party. Get changed and meet me in the car.”  
  
“We can’t go yet, we have to—“  
  
“I don’t recall asking if you were ready,” Sehun says, nostrils flared at Minseok. “Seriously Jong, get some tighter jeans on and lets go. Luhan isn’t gonna wait forever.”  
  
“Oh, Luhan is here?” Minseok asks, expression perked up excitedly. He runs to Jongin’s mirror and begins finger styling his hair and trying his best to wipe wrinkles out of his shirt.  
  
“Will you just hurry up, I want—“  
  
“Hey, boys!”  
  
All three sets of eyes shift to the door. Luhan stands in the doorway, hands holding either side of the frame; he rocks back and forth a few times as his eyes linger on Minseok. He swipes the black beanie from his head and walks to the mirror, standing beside Minseok to run his fingers through the now pastel blue strands.   
  
The other three boys in the room focus all their attention on him when he turns. His eyeliner is winged perfectly and eyeshadow lines his eyelids, shining silvery in the light. “What?” he says with a smirk, pretending not to know he looks good. “Oh,” he says, “you like my new hair?”  
  
All three boys nod; Minseok’s mouth hangs open, matching his wide eyes.   
  
“You’re so pretty Luhan,” Minseok says softly, his voice almost a whisper. He reaches up to touch Luhan’s hair but is stopped short by Luhan’s arms quickly wrapping around his waist, turning both of them to face the mirror.  
  
“Not half as pretty as you are, my little kitty.”  
  
Minseok’s entire face turns deep red, all the way up to the tips of his ears. “Are you excited for the party, little Seok?” He pinches Minseok’s cheek and coos at the cute way his nose scrunches.  
  
Luhan turns to the other two, still smiling wide, “Isn’t he just the cutest little thing? I could squeeze him to death!” He coils around Minseok’s waist like a snake, waiting until the smaller squeaks before letting him go. He looks Minseok’s body over once, then again, “Maybe I’ll just tie you up, do anything I want with you. Would you like that, kitty?”  
  
Jongin watches a small, almost unnoticeable smile twitch at the corner of Minseok’s mouth, his little fingers curling around handfuls of his shirt; he nods while looking up at Luhan with large, innocent eyes. Jongin wants to say something, wants to make fun of them, but he keeps his mouth shut, letting Minseok enjoy his happiness.  
  
“Why the fuck do you call him kitty?” Sehun asks, giving a concerned look to Luhan.  
  
“Because,” Luhan beams, tightening his grip around Minseok’s middle, “look at his pretty, little kitty eyes!” He drops his head on Minseok’s shoulder and hums happily. “So are you all ready to go?”  
  
Minseok stares at the floor, mouth open slightly as his eyes shift side to side nervously. He nods and Luhan squeezes him, shouting with excitement. Luhan unwraps himself from the sophomore and grabs his hand, dragging him out the door and down the hall.  
  
“You’re gonna love it, it’ll be so fun!” Luhan’s voice echoes as he disappears down the stairs.  
  
Sehun stares at the empty doorframe for a moment in disbelief. “Did that actually just happen? Did— did I just watch Luhan call the little boy his kitty?”  
  
Jongin shares the same awed look as Sehun, he shakes his head and shrugs. “I— I think so?”  
  
“Well, we better hurry,” Sehun says, tossing Jongin a pair of dark jeans from his closest, “Luhan might forget we exist and leave us here.”   
  
  
  


  
  
  
This being Jongin’s first party, he doesn’t know what to expect. He’s nervous in the car, sitting in the back beside Sehun, picking at his nails. He’s seen plenty of high school parties in tv shows and movies, heard about ones that kids at school have thrown that he’s never been invited to, so he’s kind of expecting something like that.  
  
And, he’s not disappointed.   
  
The door to Yixing’s house swings open, hitting Jongin with a wave of smoke and bass, laughter and shouting from the crowd of people already there. His anxiety hits him all at once and he suddenly wishes he was back at home; he hopes Sehun doesn’t mind him clinging to him the entire night.  
  
Yixing approaches them with a dark haired girl that looks too old to be at a high school party wrapped around his waist. One of her hands holds a red cup and she looks like she would fall over if Yixing let her go. He smiles.  
  
“Glad you guys finally made it.” Luhan nods, eyes scanning the room, and then drags Minseok off through the sea of people. “Well okay then,” Yixing laughs, “drinks are in the kitchen and,” he looks to Jongin, “no puking in my house.”  
  
“He wont,” Sehun answers as he rolls his eyes and begins steering Jongin by the shoulders.  
  
Baekhyun is in the kitchen pouring himself a drink. Theres a pretty girl from school, one of the cheerleaders, sitting on the counter beside him rambling drunkenly. Jongin can see the relief wash over Baekhyun when he looks up and sees him and Sehun.   
  
“Oh, Nini… thank god.” He throws an arm around Jongin and takes two large gulps from his cup. “This cheerleader has been following me around telling me how flexible she is for like twenty minutes.”  
  
Sehun smiles at the girl on the counter, still talking to no one in particular. He looks back to Baekhyun, “And, you’re gonna pass that up because?”  
  
“Well, at first I wasn't going to.” Baekhyun looks to the girl and grimaces. “But she literally wont shut the fuck up. I can’t imagine penetrating something as annoying as her.”  
  
“Have you met yourself?” Sehun quips, handing a full cup over to Jongin. “I’m sure people have penetrated you,” he looks Baekhyun’s body up and down and clicks his tongue, “so hot… so annoying.”  
  
“I’ll have you know,” Baekhyun says, poking a finger into Sehun’s chest, “the only guy thats ever penetrated me didn't think I was annoying.” He purses his lips, “Thank you very much.”  
  
Sehun laughs, raising both hands up in front of him. “Fine, fine… my bad then I guess. Come with us to the living room, we’ll save you from Betty Spaghetty over there.”  
  
Baekhyun and Jongin both wonder what Betty Spaghetty is but don’t say anything. Baekhyun simply nods frantically and pushes both boys through the kitchen door, leaving the cheerleader to babble on by herself.   
  
Now that he’s found Baekhyun, Jongin doesn’t feel the need to be stuck to Sehun constantly. He stays with Baekhyun, talking and laughing, finishing drink after drink as Sehun roams around the party talking to people Jongin doesn’t even know.   
  
“So,” Baekhyun says, its in a tone that Jongin knows well and honestly scares him. “When did you plan on telling me you lost your virginity to Oh Sehun?”  
  
Jongin nearly spits up his drink. “Wha— how did you find out?”  
  
“Minseok told me that Sehun had mentioned it at lunch.” He shrugs, “I mean, it’s not like I didn't already know, but I kinda thought you’d tell me.”  
  
Jongin doesn't really know why he feels guilty for not telling Baekhyun, but he does. “I’m sorry, I guess I was just kinda embarrassed?”  
  
Baekhyun laughs, “You’ve changed so much, but old Jongin is still in there deep down. Don’t be sorry, Jong… really.” He gulps down the rest of his drink and smiles. “I’m just glad to see you happy and comfortable with yourself.”  
  
Jongin nods, doesn’t really know what to say, “Thanks, Baek.”  
  
“No problem,” Baekhyun says, placing a hand on Jongin’s shoulder, “Now, mind if I get a picture and a quick recap of the sex for my Tumblr? I like to write little scenarios. Where’s Sehun, we’ll need him for this?”  
  
Sehun shows up just then, holding a cup in each hand, he gives Jongin a glassy eyed smile as he hands him a cup. “For you, my dear,” he says, head bobbing slightly as he tries to stand still.  
  
“Ugh,” Baekhyun fake gags, “you’re so gay… you honestly make my asshole clench in fear.”  
  
Jongin giggles and Sehun howls with laughter, smacking Baekhyun on the back repeatedly. “You know, if I was Luhan, I’d take that as a compliment.”  
  
Baekhyun perks up, stretching on his toes excitedly. He takes a long sip from his drink then clears his throat. “So, Luhan’s pretty uh… kinky then, huh?” Sehun shrugs but nods, looking indifferent as he works on finishing off his beer. “Whats it like?” Baekhyun asks.  
  
The conversation veers off into kinks and, more specifically, Luhan’s kinks, and this goes on for a while. It’s a long list to cover.  
  
“He’s into some weird shit,” Sehun says, “but I don't know, I told him I wouldn’t do it. I need another drink.”  
  
“Me too. Me too, me too, me too!” Jongin shouts, leaning over Sehun’s body from behind, his head resting on the blonde’s shoulder. He giggles to himself as his empty hand skirts along the edge of Sehun’s shirt then slips inside. “Get me another driiiiiink,” he yells directly into Sehun’s ear.  
  
“I cant believe I’m seeing Kim Jongin drunk right now,” Baekhyun says, trying and failing to hide his smile. “How many drinks have you had tonight, Nini?”  
  
Jongin smiles, twists around Sehun’s body and leans forward to bite his neck. “Driiiiiiink!” he repeats, then leans up to miss Sehun’s lips and kiss his chin instead.   
  
Baekhyun’s eyes widen and he smiles, “Oh boy, someones gonna have a rough night,” he says with his eyebrows raised to Sehun. “I’m gonna go find someone to fuck, good luck with—“ he motions to Jongin hanging from Sehun’s neck, “—that,” he finishes as Jongin slides down a bit to bite at Sehun’s collarbone through his shirt.  
  
Jongin pouts and snatches the cup from Sehun’s hand, “Fine, I’ll do it m’self.” He gives Sehun a crooked smile, wobbles, then stalks off toward the kitchen.  
  
“Drunk Jongin is fun,” Baekhyun says, patting Sehun on the shoulder, “I don’t know what you did to him, but I like it.” He gives Sehun a tight-lipped smile and a nod, then wanders off, eyes scanning the room with purpose.  
  
Sehun finally makes it to the kitchen after a small pitstop involving Chanyeol, Yixing and some really good weed. His eyes are narrowed, bloodshot, he smiles. “Oh shit, where did he go?”   
  
He wanders into the living room and stops to get a good look of the room. Most people are dancing, a few are sitting around the coffee table playing a drinking game, two kids are getting pretty cozy against the wall in the back.   
  
He watches them for a moment, the girl’s hand sliding up the boy’s back, over his broad shoulders and into his hair. When the girl throws her head back it hits the wall and Sehun can see her mouth fall open to moan. He gulps, blinking rapidly and clenches his fist at his side. “I need to find Jongin.”  
  
And he does find Jongin, lying face down on the bathroom floor. Sehun groans and steps inside the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He sits on the bathtub, feet on either side of Jongin’s head, and smiles.  
  
“Whatcha doin’ down there?”  
  
Jongin moans, hiccups, groans pathetically as he waves a hand in the air as if that was an answer to the question.  
  
“You know, I was planning on you being my sex for the night.” Sehun sighs and leans down to run fingers through Jongin’s hair, “So much for that.”  
  
He stands and leans down, rolling Jongin over and stepping over his body. He grabs him under the arms and pulls him to a sitting position. “Come on, Jong,” he grunts, trying with all his strength to pick Jongin up, “I gotta get you home.”  
  
Once secured around Sehun’s shoulder Jongin whimpers pathetically. “Evr’thing… spinning.” He gags, whimpers again, then sniffles before letting his head fall limp on Sehun’s shoulder.  
  
“Jesus Christ, are you crying?” Sehun asks as he lets out a huff and begins walking Jongin forward. “Better than throwing up I guess.”  
  
He gets Jongin out of the bathroom, down the hall and through the front door easily. Getting down the porch steps is a little tricky, but he manages and after that, its just eight long blocks. Sehun wants to cry too, just thinking about it.  
  
“Y— y— you’re,” Jongin’s breath hitches, chin trembles, he sniffles. “You’re sush’a good friend,” he cries loudly, squeezing around Sehun’s neck and trying his best to kiss his cheek.  
  
He drops Jongin, accidentally of course, halfway to his house. Jongin does not want to get back up. He lies on the ground, spread like a starfish, tears still falling from his closed eyes. It takes Sehun at least thirty-seconds to speak, choosing to, instead, stare down at Jongin in disappointment.   
  
“Jongin, you have to get up. You really can’t lay on the sidewalk like that.”  
  
Jongin moves his head side to side, face twisted into the saddest pout Sehun’s ever seen. “I don’t wanna get up… please don’t make me.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Sehun sighs, once again grabbing Jongin under the arms and lifting him onto his feet. “You gotta walk though, it’s not much farther.”  
  
They take approximately four steps together before Jongin’s knees buckle and he’s tumbling to the ground once again. Sehun has to close his eyes and take deep breaths to keep himself from screaming in frustration.  
  
“You’re like trying to lug a drunk girl around, I swear.” Sehun glares half-heartedly at Jongin, seemingly sleeping on the pavement. “Next time you’re only allowed to drink beer.”  
  
Sehun lets out a heavy breath and adjusts his jeans, then leans down to grab Jongin’s wrists. He tugs, but Jongin’s body is limp and uncooperative. “Will you just…” he grunts, grabbing further up Jongin’s arms, “Can you please just—“  
  
Car lights flash behind Sehun and he drops Jongin, his head hitting the concrete under him. Sehun swears and turns to the car and his eyes widen. “Oh, shit.”  
  
“Get him in my car,” the man says, glaring angrily at Sehun, then looking worriedly to Jongin lying on the ground. “Now, Sehun,” he says, motioning for the blonde to hurry up.   
  
Sehun scrambles to pick Jongin up and helps get him in the back of the car. The man slams the backdoor then gets in and drives off without another word to Sehun.   
  
“Good luck, Jong,” Sehun says, watching the taillights disappear down the street. He takes a deep breath and turns, deciding to walk back to the party.  
  
He searches through the crowd of people, eyes scanning, looking for pastel blue hair. He hadn’t seen Luhan since he wandered off with Minseok when they first arrived and now that he needs him, he can’t find him. Luhan knows more people than he does and he desperately wants to find someone to fuck; Luhan is easily the best wingman he’s ever had.  
  
So he wanders around the house. The kitchen, the living room, the bathroom, Luhan is nowhere to be found. He checks Yixing’s room and finds it empty. There’s one last door at the end of the hall, Yixing’s parent’s room. He smirks, thinking of how great it would be to find Luhan in there.  
  
He opens the door and is not disappointed. His jaw drops with a wide smile. “Hey Luhan… hey Minseok.”  
  
Luhan grunts, “H— hey, Sehun… what mmmh, what do you need?” Luhan’s eyes shift from Sehun back to Minseok quickly, “No baby, don’t stop,” he says, digging his fingers into Minseok’s skin.  
  
Sehun watches for a minute. Luhan is sitting at the edge of the bed, jeans around his ankles. Minseok is straddling his lap, naked from the waist down, bouncing happily with the help of Luhan’s hands on his ass.   
  
“Fuck,” Sehun whispers to himself.  
  
“Babe,” Luhan says, looking to Sehun, “you know I don’t mind if you watch, but I don’t think Minnie is very open to the idea.”  
  
Sehun nods, remaining silent as he watches Minseok drop down onto Luhan over and over. “Yeah… yeah, my bad.” He clears his throat and steps back, “See you later.”

Luhan watches as Sehun slowly backs out of the room and shuts the door behind him. He smiles and digs his face into Minseok’s neck, the sweat salty on his lips.  
  
“Fuck, baby, you’re so tight.” He thrusts his hips up as Minseok drops down and they both groan. “So fucking good,” Luhan whispers against Minseok’s neck. He pulls back to look at Minseok, he looks wrecked. His hair matted to his forehead, face scrunched, eyes closed, mouth hanging open wide.   
  
He smiles and grabs Minseok’s thighs, lifting enough to quickly flip their positions. He kicks off his jeans from around his ankles and climbs onto the bed, pushing Minseok back while still inside of him. Minseok moans loud, neck exposed as he presses his head hard into the mattress, his hands scramble to grab anything.   
  
Luhan’s lips twitch, Minseok is absolutely perfect, so cute and small and fragile. “I’m gonna break you,” he whispers and Minseok whimpers, sending a chill down Luhan’s spine.  
  
Luhan is ruthless after that, pounding into Minseok hard and fast, sending the bed crashing into the wall. Minseok wails and cries, trembling beneath Luhan, tugging his blue hair and gasping with every inhale.   
  
“Fuck,” Luhan pants, “you look so good like this.” He runs his hands up Minseok’s body, loving the way his soft pudge feels against his skin. He grabs a handful of Minseok’s tummy and squeezes, making sure his nails dig in, leaving little half-moon indents when he pulls away.   
  
Minseok whines at the pain, but doesn’t stop him. Instead, he grabs Luhan’s wrist and guides his hand to his orange hair.   
  
Luhan tangles his fingers into the hair and smirks, “I knew you were perfect,” he says, just before pulling hard enough to bend Minseok’s neck harshly. Minseok cries out, eyes pressed shut; his hips jump up to meet Luhan’s thrust. “You like that?” Luhan says, pulling the orange hair again, harder this time; Minseok wails, nodding frantically as his breath catches and trembles.   
  
Luhan grabs the backs of Minseok’s legs just below the knee and pushes them back, bending the small boy almost in half, knees nearly touching his shoulders. Luhan enjoys the way this position creates little rolls of skin across Minseok’s torso; if he didn’t have to hold his legs he would be playing with them right now. Instead, he leans forward enough to bite Minseok’s ankle, sliding his teeth up and biting down again. He wants to bite harder, wants to draw blood, but he’s not sure if Minseok is ready for that just yet. So he settles for sucking at the skin, creating deep red and purple hickeys, leaving bite marks that he hopes will bruise for days to come.  
  
He moves to the other ankle and repeats the process, enjoying the way Minseok seems to squirm in pleasure at the pain. This makes Luhan’s blood rush, his eyes become feral as he watches Minseok arch his back and bite his lip. So dirty, so sinful, yet Minseok still looked so ethereal.   
  
Luhan drops Minseok’s legs, they fall to the bed with a thud and Luhan quickly pulls out and flips the younger over. “On your knees,” he orders with a stern voice.   
  
Minseok looks back, sees the look in Luhan’s eyes and scrambles to follow his directions. He raises his ass up, his arms folded in front of him with his head resting on them, just waiting for Luhan to speak again.  
  
“You listen so well, Seokkie.” He drags his pointer finger down the curve of Minseok’s ass, chuckling at the way the boy shivers and wiggles in invitation. “You’re so good for me.” He squeezes one of Minseok’s cheeks hard enough to spread him open. His thumb teases over Minseok’s entrance and he leans forward and spits, watching it slowly slide down to meet the tip of his thumb. He plays with his saliva, smearing it around, tracing small circles around Minseok’s little, pink hole.   
  
“Lu— Luhan, please,” Minseok whimpers.   
  
Luhan pulls his hand back and slaps Minseok’s ass a few times, the sound loud in the silent bedroom, almost as loud as Minseok’s yelps. “I don’t recall asking you to speak, kitten.”  
  
“I— I’m sorry,” Minseok whispers, burying his face deeper into his arms.  
  
Another loud smack to the center of Minseok’s ass. “Again,” Luhan says, “speaking out of turn.” He rubs his hand over the raised red mark on Minseok’s skin, “And I thought you were gonna be a good boy for me.”  
  
Minseok’s eyes shoot open at that and he looks back at Luhan kneeling behind him. He opens his mouth, he wants to tell Luhan that he is a good boy, he’s the best boy, but he stops himself at the last minute. Instead, he just looks to Luhan with wide, sorry eyes.  
  
Luhan reaches forward to stroke Minseok’s cheek, his hair, drags his hand softly down his back and pats his ass gently. “That’s my good boy.” He says it like he’s talking to a pet and, quite frankly, he is.   
  
Luhan slides off the bed and stands, curling his finger, telling Minseok to come closer. “Crawl,” he says, having to take a deep breath when Minseok rushes to follow his order. He waits for Minseok to stop in front of him and look up with those big, bright eyes of his; he’s sitting on his calves with his hands pressed to the mattress between his knees.  
  
“You’re sitting like a pretty kitty right now, you know that?” He scratches at Minseok’s hair, behind his ears, and Minseok leans into the touch with his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips. “You like being my pretty kitty?”  
  
Minseok’s eyes open and he nods, remaining silent as Luhan traces two fingers over his throat where a real kitty would have a collar. Minseok knows Luhan is thinking the same, he can tell by the way Luhan’s eyes narrow as his fingers continue to dance along his neck.  
  
Luhan smiles sweetly, taking a small step back. “Up, up,” he says, “come here.” He loves watching Minseok listen to him without question. The younger boy kneels at the edge of the bed, waiting patiently.   
  
He’s rewarded with a soft, gentle kiss. Luhan threads his fingers into Minseok’s hair but doesn’t pull this time, just brushes through it as he deepens their kiss. He fists the short hair at the back of Minseok’s head and pulls him closer, their chests pressing together and breaths puffing heavy into each other’s mouths. Minseok whimpers, Luhan smirks.   
  
“Back on your knees, baby.” He waits for Minseok to rearrange himself, “Now, open your mouth.”  
  
Minseok does as he’s told, opening his mouth wide for Luhan. He blinks up at the senior and sticks his tongue out; Luhan thinks he looks cute like this, like an animal waiting to be fed. So he feeds him.  
  
Luhan slides his cock slowly along Minseok’s tongue, the little tongue that Minseok flicks side to side as Luhan moves. Luhan’s eyes nearly roll back when he’s completely stuffed himself inside Minseok’s mouth, his eyes wide and lips stretched, straining to remain open.   
  
Minseok’s breaths come through his nose, shaky and harsh and he swallows the saliva pooled in his mouth, making Luhan groan.   
  
Luhan gives a small, experimental thrust forward; his cock hits the back of Minseok’s throat and he hiccups around it. “You okay, baby?” Luhan asks, a sincere concern showing on his face. Minseok blinks a few times in quick succession and smiles to the best of his ability. Luhan returns the smile and strokes a chubby cheek. “Just tell me if it’s too much.” Minseok hums; Luhan bites his bottom lip.   
  
Luhan sets a quick pace after that. Knowing that Minseok would tell him if he couldn’t handle it, he doesn’t go easy on him. He fucks into the sophomore’s mouth with harsh, unrelenting thrusts of his hips. Spit dribbles down Minseok’s chin, tears mix in as well, but its all the same to Luhan, he loves it.   
  
Minseok lets out streams of whines and whimpers, soft moans, heavy breaths through his nose, hitting Luhan’s cock, spreading warm up the shaft. Luhan looks down as Minseok’s eyes begin to slip closed. He grips the boy’s orange hair and pulls, giving a few quick tugs to get his attention.   
  
“Eyes open,” he says, looking down with a dominant gaze.   
  
Minseok shivers, he sniffles and wipes his nose, but listens. His eyes stay open wide, tears spilling a little further down his face each time he blinks. Luhan wipes Minseok’s face with the back of his hand, giving him a little smile.  
  
“Don’t cry baby, you’re doing such a good job… such a good boy for me.” He watches as Minseok’s little chin trembles and it breaks through Luhan’s hard shell, shattering his need to be controlling.   
  
He pulls out of Minseok’s mouth and helps him lie back on the bed, climbing between his legs that he holds open by the knees. The smile he gives Minseok is sweet and sincere, the opposite of how he usually looks at people he’s fucking. He wipes Minseok’s tears once more, both hands swiping them into his hairline.   
  
“Lets make you feel good now, hmm?”  
  
Minseok is still trying to catch his breath but he nods, happy to hear that he would hopefully be coming soon. He gasps when Luhan’s head disappears between his legs. He feels kisses at first, but it quickly turns into a tongue, Luhan’s tongue slowly circling his hole. It feels so good all Minseok can do is writhe on the bed, try to push down onto Luhan’s face.   
  
Luhan presses his tongue into the tight ring of muscles, licking his way around as best as he can, chuckling at the way Minseok’s gasp turns into a pretty moan. Like music to Luhan’s ears. He adds a finger in beside his tongue, Minseok is still decently stretched, but he wants to be safe. He could never forgive himself if he hurt his kitty, unintentionally anyway.   
  
He leans back, leaving Minseok empty once again and coos at the cutest little whimper ever that Minseok gives him. “You ready?”  
  
Minseok doesn’t even bother speaking at this point; he just nods and whines, throwing his head side to side impatiently, his hands searching for any part of Luhan he can grab to pull him closer.  
  
Luhan pushes into Minseok slowly, holding his breath until his thighs hit the backs of Minseok’s. He circles his hips in a slow, languid motion that has Minseok’s entire body shaking, long, guttural moans leaving his lips. So Luhan does it again, slower, deeper; he wants to see Minseok cry at least once more before this is over. He may have a soft spot for the adorable little sophomore, but it’s not enough to save him from Luhan’s preference.   
  
“You think you can keep me inside you while you flip over?” Luhan asks with a gentle stroke down Minseok’s chest and stomach.  
  
Minseok nods, licking his lips as he concentrates on moving slowly, lifting his leg as he rolls over managing to keep Luhan’s cock fit snugly inside of him. He gets up onto his knees and presses his face into the mattress.   
  
“Impressive,” Luhan says, his eyes raking down Minseok’s naked back, over his ass and down the backs of his thighs. He squeezes Minseok’s ass cheeks and pulls them apart so he can watch himself sink completely back into him. He hisses through clenched teeth, digs his nails into Minseok’s soft flesh and stars to pull out.  
  
Its animalistic after that, the pace at which Luhan fucks into Minseok, the bruising grip on his hips, the way he leans over Minseok to bite his ribs as his hand claws down the other side, leaving long red scratches.   
  
Luhan looks at his hand, notices blood at the tips of his nails. He quickly pulls his hand back and places it on Minseok’s hip, deciding to squeeze instead of scratch.   
  
“Mmmh,” Minseok moans, “Luhan… why’d you stop?” Luhan doesn't answer him, just stares at the back of Minseok’s head in disbelief. “Felt good,” Minseok says, following with a dainty whimper when Luhan hits his prostate dead on.  
  
The excitement rushing through Luhan is almost too much to contain, how does Minseok fit so much kinky into that tiny body of his. Luhan is grateful and if he believed in God he’d thank him for putting him in art instead of photography like he’d wanted.   
  
“No talking,” Luhan says, trying his hardest to sound stern and hide his smile at the same time. He clears his throat and jolts forward as hard as he can, sending Minseok sliding up the bed, face dragging across the sheets. He grabs Minseok by the hair, fucking into him, pulling him back to keep his head from hitting the headboard.   
  
Minseok reaches back, Luhan’s just about to tell him no touching himself when he feels the small hand grab his own. Minseok laces their fingers and pulls Luhan’s hand up, underneath him, to rest on his chest. With his little fingers pressed between Luhan’s, he drags their hands down, scratching at his skin.   
  
“Sure you can handle it?” Luhan asks, trying to sound teasing although really making sure it’s okay with Minseok.  
  
Minseok takes a deep breath, “Yes,” he rasps, “God yes, please Luhan.”  
  
Luhan twists his hand around to pull in more of Minseok’s hair. He drags him up into a kneeling position and presses his lips to Minseok’s ear. “When you’re sore tomorrow, just remember… you asked for it.”  
  
He releases Minseok and tosses him forward; he lands on his stomach on the bed. “Hands and knees, kitten,” Luhan says in a new, rough voice Minseok hadn’t heard yet. Luhan drags his nails over the curve of Minseok’s ass, just enough pressure to cause Minseok to squirm.   
  
“I'm gonna have so much fun with you.”   
  
Luhan hears what he thinks is a soft chuckle from Minseok and he takes that as his cue to proceed however he pleases. He starts with a loud, heavy smack to the top of Minseok’s left thigh. The younger boy howls in pain, but the way his legs tremble and cock throbs tells Luhan he didn't feel anything other than pleasure.   
  
“You’re not just a good boy, you’re a dirty boy… aren't you?”  
  
Minseok moans as Luhan rubs his thumb up and down, then in small circles around his hole. He nods with his cheek smashed into the bed.  
  
Luhan bares his front teeth and grips Minseok up roughly by the hair, pulling until only his knees are touching the bed. “I asked you a question, answer it.”  
  
“Yes!”   
  
Luhan jerks Minseok’s head a bit, “Yes what?”  
  
“Yes! Yes, I— I’m a dirty boy!” he cries, biting at the inside of his bottom lip.  
  
Luhan gives a soft, satisfied hum. He bites Minseok’s shoulder as hard as he can, until Minseok is whimpering, then licks his shoulder, up his neck and stops just under his ear. He drops the younger to the bed once again and gives him no time to get into a more comfortable position before he thrusts into him, hitting his prostate hard enough to have him screaming.   
  
Luhan uses one hand to keep Minseok’s head pressed to the mattress and the other to pin his arms behind his back. Minseok looks really good like this. He leans in close, not slowing his thrusts, “You look so helpless, Seokkie.”   
  
Minseok’s soft, breathy moans come with each of Luhan’s forward thrusts. “Don’t you dare come before me,” Luhan says and, instead of slowing, he fucks into the boy harder, faster, more precisely.   
  
Minseok is in tears at this point. Everything is so hot, each nerve ending in his body on fire with the want, the need to come. Tears fall, collect in little damp spots on the sheet below him, he cries and whimpers, shakes his ass trying to hurry Luhan up.   
  
Luhan wills away his own impending orgasm, wanting to push Minseok as far as he can. But then, Minseok lifts his head, looks back at him with the most innocent, beautiful... helpless, blissed out face he’s ever seen and he loses it. His body shakes and he falls forward, forehead hitting Minseok’s back. He comes hard, emptying himself inside of Minseok, taking in deep breaths, exhales fanning across Minseok’s back.   
  
He refocuses quickly and continues fucking Minseok through his oversensitivity to get him off before he goes soft. With perfectly placed thrusts and a tight grip on Minseok’s cock, the orange haired boy cries out in a matter of seconds. He presses his thighs together as they tremble and give out; he falls flat with Luhan on top of and still inside him.   
  
Luhan rolls to the side and pulls Minseok with him, laughing softly in the younger boy’s ear. “That was incredible,” he whispers, “I had no idea you would be into anything like that.”  
  
Minseok is facing away from Luhan, his ass pressed into Luhan’s crotch and he wedges his head under his chin. “There’s lots you don't know about me,” Minseok says quietly, his signature blush returning to his face. Now that the sex is over he’s back to his nervous, perpetually embarrassed self.   
  
Luhan kisses at Minseok’s hair, his hands run up and down his soft body, squeezing every once in a while. “You’re so soft, I love it,” Luhan says with a smile, his eyes closed as he tucks his chin over Minseok’s shoulder.  
  
Minseok pouts, “It’s just fat… I should diet.”  
  
Luhan’s grip tightens around Minseok and the younger slightly struggles to breathe. “Don’t you dare. You’re soft and squishy and perfect and I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”  
  
Minseok’s cheeks burn at Luhan’s sweet words. “Are you always this mushy with everyone after you have sex with them?”  
  
Luhan laughs and pulls Minseok closer, squeezing slightly. “I’ve never had sex this good with someone as cute as you.” He kisses Minseok’s neck, “It’s just you kitty, just you.”  
  
Minseok turns his head as much as he can, just barely able to see Luhan from the corner of his eye. “You really like calling me kitty don't you?”  
  
Luhan still has his eyes closed when he chuckles against Minseok’s neck. “You have no idea. You know, you’re the first person that I’ve called kitty that didn’t get weirded out and make me stop.”  
  
Minseok shrugs, “I really like it.”  
  
Luhan hums, “Mmmh, you like it. You like being my pretty kitty.” He tickles up Minseok’s sides and laughs along with Minseok’s giggles then sits up and grabs his pants from the floor.  
  
“We should go back to my house," Minseok suggests. He sits up now too, taking his clothes from Luhan.  
  
“Oh, really?” Luhan wiggles his eyebrows at Minseok.  
  
“Really,” Minseok smiles, “I have a tail, ears and a frilly little collar that I think you'll like.” He stands to pull his jeans up and bites his lip at the older boy still staring at him with a fire in his eyes. “I'm actually a very cute kitten.”  
  
Luhan's pants are pulled halfway up his legs when he suddenly looks up, “Wait,” he says to Minseok. “What color fur are the ears and tail?”  
  
Minseok tries to hide his cheeky smile as he steps closer to Luhan, burying his face in his chest. “Orange.”  
  
Luhan smiles, “Perfect.”  
  
They exit the room together. Minseok couldn't find one of his socks and Luhan left the mess on the sheets for Yixing to clean up; Minseok hopes Yixing doesn’t find out it’s his.   
  
The entire walk to the front door Luhan can’t keep his hands off of Minseok. He pinches his sides, wraps around his waist, runs hands up and down his body, through his hair. Minseok giggles the entire time, playfully swatting at Luhan’s hands, pretending he doesn't love the attention.  
  
“Hey Min,” Baekhyun calls suddenly, just before they reach the front door.  
  
“Hey Baek, whats up?” Minseok asks, trying to hold in a giggle as Luhan’s hands creep down the back of his pants, out of Baekhyun’s view.  
  
“Are you two going somewhere?” Baekhyun asks, swaying where he stands. He lifts his cup to his mouth to take a drink and pouts when he realizes its empty; he tosses the cup to the floor.  
  
“Just leaving,” Luhan says, then grabs Minseok’s wrist and pulls him through the front door, letting it slam behind them.  
  
Baekhyun blinks slowly and makes a face at the door. “Well, I have to piss.”

Its been a while since he’s been this drunk. He feels good and floaty and gives himself a wink and finger guns as he passes by the mirror hanging on the wall in the hallway. “You got this Baek,” he says to himself, giggling at his reflection. Now that he's alone at the party, his mission to get laid has officially begun. But first, he has to pee.  
  
He makes it to the bathroom, pouting a bit at the closed door. He knocks and no one says anything; he knocks again and its still silent. So he opens the door and steps inside. The light is off and he slams into the counter, knocking a few things onto the floor. He swears and feels blindly along the wall, trying to find the light switch.   
  
“God… fuck, where— shit, where is it?”  
  
He finally flicks the light on and a deep voice calls his name, causing him to jump out of his skin. He screams, jumps back and slams into the door. His hand is clutching at his heart thats beating sporadically.   
  
“Chanyeol?” He clenches his jaw and tries to calm his breathing. “What the fuck? Why are you sneaking up on me?”  
  
Chanyeol stares up at Baekhyun from where he’s sitting on the edge of the bathtub and smiles, showing off all his pearly white teeth. His eyes are red, bloodshot, nearly closed as he stares at the boy across from him. “I was already in here when you came in.”  
  
“Why were you just sitting in the bathroom in the dark like some fucking weirdo?”  
  
Chanyeol’s happy smile fades a bit and his eyes shift to the floor. “I couldn’t find the light switch… just like you.”  
  
Baekhyun scoffs, turning to look at himself in the mirror. “Yeah, well I did find it. And if I wouldn't have, I would have left the bathroom. You fucking weirdo.”  
  
Chanyeol’s smile is completely gone now, eyes downcast, the happy glint thats usually there is gone. “Why are you so mean to me?”  
  
Baekhyun ignores the giant, choosing to fix his hair and practice flirty winks in the mirror. He makes kissy faces at himself humming happily at his own reflection. He turns to Chanyeol, “Did you say something?”  
  
Chanyeol stands quickly, startling Baekhyun. The smaller flings himself against the door once again, hands pressed to the wood up beside his head as he watches Chanyeol rush at him.   
  
“Why do you treat me like shit?” Chanyeol asks, wrapping his arms around himself as he looks down at a terrified Baekhyun. “I never did anything to you… I— I’ve always been nice and you—“ His sentence stops there and he takes a step back, his chin trembling as he hiccups, breath catching in his chest as he starts crying.   
  
Baekhyun’s jaw drops, eyes wide in shock. His cocky demeanor long forgotten, he scrunches his face in concern for the older boy. “Yeol—“  
  
“You broke up with me!” Chanyeol shouts. “You! You hurt me, Baek… and you treat me like shit for no reason.”  
  
“Yeol—“  
  
“What did I even do? What did I do that made you hate me?”  
  
Baekhyun stares at the floor in shame, unable to answer Chanyeol’s questions. He doesn’t know why he did what he did last year, but he hates himself everyday for it.   
  
Baekhyun reaches his hand up, fingers twitching, wanting so badly to wipe Chanyeol’s tears. But he pulls back at the last second, balling his hand into a fist and returning it to his side.   
  
“Yeol, it was a long time ago… you really can’t still be hung up on that.”  
  
Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun, looking completely crushed, devastated, something Baekhyun had never seen in the taller’s eyes before. He huffs as he stumbles back, falling to the floor to sit with his back against the tub.  
  
“It was last year, Baek. That might be a long time for you… but it still feels like yesterday to me.” He chokes back another sob and wipes his nose with his sleeve. “You never even gave me an explanation. You just stopped talking to me… like we weren't even friends,” he looks up into Baekhyun’s eyes, “you said you loved me and then just stopped—“ He cuts himself off with a loud sob, flinging his body forward, shoulders shaking as he cries silently into the palms of his hands.   
  
Baekhyun doesn’t know why, maybe it’s the alcohol in his system, but he steps forward, reaching his hand out toward Chanyeol. “Yeol, I’m sorry,” he says softly.  
  
Chanyeol suddenly looks up, face twisted in anger and he stands, towering over Baekhyun. He uses both hands to push Baekhyun away from him, sending him stumbling back into the door.   
  
“You wouldn't let me tell anyone we were dating. We couldn't go out and do anything as boyfriends.” He shakes his head and scoffs, “But I stuck around because I loved you and… you said you loved me too.” His knees buckle and he drops to the ground in front of Baekhyun. “Why did you do that to me?”  
  
“I— I—“ Baekhyun stutters nervously, unsure of what to say, unsure that he could even say anything to make the situation better. “Yeol, I was scared… I— I had just realized I liked guys and then you came in and… everything moved so fast.”   
  
He drops to his knees in front of Chanyeol and reaches now to finally hold his face in his hands. His thumbs wipe at the tears littering Chanyeol’s face and he can feel his own eyes begin to water.   
  
“I never wanted to hurt you. I was stupid… really fucking stupid and I did hurt you. And… fuck Yeol, I’m so sorry.” His left hand cups Chanyeol’s face, the right runs through his white hair. “I’m so, so sorry.”  
  
“I had to pretend everything was okay for the past year. I had to smile and laugh and be myself, because no one knew we were together, so I couldn’t tell them we broke up.” He looks directly into Baekhyun’s eyes. “Do you know how hard it is? To have to be happy because thats what everyone expects of you? Because no one knows that you’re hurting?”  
  
Baekhyun realizes how ridiculous this is as he stares into Chanyeol’s glossy eyes. They should have had this conversation a long time ago, less drunk and not on a bathroom floor. He sighs and his expression softens at the look of pure pain and sadness in Chanyeol’s usually bright, happy eyes.   
  
Its that exact moment, sitting on a dirty bathroom floor, looking between Chanyeol’s eyes and a spot of puke beside the toilet, that he realizes he’s an idiot. He realizes he’s spent the last year miserable, putting on a great act, showing his best self in school and out with his friends, but terribly sad and lonely once he’d close his bedroom door at the end of every night.  
  
“Yeol,” he says softly, hand gripping the side of Chanyeol’s neck. He waits for the older boy to look up at him, still sniffling and letting tears drunkenly fall. “Yeol, I’m sorry. I’m an idiot. I—“ he takes a deep breath, he may be drunk, but he knows he needs to say it. “I should have never broken up with you.”  
  
Chanyeol wipes the snot and tears from his face once again, further dirtying his sleeve. “W— what?”  
  
“I mean,” he crawls forward, seating himself on Chanyeol’s lap, his legs wrapping around behind the taller boy’s lap. “I mean… I love you. I— I still do… I never stopped.”  
  
Chanyeol throws himself forward, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun as his back hits the floor. Baekhyun doesn’t even know whats happening until he feels the tongue in his mouth. He gasps into the kiss, shivers at the large hand sliding up his side under his shirt. He moans.  
  
“Ch— Chanyeol stop.” He throws his head back, “Yeol, please stop.”  
  
Chanyeol leans back enough to look down into Baekhyun’s eyes, he looks scared. “I— I’m sorry.” He pulls away even more, taking his hands off of Baekhyun’s body. “I shouldn’t have—“  
  
“Yeol,” Baekhyun puts his hand over Chanyeol’s mouth and laughs. “Yeol, I just have to pee like… really fucking bad.”  
  
Chanyeol gives a blank stare and smiles a bit. “Oh,” he says softly. He sits up all the way, Baekhyun follows. “Oh,” he repeats, then his smile widens; his eyes crinkle at the corners and he lunges forward, giving Baekhyun another hard kiss, then pulls away with a wet smacking sound.   
  
Baekhyun makes Chanyeol face the wall while he pees, telling him that he’s not allowed to see the goods just yet. Chanyeol listens, but not without whining and giving the younger a cute pout. He peeks anyway. Baekhyun pretends not to notice.   
  
As soon as the toilet flushes Baekhyun is being spun around and pressed against the wall beside the door. Chanyeol works quick, skilled, like it hadn’t been a year since the last time he’d touched Baekhyun.  
  
Baekhyun’s back arches off the wall and he bites his lip, giggling at the fingers tickling up his sides. He pushes at Chanyeol’s chest weakly, pulls at his shirt; he covers his eyes with his forearm and continues laughing and pretending to be annoyed.   
  
Chanyeol grabs the hand tugging at his shirt, giving it a gentle squeeze when it’s pulled free. He hums happily as he runs his thumb over Baekhyun’s palm. “I’ve missed these hands,” he whispers, then sucks the tip of Baekhyun’s middle finger into his mouth, biting down gently over the nail.  
  
Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol back with his free hand. “Hey pervert, not here.”  
  
Chanyeol smiles, “Why not?”   
  
Baekhyun turns and opens the door and gives Chanyeol a mischievous look over his shoulder. “I’m not having sex in your drug dealers house.”  
  
“Hey,” Chanyeol whines as he chases Baekhyun down the hallway, “he’s not just my drug dealer!”  
  
They kiss and giggle and pinch and poke at each other all the way through the house, eventually making it through the big glass sliding door in the kitchen and out to the back yard, only after stopping to fill two more cups with beer.  
  
“What the fuck?” Sehun says with an extremely arched brow. He’s looking up at Chanyeol and Baekhyun from the grass, where he’s sitting beside Yixing. “Since when do you two know each other?”  
  
Yixing laughs, takes a sip of his drink, then laughs some more. He waits for the two to sit down, creating a small circle in the grass, and then gives them both a knowing look. “It’s about time you two idiots finally gave in.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Chanyeol asks, trying to sound confused.   
  
Yixing kicks Chanyeol in the knee and glares. “Please Yeol, Luhan found out you two were fucking last year… you’re not that great at being secretive.” He points, motions between Chanyeol and Baekhyun and rolls his eyes. “We’ve been waiting to see how long it took you two to stop moping and pretending you didn’t miss each other.”  
  
“How the fuck did Luhan know?” Baekhyun asks now, visibly shocked.  
  
In unison, Yixing, Chanyeol and Sehun look at him, “Luhan knows everything,” they all say.   
  
“Why do you think Luhan’s always been so nice to you?” Yixing asks, giving Baekhyun a quick nod. “He’s not nice to anyone… just ask Jongdae, he knows.”  
  
Everyone in the little circle laughs. Baekhyun stares down at his hands, chewing his bottom lip nervously. Luhan doesn’t know everything.  
  
“Luhan was wrong,” Baekhyun says, looking directly into Yixing’s eyes. “We weren't fucking… well I mean, we were but, we weren't just fucking.” He looks at Chanyeol and smiles, thinks about how great things were with him and how much he’s grown into himself the past year, how much more comfortable he is with his sexuality. “I love him.”  
  
Sehun’s nostrils flare and he grimaces, “Gross.”   
  
Yixing smiles, eyes narrowed and he digs in his coat pocket, pulling out a lighter. He raises his other hand and holds his favorite lime green and yellow, sparkly glass pipe out to Baekhyun. “Well, this calls for a celebration, doesn’t it?”  
  
Before Baekhyun can move Chanyeol is reaching forward, snatching the lighter and pipe from Yixing’s hands. “Fuck yeah it does,” he cheers, smiling as he presses the glass to his lips.   
  
Chanyeol closes his eyes as he listens to the slow burn, the soft crackling as he inhales as deeply as he can. With his chest, and cheeks, puffed out he hands the bowl off to Baekhyun and gives him a chubby cheeked smile.   
  
“Wow,” Chanyeol speaks slowly as he lets the smoke roll in a large cloud from his mouth. “I love weed.”  
  
“Hey!” Baekhyun shouts, a small cloud of his own lingering in front of his face. He frowns, “What about me?” He passes to Sehun and gives a glare to Chanyeol.  
  
“Oh no… no, no Baek… of course I love you!” He can feel the weed beginning to take effect, head feeling heavy, movements seeming slow. He smiles. “I just love weed a little more.”  
  
“You ass,” Baekhyun says, laughing loud along with Chanyeol. He jumps at him and tackles him, both giggling into a playful kiss.  
  
“So, you want me to just skip over to Sehun then?” Yixing says, now leaning on his elbows in the grass, releasing a slow and steady stream of smoke into the air above him.   
  
Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun up but holds him in place on his lap; Baekhyun’s legs are wrapped around Chanyeol’s hips and his arms around his neck. Chanyeol reaches blindly for the pipe and lighter, eyes not leaving Baekhyun’s.   
  
Baekhyun wiggles a little on Chanyeol’s lap, biting his lip and raising an eyebrow; he knows what Chanyeol is thinking. “Yeah?” he asks but doesn’t need an answer. He watches Chanyeol hit the bowl, taking in enough smoke for two people.   
  
Chanyeol hands the glass piece off to Sehun and his eyes close. Baekhyun curls a hand around Chanyeol’s jaw and presses their lips together. When a hand squeezes his ass he gasps, mouth opening enough for Chanyeol to seize the opportunity and begin a slow, heavy exhale.   
  
Baekhyun breathes in everything Chanyeol gives him, taking pride in his multitasking skills as he expertly licks into Chanyeol’s mouth as well as holding his phone up to get a picture of the smoke being traded between their lips. They make out for a little longer, Baekhyun now sliding back and forth, riding Chanyeol’s thighs. He leans back and exhales the smoke with a long moan and a smile, his tongue sliding along his top teeth.   
  
“And, thats my cue to leave,” Yixing says with a little chuckle. He stands and shakes his head. “Kids,” he says to himself as he begins his walk back to the house.  
  
Sehun sits frozen in the grass; he cant take his eyes off the two in front of him. Chanyeol slides a hand into Baekhyun’s hair and pulls and Baekhyun whimpers in the most sensual way Sehun has ever heard.   
  
“Fuck,” Sehun whispers to himself, narrowing his eyes at the show in front of him.  
  
Baekhyun throws his head back, gasping and giggling as Chanyeol’s lips drag down along his neck where he begins sucking hickeys. He pulls at Chanyeol’s white hair now and he grunts, bites down on Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun lets out one short, loud whine.   
  
“You just gonna sit there and watch?” Baekhyun says to Sehun, eyes just barely open enough to peek at the blonde sitting beside them. He smirks at Sehun’s awed expression, chuckles, grinds his hips down into Chanyeol. “We don’t mind if you stay,” Baekhyun gasps at the hand suddenly sneaking into his shirt. “Right, baby?”  
  
Chanyeol’s only answer is a deep grunt and then, he’s tossing Baekhyun onto his back in the grass, crawling between his legs and pinning his arms beside his head. His eyes flicker toward Sehun only momentarily and he smirks, digging into Baekhyun’s pants pocket to fish out his phone.  
  
“Here, make yourself useful,” Chanyeol says, tossing the phone to Sehun.   
  
“What— what do—“  
  
“Film it… take pictures,” Baekhyun says breathily, “both, I don't give a fuck.” Chanyeol pulls his shirt off and tosses it behind him. Baekhyun’s hands instantly attach to his abs, pretty little fingers dancing daintily along each line and ridge.  
  
“Fuck,” Sehun gulps as he hits the record button on Baekhyun’s phone. “Jesus… fuck.”  
  
“Quite the vocabulary on that one,” Baekhyun jokes, then nips at Chanyeol’s lips playfully.   
  
“Lets see how long it takes to get you there.” Chanyeol looks to Sehun now, enjoying the blonde’s unblinking, lustful gaze and the way his hand slightly shakes as he holds Baekhyun’s phone up. “Hold still,” he says with a smirk, “you’re gonna want to be in focus for this.”  
  
Sehun gulps, grabs his wrist to steady his hand. This was easily the hottest thing he’d ever seen and he doesn’t want to screw up the video he’s hoping he’ll be lucky enough to have sent to him at some point.   
  
Sehun breaks out of his thoughts to refocus on whats happening in front of him. He swears under his breath, he’d missed Baekhyun’s shirt coming off.   
  
Chanyeol’s mouth moves slowly down the center of Baekhyun’s body, licking and biting. Baekhyun is staring at Sehun, not at the camera, directly into Sehun’s eyes. His black lined eyes looking sultry, absolutely sinful in the dim, white moonlight as he lets out whimpers and soft moans.   
  
Sehun wonders if it would be weird to whip his dick out and furiously masturbate.   
  
He moves to sit cross-legged as the two boys in front of him slide their pants down and off. Chanyeol removes Baekhyun’s underwear then promptly shoves his thumb into Baekhyun’s mouth, the rest of his hand gripping the underside of his jaw.  
  
“Nice and wet,” Chanyeol says quietly and Baekhyun wraps his slender fingers around Chanyeol’s wrist as he sucks on the finger. He pulls his thumb back, now coated in saliva, and brings it down to tease small circles around Baekhyun’s entrance.   
  
Baekhyun gasps, mouth twitching into a wicked smile he gives the camera; Sehun’s cock twitches. Baekhyun leans forward enough to grab the elastic of Chanyeol’s underwear and pulls them down to his knees.  
  
Sehun’s jaw drops, “Jesus christ, Yeol.”  
  
“Mmmmh,” Baekhyun moans as Chanyeol’s thumb pushes into him. He tips his head toward Sehun, panting as he smiles. “Huge, isn’t he?” Baekhyun says to Sehun, then he cries out in pleasure, head falling back into the grass. “Fuck, Chan-yeol!”  
  
All Sehun can think is oh my god, oh my god, oh my fucking god. He’s uncomfortably hard in his jeans. His arm hurts from holding the phone up for so long. He desperately hopes he doesn’t come in his pants and then have to run off into the night in embarrassment and shame. And, god, Chanyeol has four fingers inside of Baekhyun’s asshole right now. “So fucking hot.”  
  
“Thank you,” Baekhyun says, a smug smile on his lips. Sehun blinks a few times, not realizing he’d said that out loud.  
  
Baekhyun reaches over and grabs Sehun’s shirt to pull him forward. Like this the camera is pointing right in his face. “What would you rather see, Sehunnie?” Chanyeol’s fingers slide out and Baekhyun sits up. “Want me to ride that big cock?” He moves quickly, getting on his hands and knees, waves his ass in front of the camera then turns back to face Sehun. “Or should I let him take me from behind?”  
  
Sehun’s mouth is dry, stuck hanging open. Baekhyun leans forward, the camera catching a close up of his face again. “Your choice babe, how do you want me?” Baekhyun asks, giving a devilish grin to the camera. He bites into his bottom lip as he waits for Sehun’s brain to begin working again; he can almost see the second Sehun finally processes what was said to him.  
  
“I— I—“ Sehun lets out a heavy exhale, “Fuck… take him from behind, Yeol.”  
  
Baekhyun smirks and grabs Sehun’s chin, “Look who found his voice.” He gives a small, pleased hum then turns sideways, arching his back so that his chest nearly touches the grass.   
  
Sehun takes in every inch of Baekhyun’s lithe body stretched out in front of him, realizing that just looking isn't going to be enough.   
  
Chanyeol takes a handful of Baekhyun’s hair and pulls him back as he pushes into him. Baekhyun’s scream tapers off into a submissive, sexy little whimper and Sehun thinks me might have actually came in his pants. Where has this Baekhyun been hiding?  
  
Sehun suddenly remembers he’s holding Baekhyun’s phone, that he’s technically filming an amateur porn in Yixing’s backyard. He snaps out of his daze, finally looking away from Baekhyun’s pretty cock bouncing between his legs and circles around them, aiming the camera directly at where the two boy’s bodies meet.  
  
His mouth waters at the sounds Baekhyun makes and the sound of Chanyeol’s thighs slapping against Baekhyun’s skin. He uses two fingers to zoom the video in just a bit and then returns it to normal as he sits cross legged in the grass directly in front of Baekhyun’s head.   
  
“Smile for the camera,” Sehun teases.  
  
Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun’s head up by the hair so his eyes meet the camera. Sehun thinks he looks wrecked and sexier than ever, with eyeliner smudged and running down from the corner of one eye. His mouth is open as he pants, bites his lip hard and releases it to moan.  
  
“Thats right,” Chanyeol says, “put on a show for the camera, Baekkie. Show Sehun what a little slut you are.” His hand releases Baekhyun’s hair and slides down, over his neck, shoulder blades, down his back, stopping to grip Baekhyun’s hipbone harshly, nails digging into the skin.  
  
Chanyeol’s thrusts are rough and precise, hitting Baekhyun just right, over and over. Baekhyun is a crying mess, spewing nonsense and moaning between deep, stuttered breaths. He digs his fingers into the grass below him, fist clenching so tight around the blades it rips out of the ground.   
  
“Fuck… harder!” Baekhyun cries out; he plants his hands on the ground firmly and pushes back as hard as he can into Chanyeol. “Come on, Yeol… fuck me like you mean it!”  
  
Sehun zooms in on Chanyeol’s face in time to catch his lip curl and the growl that follows. He grabs Baekhyun’s hips, flips him over, tucks the slim legs neatly around his waist and then pushes back into him.  
  
Sehun has to move again to get everything on the screen. Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s ass off the ground as he pounds into him, holding nothing back. The curve of Baekhyun’s back is perfect, Sehun thinks. Baekhyun’s arms are folded above his head, both hands ripping at the grass as his body is rocked, completely shaken by Chanyeol’s rough treatment.   
  
“I’m gonna come,” Chanyeol says suddenly. He grabs Baekhyun’s cock and begins pumping it quickly, causing Baekhyun to scream in pleasure.  
  
When Chanyeol’s breath hitches, Sehun points the camera to him, catching his muscles flexing and his jaw dropping, letting out a strained grunt just loud enough for the camera to pick up. He focuses now on Baekhyun, Chanyeol’s hand jacking him off and the perfectly blissed face he’s making.   
  
“Fuck… fuck, fuck, fuck,” Baekhyun chants breathily. He runs his hand down his neck, going down to play with one of his nipples. He whimpers pathetically, bites his lip; he lets out short, heavy breaths through his nose.   
  
Baekhyun’s back arches further from the ground. His legs unwind from around Chanyeol so he can dig his heels into the ground, this way making it possible to grind down on Chanyeol’s still partially hard cock. Baekhyun opens his eyes, only for a second, to give the camera sensual gaze and, with one final moan, he closes his eyes and comes hard onto his stomach.   
  
Sehun keeps recording until Baekhyun’s body stops trembling and Chanyeol pulls out, tossing Baekhyun his clothes.   
  
Baekhyun snatches his phone from Sehun and snaps a picture of Sehun’s bulge, then takes one of the grass stains on his knees. He smiles, looks at the video, “Thanks Sehun.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
Chanyeol stands to pull his pants up and laughs, “Baek likes it when someone watches.” He shrugs, buttons his jeans, tosses his shirt on, “He’s always wanted someone to film it.”  
  
Baekhyun is still lying in the grass, propped up on his elbows in all his naked, flawless glory. He tips his head back like he’s tanning, a wide smile on his face. “That was good as fuck.” He looks up at Chanyeol with a cute pout, “Will you carry me home? I don’t think I can walk.”  
  
Chanyeol laughs, smiles, nods. He reaches down and pulls Baekhyun up with both hands. “You gotta get dressed first.”  
  
Sehun watches in silence as Baekhyun puts his underwear and jeans on, then Chanyeol pulls his shirt down over his head for him. They kiss after, both smiling and giggling as their tongues mingle.   
  
“I don't understand how you two just had rough sex, that was filmed, I might add… and now you’re all giggles and heart eyes.”  
  
Chanyeol pulls away with that big, idiotic smile of his. “You’re incapable of love, you wouldn't understand.”  
  
Sehun rolls his eyes, jerks away from Chanyeol when he tries to ruffle his hair. “I’m not incapable,” Sehun says, trying to decide if he should be offended or not. "Well okay, so I'm incapable... but I don't mind. I like it that way.”  
  
Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun, nearly swallows his face in the biggest kiss ever and picks him up to spin him around. He returns Baekhyun to the ground and they both stumble for a second, trying to shake off the dizziness.   
  
“You’re missing out,” Baekhyun says to Sehun, though he’s gazing into Chanyeol’s eyes.   
  
Sehun makes a disgusted face and takes a step back. “I’m gonna get going. I’ll see you guys Monday.”  
  
Sehun walks home slowly, hands in his pockets; he focuses hard on each step because he’s still a little drunk if he’s being honest. He really wishes Jongin wouldn't have drank himself to sickness, he could really use his tight ass right now. He sighs.  
  
“I’m so horny,” he whines aloud, bottom lip jutting out in a pitiful pout.   
  
His phone beeps. A text from a random number. He rolls his eyes but opens it anyway and nearly drops his phone as the sound of Baekhyun’s moans screech into the silent street. He fumbles with his phone to turn the volume down, turn the phone off, anything really to make it stop.   
  
He mutes the sound and smiles, watching Baekhyun suck on Chanyeol’s thumb once again. His phone vibrates and a notification flashes at the top of the screen; this time he knows who it is.  
  
_**Baekhyun: enjoy!** _


	9. Chapter 9

It’s the throbbing headache and dull pain in his stomach that wakes him up. He keeps his eyes closed, turns onto his side and realizes he is, in fact, not in his bed. He sits up quickly and the room spins when his eyes shoot open, the light coming from the window in front of him sends shooting pain through his head.

“Good morning.”

He blinks, rubs his eyes, then blinks some more. He realizes he’s in his apartment.

“K— Kyungsoo?”

“Surprised to see me?” Kyungsoo asks, his expression unreadable. “Do you remember last night at all?”

Jongin has to hold down vomit, not from the hangover, but from the fact that he’s in Kyungsoo’s apartment after a night of drinking that he definitely does not remember.

“I’ll take the silence as a no.” Kyungsoo crosses his legs and sits back in the chair he’s seated in. “Allow me to recap.”

Jongin gulps, terrified of what Kyungsoo is going to say next.

“I was driving home from a meeting at the church when I saw you lying on the sidewalk with Sehun standing over you. I put you in my car and brought you here.”

So far so good, Jongin thinks.

“And then,” Kyungsoo continues, raising an eyebrow; Jongin panics internally. “You decided it was a good time to empty your stomach of the alcohol you’d clearly drank too much of.” He pauses to sigh. “I’m not going to tell your parents—“

“Thank you Soo,” Jongin rushes to say, “Seriously, thank you so much.”

“But, you will go clean out my car.”

Jongin grimaces. “Okay,” he says, looking down at his lap in shame.

It takes him well into the afternoon to finish scrubbing his puke out of the carpet of Kyungsoo’s backseat. He only gags five or six times and he wants to cry, he deserves this. He deserves to be in the back of Kyungsoo’s car with ugly yellow rubber gloves on, scrubbing his own vomit out of tan carpet. 

“You’re done?” Kyungsoo asks from the kitchen table when Jongin finally returns to the apartment. The look on his face is smug and his smile gets under Jongin’s skin.

Jongin knows he shouldn't be angry, he shouldn't be bitter toward Kyungsoo for making him clean his car, but he is. He doesn’t answer Kyungsoo’s question, just gives him a grumpy stare as he pulls the rubber gloves off and tosses them onto the kitchen counter. He throws the small collection of rags he’d used onto the floor beside the sink and sits in the chair across from Kyungsoo.

“You’re not talking to me now?” Kyungsoo seems amused, which serves to piss Jongin off further. “You can be mad at me all you want, but it was your own actions that caused the consequences.”

“You sound like my mom,” Jongin says, just a weak mumble.

“No,” Kyungsoo says with a smile. “No, your mom would probably be yelling and grounding you. You should be happy I’m the one who found you last night.”

“Yeah, I’m so happy that—“

“And,” Kyungsoo interrupts, “you should be grateful that I’m not going to tell your parents.” He gives Jongin a teasing smirk, “Though I might if you continue to be a little brat.”

“I’m not,” Jongin says, crossing his arms and pouting. 

Kyungsoo openly laughs now and Jongin’s pout turns into a glare. “You’re acting like a child. You made a bad decision and had to answer for it, get over it and stop sulking.”

Jongin huffs, annoyed with Kyungsoo. He tips his head down, wishing he could just disappear. After a long silence Jongin sighs. 

“I’m sorry,” he says, looking up at Kyungsoo. “I— I’m sorry, Soo.”

Kyungsoo’s expression softens and he smiles sweetly, reaching across the table to grab Jongin’s hand. “I know.” He straightens in his seat and lets out a loud breath. “Lets go get some lunch, my treat.”

They get pizza and argue about toppings. They go to see a movie and argue about where to sit. They get ice cream after the movie and argue about toppings again. Kyungsoo makes fun of Jongin for putting so many toppings on his ice cream and Jongin thinks it’s appalling at how healthy Kyungsoo eats his. Low-fat vanilla frozen yogurt with strawberries and almond slivers. Jongin calls him boring; Kyungsoo laughs. 

On the drive back to his house Jongin is silent in the passenger seat. He keeps peeking at Kyungsoo out of the corner of his eyes. “When are you going to lecture me?” he finally blurts.

Kyungsoo slows to a stop at a red light and looks over, clearly confused. “About what?”

“Me going to a party. Getting drunk. Throwing up in your car?” Jongin looks pitiful as he stares at Kyungsoo. “I’ve been waiting all day for you to lecture me.”

The light changes and the car moves again. Kyungsoo chuckles to himself. “I wasn't going to lecture you. You’re old enough to know that you messed up and me telling you that isn't going to change anything.” He smiles, face lighting up as they pass under a streetlight; Jongin thinks he looks really handsome. “I’ve been your age before, I know lectures and yelling don't work.” He looks at Jongin briefly before returning his eyes to the road. “Besides, I think you’re disappointed in yourself enough already. I’m just glad you’re okay and nothing bad happened.”

Jongin has a newfound respect for Kyungsoo after today. He lies on his bed, arms crossed under his head as he thinks about his day. He kind of went on the cutest date ever with Kyungsoo, but he tries not to think about that. He falls asleep smiling.

Monday, Jongin is woken up by his blankets being ripped from his curled up body. In his sleepy state of panic he rolls over quickly and flings himself off the bed, accidentally, and lands in a heap of tangled limbs.

“Huh,” Sehun says, Jongin can hear the smirk in his voice, “woulda never thought you’d be the type to sleep naked.”

Jongin’s eyes open and widen and he jumps up, ripping his blanket from Sehun’s hands and wraps it around himself. “What are you doing here at—“ He squints to see the time on the clock across the room; it’s only seven. “Why are you even awake this early? How did you get in my house?”

Sehun just smiles, giving Jongin a half-hearted shrug. “I have a surprise for you.”

Jongin’s eyes narrow skeptically, he tries to read Sehun's expression but gets nothing. “Why?”

Sehun scoffs and rolls his eyes. He pushes Jongin backward gently, pulling the blanket as Jongin falls back onto the bed. Jongin’s face flushes and he tries to hide as much of his naked body as he can with his hands. Sehun tosses the blanket aside and snickers at Jongin. 

“Why are you like this?” Jongin says with the cutest little pout. 

Without replying, Sehun tugs his shirt over his head and climbs onto Jongin’s lap at the edge of the bed. He bites down on Jongin’s plump bottom lip and pulls. “I dragged your drunk ass like six blocks the other night,” Sehun says as he shoves his hand down between himself and Jongin. “I’ll take this as your apology.”

Jongin’s eyes are wide and his breath is caught somewhere in his chest. “S— Sehun, no don’t,” Jongin whispers in a panic, “My— my parents are home.”

Sehun begins kissing up the side of Jongin’s neck, lets out a scary chuckle against the bronze skin. “Well, I guess you better be quiet then.”

“Oh my god,” Jongin says; Sehun’s hand squeezes tight around his cock and slides up. Jongin gasps, “Oh my god.” Sehun smirks at Jongin’s change of tone and takes that as his green light to continue.

 

 

 

Jongin is on the verge of a panic attack when he walks into the school beside Sehun. He keeps running fingers through his hair, patting wrinkles out of his clothes, he even stops to put an extra coat of deodorant on.

“Calm down, no one here is gonna know you had sex before school.”

Jongin’s eyes bug out and he grabs Sehun by his shoulders. “They will if you keep announcing it to everyone in the hallway!”

Sehun raises an eyebrow, taking a small look around them. “Were literally the only people here right now.” He watches Jongin look around and let out a relieved breath. “Will you calm down now?” 

Jongin glares. “You should have given yourself that advice this morning before you sat on my lap.”

“I could have,” Sehun shrugs. He gets a grin that scares Jongin, quite frankly, and steps closer, their faces only inches apart. “You could have stopped me too, but you didn’t.”

“I—“ Jongin’s shoulders drop and he sighs, “I hate you.” 

“Thats not what you were saying an hour ago when you were pulling my hair and coming on my stomach.” He fists the short hair at the back of Jongin’s neck and pulls him in for a soft peck on the lips. 

Jongin steps back and frowns; Sehun tilts his head in confusion. “What?” Jongin asks, annoyed.

“You didn’t push me and yell at me when I kissed you. Are you okay? Are you dying?” He reaches forward to palm Jongin’s forehead. Jongin does smack him away this time. “Theres the Jongin I know.”

“Shut up and go to your class,” Jongin says, trying to ignore the cute smile on Sehun’s lips. 

“Can’t,” Sehun says, followed by a yawn and a stretch that pulls his shirt up, showing a sliver of his flat stomach. “I’m skipping with Yeol and Lay today.”

“Wait, what are—“

“Sorry,” Sehun calls back over his shoulder as he walks toward the back doors, “gotta get going, they’re probably already waiting for me.”

 

 

 

Jongin makes it to the lunch table first and he’s starving, half his lunch is gone by the time Baekhyun sits across from him. His tray slams on the table and then he falls onto the seat with a grunt.

Jongin stares at him as he brings a spoonful of the juice left from his pineapple up to his mouth and slurps it slowly. Baekhyun’s hair is a mess, he’d missed a button on his shirt and his usually perfect eyeliner is smudged back into his hairline on one side.

“What?” Baekhyun asks through a mouthful of bread.

Jongin shakes his head quickly. “Nothing,” he says, promptly stuffing his mouth with pineapple. He chews for a moment and swallows, its more like a nervous gulp, and he sits up a little straighter. 

“Are you, um… okay?”

Baekhyun digs a hand into his hair and musses it, more than it already is. “I’m fine,” he says shortly, “just had an early morning and had to rush getting ready.”

Jongin doesn’t notice the blush that creeps into his cheeks; he smiles, “Yeah, me too.” He looks back down to his tray and tries his best to stop his smile from growing.

“Kim Jongin,” Baekhyun says, slamming both hands flat on the table. He points a finger at Jongin. “You got dicked this morning, didn’t you?” he practically screams.

The face Jongin makes is a mix of terror and panic. He looks around the room, only a few kids have stopped eating to stare at him; Baekhyun’s finger, still pointing at him, serves as a neon sign flashing above his head screaming, pay attention to me!

“What the hell, Baek,” Jongin smacks the finger out of his face and flares his nostrils, “wanna be a little louder? I don’t think the second floor classes heard you.”

“You did!” Baekhyun says excitedly, a new fire burning in his eyes, one of curiosity and his never ending need to be the nosiest person on the planet. “Tell me… tell me, tell me, tell me!” He’s bouncing in his seat now, pounding his fists on the table in time with his chanting.

“No,” Jongin says, “I’m not gonna tell you about it. What is wrong with you?”

Baekhyun’s staring over Jongin’s shoulder when he stops listening and his jaw drops. “Sorry,” he says, not looking at Jongin, “had a big dick fuck my brains out this morning I’m not thinking clearly what is that?” It all comes out as one long sentence and Jongin is confused.

“What’s what?” Jongin asks.

Baekhyun points over Jongin’s shoulder, he stands and leans over the table, “That.” He shakes the hand that he’s using to point with for emphasis. “What, the actual fuck, is happening in front of me right now?”

Jongin turns to look and… oh right, Baekhyun wasn't there Friday night.

Baekhyun is, for the first time in his life, absolutely speechless. Did he really just see Luhan enter the lunchroom, smiling and laughing, while carrying sweet little Minseok on his back? Luhan? Every teacher’s nightmare and the entire student body’s biggest bully? Giving little orange haired, chubby cheeked Minseok a piggy back ride? He shakes his head, trying to erase the image like an etch-a-sketch, but it wont go away. 

“Did you just see—“ he starts to ask Jongin but stops short, his question answers itself.

His jaw hits the floor and Jongin makes a face at him, rolling his eyes a bit; he thinks Baekhyun is completely overreacting. “Yeah, so thats a thing that happened over the weekend,” he says, waving it off and turning back to his lunch.

Baekhyun gawks on in disbelief. Luhan and Minseok exit the lunch line together, Luhan wrapped around Minseok from behind, pressing so tight into him they have to waddle to move forward. He watches Luhan squeeze Minseok’s middle and then press a kiss to his cheek, smiling like baekhyun’s never seen him smile before. Has he ever even seen Luhan smile before?

Luhan spins Minseok around to face him, the orange haired boy smiling up at him happily. Luhan puts both hands on Minseok’s head and smooths his hair down, hands continuing to stroke down the sides of his face, over the curve of his chubby cheeks. Minseok beams at the attention, eyes closing; he leans into Luhan’s touch. Luhan pinches Minseok’s chin and smiles.

Baekhyun is still in shock when Luhan bites his bottom lip and gives Minseok a once over. Jongin laughs when Baekhyun gasps and whips his phone out, pointing at the scene unfolding in front of him.

As if Luhan hadn't just been sugar sweet to little Minseok, he grips the younger up by the shirt and gives him the steamiest kiss Baekhyun’s ever witnessed in public; then tops it off with a light smack on the sophomore’s ass.

Baekhyun has officially entered the twilight zone. 

Minseok finally makes it to his seat, idiotic smile still plastered on his face, eyes watching the door Luhan had just exited through. “Hey,” he says, slightly out of breath.

Its chicken day, so no one expects a response from Jongin, but Baekhyun’s silence is unsettling.

“Whats wrong?” Minseok asks, his smiling turning into a look of worry.

“So let me get this straight,” Baekhyun says, waving a hand between Minseok and himself. “Luhan is the senior you have a crush on?”

Minseok’s head nods cutely, eyes shining with adoration at the mention of the senior’s name. “He’s so sweet,” he says, a dreamy look in his eyes now. “He calls me Baozi, whatever that means.” He shrugs, “I think it’s some Chinese term of endearment.” He shoves a decent amount of peaches into his mouth and continues. “Dae wuh really wong about hib.” He nods happily then swallows his mouthful. “Luhan is nothing but nice, I don't know what Dae must have done to make Luhan not like him.”

Baekhyun is still frozen in place, trying to comprehend everything he’d just seen and heard. Jongin continues happily munching away at his chicken leg, oblivious to the mental breakdown Baekhyun is dangerously close to having.

“So, Baek… I heard you’re back together with Chanyeol?”

At this, Jongin drops his chicken leg onto his tray, hands still held up in front of his mouth. He narrows his eyes at Baekhyun and continues chewing slowly. He swallows, licks his lips and leans in close.

“What does he mean, back, together?”

Baekhyun slouches and puts a big, dumb smile on his face. “Well, funny story.”

“You didn’t know?” Minseok says with a shocked expression. He turns to Baekhyun, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Baek,” Jongin says, tone commanding.

“Okay, okay.” He looks up and sighs, “So me and Yeol kinda dated last year. And you know how I was back then. I was... weird. I mean, I’m still weird, but I was less… comfortable with myself then?” He attempts another smile. “I swear, Minseok was the only person who knew. Well, and Luhan, because apparently Luhan knows everything.”

Minseok nods, “He does!”

Jongin pouts, but it’s an angry pout. “I’m like, your best friend. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

Baekhyun grunts in frustration. “Well, I was super insecure about liking guys and I kinda thought you’d be all judgy like Jongdae.” He runs a hand through his hair and clears his throat. “I’m sorry, but at least you know now.” He grimaces when Jongin’s expression remains the same. With a sigh, he picks up one of his pieces of chicken and places it on Jongin’s tray. “Peace offering?”

Jongin squints, purses his lips at Baekhyun, but in the end concedes. “Fine,” Jongin says, “you’re just lucky its chicken day.”

 

 

Tuesday afternoon jongin is laying in bed on his stomach, legs kicking happily behind him as he listens to music and works out another math equation. He frowns when the song suddenly pauses, cutting off right before his favorite part. 

He sucks in a breath and holds it when he notices that it's a phone call interrupting the second verse. 

"Um, hello?" He speaks carefully. 

"Hey, jongin!"

“Hi?"

There's a brief pause, jongin clears his throat awkwardly. 

"So, I was calling to see if you want to hang out?"

Jongin blinks, "You want to hang out with me?"

Kyungsoo laughs, it sounds like he can feel how awkward this conversation is. "I mean, yeah, why not? We used to hang out a lot before and we haven't in a while." 

"We just went on—“ A date, he finishes in his head. “I mean, we just hung out the other day," nice save, Jongin tells himself. 

"Yeah and it was fun," Kyungsoo adds. "Come on, we can get food and bicker some more."

Jongin let's a small laugh slip now, "I'm doing homework right now." Kyungsoo is silent. "But, I should be done soon. Come get me in an hour?"

"Yeah," Jongin can hear the smile in Kyungsoo's voice, "yeah, I'll see you then."

Jongin changes his shirt four times, ruffles his hair in frustration, swaps back to his original shirt, then stares at his face in the mirror. His phone buzzes on the desk beside him; he's been waiting for sehun to text him back. 

Sehun: get that church man, church boy ;P

Jongin smiles, rolls his eyes, shakes his head; Oh Sehun is ridiculous. 

Jongin: were just hanging out, it's not a date or anything

Sehun: keep telling urself that Jong 

Jongin: you're impossible 

Sehun: impossibly hard, ditch the pastor and come fuck me

Jongin’s eyes widen and he looks around his room, as if his mother would magically appear over his shoulder. 

Jongin: I can't deal with you right now I'll text you when I get back from hanging out with Soo 

Sehun: fine. bitch :*

 

 

"Oh, Kyungsoo! What brings you here?" Jongin hears his mother say down in the living room. 

"Oh, I came to pick Jongin up." Jongin gets to the bottom of the stairs and Kyungsoo smiles at him over his mothers shoulder. "And, there he is." 

"Hey!" Jongin returns Kyungsoo’s smile with his own wide, bright one. "I didn't expect you so soon," Jongin says, trying to sound like he wasn't drowning in unrequited sexual tension. 

"I had to drop by your school," he smiles, "so I was in the area." 

Jongin knows. He knows that means Kyungsoo had gone to see his boyfriend, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't jealous. He smiles; he wants to test Kyungsoo, see how far he can push him. 

"What did you go there for?"

Jongin can see the subtle falter in Kyungsoo’s smile. "I had a meeting with one of the teachers." 

"What about?"

"Sweetie, I'm sure its none of your business," Jongin’s mother says. 

Kyungsoo chuckles and Jongin can tell its fake, nervous. “No, its fine. He came to me at the church with some questions last week but I was busy, so we set up a meeting at the school when he'd be free."

"What did you guys talk about?" 

"Jongin," his mother scolds, "that's enough."

"Okay," Jongin says, giving an innocent smile to his mother, "Lets go," he says to Kyungsoo. 

Jongin is a little disappointed when Kyungsoo doesn't ask why he did what he did back at his house. So he decides to keep questioning him. 

"You went to see your boyfriend," he says at a red light. 

Kyungsoo doesn't look at him, but he nods and hums. "Yep."

"So he's one of my teachers?"

"I said he's a teacher," Kyungsoo looks at him now, "I didn't say he teaches you specifically."

"But he does?"

Kyungsoo sighs, "No, Jongin, he's not one of your teachers. Just one of the teachers at the school."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I asked if he knew you." He's still looking over at Jongin when the car behind them honks. He looks forward and the light is green; he begins driving again. 

"Why are you so interested in who he is anyway?"

Jongin shrugs. He smiles when he comes up with the perfect response. "I guess I'd just like to know who my competition is."

"Com-- competition? Jongin honestly, you've gotta cut this out. I've already told you--" 

Jongin laughs, "I'm just messing with you Soo, calm down." 

Kyungsoo gives Jongin a quick, incredulous look. He shakes his head and scoffs. "You're gonna be the death of me."

Jongin looks at Kyungsoo and grins. "Well at least you'll go to heaven." 

That's how their weekly dates, as Sehun insists on calling them, start. Kyungsoo takes Jongin at least once a week out to eat and sometimes to do other things. 

They go bowling once, Jongin makes fun of the way Kyungsoo gives a dead stare down the lane and chucks the ball with all his might, sending it crashing to the wood halfway down the lane each time. 

When they go see a scary movie Kyungsoo finds it amusing every time Jongin jumps and whimpers at every loud, unexpected noise. He chuckles to himself and calls Jongin a 'big baby' more than once. 

Jongin thinks he might actually have a real crush on Kyungsoo and he knows he is completely and totally fucked. 

 

 

 

"So when are you and Kyungsoo just gonna fuck already?" Sehun asks at lunch on a Friday, a month after Jongin and Kyungsoo's weekly outings began. 

Jongin glares. "Were not. He has a boyfriend." 

Sehun scoffs, "So?" 

"Honestly," Baekhyun says, "don't you have any sense of boundaries?" 

Sehun slams his hands on the table. "HA!" he screams in Baekhyun’s face. "You wanna talk to me about boundaries Mr. Exhibitionist?" 

Baekhyun purses his lips, narrows his eyes at Sehun, but doesn't say anything. 

"What's an exhibitionist?" Jongin asks curiously. 

Sehun and Baekhyun are too busy staring each other down to answer, so Minseok leans across the table and whispers in Jongin’s ear. His eyes widen and he whips his head toward Baekhyun. 

"Really? You... like that?" 

Minseok giggles and bounces giddily in his seat. Baekhyun looks up and sighs. 

"Oh, he definitely likes it," Sehun says, giving Baekhyun a sly smirk. "Don't you, Baekkie?" 

"I'll kill you," Baekhyun growls, digging his fork into his lunch tray. 

“Who are we killing?” a deep voice calls out; everyone seated at the table looks up. Chanyeol is standing directly behind Baekhyun, smiling down at everyone, with Luhan at his side, looking only at Minseok.

“My guess is Sehun,” Luhan says as he walks around the table to sit beside Minseok, instantly attaching himself to the younger’s side. 

“It’s always Sehun,” Chanyeol laughs again and wedges himself between Jongin and Baekhyun. “So what are we talking about?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Sehun says, giving Chanyeol a wicked smirk. 

“We’re kink shaming your boyfriend!” Minseok shouts out excitedly with a cute little grin on his face and Luhan’s hand on his thigh.

They make fun of Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s sex life until Chanyeol is pouting and Baekhyun can’t take it anymore. He pounds his fists on the table and turns to Luhan, who’d just finished cracking a joke about him ending up in jail one day.

“Okay, but how are you going to make fun of us when you like to physically hurt the people you have sex with?”

Luhan’s grip on Minseok, and his smile, don’t falter in the slightest. “Minnie doesn’t seem to mind it.” He scoots Minseok up into his lap so he can wrap his arms around hit tiny waist. “He actually enjoys it very much.” He rests his head on Minseok’s shoulder, “Isn’t that right, kitty?”

Minseok nods, albeit a little shy, and gives a soft hum. 

“Does he dress you up like a cat?” Sehun asks Minseok now.

“Actually,” Luhan says, kissing the side of Minseok’s neck, “the pet play was his idea, I’d never done it before.” Luhan looks to Jongin, then to Sehun and smirks. “Whats your kink? Huh, Sehunnie?”

Sehun shrugs, he tries to pretend he doesn’t see Jongin perk up in interest. “I mean I don’t really have anything that—“

“Liar,” Luhan says, narrowing his eyes at the blonde, “Don’t you dare lie to me.”

Sehun sits up a bit and clears his throat. “I like… guys in… lingerie.” He looks around the table at the dumbfounded looks he’s getting. “What?” he asks, “At least I don’t make guys call me Daddy,” he says, glaring at Luhan. He can hear Baekhyun whisper a quick, 'we should try that'.

“Hey, he doesn’t just call me Daddy… he calls me Master sometimes too,” Luhan retorts. “Depends how you’re feeling, right baby,” he coos, makes a kissy face at Minseok. 

“What about you, Nini?” Minseok asks excitedly, trying to move the focus away from himself. “What do you like?”

Everyone at the table can nearly see Jongin curl into himself at the question. Minseok keeps his happy, ever optimistic eyes on Jongin and waits. 

“I— I dont—“

“Oh please,” Baekhyun interrupts, “you guys really think Nini would have any kind of kink or fetish?” He scoffs and rolls his eyes, waving off the question.

“You don’t know that!” Jongin argues, albeit half-heartedly and with a hurt pout on his face. “I could have kings and fetishes.”

“It’s kink, sweetheart,” Luhan smirks, “and I’m sure you have a freaky side.” He raises his eyebrows and gives a short hum, “Somewhere way, way deep down.”

 

 

 

Jongin cant get the conversation at lunch out of his head for the rest of the day. He can just picture all of his friend’s sex lives and how exciting and interesting they must be. He thinks about his own and how bored Sehun must be with it. He sighs.

Sehun is stuck in detention after school, something about calling Tao a ‘prissy bitch’, ultimately making him cry. Sehun laughs as he recaps the story to Jongin, telling him the best part was when Tao slammed his book down and stormed out of the room.

“What time will you be home from detention?” Jongin asks, he’s mindlessly playing with the bottom hem of Sehun’s shirt.

Sehun shrugs, “I think it’s only an hour, so I shouldn’t be too long. Why?”

Jongin is quick to shake his head. “N— nothing, nothing… I just wanted to know if I could come hang out at your house when you get home?” He looks up at Sehun now, meeting his eyes.

The bell rings, signaling Sehun late for detention. “I’ll text you when I get outta here.” He takes a step, stops, and turns back to Jongin, grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for a quick kiss. “Don’t take what Lu and Baekhyun were saying at lunch so hard,” he offers a reassuring smile, “sex can be good without all the extras.”

Jongin’s cheeks are red when they break apart and he’s too embarrassed to meet Sehun’s eyes. He sighs and nods. “Okay,” is all he can manage to say, nodding a few more times. “I’ll see you later.”

Sehun walks off, checking his phone and looking extremely good from behind, Jongin thinks to himself. Now he understands why Baekhyun used to sneak pictures of his ass when he wasn't paying attention.

“You’re disgusting.”

Jongin turns quickly at the sound of a voice he hasn’t heard from in a long time. “Jongdae.”

“So thats what you’ve reduced yourself to now?” Jongdae asks, that same snotty tone in his voice that Jongin definitely doesn’t miss. “Kissing boys in the school halls?”

A heavy weight presses on Jongin’s chest; he can feel the anger building inside of him. “Haven’t seen you in youth group in a while,” he says, trying to turn things on Jongdae.

“I’ve been busy,” Jongdae says easily with a shrug. “I cant help but wonder why you’re still going, now that you’ve pretty much sealed your fate in hell. All thanks to Sehun,” he adds. 

Jongin clenches his jaw, balls his hands into fists at his sides. He’s never punched anyone before, but he’d really like to right now. Just the way Jongdae’s face is twisted into a condescending smirk, he really wishes he could knock him out.

“What are you even doing here?” Jongin asks, mimicking Jongdae’s snarky tone from before.

“Mr. Kim is helping me with an essay, not that it’s any of your business.” He steps closer to Jongin and narrows his eyes. “I knew I should have never been your friend. I could always see it… the way you looked at Kyungsoo. You were always going to hell.” He sighs, “I tried to help you. I thought maybe if I could be your friend, I could save you, but—“

“Save me?” Jongin almost shouts, throwing his arms out to the side and scoffing. He wishes Sehun was here with him, he knows Sehun would tear Jongdae apart, reduce him to tears. “You know, Baekhyun was right about you. You’re a condescending, preachy asshole. It’s no wonder you don’t have any friends, I don't see how anyone could like you.”

Jongdae’s cocky smile falters for only a brief second. “At least I’m not a faggot.”

 

 

 

Jongin walks down the basement steps slowly, each one creaking under his weight. He can hear Sehun moving around, something that sounds like digging through drawers; he hears music playing as well. 

“That you, Jong?” Sehun calls before Jongin makes it to the bottom of the stairs.

“Uh, yeah… just me.”

He finally steps off the stairs and stands still to watch Sehun. The blonde is at the other end of the large room standing in front of his open closet, nothing but tight black boxer briefs hardly covering his ass, that Jongin is currently staring at. 

“Okay, so I was thinking—“ he turns to face Jongin, holding torn black jeans in his hands. His eyes widen, eyebrows raise and his mouth presses into a thin line. “What the fuck happened to you?”

Jongin raises his hand to his eye, wincing slightly at the touch. “Oh, I kinda got into a fight?”

Sehun gives Jongin a few over exaggerated blinks and scoffs in amusement. “You’re shitting me?” He crosses the room, grabs Jongin’s shoulders and leans in to press a hard kiss to his lips. “Thats easily the sexiest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Jongin’s eyes close when he chuckles; he scratches at the back of his head and chews his bottom lip. 

“Come cuddle me and tell me what happened.”

Jongin rolls his eyes, “Always with the cuddling.”

Sehun glares, “Shut up, you little shit.” He drags Jongin to the bed and brings them both down with a few bounces. “Now, tell me about this black eye.”

Jongin recaps everything said between him and Jongdae in the hallway, Sehun adding his own commentary and getting angry.

“So he said that to me and… I don't know, I just kinda snapped. I’ve never hit anyone before, but I felt like he really deserved it.” He shrugs, “I don’t know.”

Sehun licks his lips, crawls onto Jongin’s lap and leans in, fisting the pillow under Jongin’s head with both hands. “Oh, he definitely deserved it. It’s too bad he got a punch in too.”

“Actually,” Jongin says, suddenly looking embarrassed, "he didn't."

"What?"

Jongin sighs. "I punched him in the mouth and he turned to run away and, I don't know... I was just so angry. I tried to pull him back by his jacket and he flailed and..." He looks down, pouts a little, then looks back up at Sehun. "He elbowed me in the eye on accident trying to get away from me."

Sehun immediately flops onto his back. He covers his face with both hands and laughs hysterically, tears streaming down his face. Once he finally composes himself enough to sit up, he climbs back onto Jongin's lap. He lifts Jongin’s shirt a bit and tickles the skin just above his hip bone. “Well, either way, I'm glad you hit him. Should have beat his ass, but you tried.” He smirks, gives Jongin a kiss, “I’ll do it, if you want?”

Jongin lifts his head, trying to follow Sehun’s retreating lips. “Do what?” he asks with closed eyes, hands moving to rest on Sehun’s hips. 

“Kick his ass,” Sehun chuckles at the way Jongin is so desperate for another kiss. “I’m sure Luhan would love to as well.” He kisses Jongin again, using a little tongue this time. He pulls back and hums, staring down at Jongin.

“What?”

“You just look like, really hot with a black eye.” He tugs at the bottom of Jongin’s shirt, “Take some clothes off, I don't wanna be the only one half naked.”

They both end up completely naked fairly quickly. Jongin isn't shy anymore, he’s done this with Sehun enough times to be over his insecurities. He moans as Sehun leaves a trail of hickeys down his chest and he takes a handful of blonde hair, pulling until he gets the little grunt from Sehun he’s grown to love. 

Sehun pulls away, completely removing himself from Jongin’s body just before his lips trail below the belt. Jongin whines; Sehun still thinks it’s cute. 

“What are you doing?”

“I have a surprise for you,” Sehun says, a wide, terrifying smile on his face. “Well, I guess its more of a present for me than anything.” He scoots backward off the bed and stands. “I think you might be into it though.”

Jongin sits up, legs spread wide, waiting for Sehun to come back. “Into it? Whats that supposed to mean?”

Sehun turns his back and begins digging into his closet. “Just, promise you wont get mad and also, that you’ll at least try it.” He turns back to Jongin, holding his hands behind his back, “If you hate it, we don’t have to.”

“You’re kinda freaking me out,” Jongin says honestly, giving Sehun a skeptical look. 

Sehun hops back onto the bed, crawls between Jongin’s legs down by his ankles, “Close your eyes,” he says softly. Jongin gives him a look and Sehun scoffs. “Just fucking do it.”

So, Jongin closes his eyes. He's apprehensive, he doesn’t know what Sehun has planned, what he’s going to do to him. And then, he feels something swipe across his lips, first the top, then the bottom. Sehun’s thumb presses just under his lip and follows the same motion, one swipe along the entire length of his bottom lip. 

“What are you doing?”

“Keep your eyes closed,” Sehun says.

“I didn’t even open them,” Jongin pouts. “Just hurry up, I want to know what you’re doing.”

Sehun laughs. Jongin can feel him move down a little and grab his ankle, lifting it and slipping something over it. He does the same with his other leg and Jongin thinks he knows whats happening.

“Sehun?” he asks cautiously, “This is about the kink stuff earlier, isn’t it?”

Sehun ignores the question, slaps Jongin’s thigh gently. “Raise your hips,” he says.

Jongin does what Sehun says, even though he knows whats happening, he trusts Sehun. He can feel the fabric drag across his skin, all the way up his long legs. 

“Panties?” Jongin questions.

Sehun gets the panties secured around Jongin’s hips and leans back, sucking in a soft gasp when he finally takes it all in. The white lace and red lipstick were such a beautiful contrast on Jongin’s bronze, sun kissed skin.

“You look—“

“Stupid?” Jongin finishes for him.

Sehun just shakes his head, mouth open slightly. “No,” he whispers, “amazing.”

Jongin sits up, can see his reflection in the black tv screen behind him. “You really think so?” he asks, still staring at himself. 

Sehun pants out short, heavy breaths. He licks his lips and nods. “Oh, fuck yes. Please,” he says, reaching for his phone lying beside Jongin on the bed, “please let me take a picture of you.”

“What? No!” Jongin pushes Sehun’s hand away from him. “I don’t want pictures of me in panties circulating around the school.”

Sehun gives Jongin a serious look, pulling away from him slightly. “You honestly think I’d do that to you?”

“Well, no,” Jongin says slowly. “But, I know Baekhyun would some how get ahold of it and then my life would be over.”

Sehun sighs and tosses his phone aside then grabs Jongin’s knees and spreads them, running his hands slowly up to his thighs, stopping when his fingers barely graze the frill edge of the panties. “Fuck,” he whispers to himself. He shakes his head, “I need to fuck you right now.”

“Really?” Jongin smiles at Sehun’s impatience, “the panties really do it for you, just like that?”

“Turn over,” Sehun says, ignoring Jongin’s question again, “on your knees.”

He slides a thumb under the delicate lace, pulls it aside and his body thrums at the indent it makes in Jongin’s ass. He uses his other thumb to spread Jongin’s ass for him. He stares down at the still pink, still tight, little hole. He figures nows a good time to finally eat Jongin out.

Jongin mewls at the wet pressure he’s sure he’s never felt before. His legs tremble, “Wh— what are you doing?”

Sehun’s only response is a loud hum while his tongue pushes against the ring of muscle, and thats answer enough for Jongin.

Jongin lets his head fall lazily onto his arms, he turns his head in a way that he can see back behind him, Sehun is sitting on his calves, cock hard and curving up toward his stomach. 

“Fuck,” Jongin hisses when Sehun slips a finger in alongside his tongue. 

“Hey Sehun?”

Sehun lifts his head. Jongin looks at him with a terrified expression. “Who is that?” he whispers.

His finger slips out of Jongin and he swears under his breath. “I forgot Luhan was supposed to come over too.”

Jongin goes into an instant panic as Sehun casually yells up the stairs that he’s naked. He can hear Luhan’s laughter echo as he jumps from the bed to find his pants. 

“Like I haven't seen you naked before,” Luhan says, continuing to descend the stairs. “I brought—“ he stops mid sentence to let his mouth hang open in awe. “Well, why didn't you tell me you had company,” Luhan says slyly, watching Jongin zip and button his jeans.

Sehun is just pulling his underwear over his ankles when he looks up. “Like that would have stopped you?”

Luhan smirks, “You’re right. So, what were you two doing?”

Jongin looks to Sehun, pleading with his eyes, begging Sehun to say something, anything. 

“You don't have to answer, I have a pretty good idea.”

Jongin slips his shirt on then grabs his hoodie off the floor. Sehun is still in just his underwear, smiling at Luhan.

When more footsteps are heard on the stairs Jongin wishes he would die. Really, how many more people need to see him trying to hide the boner pressing into the front of his jeans?

“Nini!” Minseok calls happily once he steps off the stairs. His smile is wide and he hops over to Luhan, letting the older wrap an arm around him. “That shade of lipstick looks really pretty on you!”

Jongin feels it, the exact moment his soul leaves his body. It’s the same second that Baekhyun, who’d come down the stairs behind Minseok, howls with laughter and hurries to snap a picture of him. "I don't know whats better, the lipstick or the fact that you also have a black eye. What even happened?" 

“Baekhyun, I swear I’ll hurt you if you do anything with that picture.” He huffs angrily and flattens his hair down, "And about the black eye, I got into a fight with Jongdae."

"What?" Baekhyun says in awe, "You're serious?"

"Yeah, I punched him and he elbowed my face. Can we not talk about this anymore?"

Baekhyun snaps another picture and Jongin lunges forward, trying to snatch the phone from Baekhyun's hands. Baekhyun laughs as he twists around, sucessfully keeping the phone from Jongin.

"I'm going to delete your Instagram, I swear to god Baek."

Baekhyun’s laughter stops immediately and he gasps, holding a hand over his chest. “Thats not even funny.”

“It’s not supposed to be funny,” Jongin says through clenched teeth as he uses the back of his hand to wipe the lipstick from his lips. He gives Sehun a dirty look and he can’t tell, but he thinks the smile he receives in return is an apology. 

“Aww,” Minseok squeals, “why’d you wipe it off? It was cute!”

Luhan tries his best to hide his smile, having to bury his face in Minseok’s orange hair. “I’ll get you some at the mall later, if you’re good,” he whispers, quiet enough for only Minseok to hear.

Minseok’s eyes widen and his eyes shift around the room. If he’s trying not to smile he’s doing a terrible job, so he covers his mouth with his fists that are wrapped in his too long hoodie sleeves. He wiggles a bit and squeaks when Luhan pinches him.

“God, I hate you two,” Sehun says, eyes closed, his thumb and index finger pinching the bridge of his nose. “Can we go now?”

Jongin turns quickly to Sehun, his eyes nearly bulging from his head. He can feel his jeans rub at the small holes in the lace panties he’s still wearing. “Where are we going?” he asks, trying not to sound too hysterical.

Sehun’s lip twitches so he licks them to hide the smirk he desperately wants to have. “The mall. You said you wanted to go right?” 

“Of course he’s going,” Baekhyun says, throwing an arm around Jongin’s shoulder. He begins dragging him toward the stairs, “Now lets go, before it closes.” 

Jongin looks back at Sehun with angry, unforgiving eyes as he’s pulled up the stairs by Baekhyun. Each time he lifts a leg he can feel the panties shift. He hates Oh Sehun.

 

 

  
Jongin isn't one of those kids that just spends time at the mall. Mostly because he’s not one of those kids whose parents give him money. He’s gone every once in a while with Baekhyun, usually to just walk around and scoff at price tags. Baekhyun is equally broke and thats one thing Jongin likes about going to the mall with him; they can both bitch about a plain t-shirt costing twenty dollars. 

Sehun and Luhan don’t seem to have the same money issue.

Jongin and Baekhyun watch in awe as they walk along, following closely behind Sehun and Luhan both purchasing whatever they please. Until today Jongin didn’t even know that a seventeen year old could have a credit card, but Luhan has three and Jongin is, admittedly, a little jealous.

While Jongin and Baekhyun pout at their significant level of brokeness, Minseok seems to be having the time of his life. He is absolutely, positively, spoiled. Anything he so much as looks at, Luhan is on him, asking if he wants him to buy it for him. Minseok politely refuses to let Luhan buy him anything. Until he sees it.

They’re walking by a tween girl store, the ones where almost everything is pink. Minseok stops dead in his tracks and turns to the display window, placing his hands and face against the glass. He gasps, “It’s so pretty!” He lets out a whimper and bounces a little, nose smashing against the window. 

Baekhyun steps up behind him and chuckles, looking at what Minseok was fawning over. “I swear, Min, sometimes I think you should have been born a girl.”

Minseok doesn’t look at his friend, just keeps his face on the glass and nods. “Me too,” he says, “really.” He turns to Baekhyun now and gives him a sweet smile, one that makes his eyes disappear. “Thanks for noticing.”

Baekhyun is slightly taken aback, leaning back a bit and blinking at Minseok dumbly. A small smile spreads on his face and he nods, “Yeah… yeah, no problem.” 

Luhan walks over and leans down, leveling his face with Minseok’s. “I’m buying you that coat,” he states, giving Minseok no room to argue. “Its perfect for you.”

Baekhyun looks at the coat. It’s one of those cloak coats; its beige with a large brown paw print on the front, ears on the hood and a tail pinned to the back with a brown button. Luhan is right, it is perfect for Minseok.

Baekhyun follows the couple into the store; Jongin stands alone, looking dumb in the middle of the mall. He jumps when someone wraps their arms around him from behind.

“You wanna know something?” Sehun whispers, his lips almost touching Jongin’s ear.

“What?”

“I’ve been hard since we left my house.” To prove it, he pushes up against Jongin’s ass, lets out a soft sigh. “I can’t stop thinking about how you have little lace panties on under those jeans and I’m the only one who knows.”

It was sweet of Sehun to try to cheer him up, no matter how strange a tactic it was, by showing him his kink, but the panties really don’t do anything for him. But, what does do something for him, is how turned on Sehun seems to be. 

Sehun’s hand slides up into Jongin’s shirt, feeling his abs and continuing up. Jongin turns quickly and pushes him back a little, eyes darting side to side. 

“Not here,” Jongin hisses, “were in public.”

“Yeah and you’re in panties, so what?” Sehun says; Jongin cant quite find the correlation between what he said and Sehun’s argument. 

“I knew it!” Baekhyun suddenly shouts, causing Jongin to jump. “I knew I was walking in on some weird shit earlier!” Once again, Jongin would like to kill Sehun for opening his big, fat mouth. “Show me.”

“What? No!” Jongin says, giving Baekhyun a disgusted face. “Get outta here.”

“Show me,” Baekhyun whines now, “show me, show me, show me!”

Jongin is happy when Luhan and Minseok, hopping along behind Luhan with a big pink bag hanging from his wrist, join them. “What are we talking about?” Luhan asks, catching on to the weird atmosphere hanging in the air.

“Just the fact that Jongin is wearing panties right now,” Baekhyun supplies happily. 

Luhan gives a quick glance at Sehun then focuses on Jongin, eyes slowly scanning him from head to toe. “You put him in the white ones, didn't you?” he asks Sehun.

Jongin’s face is on fire, the red spreading down to his neck. He covers his face with both hands and whimpers; maybe if he can force some tears they’ll leave him alone. “You guys, please!” Jongin begs, hoping that someone will just change the subject.

Minseok steps around Luhan and places a hand on Jongin’s shoulder, giving him the biggest, brightest smile he can manage. “Don’t be embarrassed, Nini!” He tugs at the front of his jeans until a frilly pink material can just be seen below his hipbone. “I wear them all the time.”

Sehun’s holding his breath, Baekhyun’s mouth is hanging open, Jongin is still hiding his face but he’s peeking through his fingers at Minseok’s panties. Luhan just hums and back hugs Minseok, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“He’s not lying. And he’s right, its nothing to be embarrassed about.” Luhan shrugs, “People like what they like,” he tips his head to look at Sehun, “right, Sehun?”

Sehun’s eyes are still stuck on the panties Minseok is proudly showing off. He nods, an empty look in his eyes, “Right.”

“I don’t think so,” Luhan says, tugging at Minseok’s hand so that his jeans move back into place. “Eyes up here pervert,” he says, motioning to Minseok’s face.

“Shut up,” Sehun sneers. “Lets go to the foodcourt, I’m starving.”

“Me too!” Minseok squeals excitedly, bouncing in Luhan’s grasp. 

They all start walking and Jongin can’t help but smile. Sure, they all now think he’s into wearing panties, which isn't true, but at least even if it was they accept him.

“KIM JONGIN IS WEARING LACE PANTIES!” Baekhyun screams out of nowhere. He takes off running, laughing hysterically as Jongin chases him through a crowd of people.

Sehun shakes his head, chuckling at them as they continue running. “Idiots,” he says, then turns back to Luhan. “Ew, you guys, honestly.” Luhan and Minseok don't even acknowledge Sehun, just continue kissing. “I hate all of you.” 

Luhan flips him off over Minseok’s shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of drug use in this chapter, just a heads up! Then it gets super cute and disgusting.

“Are you sure it’s gonna be okay?” Jongin asks. It comes out muffled, his hand is covering his mouth trying to hide the fact that he wants to choke. “Like, you’re sure no one will know?” He looks to his left, Minseok is walking beside him with Luhan draped over him, both are smiling wide.

“Just relax,” Sehun says, tossing his arm over Jongin’s shoulder. “No ones gonna know you’re high, I promise.”

“Well, not if you don’t get that stupid look off your face,” Chanyeol adds, trying his best not to just die laughing at Jongin’s paranoia. “And you,” Chanyeol says, turning his head to look down at Baekhyun biting down on his bicep, “you need to stop biting me.”

Baekhyun pulls away and sneers, “You’re no fun.”

“Wait,” Chanyeol stops walking and turns back to everyone, “why didn’t little orange smoke with us?”

“He has asthma,” Luhan, Jongin and Baekhyun all say in unison. 

“Don’t worry,” Yixing says, joining the conversation now, “I took care of that. He looked famished, so I gave him a little snack.” He smirks and it’s sly and Luhan just… knows.

“You didn’t?” Luhan says. He lets go of Minseok and steps up to Yixing, his anger rising as Yixing just looks more and more amused at his work. “Just… please—“ he raises his hands between himself and Yixing and balls them into fists, “Please tell me it wasn’t your brownies.”

Yixing simply bites his bottom lip and giggles. He fucking giggles and Luhan is about a second away from snapping. 

“I’m not even a little sorry,” Yixing says; Luhan has to close his eyes and take deep breaths.

“I’m going to kill you. Not today, but one day,” he points his finger in Yixing’s face, “One day… you better watch out.”

Luhan scoffs and turns to Minseok, giving him the sweetest smile he can manage. Minseok looks pleasantly oblivious to what exactly is going on and Luhan thinks he could cry, he looks so cute. 

He grabs the younger’s shoulders and gives him a tight lipped smile. “Minnie, baby… sweetheart,” he plays with a piece of Minseok’s hair thats standing up in the back. “I’m going to need you to skip school with me today, okay?”

Minseok’s eyes widen, “W— what? I can’t do that!”

Luhan gives him a fake, airy laugh, then turns to give an ‘I’m going to hurt you’ look to Yixing. He clears his throat. 

“Oh, but you really have to,” Luhan says, nodding along to his own words. 

Minseok pouts, “But I don’t want to, Lu. I don’t wanna get in trouble.”

Luhan lets out a desperate, nervous laugh. “You’re not understanding baby, you literally need to skip school… or else you will get in trouble.”

Minseok scrunches his eyebrows and stares down at Luhan’s chest. He doesn’t know why Luhan is trying to make him skip school. He thinks back through what Luhan and Yixing were talking about and he gasps.

“The brownie he gave me?”

Luhan gives Minseok and apologetic smile. “Yeah… yeah it wasn't just a brownie.”

Minseok looks at Yixing, his chin trembles and he blinks quickly, trying to stop the tears forming in his eyes from falling. “That was mean,” he whispers. He looks back to Luhan, “Am I going to die?”

Luhan actually laughs at that, he pulls Minseok’s face against his chest and gives an incredulous sigh. “No,” he chuckles, “you’re just gonna get really fucking high, for a long time.”

Minseok leans back, looks up into Luhan’s eyes with his big, teary ones and nods. “O— okay, but I’m not skipping school. I never miss school, I can’t do it.”

Luhan takes a deep breath to calm himself and lets out a long sigh. “Okay, but I’m warning you… you’re gonna get really fucked up. Like, really fucked up.”

Minseok gulps as the school bell rings, signaling the start of classes in five minutes. Minseok begins to walk forward but Luhan stops him with hands on his shoulders. “Listen to me,” he says looking over his shoulder at everyone else beginning to walk into the school. “Halfway through first hour it’s gonna hit you, all at once, really hard. Okay?” He waits for Minseok to nod before continuing. “You need to not freak out. Just stay calm, stay chill and if you don’t have to, don’t talk to anyone.”

Minseok looks over to the school’s front door and nods quickly to Luhan. “Okay, okay I can do that. Is it really gonna be that bad? I’ve never… been high before.”

Luhan pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, “I’m gonna fucking kill Yixing.” He smiles, “You’ll be fine, I’ll be with you in art and I’ll come sit with you at lunch. And, Baek is in one of your classes. You’ll be fine, it’ll be fine,” he says, trying more to convince himself than Minseok.

 

 

Minseok’s first hour is astronomy, a senior level science credit, but he fought hard and did a lot of persuading to let them take it. It’s his favorite subject and he adores the teacher, a lovely older woman with wide curves always covered in pastel colors and a soft spot for the small, soft-spoken sophomore. 

Things go good for a while; they go over last night’s homework and then turn it in. The teacher announces as a treat, since the entire class did so well on their last quiz, they could watch a movie today instead of reading chapter nine.

It’s the exact second the lights go out that Minseok learns what Luhan meant by ‘halfway through first hour its gonna hit you’. Because it does hit him, all at once, really hard. He gasps, grabs onto the edges of his desk and his entire body tenses. 

“Everyone is going to know,” he whispers to himself, “I’m going to get in so much trouble. I’m gonna go to jail.” He swallows thickly around the lump in his throat, “What if I die?”

The music from the tv distracts him and he looks up, mouth falling open when his eyes focus on the screen. He couldn’t hear what the narrator was saying over his internal thoughts screaming ‘oh my god’ over and over, and he stares, unblinkingly at the stars on the screen.

Thats the universe. I’m in that. I’m such a minuscule part of ALL of that. What if life is pointless? What if there IS no meaning of life? I wonder if god is real, probably not. Wow look at all those stars. LOOK. AT. THAT. Space in infinite, thats so amazing. Oh my god I love space. I want to be an astronaut and see Earth from space. Whats past the edge of where space is expanding? Holy crap, I’m blowing my own mind right now. I wonder what Luhan is doing right now. I want to update my Tumblr. I wonder if my eyes are red like Luhan’s get sometimes. Oh no, what if they are? Everyone is gonna know I’m high. Oh no, they know. What do I do? Act natural Minnie. Act like you’re not high and no one will notice anything.

 

 

Luhan finishes his last lap around the gym and jogs over to the gym teacher to ask if he can go to the bathroom. He’s told yes and he hurries out of the gym and into the hallway. He walks in the opposite direction of the bathroom and turns right at the end of the hall. He knows Minseok has astronomy first hour, he isn't sure which room it is, but he assumes it’ll be down the science hall. 

He passes each room slowly, peeking into the rooms, looking for orange hair. He stops in front of an opened door. The lights are off in the room and a movie is playing, from his spot at the doorway he can see the teacher playing solitaire on her computer. He peeks into the room, sticking his head in just a bit and then, almost breaks into a loud laugh.

Minseok is there, at the front of the room. His hands have a death grip on the corners of his desk as he leans forward, mouth hanging open. He doesn’t blink, just remains ultra focused on the flashing screen in front of him. Luhan covers his mouth and laughs quietly, of course Minseok would be so lucky to get to watch a movie about the vast universe while high out of his mind as school. 

He watches Minseok for another minute, he doesn’t speak or move… or blink; he’ll be okay, Luhan thinks. So he walks off, returning to the gym just in time to be pelted in the face with a volley ball; he can hear Baekhyun’s obnoxious laughter from across the room.

 

 

The bell rings and Minseok remains sitting. He watches everyone get up and leave the room until he’s the only person left, still gripping onto his desk for dear life. 

“Are you okay sweetie,” the teacher asks.

Minseok hurriedly collects up all his things and stands. He looks into the teacher’s eyes and it feels like he’s floating away from her, but at the same time he feels heavy to the point he wants to lay down and never get back up.

He nods slowly. “Yes. I am fine,” the words come out carefully, clearly rehearsed in his head beforehand.

“Are you sure? You don’t look well, I can—“

“Minnie! There you are!” Baekhyun calls into the room. He jogs in, getting a weird look from the teacher, and steers Minseok out by his shoulders. 

“Master!” Minseok shouts, throws his arms around Luhan’s neck and places tons of little pecks on his cheek and lips.

Baekhyun’s eyes widen and his mouth forms a little ‘o’. He watches kids passing giving the pair odd looks and he has to cover his mouth. His shoulders shake with silent laughter as Luhan just gives him the same awestruck look over Minseok’s shoulder. 

Luhan clears his throat, chuckles awkwardly. “Min,” he grabs the younger’s shoulders and pushes him back, “nows not the best time for that.”

Minseok looks up into Luhan’s eyes, just stares for a while. He thinks his face feels numb. “I’m sorry Mas— I mean, Hannie.” He nuzzles his face into Luhan’s neck and wraps his little arms around him. “I feel so weird.” He takes a deep breath through his nose, “You feel so good.”

“Oh, poor baby,” Baekhyun sighs, “you’re so, so incredibly high.”

Minseok’s eyes go wide and he crouches down a bit. “Everyone knows, don’t they? Everyone knows I’m high!”

“No, baby,” Luhan says, wrapping his arm around Minseok. “Come on, I’ll take you to your next class.” They begin walking and Baekhyun waves them off, walking in the opposite direction.

Minseok walks slowly, holding onto Luhan for dear life. He giggles and then gasps, swinging between happy and paranoid quickly. 

“Just,” Luhan sighs loudly, “just make it through math and then I’ll see you in art, okay?”

Minseok nods with a blank expression, wandering off into his class and taking his seat. He stares straight ahead and Luhan is thankful his seat is at the back of the room. He lingers in the doorway until the bell rings and then, reluctantly, walks off in the direction of his own class. 

Math has always come easy to Minseok. Number are his friend and they have a great relationship. But today, oh boy, not today. 

He gapes at the whiteboard. Equation after equation written, waiting to be solved. He focuses hard, trying to copy it down onto his paper but it just wont happen.

“Minseok?”

He looks up, the teacher is calling his name. His heart begins to pound and he wants to dissolve into the air. “Yes?”

“Come solve this problem on the board.”

“No, thats okay.”

The class laughs and the teacher looks unamused. He holds the dry erase marker up and shakes it at Minseok. “Quit fooling around and get up here.”

Minseok stands, his head bobs and he giggles. He feels like dancing as he walks up the aisle, but he doesn’t. He can’t. Then everyone would know. He plucks the marker from the teacher’s hand and turns to the board.

It’s a foreign language. His mouth opens and he smiles, giggles to himself, writes a giant heart on the board and then turns to the class, dropping the marker like a microphone. He doesn’t know why the teacher looks so annoyed, but the class erupts in laughter and he smiles like an idiot. 

“Please return to your desk,” the teachers says, shaking his head and picking the marker up. 

Minseok sits, looks back up at the equation he’d just solved and dies laughing, drawing the attention of every person in the room. 

“Minseok, please go stand in the hall, you’re disrupting the class.”

It’s weird, Minseok thinks, being in the empty hallway during class. He’s sitting on the ground, leaning against the lockers, just humming a song to himself. He decides to check his Tumblr, reblogs a few things and blushes a deep red when he looks at the post Luhan had tagged him in. It makes him smile but he’d never tell Luhan that.

“What are you smiling at?”

Minseok looks up, blinks slowly. He jumps to his feet and squeezes Luhan tight. He smiles up at him, kisses his lips and shakes his head. “Nothing. I was just checking my Tumblr.” He clears his throat and looks down, “I wish you’d stop tagging me in all those dirty posts.”

Luhan backs Minseok against the lockers and curls a hand around his jaw. “Aww, does seeing pictures of other pretty kitties make my kitty embarrassed?” He traces his thumb over Minseok’s bottom lip and chuckles. “You’re so cute. And so high,” he adds after seeing the way Minseok just stares up at him blankly.

“So why are you in the hall, hmm?”

Minseok’s lips twitch, trying not to smile. “I had to solve a problem on the board and just drew a really big heart and then I was disrupting the class.” He shrugs, gives Luhan a sweet smile. “I can’t go back in there, Hannie. I can’t do it.” 

Luhan chuckles at just how cute and ridiculous Minseok is. He drops his head down and sighs, giving Minseok a small smirk when he looks back up. 

“Come with me,” he says, not giving Minseok the option to refuse before he starts pulling him down the hall, away from his class.

When the bell sounds to start third hour, Luhan and Minseok are rushing down the hall hand in hand, trying to show up for class as least late as possible. They turn a corner and slow down, entering the art room at a leisurely pace. Mr. Wu, the art teacher, stands from his desk and approaches them, asking why they’re late.

Minseok is standing behind Luhan, holding both of his hands pinned behind his back. He leans to the side and smiles up at Mr. Wu. “We had sex in the old photography class dark room.” He slips back behind Luhan, giggles to himself, then leans over again, “Twice!” He hides behind Luhan once more.

Luhan stares open mouthed at the teacher as they both silently listen to Minseok giggle away. He doesn’t say anything, just looks at Mr. Wu, who has an eyebrow arched higher than he’s ever seen an eyebrow arch. 

“Um,” Luhan says dumbly, “Um… he’s… really fucking high?”

The corner of Mr. Wu’s lip twitches into a smile and he rolls his eyes. He grabs Luhan’s shoulder and squeezes, “Go paint, now.”

Luhan nods quickly, pulls Minseok from behind him by the wrist and gives him a look. Minseok’s eyes go wide and he stops giggling immediately. 

“Should I not have said that?” he asks in a whisper, both hands coming up to cover his mouth. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

Luhan smirks and pulls Minseok toward their shared art table. He sits on a stool and pulls Minseok between his knees. “Are you trying to get yourself in trouble, Kitten?” he asks quietly, in the stern voice that sends shivers down Minseok’s spine. 

Minseok tips his head down but looks up at Luhan through his bangs, eyes wide as saucers. He shakes his head, pushes out his bottom lip in a pathetic pout, “No.” Luhan quirks and eyebrow and Minseok gulps. “No, Master.”

Luhan’s facial expression softens, he smiles and gives a quick nip to Minseok’s chin. “Thats my good Kitten.” He grabs their paint supplies from under the table and hands half to Minseok, “Lets get painting.”

 

 

By lunch, Minseok is in a much better place. His head doesn’t feel so spacey and his limbs no longer feel heavy, the permanent idiotic grin on his face hasn't changed though. The rest of the group’s highs have long worn off and, fully sober, they can enjoy a more giggly than usual Minseok.

Minseok leans across the table and smiles just inches from Baekhyun’s face. “Baek, guess what?”

Baekhyun gives a quick glance around the table before returning Minseok’s smile. He hums, pretending to think and then shrugs. “I don't know, Minnie, what?”

Minseok takes a deep breath, “I—“ he breaks into a fit of giggles, Luhan just shakes his head and rubs the younger’s back. “I… had sex in the school today.”

Baekhyun’s eyes slide over to Luhan’s and he huffs, “You did? Where uh… where did you do that?”

Minseok plops back into his seat and giggles some more, covering his mouth with both hands. 

“In the old darkroom,” Luhan answers for Minseok. 

Minseok bites his bottom lip and bounces excitedly. “Twice!” he shouts, slamming his fists on the table. “Luhan put me up on the counter and—“

Luhan’s arm wraps around Minseok’s neck and he covers his mouth with his hand. “That’s enough, Min. They don’t need details.” 

“I mean, I kinda want them though,” Sehun says, leaning in closer to the end of the table where Minseok is. He makes eye contact with Baekhyun and they nod, agreeing with each other. 

Luhan chuckles, “You couldn’t handle the details, Hun. Sorry.”

Sehun opens his mouth, ready to argue, but Jongin gets to the table at that moment and smiles.

“How you holding up, Min?”

“Luhan tied my hands behind my back with a roll of film in the darkroom!”

Jongin makes a little ‘o’ with his mouth and Sehun and Baekhyun share a look behind Jongin’s back. 

“Oh… well, thats interesting,” Jongin says.

Luhan’s hand is on his forehead, his eyes are closed and he’s long given up on keeping Minseok quiet. He mutters a quick, ‘Gonna kill Yixing’ under his breath and sighs. 

“How high are you still, Min?” Sehun asks, leaning forward expectantly, hoping to get more information out of him.

“I feel good,” Minseok nods, thinks for a second and then smiles wide, “really good!” He leans to his side and nuzzles his face into Luhan’s shoulder. Luhan wants to be annoyed, wants to stay angry and pissy at Yixing, but with Minseok looking up at him with his big eyes and gummy smile, he can’t help but melt. 

Luhan touches the tip of Minseok’s nose with his index finger and then moves it down to press into his lips. “You need to try your best to keep quiet about the darkroom, okay?”

“Kiss me,” Minseok says, tilting his head back to reach his lips closer to Luhan’s. He puckers his lips and closes his eyes, waiting. 

Luhan rolls his eyes but complies, giving Minseok a quick peck on the lips. Minseok giggles, bounces in his seat, shakes his shoulders happily and finally, turns his attention to his lunch.

“I didn’t think it was possible for him to be more cute than he already was,” Baekhyun says, lazily pointing toward Minseok while he looks at Luhan.

“He is stoned out of his mind and more horny than I’ve ever been in my life,” he pauses to look over at Minseok, happily munching away on french fries, paying no attention to the conversation. “If I didn’t have to worry about him getting himself into trouble, this would be a dream come true.”

It takes the promise of ice cream and lots of cuddling to finally persuade Minseok to skip the rest of the school day. Luhan heaves a relieved sigh and says goodbye to the table, hooking an arm around Minseok’s waist to lead him out of the lunchroom. 

Baekhyun turns to Jongin and Sehun, “They’re really cute.”

Jongin agrees, continues eating his lunch silently. Sehun shrugs, “I guess, cute… kinda gross. It’s whatever.”

 

 

Jongin is thankful when the last class of the day comes to an end. He packs up his stuff, drops books he doesn't need for homework off at his locker and begins his walk to the back exit where he usually meets up with Sehun to walk home.

But he stops dead in his tracks halfway there when something… someone catches his eye. Kyungsoo is walking beside the crybaby substitute teacher, Tao. They turn the corner and Jongin rushes to follow them, trying to hurry before they go into the teacher’s lounge, where it looks like they’re headed. 

“Hey!”

Jongin jumps at the voice, the hand on his shoulder, and turns quickly. “What?” he says, half annoyed, to Sehun.

“Don’t be so bitchy,” Sehun says, grabs Jongin’s wrist and begins pulling him in the opposite direction of Kyungsoo. 

Jongin pulls out of Sehun’s grasp and turns to walk beside him. “Where are we going?” Instead of answering, Sehun just smirks. This can’t be good, Jongin thinks.

They’re standing in the dark, a few feet apart and Jongin can just barely make out Sehun’s face in the little bit of light shining in from the space under the door.

“I’m not having sex with you in here,” Jongin says, crossing his arms in finality. 

Sehun laughs. It’s muffled and Jongin can see the joint pressed between Sehun’s lips clearly when the blonde lights his lighter and brings it closer to his face. 

Jongin panics, “Why are we doing this in here? We’re gonna get in trouble, oh my god! I’m not doing this… I’m leaving.” He takes one step toward the door and it swings open, blinding him momentarily and sending his heart into his stomach. 

“M— Mr. Wu… I— we weren’t—“

“Relax Jongin, I’m not gonna get you in trouble.” He smiles a big, dumb smile and pats Jongin’s shoulder. “And please, just call me Kris.”

Jongin watches, open mouthed as Kris steps up beside Sehun, takes the joint being offered to him and takes a long, deep hit. He raises his eyebrows at Jongin and holds his hand out, offering the joint to Jongin.

Jongin’s mouth is still hanging wide; he looks to Sehun, who nods, and then back to Kris. “This is so weird,” he says to himself, stepping forward, “Can’t believe I’m smoking with a teacher.”

Once the weed is smoked and the room is hazy, much like Jongin’s thoughts, they all decide to lounge around and enjoy the high for a bit. 

Jongin hops up onto the counter to sit, legs hanging off the edge and hands out to his sides to balance him. He can hear Kris at the other end of the long, narrow room, shuffling around and finally, the light on the ceiling turns on.

“Knew there was a switch around here somewhere,” he says with a smile.

Jongin looks to his left, Sehun is lying on the floor with his eyes closed, both hands resting on his stomach. “I’m hungry,” he says quietly, mostly to himself. Jongin looks to his right, down at the counter beside him, a crumpled roll of film sits a few inches from his hand. He grimaces and moves his hand away.

“Oh my god!” Jongin shouts and jumps down from the counter. He holds his hand out in front of him, fingers all spaced out and he stares at it.

“What?” Sehun asks, sitting up to get a better look. 

“Oh my god,” Jongin whines, he wants to cry. “They… they had sex in here earlier and I just— my hand.” He growls in disgust and flails his hand around. “What kind of person makes that kind of mess and doesn't clean it up?”

Sehun and Kris both stare at Jongin for a moment and then, at the same time, bust out into identical, raucous laughter. 

“Oh shit,” Kris says, slapping his hand on his leg, “I gotta go grade papers or something, this is too much.” He gives a small wave, “Let me know next time you wanna smoke Sehun, alright?”

Sehun is still laughing but he stands and nods, waving off the teacher as he exits the room. He moves to stand beside Jongin and throws an arm around him, trying to stop his laughter. “I can’t believe you have Minseok’s cum on your hand right now. Holy fuck, wait till I tell Luhan.”

Jongin glares at Sehun as he wipes his hand off the best he can on a piece of paper he found on the floor. “You ever wanna have sex with me again, I suggest you tell no one.”

 

 

The walk home is quiet, Jongin refuses to speak to Sehun because he’s still trying to stop laughing over the darkroom fiasco. It takes three blocks, but Sehun finally gets a grip of himself.

“Oh, will you stop pouting?” Sehun says, tickling at Jongin’s sides, trying to get him to smile. “It was just a little cum, you’re gonna live.” Jongin remains silent and Sehun grunts and wraps himself completely around him from behind.

“So I was thinking,” Sehun begins, trying to change his strategy, “what if we all go for a road trip for spring break?”

“To where?” Jongin asks.

Sehun smiles to himself, he knew he’d get Jongin talking again. “I don't know. Somewhere, anywhere.” He releases Jongin and continues walking beside him. “We can all go, it’ll be fun.”

“I don't have any money,” Jongin says, eyeing Sehun beside him, “and I know Baek doesn’t either.”

“Well, thats where my shitty parents come in. They may not give me love and affection, but they do pay my credit card bills.”

Jongin doesn’t know if he should feel sorry or laugh along with Sehun. Instead, he just agrees, “Yeah, yeah okay sure… lets go on a road trip.”

 

 

 

“So, I saw you at the school yesterday,” Jongin says as he looks across the table at Kyungsoo. “You were with that substitute teacher Tao.”

“Is that so?” Kyungsoo replies, seemingly uninterested. He’s fumbling with his chopsticks, trying desperately to get the noodles all the way to his mouth.

“It is so,” Jongin states. He sets his chopsticks in his bowl and crosses his arms. “Is he your boyfriend?”

Kyungsoo looks up at Jongin and all the noodles he’d finally grabbed slip through his chopsticks, he sighs. “Whether he is or isn’t, I’m not telling you.”

“Why?”

“Because, its none of your business.”

Jongin pouts, “So?” 

Kyungsoo laughs, “Oh, quit pouting and eat your food.”

Jongin’s pout intensifies and he slides down in his seat a little. “I’m not pouting,” he mumbles.

“So anyway,” Kyungsoo says, “when are you going to tell me about that black eye?” He watches Jongin turn his head, ignoring him. “Because funnily enough, I happened to see Jongdae yesterday as well and he had a matching split lip.”

“It wasn't my fault!” Jongin shouts suddenly. “He started it!”

“Okay, okay relax,” Kyungsoo says, “just tell me what happened.”

Jongin rolls his eyes and sighs. “He saw me kiss Sehun and then told me I’m going to hell, so I told him he doesn't have any friends because he’s an asshole and then he called me a faggot.” He takes a deep breath and huffs, “So I punched him and he got elbowed in the face when he was trying to get away from me.”

Kyungsoo sips from his glass of water and clears his throat, rearranging in his seat a bit before resting both hands on the table. “I don’t think you need me to tell you that was stupid.”

“Did you not hear what I said? He ca—“

“I’m not saying he didn’t deserve it,” Kyungsoo smiles, lets out a short breath through his nose, “Jongdae is… kind of an asshole.” Jongin smiles wide. “Don’t give me that look, I’m allowed to swear. But listen, I know Jongdae deserved it, but you should have just walked away.”

Jongin’s pout returns now and he looks down at his lap. He takes a deep breath and sighs, “I know.” He nods slowly, “I know… you’re right. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize to me, Jongin.”

“Well, I sure as hell am not apologizing to Jongdae!” Jongin yells.

Kyungsoo just laughs, “I wasn't going to say that.” He gives Jongin a kind of strange look, one Jongin has never seen before and wipes his mouth with his napkin. “We should get going, I’m sure your mom is sitting up waiting for you.”

Jongin rolls his eyes, “She always does.” He stands, returns Kyungsoo’s cheeky smile as he walks past him toward the door. “Because you always keep me out so late,” he mumbles.

Kyungsoo scoffs with a wide, crooked smile on his face as he tosses money on the table and follows Jongin out of the restaurant. “You little brat,” he mutters under his breath.

 

 

Winter break comes quickly, and with winter break comes Christmas. Thats always been a busy time for Jongin. Lots of church activities his parents wont let him skip out on and thousands of cookies his mother forces him to help bake. 

He feels bad on Christmas Eve when he receives a text from Sehun. He hadn't heard from him for a few days and assumed he was busy with his own family. 

Sehun: hey, do u wanna come over tomorrow?

Jongin: tomorrow is Christmas

Sehun: so?

Jongin: so I cant, my whole family is coming over

Sehun: fine.

Christmas morning Jongin wakes up early. A habit he’s had since he still believed in Santa, too ingrained in his mind to break. He checks his phone first thing, expecting a text from Sehun, but theres nothing. He sighs and decides to send a text to Luhan.

Jongin: does Sehun spend Christmas with his family?

He knows Luhan never replies quickly, so he sets his phone down and busies himself with getting ready for the day. Through brushing his teeth, showering and getting dressed he cant shake the worried feeling he has in the back of his mind.

He decides to skip on the dress clothes this year, going for a sweater and dark jeans instead; his father will be annoyed but he’ll get over it. He runs fingers through his hair and sighs, then goes downstairs where he can already hear his mother moving around in the kitchen.

“Jongin, sweetie,” she says, turning to him with a bright smile, “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas, Mom.” He looks over her shoulder at all the food she's preparing and his mouth waters. “Wheres Dad?”

“Oh, you know him… he’s been at the church for a few hours already.” She returns to chopping vegetables. “He wanted to wake you up to go with him but I told him to let you sleep. You can go with me when I go later.”

Jongin nods although his mother’s back is to him. “Do you need any help?”

She turns to him and tilts her head. “My sweet boy,” she wipes her hands on a dishtowel and pulls Jongin in for a tight hug. “You can help me peel and cut up the rest of these potatoes.”

For the next two hours Jongin helps his mother in the kitchen. Cutting vegetables, washing dishes to make room in the sink for more dirty dishes; he even goes into the dining room to clean up a bit. The last thing they do together is pack up all the cookies they’d spent the last few days baking into little Christmas themed tins and place them in a box, waiting to be taken to church with them.

“I’m going to go fix my hair and makeup and then we’ll get going, okay sweetie?”

Jongin decides he’ll go put the box in the car for her while she’s getting ready. He climbs the stairs to his room so he can grab his coat and he suddenly remembers he was waiting for Luhan to text him back. He grabs his phone from the bed and his heart drops.

Luhan: lol yeah right his shit parents went on vacation and left him home alone. i asked him if he wanted me to come over but he told me no

Jongin doesn’t reply. He puts his coat on and marches down the stairs, slips his shoes on and waits for his mother to return to the kitchen.

“Wow, you’re ready to go, huh?”

“Mom, what would you do if you had a friend whose parents left them alone on Christmas?”

His mother’s smile disappears and she thinks for a moment. “Well, I guess I’d go spend time with them. No one deserves to be alone on Christmas.”

Jongin nods, letting his mother’s words sink in. “I’m not going to church today,” he finally says. He stands and backs out of the kitchen, watching his mother’s shocked face as he gets closer to the front door.

“Jongin, wait,” she says, turning her back to Jongin for a moment. She digs into the box and pulls out a tin of the cookies they’d packed. “You’re going to Sehun’s, aren't you?”

Jongin nods slowly, taking the tin his mother hands him. “His parents went on vacation without him.”

“Give him these cookies for me,” she smoothes down a piece of Jongin’s hair and smiles sweetly, “tell him I said Merry Christmas.”

“What are you going to tell dad?”

She chuckles, “Don’t worry about him, he’ll be fine.” She pats Jongin’s cheek and hums thoughtfully. “Just don’t be home too late.”

Jongin nods and opens the door, his mother’s hand on his shoulder stops him.

“And sweetie,” she looks Jongin up and down and presses her lips into a thin line, “please be safe.”

Jongin’s eyebrows shoot up and his mouth hangs open. “W— what… I— you—“

His mother raises an eyebrow at him, gives him a knowing smirk. “Honey I’m your mother, of course I know.”

Jongin’s heart is pounding as he tries to think of something to say, but his mother beats him to it.

“Go now,” she says, nodding her head toward the open door. “The sooner you get there the less time Sehun will have to spend alone.”

Jongin nods. He licks his lips and steps onto the porch, turning back to give his mom one last look. “Thank you.”

“Go!” she says, waving him off with a soft chuckle. 

 

 

As usual, Sehun’s backdoor is unlocked, so Jongin lets himself in. He takes his shoes off and listens, the house is silent. He wonders if Sehun maybe isn't home. He takes the stairs one at a time trying to keep quiet and, once he steps off the last one, he sees Sehun curled up in his bed, still fast asleep. 

He smiles. Sehun looks like a child like this, nothing like the foul mouthed little brat Jongin knows he is. His face is smashed up against his arm and legs are bent so that he’s curled up into a ball. Jongin stands there, at the bottom of the stairs, and just watches Sehun for a few seconds, listening to his soft snores. 

He moves to stand beside the bed and sets the cookies down on the bedside table. “Sehun,” he whispers, kneeling on the edge of the mattress. “Hey, Sehun, wake up.” Nothing.

He scoots closer and lies on his side facing Sehun, an arm tucked under his head. A few minutes pass by just like this, Jongin watches Sehun’s lips part as he exhales and he really wants to kiss him. As he watches Sehun’s peaceful, sleeping face he realizes how happy he is to be here, how much he’d rather be here with Sehun than at church. 

He can’t help but feel bad for him. Sure he seems so mature and easy going, but Jongin knows it can’t be easy knowing your parents don’t care about you, that they can just go off on vacation for Christmas and leave you behind without a second thought. Jongin knows that somewhere deep down, Sehun is hurting.

He sighs, brings his bottom lip into his mouth and gently places his hand on Sehun’s hip. He really does look much younger. He moves just a bit closer, curling into Sehun and wrapping his arm more securely around his middle.

It’s extremely warm, Sehun’s body radiating heat like a furnace, and the bed is soft and comfortable. Jongin’s eyes are heavy and he blinks slowly a few times. The last time his eyes open he sees Sehun looking back at him, eyes barely open and lips curved into a tiny smile; Jongin returns the smile and they both fall asleep.

It’s nearly dark when Jongin wakes up, eyes blinking a few times before he rubs them with both fists. He takes in a sharp breath through his nose and stretches his arms above his head, letting out a short sigh when his back cracks.

“Why’d you come over?”

Jongin doesn’t turn his head but he smiles, choosing to keep his eyes closed as he blindly reaches out for Sehun. When his hand finally makes contact with the blonde his smile widens and he curls his fingers around Sehun’s arm, pulls him closer. 

“I’ve never taken a Christmas nap before,” Jongin chuckles, rearranges their position so that he can tuck his head under Sehun’s chin. “I’m usually at church almost all day.”

“Whats that?” Sehun asks, leaning over Jongin’s stretched out body. He sits up and crosses his legs beside Jongin, holding the small round tin with snowmen on it.

“Oh,” Jongin sits up now too. He takes the tin from Sehun and opens it. “My mom wanted me to give these to you.” He holds the tin out for Sehun to take a cookie and smiles at him. “She also wanted me to tell you Merry Christmas for her.”

Sehun’s chewing slows as he thinks, his eyes scanning over Jongin’s face. “Why did she let you come over… to my house?”

“I told her you were alone.” He shrugs. “Oh, and she thinks you’re my boyfriend.”

Sehun chokes on his cookie; Jongin has to smack him on the back a few times.

“She what now? Why?” His eyes are wide as he stares at Jongin. “What the fuck… and she just let you come here right? She didn't kick you out for liking dick?”

Jongin rolls his eyes and sighs, “I would have shown up here in tears if she would have kicked me out.” He takes a cookie for himself and laughs quietly, “I probably would have brought more than just my phone and cookies too.”

Sehun laughs and leans forward to take a fistful of Jongin’s shirt. “Thats very true,” he says, pulling Jongin closer to him. “You’re a big ass baby.” His eyes flicker between Jongin’s eyes and lips as the corner of his mouth twitches. Jongin watches it happen and rolls his eyes, grabbing Sehun’s wrist and pulling him on top of him.

They don’t have sex, just make out while teasing each other; Sehun’s fingers tickling up Jongin’s ribs under his shirt. Jongin whines, pouts, yells at him to stop before he finally decides to roll over, forcefully flipping them. He lands on top of Sehun, legs straddling his waist. 

“I’m tired, you win,” Sehun says through deep breaths, rubbing his hands up and down Jongin’s thighs. Jongin scoots back, toward Sehun’s knees and wedges his way to sit on his butt between Sehun’s legs, keeping his own legs stretched out, his calves resting on Sehun’s thighs. 

They spend a long time like that, just sitting on the bed talking and laughing, getting high and eating the entire tin of cookies. Jongin flops onto his back beside Sehun and they both laugh up at the ceiling.

“I got you a present,” Sehun says suddenly, he doesn’t look at Jongin.

Jongin’s head moves slowly, he blinks twice, smiles. “Oh… I didn’t get you anything. I— I didn’t know, I’m sorry. I—“

Sehun gets up from the bed and walks across the room. He laughs. “It’s okay, I’m used to it.” His smiles fades just slightly but returns quickly, wider than before. “I figured I’d get you a new backpack since I broke yours the other week. Sorry it’s not wrapped,” he adds.

Jongin scoots to the edge of the bed and takes the backpack from Sehun’s hands. His eyes widen a bit when he realizes how expensive this kind of backpack is. “You really didn’t have to,” he says, “I have another backpack at home.”

Sehun narrows his eyes and snatches the backpack out of Jongin’s hands. He purses his lips and turns away from Jongin. “Well fine, if you don’t want it I’ll—“

Jongin jumps up, slams into Sehun from behind and wraps his arms around him. “No! No, I want it!”

Sehun drops the backpack and smirks, twisting in Jongin’s hold. “Yeah,” he says, taking his bottom lip between his teeth, “you want it?”

Jongin scoffs, laughs at the sudden shift in mood. He licks his lips and nods, “Maybe I do.”

Sehun’s hands slip into Jongin’s back pockets and he pulls him flush against his front. They kiss only for a moment before Jongin is pulling away, completely out of Sehun’s hold.

“This might be stupid,” he says, looking down nervously, “but I guess it technically counts as a Christmas present.” He looks up into Sehun’s eyes as he digs into his jeans pocket, pulling out a small tube of lipstick. “I took this from you last time we used it.”

Sehun tilts his head, not entirely sure, but he thinks he knows where this is going.

Jongin uncaps the lipstick and twists it up, stepping back inside the circle of Sehun’s arms. “You want to do the honor?” he asks, holding the tube up in offering.

“Kim Jongin, you dirty boy.” Sehun’s narrow eyes stare into Jongin’s and they smile at each other. “What color panties do you want to wear?” He picks Jongin up and flings him onto the bed, both laughing into a playful kiss. 

 

 

  
At a little past nine o'clock it’s snowing, not coming down too heavy, but just enough to glitter in the moonlight and make the empty streets look sparkly and magical. Jongin stands beside Sehun at the end of the driveway, both silent, both staring straight up at the moon, the snowflakes falling and settling in their hair and eyelashes. 

“It’s f— freezing,” Sehun shivers, tucks his hands further into his hoodie pockets. He shimmies a bit, trying to warm up and sniffles just before wiping his nose with his shoulder.

They look at each other now, Sehun has a snowflake stuck to his top lip that Jongin watches melt. “I’m sorry, you know… about your parents.”

Sehun shrugs, trying to look unaffected, but Jongin knows better. “Its fine. They’ve been doing this since I was old enough to stay home alone.”

“Well still,” Jongin mumbles, “I’m sorry.”

Sehun is silent, just staring at Jongin with no emotion on his face. His lips part and he takes a deep breath, holding it in long enough to wrap his arms around Jongin’s waist. Jongin watches Sehun’s face scrunch, his lip trembles and then he’s leaning into Jongin’s chest letting out a shaky breath and hiccuping a few times, trying desperately to keep the tears in.

Jongin doesn’t know what to do. He’s frozen in place with his arms held out to the side and Sehun curling himself into his chest. He’s crying now and Jongin is worried, but mostly just in shock. 

“Um… S— Sehun?” He slowly moves his arms to hug Sehun and rubs his back with one hand. “I— did I say something wrong? I’m sorry if I did.”

Sehun doesn’t say anything; Jongin thinks he could cry too. He tilts his head against Sehun’s and just holds him, he’s never been great at comforting people with words, but sometimes a hug works just fine. At least, thats what his mother has always tells him.

Jongin nervously chews his lip, he can feel Sehun’s entire body trembling as he silently sobs. He watches his breath puff out from between his lips, a white, wispy cloud that floats away over Sehun’s shoulder, and then he squeezes Sehun tighter.

He can hear Sehun trying to regulate his breathing, the sniffles and pathetic little whimpers. He’d never seen Sehun like this, or anywhere even close to it and he’s at a complete loss for words. His eyes scan the dark, snow covered street in front of him as he tries to think of something, anything to say.

“Sehun, I—“

“I love you,” Sehun says suddenly, looking into Jongin’s eyes, tears spilling from his own; he wipes his nose with his sleeve. 

Jongin’s jaw drops, he blinks, tries to speak but can’t, then blinks some more. “W— what… what do you mean?” He lets out an awkward, uncomfortable, forced laugh and scratches at the back of his neck.

Sehun huffs and rubs his eyes with the heels of both hands. “Why can’t anyone ever understand you can love someone more than one way?” He lets out a sound similar to a laugh and blinks at Jongin, gives him a shaky smile. “You’re like… family, to me… you fucking idiot.”

The relief that washes over Jongin is probably the best thing he’s ever felt. Better than sex, better than getting high. “Oh,” he says shortly. “Oh,” he smiles, “like a brother?”

Sehun shivers again and curls up against Jongin’s chest once more, he smiles now too. “Yeah. Like a brother… that I have sex with.”

Jongin grimaces but laughs along with Sehun. They stay still like that for a little while, neither one talking, just Sehun wrapped up in Jongin’s arms, both enjoying the warmth from the other. 

“I can’t believe you just cried,” Jongin says.

“Tell anyone and I’ll kill you.” He looks into Jongin’s eyes for a moment, trying to look intimidating through his puffy red eyes and blotchy face. He looks down and sighs, “Christmas is just a hard time for me,” he mumbles, “I just didn’t want to be alone again.”

Jongin’s eyes have a soft, welcoming look, Sehun thinks as he looks into them; they have an accepting and understanding quality about them that Sehun appreciates right now. 

“Sorry I made you miss Christmas with your family.”

They pull apart now and Sehun shoves his hands back in his pockets. Jongin shrugs. “Its fine, we just spend most of the day at church and then I listen to my older relatives argue about dumb stuff while we eat. I’m honestly glad I came here instead.”

Jongin puts his hands in his pockets now too. “Sehun?” He waits for the blonde to look up at him, eyes wide with question. “You know… you know I love you too, right? Like a brother,” he adds with a playful smirk.

“I really meant it when I said I’d kill you if you tell anyone about tonight.”

They laugh together and it slowly tapers off into silence. “I should probably get back, my mom told me not to stay out too late.”

Sehun nods, “Yeah… yeah you should get back. I’m sure your family is wondering where you are.”

Jongin offers Sehun a small smile and he bumps into him with his shoulder as he walks by. “Text me if you get bored.”

Sehun nods, “I will.”

 

 

Jongin kicks the snow off his shoes as soon as he walks through the door and steps out of them. He hangs his coat and shivers as he pushes the door closed. He can already hear his loud family in the dining room, forks scraping across plates and his one uncle’s unmistakable laughter. 

“Hey baby!” his mom greets when she looks up, seeing him standing in the doorway.

“Where have you been?” an aunt asks him, getting up and crowding him, giving him a bone crushing hug and a kiss on the cheek. “We’ve all been talking about you.”

“You have?” Jongin asks. He goes to the empty seat between his mother and aunt and starts piling food onto his plate. He’d eaten cookies at Sehun’s earlier in the day and that was it, he is starving.

“All good things, Nini, don’t worry,” his aunt says with a grin. She pours more wine into her glass, spilling a little on the tablecloth and then laughing it off, then turns back to Jongin. “She said you’re doing well in school and that—“

Jongin stops listening when the door opens, taking his attention away from his aunt’s rambling. He nearly jumps to his feet as Kyungsoo’s smiling face comes into focus.

“Kyungsoo, what are you doing here?”

“Well, Merry Christmas to you too Jongin,” Kyungsoo retorts. He pulls Jongin into a hug and laughs, “I figured I’d come see my favorite little pain in the butt for Christmas.” He ruffles Jongin’s hair and turns to hand his mother a nicely wrapped gift.

“I can’t stay unfortunately, just came by to say hi and give you your gift,” Kyungsoo smiles around the room, Jongin’s mother clicks her tongue and puts a hand over her heart. “I know,” Kyungsoo says, “I’m sorry, I have a friend’s Christmas party to get to.” He smiles at Jongin, “Its kind of mandatory for the friendship to continue.”

Jongin’s mother and father laugh, the latter patting Kyungsoo on the back a few times.

“It’s okay sweetheart. Oh, would you like to take a plate of food?”

Kyungsoo smiles and shakes his head, “No thank you.” He holds in a breath for a moment and lets it out in a loud puff, “Walk me to my car, Jongin?”

Jongin gives him a dumb look but stands and nods; he follows Kyungsoo out of the room and he slips his coat and shoes on, rushing to follow Kyungsoo down the porch steps.

Kyungsoo suddenly stops walking and turns, giving Jongin no time to stop, the younger crashes into Kyungsoo’s chest. “Careful,” Kyungsoo laughs.

“Why did you want me to come out here?” Jongin asks, rubbing his bare hands together and blowing warm breath into them, “I’m freezing.”

“Fine,” Kyungsoo says, narrowing his eyes at Jongin’s sassy tone, “next time I want to talk about your sexuality I’ll be sure to do it in front of your entire family.” He smirks at the face Jongin makes before continuing. “Your mother told me you went to Sehun’s today instead of coming to church.”

“His parents wen—“

“You don’t need to defend yourself,” Kyungsoo laughs, “I was just going to say that was a good thing you did, being there for your friend like that.”

Jongin thinks back to Sehun telling him he would kill him if he told anyone he cried; he doesn’t think Kyungsoo counts.

“He started crying, Soo… he just curled up and cried in my arms. His parents really hurt him.”

“I know.”

Jongin frowns, “You know?”

Kyungsoo gives a tight lipped smile and nods. “He told me he’d kill me if I told anyone, but… he came and talked to me a couple days ago, the day before Christmas Eve, I’m pretty sure.” He watches the disbelief set in Jongin’s face. “Outside he’s tough… but inside, he’s just a hurt, scarred kid.”

“What did you guys talk about?” Jongin asks curiously.

“I’m not gonna tell you that,” Kyungsoo smiles, “he said a lot of good things about you though.” He takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “I was the one who suggested he ask you to spend time with him today.” He pauses, just looks into Jongin’s eyes. “You’re a good friend, he thinks very highly of you.”

Jongin looks down at his feet and nods, his nose is running from the cold so he sniffles. “I really mean that much to him?” he asks, looking up now.

“You do. Thats why it’s good you went there, he needed you.” Kyungsoo’s serious expression changes and he lets out an amused huff. “I’m glad you went,” he says, poking at a hickey on Jongin’s neck and chuckling. “What you did once you got there, however, is none of my business.”

Jongin blushes, luckily the cold already has his skin flushed red. He swats Kyungsoo’s hand away and covers his neck with his hand. “Shut up,” he mumbles.

Kyungsoo grins, pokes at Jongin a few more times teasingly. “Well I should probably go, I have—“

“Wait!” Jongin says suddenly. “Wait right here!” 

Kyungsoo freezes in place; he watches Jongin run into the house, leaving the door open, and then run back out only a moment later, holding a gift bag.

“I forgot—“ he pants, grabbing his side, “I almost forgot to give you this.”

Kyungsoo pulls apart the tape on the bag and smiles, pulls the sweater out of the bag and holds it up to him. It’s the perfect size and Kyungsoo’s favorite colors. “Thanks, I love it.” His smiles fades and he grimaces, “I— I forgot the gift I got you at my apartment. I’m sorry, I—“

“Well,” Jongin cuts him off, “you could just give me a kiss instead.” He raises an eyebrow and hums suggestively. 

Kyungsoo scoffs, rolls his eyes, but smiles at Jongin. “You’re never gonna give up, are you?”

Jongin’s smile is wide as he shakes his head, “Not a chance.”

They both laugh at Jongin’s ridiculousness and then, unexpectedly, Kyungsoo grabs his arm.

“Okay, I’ll do it,” he raises a finger to Jongin’s face, “on the cheek, and you can’t tell anyone, especially my boyfriend… or I’ll kill you,” he jokes.

Jongin’s eyes are wide, lips parted; he’s not sure if his heart has stopped or is beating much too fast. “Um… Soo, I was just joking.“

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes again, “Do you want the kiss or not?”

“I don’t even know who your boyfriend is,” Jongin mumbles as Kyungsoo closes his eyes and leans forward. 

Kyungsoo’s lips touch his cheek and its like Jongin’s veins fill with fire. He doesn't think, just does. His hand grabs the side of Kyungsoo’s face and he turns his head, connecting their lips.

Its maybe five seconds, it feels like hours to Jongin. Jongin can feel Kyungsoo’s lips twitch, like maybe he wants to move them, but nothing happens. Their lips stay connected until Kyungsoo’s eyes shoot open and he jumps back, smashing his elbow on his car’s window. He stares wide-eyed at Jongin, unable to think of any words. He probably couldn’t remember his own name.

Jongin smirks, gives a pleased hum and shrugs. “Merry Christmas, Soo. Tell your boyfriend I said hi,” he says, then skips off to the house, giving a still stunned Kyungsoo a lazy wave over his shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

Baekhyun is busy spinning Minseok in a circle, holding him by both hands, as Sehun and Luhan toss everything into the trunk of the car. Jongin stands off to the side, not doing much of anything, just happy he doesn’t have to lift any of Baekhyun’s overstuffed bags. 

It’s an unusually cold spring morning, all of their breaths puffing out in white clouds, blending seamlessly into the smoke from Sehun and Luhan’s cigarettes. 

“You look super adorable in that Minnie,” Baekhyun says, tugging at the front of Minseok’s hat a bit, pulling it down over his eyes. “Don’t you think it’s a little too warm for a winter hat though?”

Minseok brings his little hands up to hold the sides of his hat, fingers wrapped around the cloth flaps covering his ears. “No, I don’t think so.” He looks at his feet and scrunches his face.

“What did you do?” Baekhyun asks, leaning forward to peek closer at Minseok. “Whats under that hat?”

Minseok tightens his grip on the hat and shakes his head furiously. “N— nothing. Nothing is under my hat.”

Suddenly, Luhan slides up behind Minseok and curls around him as he usually does. One hand goes up under Minseok’s shirt as he presses his lips where Minseok’s ear would be if it weren't covered with a pink and white striped hat. 

While Minseok is focusing on the fingers kneading his stomach, he doesn’t even realize Luhan tugging the hat off of his head.

Everyone gasps. Luhan’s jaw drops and breath catches in his chest. “You… have pink… hair?” Luhan looks like he’s seconds away from drooling. “Why’d you do it?”

Minseok pouts a bit, it’s not sad, just a lost in thought kind of pout. “I got sick of the boys in my gym class calling me carrot.”

“Can we get going now?” Sehun interrupts Luhan’s intense staring at Minseok’s freshly dyed hair, “I’d like to miss the morning traffic.”

“Fine!” Luhan snaps, unlocking the doors so everyone can get in. He takes a moment to whisper sweet, dirty nothings in Minseok’s ear and then gives him a quick kiss before getting in the car himself.

Sehun unhappily takes bitch seat in the back, sandwiched between Jongin and Baekhyun. He quickly learns that Baekhyun cant sit still for more than three minutes at a time and, if he didn’t already know that Luhan wouldn’t let Minseok sit in the back, he’d ask for him to pull over so they could swap seats. 

Jongin squirms in his seat, sliding down a bit, then scooting back up to his original position. Sehun sighs. “Are you gonna wiggle around the entire time? It’s been like ten minutes and I already want to scream.”

Jongin frowns, he didn’t get much sleep the night before and he’s grumpy, not willing to deal with Sehun’s sass. “Well excuse me for trying to get comfortable. Maybe if you close your legs a little everyone would have enough room back here.”

“I’m not gonna crush my—“

“Oh please,” Jongin interrupts, “you’re not that big, just close your legs.”

Sehun sneers and Baekhyun busts out laughing. “Oh my god, Jongin… I can’t believe you just said that!”

“And you,” Sehun says, shaking off his pout to glare at Baekhyun. “Do you ever stop talking?”

Baekhyun stops laughing and snaps his mouth shut, looking thoroughly offended.

In the front, Luhan sighs. “I feel like I’m driving children around.” He stops at a red light and turns to look back at them. “Am I gonna have to pull over and administer spankings to each of you?”

“You’d like that, wouldn't you?” Baekhyun says, a teasing lilt in his voice.

“I would,” Luhan nods, “but you wouldn’t.”

The look on Luhan’s face mixed with the tone of his voice has Baekhyun gulping back any further words. Luhan turns forward and chuckles to himself, driving off in silence when the light finally changes. 

They make it another two and a half hours before anyone speaks again. Jongin is fast asleep, using Sehun’s shoulder as a pillow and Sehun is sleeping as well, his cheek mashing into the top of Jongin’s head. Baekhyun leans over and snaps a picture of them, giggling as he posts it to his Instagram.

Jongin doesn’t wake up until they stop for lunch. His head pops up and he blinks as he looks around. “Where are we?” he asks, smacking his lips and wiping the dried drool from his mouth. 

“Bathroom and food,” Luhan says just before getting out. He runs around the car to take Minseok’s hand and walk with him into the gas station.

Jongin is still half asleep as he gets out; he stretches and yawns and waits for Sehun to get out before shutting the car door. He gives Sehun a sleepy smile and groans restlessly, falling into Sehun and wrapping himself around his torso. Sehun laughs, turns in Jongin’s hold and begins walking them toward the door. 

“I’m so sleepy,” Jongin yawns again, buries his face in the hair at the back of Sehun’s neck.

“Why did you stay up so late?”

“I didn’t mean to,” Jongin whines. He tightens his grip around Sehun and releases a deep breath that fans along Sehun’s neck. “Someone,” he pauses to gently bite Sehun’s neck, “came over and wouldn’t let me sleep.”

“Oh really?” Sehun says, wide smirk set on his face, “Well, thats just rude. You should have told them to leave.”

“I tried,” Jongin sighs, “they were very adamant on making sure I had everything packed, and that I got naked.” When Sehun turns his head Jongin has an eyebrow raised and they both laugh.

The gas station’s door suddenly flings open and Baekhyun emerges with a hand on his hip. “Will you two get your gay asses in here?”

After feeding themselves, using the bathroom and gassing up the car, they hit the road again. After a short while they’re driving through some scenic countryside and the only radio stations are country and christian music. Luhan stays on the Christian music station long enough to smirk back at Jongin in his mirror and ask him to sing along.

Baekhyun sighs loudly. “I’m so bored, lets play like, truth or dare or something.”

“Yes,” Sehun says, “because there are so many different dares we can possibly do in this cramped car.”

“I’m very creative,” Baekhyun argues, arms crossed and lips pursed. “You’d be amazed at the things I can do in a backseat.” Sehun raises his eyebrows at the suggestive look Baekhyun is giving him. 

“Okay,” Luhan looks back at them, “enough eye fucking each other. Baek just start the damn game.”

“Nini,” Jongin looks to Baekhyun with wide eyes, “truth or dare?”

“Um… truth?”

Baekhyun hums, thinking hard about the best question to embarrass Jongin with. His smirk widens, showing his teeth, Jongin gulps. “Whats your favorite position with little Sehunnie here?”

Jongin’s mouth falls open, all eyes in the car turn to him, with the exception of Luhan. He can feel how red his face is and he really, really hates Byun Baekhyun.

“Yeah Nini, whats your favorite position?” Sehun mimics, leaning toward Jongin a bit.

“I— I— I don't know,” Jongin mumbles, unable to look up from his lap. 

Baekhyun giggles, “If you don’t answer you have to do a dare, and I promise you’re not gonna like it.” He narrows his eyes and hums thoughtfully, “Sehun will though.”

“I like… riding him,” he says almost too quiet for everyone to hear. He knows his face must be glowing red and he just wants to die. Just a little.

“No shit,” Luhan laughs, “I thought for sure you were gonna say missionary.”

“Is it my turn?” Jongin asks frantically. Minseok turns back to him and nods. “Baek, truth or dare,” he asks through clenched teeth.

“Nice try Nini,” he mocks, “truth.”

“Why are you such a dick?” Jongin asks with no hesitation.

Everyone in the car laughs and Sehun throws his arm around Jongin’s neck, shaking him a bit. 

“Good question,” Baekhyun says, “I’ll let you know when I find out myself.” He gives Jongin a cheeky grin and claps his hands together. “My turn again. Sehun, truth or dare?”

Sehun returns the menacing look Baekhyun is giving him and licks his lips before answering, “Dare.”

Baekhyun laughs evilly, giving Sehun a dark look, making the blonde momentarily regret his decision. “Are you sure?” Baekhyun asks teasingly. “I dare you to continue playing the game while you get yourself off.”

“Absolutely not!” Luhan says, swerving a bit as he whips his head around. “He’s not making a mess in my car.”

Baekhyun sighs, rolls his eyes. “Fine, fine. You’re wearing sweats, come in your pants then.” He looks up, locks eyes with Luhan in the mirror.

“Thats acceptable,” Luhan says, focusing his eyes back on the road.

Sehun heaves a heavy sigh but doesn’t protest. Instead, he gives a quick glance to Jongin, “Make out with me really quick.”

“What?” Jongin asks, absolutely horrified.

“Well, I gotta get hard somehow… I’m not just gonna yank at my dick until it does it itself.” Sehun shrugs as he speaks, his words coming out like they’re completely logical and not at all weird, like he’s not in a car with four other people.

“I don’t wanna,” Jongin pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Like I wanna fucking jack off between you and Baekhyun?” He grunts in annoyance and puts his hand on Jongin’s thigh, “Come on, just for like a minute or two.”

“If you don’t wanna do it, then just don’t,” Jongin argues, trying to talk his way out of the corner he’s backed into.

Minseok and Baekhyun both gasp. Baekhyun leans forward to look at him with wide eyes. “Have you no decency? Have you no honor or respect for the game?” He closes his eyes and shakes his head.

“You always gotta play along, Nini,” Minseok says softly from the front seat. “I’ve done lots of things I wouldn’t normally do during games of truth or dare.”

“I’m gonna need you to tell me about that later,” Luhan murmurs.

Jongin sighs, rubs the sweat on his palms off on his jeans and turns to Sehun. “Fine,” he grumbles.

“What was that Nini, I didn’t quite catch it,” Baekhyun teases, putting his arms around Sehun’s neck and leaning forward to grin at Jongin.

“I said, fine. I’ll make out with Sehun.”

Baekhyun unwraps himself from Sehun and pushes him forward, sending him nearly falling into Jongin. Sehun quickly puts a hand on Jongin’s waist and the other on his cheek and presses their lips together.

Jongin is hesitant, stiff as Sehun begins to move his lips. He gasps when Sehun slides his tongue along his bottom lip and he can hear Baekhyun giggle and egg them on, can feel Baekhyun pushing Sehun closer to him. 

Sehun squeezes his waist and he groans, mouth opening enough for Sehun to slip his tongue in. Jongin finally gives in to the kiss, the featherlight touch of fingertips on his waist; he melts into the feeling, as always. 

When he opens his eyes, just barely enough to see anything, he can see Sehun’s hand in his sweatpants, stroking himself slowly. He closes his eyes and lets them roll back, letting out a soft, pleased sigh into Sehun’s mouth. 

Sehun grunts, he’s worked up now. He bites Jongin’s bottom lip and pulls, lets it go quickly to continue kissing, licking into Jongin’s mouth. This goes on for what feels like forever to Jongin, but in reality it’s only a few minutes.

Baekhyun taps on Sehun’s shoulder. “I think you’re good Sehun, you can leave poor Nini alone now.” He giggles to himself and sits back in his seat, still watching them as their kiss slows to soft pecks and finally, they break apart. “Besides, it’s still your turn.”

Sehun’s breathing is heavy now, in and out through his nose harshly, stuttering and hitching every so often. He bites his lip and lets his head fall back. His mouth falls open with a breathy moan and his abs spasm a few times. “Shit,” he breathes, “I f— fucking hate you B— Baek.” He moans once again when Baekhyun chuckles. 

Jongin watches Sehun’s face, he looks like he’s enjoying himself. He doesn't understand how he can do this in front of a car full of people; he can barely handle the fact that he’s hard himself from watching Sehun. He feels a little better about his situation when he notices the tent in Baekhyun’s pants as well; at least he’s not the only one, he thinks.

“Take your turn,” Luhan says impatiently, a little breathlessly as his eyes flick between the road and his mirror.

“I— I’m— fuck, I’m trying,” Sehun says with a grunt. “Min— ah, Minseok. Truth or dare?”

Minseok’s eyes are wide, theres no way he’ll say dare after seeing what Sehun is having to do. “Truth,” he says with a small smile. Luhan gives him a look of approval.

“Oh god,” Sehun whines, “I cant— I—“ He presses his head harder into the seat behind him and digs his feet into the floor. “Fuck. Shit. Um, who… did you lose your virginity to?”

Jongin can see Minseok’s eyes nearly bulge out of his head but he never gets the opportunity to answer. Both Luhan and Baekhyun smile proudly, Baekhyun points to himself and, at the same time, both say, “Me!”

The car comes to a screeching halt and Luhan whips around in his seat. “EXCUSE YOU?!” he shouts at Baekhyun. “What did you just fucking say?”

Baekhyun looks terrified; he raises both hands in front of himself and chuckles. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Fuuuuuck!”

“Shut it, Sehun,” Luhan spits, not even looking in his direction. He turns to Minseok and the younger boy slouches in his seat. “I can’t believe it… you really—“

Sehun moans loud and flings his head to the side to rest on Jongin’s shoulder and finally, he comes. He goes limp and curls into Jongin’s side. He grimaces, “God, ugh this feels so gross. I haven't came in my pants since I was like twelve.” 

“Are you fucking done running your mouth? I’m kinda in the middle of something here,” Luhan says, glaring at Sehun. 

Minseok puts a big smile on his face and turns in his seat. “Baek, do you remember in seventh grade when you and Jongin made out?” He’s hoping that will be enough to change the subject.

Baekhyun gasps, jumps in his seat and points a finger to a shocked Jongin. “HA!” Baekhyun shouts, “And you thought I was gonna be the one to tell everybody!”

“It was like four years ago, can we not talk about this? Lets— lets just keep driving.”

Luhan says nothing, just fixes a pout onto his face and stares straight ahead as the car begins to move again. Minseok sits silently beside him with the same expression and Jongin pouts as well, unhappy that his only secret has finally come out.

They make it another few minutes before Sehun pushes away from Jongin and looks at him with an angry glare. “You fucking liar,” he accuses, “you told me I was the first guy you ever kissed.” Sehun crosses his arms over his chest and matches his pout with the other three.

The car remains silent, everyone pouty for their own stupid reasons, with the exception of Baekhyun who’s just sitting in awkward silence, wondering what the odds are of surviving jumping from a moving car.

Luhan suddenly decides he’s not happy with silence. 

“I can’t believe you,” he says, his glare returning as he looks at Baekhyun in the mirror. “When did it even happen? Why did it? I thought he was your best friend?”

“He is my best friend,” Baekhyun counters, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Do you just sleep with all your best friends then?”

Baekhyun smirks now, “Well, I only have one so yeah, I guess you could say I do.”

Luhan clenches his teeth and tightens his grip on the steering wheel. “I— don’t make jokes right now.”

Baekhyun has always loved confrontation, he lives for it, enjoys pushing things further than he should. “Are you jealous Luhan… that I got to fuck sweet Minnie before you?”

“I’m not jealous,” Luhan says with an eerily calm tone.

“Oh, I think you are. I think you can’t handle knowing that—“

Luhan growls and looks at everyone in the mirror quickly. “Baekhyun made me go see Up with him at the dollar show and he cried, three separate times,” he says proudly, as if he would actually bruise Baekhyun’s ego.

“You promised not to say anything,” Baekhyun says with narrowed eyes.

“Yeah well, you fucked my boyfriend.”

Minseok’s face lights up and he bounces a bit, “I’m your boyfriend?”

Luhan gives him a sweet smile, “Of course, baby.”

“Yeah well, I walked in on you masturbating to a Twenty One Pilots song while crying before, so you can suck it,” Baekhyun says, continuing the argument. He refuses to lose.

Luhan gasps as if someone just said the most offensive thing he’s ever heard. His nostrils flare as he turns to look at Baekhyun. "That was an emotional time for me and you know it, how dare you?!”

 

 

  
Baekhyun nearly flings himself from the car as soon as it stops. Luhan tells them all to wait in the parking lot while he goes to check them into the hotel. 

“Hey Minnie,” Baekhyun says, grabbing the younger by the shoulder, “why do you look so sad?”

Minseok pulls away from him. He grabs his little pink backpack off the passenger seat floor and slams the door. “I can’t believe you went to see Up without me, you know thats my favorite movie.” He stomps away before Baekhyun has a chance to speak.

“Wow,” Jongin says when Baekhyun turns to him in confusion, “thats the angriest I’ve ever seen him.”

“Thats angry?” Sehun says, trying not to laugh.

“For Minseok? Yeah.” Jongin shrugs and walks to the back of the car to start grabbing his things from the trunk.

They have two rooms, Minseok and Luhan in one and the other three in another. Sehun isn't particularly happy about having to share with Baekhyun, but he really doesn’t mind an audience, and he knows Baekhyun would be only too happy to watch.

Luhan tells them he and Minseok have some talking to do, privately, so they can all meet up later that night to go eat dinner and hang out in one of the rooms.

“I brought something,” Baekhyun says to break the awkward silence in the room. Jongin and Sehun are still pouting and he can’t take it anymore.

Baekhyun leans over the edge of his bed and pulls one of his many bags up into his lap. He digs for a bit, tossing shirt after shirt onto the mattress beside him, and finally pulls out what he’s looking for. Sehun perks up with interest.

“Where did you get that?” Jongin asks, moving to sit cross-legged on his own bed.

Baekhyun smiles, twists the cap off. “Swiped it from my parent’s liquor cabinet.” He shrugs and takes a drink from the bottle, then grimaces and shivers. “Thats disgusting,” he rasps, “they trust me way too much to keep it locked.”

He holds the bottle by the neck and shakes it, holding it out for either of the other two to take. Sehun’s the first to move, stepping across the room and swiping the fifth from Baekhyun.

“Thats right,” Baekhyun encourages, “drink that frowny face away.” 

Sehun hisses as the liquor burns all the way down, he can feel it sitting warmly in his stomach. “Want some?” he asks, extending his arm toward Jongin. 

“You know you do Nini,” Baekhyun singsongs across from him, wiggling his body and smiling like an overexcited child. “Join the cool kids,” he adds when Jongin hesitates. 

Jongin sighs and takes the bottle from Sehun.

 

 

  
“It was four years ago!” Jongin slurs, hiccups and then laughs at himself. “Sehun, honestly… we were at a friend’s birthday party and… I don’t even remember how it happened.”

Baekhyun snatches the bottle from Jongin and takes a long swig. “I remember,” he says, squinting and pointing at Jongin. “We were the last ones awake… remember?” He sniffles and passes the bottle to Sehun. “We were laying on the floor and everyone was ‘sleep and— and we somehow started talking about how we were gonna be fourteen soon and hadn’t kissed anyone yet.”

“Stop!” Jongin whines. He takes another drink and hands the bottle to Baekhyun, who finishes off the last of it.

“And then, so I said… why don’t we kiss each other?” His eyes are closed and he giggles, remembering the night clearly. “You were super hesitant, but I’m like… really good at peer pressure.”

“Peer pressure?” Jongin laughs loud. “You literally jumped on me and just kissed me, I didn’t have a choice.”

Baekhyun opens his eyes now and smirks. “Yeah well, ya’ had a choice when I put my tongue in your mouth ‘nd you didn’t stop me.”

“I can’t tell if you’re blushing or if your face is just red because you’re drunk,” Sehun jokes. He sways a bit then catches his balance with a hand on Jongin’s shoulder.

They’re quiet for a minute, everyone reflecting on the story that was just shared between them. No one knows what time it is, but they all assume its not yet time to meet Luhan and Minseok for dinner.

Suddenly, Sehun hops up onto his knees, eyes wide and with a devious smirk on his face. “I have the best idea!” He waits, wanting to assess the looks the other two give him. “You two should try making out again.”

Jongin chokes on air, looks at Sehun with wide eyes. Baekhyun just laughs and falls back, kicking his feet in the air.

“I’m not joking, you should totally do it.”

Baekhyun sits up, still laughing, and wipes tears from his eyes. “Oh trust me, I know you’re not joking. Just… I’m down, but I don’t think Jongin is.”

The two boys turn to Jongin who’s still frozen in place. Sehun and Baekhyun share a look and nod at each other. Baekhyun gets up slowly, crosses the short distance between the two beds and leans in, over Jongin with both hands planted on the mattress beside Jongin’s hips.

Jongin gulps, leaning back, trying to keep some distance between himself and Baekhyun.

“What do you say Nini?” Baekhyun mutters. “Wanna try again?”

“Um… I— I… what about Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun smirks, “He doesn’t mind.”

And then, Baekhyun closes the distance. Jongin gasps but doesn’t pull away or push Baekhyun back. They kiss for a few seconds, moving their lips slowly, experimentally. Baekhyun climbs onto Jongin’s lap, sits on his thighs and deepens the kiss. 

They definitely aren’t thirteen anymore.

From beside them, Sehun watches silently. He licks his lips and his breath catches a bit when Jongin whimpers softly, Baekhyun’s fingers tugging at his hair. Baekhyun breaks the kiss to look into Jongin’s eyes.

“Don’t stop now,” Sehun whispers. He puts a hand on Baekhyun’s thigh, slides it up, up, all the way up to slip under his shirt. Baekhyun grabs the other side of his shirt and, together, they pull it up, over his head.

“This is like seventh grade all over again, except this time—” Baekhyun smirks. He bites Jongin’s bottom lip and pulls. “This time I’m not stopping.” He begins to move forward again but is stopped by Sehun.

“Let me just—“ Sehun says, then grabs Jongin’s face, turning him to press their lips together. 

Baekhyun sits back to give Sehun more room to make out with Jongin, more room for him to enjoy the show. Sehun looks like a great kisser, like he really knows what he’s doing. “My turn,” he says, pulling Sehun to him by the hair. 

Jongin leans back on his elbows, his head spinning from the alcohol and shock. He thinks Baekhyun and Sehun look good together, really good. He can feel his dick twitch when Baekhyun moans into Sehun’s mouth. 

Baekhyun feels it too and breaks off the kiss, chuckling as he stares hard into Sehun’s eyes. “I know you brought lube, where is it?” He hops off Jongin’s lap as Sehun points to his bag on the floor behind him and continues to kiss Jongin.

He watches them kiss, watches Sehun pull away to lick a stripe up Jongin’s neck and then suck on the skin under his ear. He bites his lip hard and rubs a hand over his cock throbbing in his jeans. “Fuck,” he whispers as Jongin moans loud. 

Baekhyun has to shake his head to get himself back on track. He picks up Sehun’s bag and digs through it, finding the bottle he's looking for at the bottom. He makes a face at the nearly empty bottle, realizing that they don’t have nearly enough for two people.

“Be right back,” Baekhyun says, taking slow steps backward toward the door. “Just… keep that up.”

He knocks quickly on Luhan and Minseok’s door and waits. He sighs when theres no answer and digs in his back pocket for the keycard, slipping it into the slot and pulling the handle when the light flashes green.

“Hey, can I borrow some—“ He stops dead in his tracks, hand still on the door handle. The rage builds quickly, anger rising from the deepest depths of his soul and he clenches his teeth. 

A girl with long, curly hair in a pink dress is bouncing on Luhan’s lap, her arms wrapped around his neck as she moans and throws her head back.

“WHAT THE FUCK LUHAN! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BEATING YOUR ASS IF YOU EVER HURT MIN—“ 

“Baek?” The girl turns her head. She has pretty red lipstick on and Minseok’s wide eyes, Minseok’s face.

“Oh,” Baekhyun says dumbly, realizing whats going on. “Oh, my bad… please, continue.” He blinks a few times, chuckles awkwardly and then slowly backs out of the room without another word.

He rushes back into his own room, ready to gossip about what he just witnessed, but gets distracted quite easily. 

Sehun has Jongin on his back, kneeling between his legs, his hand running slowly up Jongin’s, now shirtless, stomach. He raises his eyebrows and takes a seat in the desk chair beside the foot of the bed. 

“They didn’t have any lube,” he says when Sehun looks over to him. “You guys go ahead, I’ll just watch.”

Sehun hops off the bed, Jongin sits up, trying to follow him with his lips. “No,” Sehun says, shaking his head. He grabs Baekhyun’s hand and pulls him from the chair. “You do it.” He grabs Baekhyun’s neck and kisses him hard, leaving him breathless when they break apart. “I’ll watch,” he whispers against Baekhyun’s skin. Baekhyun bites his lip and Sehun smirks. “You enjoy an audience more than I do.”

Baekhyun takes Sehun’s place between Jongin’s legs, runs both hands all over Jongin’s naked chest and abs. He leans down to mouth at Jongin’s skin, circles his tongue around his belly button, tracing the edges of his tensing muscles. He can hear Sehun taking his jeans off before sitting in the chair.

“Are you a switch?” Baekhyun asks, looking to Sehun. “Or does Nini always bottom?”

“No, I’m not,” Sehun shakes his head, “Jongin always bottoms.”

Baekhyun hums and looks back to Jongin. “How’d you like to fuck me, Nini?”

Jongin just shrugs. He honestly doesn’t care what happens at this point, he’s too turned on to care about anything other than the end game. “Just hurry.”

Baekhyun laughs at his impatience but obliges, stretching to grab the lube behind Jongin. He flips the cap open and begins to tip the bottle over his fingers.

“Wait,” Sehun stops him. He stands and walks over to Baekhyun. “Let me do it.”

Baekhyun shrugs, gets on his hands and knees and begins kissing Jongin as he waits for Sehun to get to work. Sehun undoes his jeans and slides them down and off. Baekhyun hums into Jongin’s mouth as he feels the first slick finger push past his rim.

Jongin raises his hips enough to slide his jeans down, then uses his feet to kick them off and onto the floor. He really enjoys the way Baekhyun kisses, its very Baekhyun he thinks, eager and sloppy. 

Sehun slips a second finger into Baekhyun and the later pushes his hips down, rubbing his and Jongin’s cocks together as he takes two fistfuls of the sheets. Baekhyun turns his head and moans shamelessly as Sehun scissors his fingers and Jongin mouthes at his jaw.

By the third finger, Baekhyun’s arms have given out, dropping his full weight onto Jongin. He buries his face into Jongin’s neck, sucking hickeys and biting when Sehun crooks his fingers just right. 

“You’re good now,” Sehun says when he pulls his fingers out, wiping the excess lube onto Baekhyun’s thigh. He pats Baekhyun’s ass and then steps back, returning to his chair.

Somewhere between Baekhyun lifting himself up, letting Jongin sit up and maneuver his way around behind him, Jongin realizes what he’s doing. The haziness from the alcohol wears off just enough for him to realize he’s literally inches away from penetrating one of his best friends. He gives a good look at Baekhyun, once again on his hands and knees, and his eyes widen, breath catching hard in his chest.

“Fuck,” he whispers to himself in panic.

“I know right,” Baekhyun says, giving Jongin a playful look over his shoulder. “So much better than seventh grade.”

“Fuck,” Jongin repeats. “What… shit.”

Jongin feels a hand on his shoulder and looks back; Sehun is standing behind him with a small smirk.

“Either you’re nervous, or Baek’s got the nicest asshole you’ve ever seen.” He chuckles and leans forward, palming Baekhyun’s ass, pressing his thumb against his hole and pushing in just a bit. “It is pretty nice.”

Jongin watches Sehun’s thumb disappear into Baekhyun and he holds his breath, letting it out only after Sehun pulls away, giving him a reassuring pat on the back.

“Fuck him,” Sehun says, “you’ll like it, I promise.”

Jongin has absolutely no idea what he’s doing. He’s kneeling behind Baekhyun, one hand resting on his ass cheek and the other thoughtlessly stroking himself. He takes a deep breath and pushes forward, the tip of his cock just barely poking at Baekhyun’s entrance.

Baekhyun jumps forward. “Lube, Jongin! You need more lube first.”

Jongin doesn’t look but he can hear Sehun chuckle from beside him. He jumps when the bottle of lube suddenly lands beside him on the bed, courtesy of a now bottomless Sehun, sitting in the chair with a hand on his cock and a smirk on his face.

He pours what he thinks is a decent amount of lube into his hand and strokes it onto himself, hissing at the feeling. The excess is wiped off on the sheet and he grabs Baekhyun by the hips and pushes himself in with one quick thrust.

Baekhyun gasps, digs his nails into the sheets. “Fuck,” he winces, “sure you don’t wanna do this Sehun?”

“I do, but I’m really enjoying the view right now.” Theres a moment of silence where no one moves. “Give him a chance Baek, he knows how to work those hips.”

Baekhyun glares at Sehun and grits his teeth. “Easy for you to say, this isn't your asshole on the line here.”

“Hey,” Jongin argues, fixing a baby pout onto his lips, “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“We’ll see about that,” Baekhyun quips. He wiggles his butt and whimpers quietly, “Just hurry up, I’d like to come sometime this century.”

Jongin digs his nails into Baekhyun’s skin and pulls nearly all the way out, giving him no warning before slamming back into him as hard as he can.

Baekhyun’s entire body flings forward, arms giving out and face slamming against the mattress. He lets out a pretty sound, a mix between a scream and a moan, and looks back to Jongin with narrowed eyes. From somewhere off to the side he can hear Sehun laugh and he wants to punch him.

It’s mostly smooth sailing from there. Jongin finds a decent pace, at least he thinks so, until Baekhyun complains that he’s too slow, too gentle, let me just fucking ride you. Sehun moans when they rearrange. The way Baekhyun’s back arches with his hands behind him, resting on Jongin’s knees to keep his balance, he fucks himself down onto Jongin with his head thrown back.

“Oh my— fuck… so hot,” Sehun stutters, trying his best to sound coherent. He’s long since given up on just watching, the temptation of two naked boys fucking right in front of him becoming too much for him to just sit back and do nothing.

He straddles Jongin’s legs, pressing his chest up against Baekhyun’s back and begins sucking hickeys into Baekhyun’s shoulder blade. His right hand is wrapped around Baekhyun, stroking him slowly, and his left is on his own cock, moving at the same pace. 

Beneath them, Jongin is a mess. He’s tugging at his own hair and the sheets, then scratching at Baekhyun’s skin. A constant string of profanities and whimpers and loud moans continually spill from his mouth as he tries his best to thrust up into Baekhyun. He still can’t believe he’s having sex with Baekhyun right now, let alone a threesome. 

When Baekhyun’s breath hitches he stops moving. His jaw drops open and his legs tense along with his abs. “Fuck,” he whimpers, “fuck, I’m coming… don’t stop.” Sehun bites down on his neck and Jongin thrusts up, and just like that, Baekhyun screams. His head falls back on Sehun’s shoulder, his cum spurting out in white ropes onto Jongin’s stomach. He lets out a heavy breath and falls forward, rolling onto his side to lay beside Jongin.

Sehun quickly takes Baekhyun’s place, fitting himself between Jongin’s legs. He plants his hands beside Jongin’s head and leans in with a wide grin. “Enjoying yourself?”

Jongin looks to Baekhyun then back to Sehun, still in disbelief. He gives Sehun a dumb nod and pulls him in for a heated kiss. 

Sehun laughs into the kiss and then pulls away. He shimmies his way down, leaving a wet trail of kisses down Jongin’s body, smearing Baekhyun’s cum around with his lips and tongue. 

“W— what are you doing?” Jongin asks.

Sehun doesn't answer, just gives a short little hum and an eyebrow raise. He holds eye contact with Jongin as he sticks his tongue out, then licks a long stripe from the base to the tip of Jongin’s cock. He wants to laugh at the way Jongin reacts, his entire body shudders and he begins to pant out cute little breathy moans. 

“You like that?” Sehun teases, using his thumb to smear precome, thoroughly enjoying the pathetic whimper coming from Jongin. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Quit teasing the poor thing,” Baekhyun coos, tracing his fingertips along Jongin’s chest in small circles. His hand continues down, down, down until he wraps it around Jongin’s cock then begins to stroke, painfully slow.

Jongin thinks he might actually start crying. Baekhyun strokes him quickly and Sehun takes his tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue, sucking hard with hollowed cheeks. Then he feels Sehun or maybe Baekhyun, he doesn’t know whats going on anymore, press a finger to his entrance, he comes hard into Sehun’s mouth.

“Wow,” Baekhyun whispers. He’s got a smile on his face, pink tongue poking out between his teeth. “Nini, I didn’t know you could be so… sexy.”

Sehun wipes his mouth and flops onto the bed at Jongin’s other side. He stretches out and then curls up on his side facing the other two. “Theres lots about Nini you don’t know, Baek.”

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows, bites his lip, “Is that so?”

“I’m so tired,” Jongin says, stretching his arms out and turning to curl into Sehun. “So drunk,” he mumbles sleepily into Sehun’s chest. 

Some time later the door opens and a small gasp is sounded throughout the room.

Luhan’s arm drops from Minseok’s shoulder and his mouth is as wide as his eyes. Clothes are scattered all over the floor, an empty liquor bottle lies on its side halfway under the bed, and in the bed Sehun, Baekhyun and Jongin are curled up naked atop the blankets.

“Wow,” Minseok says with both hands covering his mouth. He looks up at Luhan and blinks a few times. “I wonder what they were doing.”

Luhan smiles, wraps his arms around Minseok and turns them to face the door. He looks back at the bed and chuckles. “Having a little too much fun if you ask me.” He shrugs and leads Minseok out of the room. “Ten dollars says Jongin pouts all day tomorrow.”

Minseok giggles, “Ten dollars says he pouts for an entire week.”

 

 

They eventually make it to the beach out behind the hotel, where their road trip originally planned for them to go. It’s still a bit too cold to swim but that doesn’t stop them from going in the water. Instant regret follows and they all come running back to the sand, flopping down around Minseok who refused to go into the water. They’re panting and shivering and Minseok just smiles and shakes his head. His friends are idiots, he looks down at Luhan’s face lying in his lap, and his boyfriend is the dumbest one of all. It was Luhan’s incessant complaining that got them all in the water in the first place.

They light a fire and scoot close, trying to warm up and dry off. And, as the sun starts to set, they talk and laugh and joke, poke fun at each other and then laugh some more. 

Jongin sits back, hands curling into the sand, and just watches everyone. He thinks to himself how happy he is to be here, with the people he’s with and briefly considers how different spring break would be if Sehun hadn’t wedged his way into his life months ago. He smiles.

“Hey,” Sehun says as he drops down beside Jongin. Luhan, Minseok and Baekhyun are gone, walked up to the store just down the road to buy marshmallows and hotdogs to roast over the fire. “What are you thinking about?”

Jongin stares into the fire and shakes his head, a pleasant smile on his face warmed by the flames. “Nothing really.” He shrugs, “You… kinda.”

“Oh really?” Sehun raises an eyebrow as he peeks at Jongin over the can of beer he has pressed to his lips. “What about me? Anything good? Too sexy to say out loud?”

Jongin laughs, bumps into Sehun’s shoulder with his own. “No.” He turns to Sehun with a grin, pressing his lips into a thin line. “I’m happy I’m here with you… with all of you.”

“But mostly me.” Sehun rests his head on Jongin’s shoulder, stares into the fire now too. “I’m happy too.” He breaths a soft sigh and scoots closer to Jongin, one hand holding his drink, the other squeezing Jongin’s thigh. “Its kinda sad… this is Luhan’s last spring break.”

Jongin nods, his cheek rubbing against Sehun’s windblown hair. “I wish Chanyeol would have come with us. It’s his last one too.”

Sehun hums, takes another sip of beer. “Yeah. I think I might miss them next year.”

Jongin chuckles, “You’ll see them outside of school still. It’s not like you graduate and disappear.”

Sehun laughs, “Right, and its not like either of those two dumb asses are going to college.” He sniffles and wipes his nose. “Well, I guess Luhan has to. His dad told him if he doesn’t want his credit cards cutoff he’s gotta get a degree and work for the family company.”

“He sounds like a dad from one of those cheesy tv shows.”

They both laugh until it tapers off into a soft sigh. Sehun lies back and takes Jongin with him, putting his arm under Jongin’s neck and squeezing him slightly. They stay like that for a while, just looking up at the night sky. It’s really pretty away from the city lights, so many more stars than back home. The sound of the waves crashing and the fire crackling is soothing, and soon enough, both boys are drifting off, warm and cozy from the fire and each other’s embrace.

“Well aren't you two just the cutest?”

Jongin and Sehun both shoot upright when they’re woken by sand being kicked into their faces. Minseok and Luhan are across from them; Luhan is putting a marshmallow on the skewer in Minseok’s hands and Baekhyun is standing over them looking down.

“Why are you such a dick?” Sehun says, brushing sand from his shoulder’s and hair. 

“Still unsure,” Baekhyun shrugs, “its just what I’m good at.” He sits between Sehun and Minseok and grabs a marshmallow of his own.

Many marshmallows and hotdogs and beers later Jongin is seated in Sehun’s lap. Minseok is fast asleep with his head in Luhan’s lap and Baekhyun is swaying side to side to a song only he hears.

No one is talking, but it’s a nice silence, a comfortable quiet. Baekhyun begins humming the song in his head as he opens the last beer. He puts a wide smile on his face and looks around, chugging the beer quickly and then tossing the can into the fire.

His smiles fades suddenly and he takes in a few quick, shallow breaths. “I miss Chanyeol,” he whines, then bursts into tears.

Minseok sits up now, rubs his eyes with both fists. “Whats going on?” he asks in a sleep raspy voice.

“I think its time to get back to our rooms,” Luhan says, standing and holding his hands out for Minseok to take. Minseok blinks sleepily and yawns and Luhan runs his fingers down his puffy cheek. “Tired baby,” he coos, wrapping around Minseok’s waist and holding him tight.

Sehun does the same for Jongin, standing and helping him up with both hands. He skips the whole tired baby part, but still wraps around Jongin from behind, kisses his neck a few times. He turns toward Luhan and points a thumb at Baekhyun, still sitting cross legged in the grass sobbing pathetically.

“You get him tonight.”

Luhan’s jaw drops. “Not fair!”

“You’ve had that room to yourself every other night, you get Baek tonight.” He looks at Minseok, nearly asleep again in Luhan’s arms. “Besides, Minseok looks half dead, I doubt you’ll be doing any kinky weird shit tonight.”

Luhan sneers but concedes, calling to Baekhyun, motioning for him to stand and follow him and Minseok to their room. “I hate you,” he whispers to Sehun as they all begin the walk back to the hotel.

The door closes to Sehun’s and Jongin’s room and Sehun leans against it, hands behind his back pressing into the wood. He just smiles, and when Jongin looks back at him from across the room, his smile widens.

“So,” Sehun says, raising both eyebrows at Jongin.

“So,” Jongin mimics. 

“No Baekhyun tonight.”

“Yep,” Jongin nods, holding Sehun’s eye contact. 

They don’t speak, but the silence and the way Sehun slowly traces his tongue along his bottom lip speaks for itself.

Sehun nearly runs at Jongin, smashing into him hard, lips first; he pushes until Jongin’s thighs crash into the table beside the bed. The lamp rocks, sways in place and then falls to the ground, it doesn’t break so they just ignore it. 

Jongin is hastily shoved up onto the table, sending the phone to the ground beside the lamp. Sehun stands between Jongin’s legs, licking into his mouth, then pulls Jongin’s shirt over his head. 

“God, I wanna fuck you so bad,” Sehun whispers into Jongin’s mouth as they reconnect their lips.

Jongin tips his head back to allow Sehun more room to suck at his neck and he closes his eyes. “Mmmh, want you to fuck me so bad,” he says, his hands working at getting Sehun’s jeans off. 

Sehun pulls Jongin up, tosses him onto his stomach on the bed with his ass up in the air and tugs his pants down harshly, not bothering with the button or zipper. He’s pleased to see that Jongin’s underwear slid down with his jeans, leaving him completely bare and ready for the taking.

Sehun drops to his knees, takes two handfuls of Jongin’s firm thighs and slides his hands up. He grabs Jongin’s ass cheeks and spreads them, immediately burying his face between them.

Jongin’s knees nearly give out at the unexpected sensation of Sehun’s tongue leaving swirling patterns and dipping into him. “You gotta start warning me before you do that.” He can feel the vibration of Sehun’s chuckle spread through him and his eyes roll back as he tears at the sheets. “Ahh… you’re so good at that.”

“Thanks, I pride myself on my ass eating skills,” Sehun jokes once he pulls back. He trails his fingers up Jongin’s inner thigh, watches the way goosebumps form as he goes up. Jongin wiggles his ass a bit, arching his back. “Someone is impatient,” Sehun teases.

Jongin looks back with an unamused face. “Hurry up or I’m going to sleep and you can literally go fuck yourself.”

“Have I told you I love it when you swear?” Sehun laughs when he pushes a spit slicked finger into Jongin and he moans. “And I love it when you moan for me.” He begins to thrust the finger in and out, eventually adding a second and then stands up. He drapes himself over Jongin’s body and uses his free hand to grab Jongin’s face, turning his head so they can press their lips together. 

“We— we need lube,” Jongin whispers, eyes closed and panting into Sehun’s mouth.

Sehun drags his hand blindly along the bed, feeling for the bottle he knows is there somewhere. When he grabs it he looks at it, frowning at just how empty it is. He shakes it and flips the cap, hoping for something, anything, any tiny amount to come out, but gets nothing.

“Okay so, small problem… there isn't any lube.”

Jongin sighs in frustration, letting his head fall flat onto the mattress. “Well, now what?” he asks.

Sehun climbs onto the bed and sits in front of Jongin with his legs stretched out. “Come here,” he says softly, grabbing Jongin’s hand to pull him forward onto his lap. He leans back, propping up on his elbows and smiles. “Just like old times,” he says as he takes both of their cocks in his hand.

Jongin laughs at Sehun’s stupidity, rolling his eyes and then closing them as he lets slip a small, high pitched whimper. He rocks into Sehun’s hand and lets his head fall forward. With his hands on Sehun’s knees and his back arched, he pushes forward, urging Sehun to speed things up.

“So impatient,” Sehun snickers, “just enjoy it.”

Jongin throws his head back now, tongue tracing his top teeth; Sehun thinks its incredibly sexy. 

“I’m trying to,” Jongin replies. “Hurry up.”

Sehun stops completely, sits up, pushes Jongin onto his back. Jongin’s arms flail and he yelps as he’s being manhandled. Sehun takes Jongin’s entire cock into his mouth in one quick movement and wastes no time, bobbing his head quickly, sucking and licking the tip. Jongin grabs Sehun’s hair as his entire body shudders, lets out a long, loud moan.

“Oh my god,” Jongin whispers, “I was n— not expecting that.”

Sehun’s eyes flick up to meet Jongin’s and he hums as he swallows Jongin down once again. He watches the way Jongin’s eyes roll back, how his eyelids flutter, he can feel Jongin’s thighs flex beneath his hands. Suddenly, he’s wondering just how fast he can get Jongin off.

Extremely fast, he finds out. It takes maybe three minutes of his self proclaimed amazing dick sucking skills to have Jongin coming down his throat. He swallows, sits up, wipes his mouth with his forearm and then laughs.

Jongin already knows, he knows Sehun too well now to need to ask why he’s laughing. “Shut up,” he just says, then roughly pushes Sehun onto his back to switch places with him.

As Jongin slowly sinks his lips down over Sehun’s cock he wonders if he should tease him for being a jerk. He’d totally deserve it. But, before he even makes up his mind, Sehun runs a hand through his dark brown hair and huffs.

“You think you could like… do a little better of a job here? I’d like to come sometime soon.”

Jongin pulls away from Sehun and sits up on his knees, giving him a blank, expressionless stare. He knows Sehun is mostly joking, but he’s decided to finally give Sehun a taste of his own sassy medicine. “Yeah, sure… no problem.”

He scoots back between Sehun’s legs. He’s more excited about what he’s decided to do than he thinks he should be. He has Luhan to thank for putting this idea into his head. “Trust me,” Luhan had told him a few weeks ago, “I did it to him once and he was pissed, like he came super hard, but he was pissed… it was great”.

Jongin allows the tip of Sehun’s length to slide easily into his mouth; he runs his tongue over it in circles, alternating between sucking and swallowing down another inch every so often. Sehun is squirming beneath him, hands balled into fists, his legs jolt a few times when Jongin does that thing with his teeth. 

Just when he’s sure that Sehun is ready to come, because he can totally tell now, he hollows his cheeks, sucks like he’s never sucked before and presses the tip of his thumb hard into the spot Luhan told him. “Like right above his asshole,” were Luhan’s exact words.

Sehun’s body goes rigid. He takes in a deep breath and exhales a sound closer to a scream than a moan. He lifts his hips off the bed, twitching hard, cock throbbing with the release that Jongin swallows down.

Its over fast. In almost no time Sehun is scrambling back and glaring at Jongin from the opposite end of the bed. “Luhan told you to do that, didn’t he?”

Jongin wants to lie, he wants to play dumb and innocent, but he knows Sehun would see right through him. So instead, he bursts into a hysterical fit of laughter, rolling carelessly around the bed, hands swatting at Sehun.

“That bastard.”

“I— I—“ Jongin is wheezing at this point, arms flailing as he dodges Sehun trying to kick him in the butt. “Why are you so mad? Looked to me like you really enjoyed that.”

Sehun sits with his back to the headboard and crosses his arms to complete his childish pout. “Yeah I did, but… it happened so fast I didn’t even get to enjoy it.”

Jongin crawls up the bed, curls into a little ball on Sehun’s lap and pinches at Sehun’s pouty lip. “Aww, were you not satisfied?”

“You’re not allowed to hang out with Luhan anymore,” Sehun snaps but theres no actual threat behind his words. He pushes Jongin’s head off his lap and scoots down, rolls onto his side and grabs Jongin under the arms to pull him closer.

When Jongin finally gets settled, comfortable being Sehun’s little spoon, Sehun tucks his chin into the curve of Jongin’s shoulder. He lets out a soft breath that fans across Jongin’s neck and he smiles. “I hate you.”

Jongin’s eyes are closing against his will. He’d like to stay up longer, make the most of their last night here, but he’s just so tired and still a little drunk. He lets his free arm slide down, placing his hand over Sehun’s on his stomach, and he laces their fingers together. 

“I hate you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I feel like a lot of people will want to ask, but yes... Chanyeol doesn't care if Baekhyun fools around with other people, thats the beauty of an open relationship. Also, I think a couple people have commented asking about Sekai and them ending up together. I'm guessing some people missed it, but it was said a few chapters back that Sehun is aromantic... meaning he will not fall in love with anyone in this story. Aromantic is aromantic and I'm not going to change that just so he can end up in a relationship.


	12. Chapter 12

None of them are happy to leave the beach resort, and they’re especially unhappy about returning to school that Monday morning. Jongin’s usual happy-go-lucky morning attitude is deflated for the first time ever as trudges slowly down the hallway, both hands holding onto his backpack straps while he paces beside a just as sleepy and grumpy Sehun.

“I can’t believe break is over already,” Sehun whines, letting out a long yawn right after. “I feel like it was only a day.”

“No, it was a whole week. An entire, wonderful week of not being here.”

Sehun stops with Jongin at his locker, leaning against the cool metal to get in a few seconds nap. Jongin slams his locker door and laughs at Sehun’s confusion.

“Good morning bitches!” Baekhyun’s voice screeches through the hallway. Jongin and Sehun’s eyes roll in sync. 

Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol around the corner by the wrist, giggling as his tall boyfriend pinches at his ass. They stop right in front of the sleepy pair and Baekhyun scoffs at their lack of enthusiasm.

“Did you two not sleep or something?” He raises an eyebrow, gives a quick look around the hallway, “Oh, you two were up late last night together, huh?” He nudges Sehun’s stomach with his elbow.

“Kinda,” Jongin yawns, “but it’s not what you think.”

“You and Sehun alone in a room all night and no one got naked?” Chanyeol jokes, “Yeah right.”

“Seriously,” Sehun says, unable to get the grumpy look off his face. “But trust me, I tried. He wouldn't stop doing all the homework he forgot to do over break long enough for me to even take his shirt off.” He yawns now too and stretches his arms above his head. “I was up until three just watching him do homework.”

“Don’t even lie to sound like you don't care,” Jongin snaps at him, narrowing his eyes, “you did your homework too.”

The bell rings before they can continue arguing, Chanyeol and Baekhyun leave with a wave and Sehun walks slowly behind Jongin, keeping his eyes closed.

“You know your class is in the other direction, right?” Jongin asks.

Sehun opens his eyes, Jongin had stopped walking and turned to face him. “Yeah, right I know that. See you later.” 

 

 

 

After second hour Jongin makes a quick stop to the bathroom. He’s a little more awake now, but still would much rather be at home in bed sleeping. He blinks at himself in the mirror and tries to shake off the lingering sleepiness. When he hears the second bell ring his eyes widen and he hurries out of the bathroom and down the hall.

“I’m late,” he whines quietly to himself. 

Luckily for him, Mr. Kim isn't in the room yet either when he walks in. But, oddly, Yixing is standing up at the front of the class smiling at everyone. He stops in the doorway, confused, and then begins walking to his seat at the back beside Sehun.

“You’re late, Jongin,” Yixing says. He’s holding a dry erase marker in his hand, giving the class a lazy smile that tells Jongin he’s high out of his mind right now.

“Hurry and take your seat Jongin,” Yixing says, “I’d like to start class now.”

A few kids laugh as Jongin sits down, he’s shaking his head at how ridiculous Yixing is.

“Pop quiz!” Yixing exclaims happily, looking around at all the kids. He stops pacing and points his marker at a pretty girl in the front row. “For ten extra credit points, how likely are you to suck my d—“

A throat clearing interrupts the question and Yixing turns his head, smile still on his face as Mr. Kim stands in the doorway looking anything but amused.

“Why don’t you go ahead and finish that sentence, Mr. Zhang? I’m sure you’d love to spend another afternoon detention with me.”

Finally, Yixing’s smile shifts to a look of hatred. He glares at the teacher, for only a second, until he fixes a sly smile on his face. He tosses the marker to the girl in the front row and begins to casually stroll out of the room.

“Better behave boys,” he says to the class over his shoulder, “wouldn’t want to have to stay alone after class with Mr. Kim.” He hums contemplatively in the teacher’s face as he passes by. “He’s been known to get… frisky,” the last part comes as a whisper only for Mr. Kim to hear. 

Mr. Kim looks mostly unaffected as he takes the marker from the girl and turns to begin writing things on the board. Jongin leans to Sehun to ask what that was about.

Sehun grins, “Yixing hates Mr. Kim.”

“Why?”

“He told me that Mr. Kim used to always get him in trouble last year,” he shrugs. “Yixing thinks it was so he could get him alone in detention.” He sniffs and licks his lips, concentrating hard on Mr. Kim at the front of the room. “I don’t know how that guy ever became a teacher, he’s basically a child predator.”

Jongin laughs, “Aren’t you sleeping with him?”

Sehun’s eyebrows raise, “I—“

“Are you two trying to get detention now too?” Mr. Kim says from the front.

Jongin shakes his head quickly, “No, Mr. Kim. Sorry.”

 

 

 

At the end of the day Jongin’s tired again. He walks slowly to his locker to put his books away. He’s in no rush today. Sehun is catching a ride with Luhan since they have plans to hang out with Yixing, so he has no need to hurry to the back door. 

He closes his locker and rests his forehead against it, jumping when someone taps him on the shoulder. 

“Hey, Nini!” Its Minseok, standing beside him hugging a lavender colored stuffed deer to his chest. He notices Jongin staring and holds it out. “Luhan got this for me! You can pet it if you’d like!”

Jongin chuckles, “No thank you.”

“It’s really soft, but okay.” He smiles and begins to walk along with Jongin. “Would you maybe want to come over today? I figured since my boyfriend and your… well, Sehun are busy we can hang out?”

“My Sehun,” Jongin laughs. “Yeah sure, is your aunt picking you up today?”

Minseok presses his lips together and nods. “Mhmm, she's here already.”

“Alright, I’ll—“ Jongin stops and tilts his head to the side, mouth hanging open slightly. “You know what, I actually have something to do, I’ll have my mom drop me off later.”

“Oh, okay,” Minseok nods, “see you later then.”

Jongin watches Minseok until he disappears around the corner. He turns his attention back to the end of the hallway and begins walking, taking long, rushed strides. His heart is pounding when he stops, pressing his back against the brick wall, he can see Kyungsoo enter a classroom. He wants to peek into the door but cant bring himself to risk being caught. And then, he hears it.

“Kyungsoo, babe… please! Please, just listen!”

Jongin stops breathing, because at this particular moment, even that is too loud. He knows that voice, the voice that just called Kyungsoo babe. But he can’t quite picture the face that goes along with it.

“No, theres no way you can talk yourself out of this,” Kyungsoo replies, his tone sharp. “I saw the message, damn it, you can’t tell me its just a misunderstanding!”

Jongin’s eyes are wide, his chest hurts, he needs to breathe, but he doesn’t want to miss anything being said. Who is Kyungsoo arguing with? Theres a short moment of silence, Kyungsoo huffs and the other person sighs. Jongin thinks he might pass out soon so he takes a slow, silent breath.

“Soo, come on you honestly think that I would—“

“Yes!” Kyungsoo shouts. Jongin can’t see it, but he hears Kyungsoo bang his fist on something. “Yes, I honestly do think that you would cheat on me,” his voice breaks at the end. “And… a student? What the hell is wrong with you?”

Jongin’s chest tightens at the thought of Kyungsoo possibly crying.

The mystery person sighs once again. “Kyungsoo listen,” he says, his voice now softer, “it was a stupid mistake, it— it didn’t mean anything!”

Jongin hears Kyungsoo chuckle. “You’re a fucking joke.”

Jongin’s eyes widen and his jaw drops. “Kyungsoo just said the f-word,” he whispers to himself in shock. He finally decides to peek his head in, he just has to know who Kyungsoo is talking to.

“Mr. Kim?!” Jongin accidentally says aloud. His eyes bulge and he quickly covers his mouth with both hands. Kyungsoo whips around to look at Jongin, his face is red and theres a hint of tears in the corner of his eyes, but mostly, he just looks shocked.

“Jongin?” both Mr. Kim and Kyungsoo say at the same time.

“I— I—“ Jongin stutters. He wants to back away from the door but he cant get his legs to work. He stands frozen, staring at Kyungsoo who is staring back. His eyes shift to his teacher.

Mr. Kim is Kyungsoo’s boyfriend. 

Jongin gasps suddenly, looking thoroughly scandalized. His prior shock and disbelief instantly turns to anger. He narrows his eyes and bares his teeth at his teacher.

“Jongin, whats wrong?” Mr. Kim asks. 

He doesn’t answer; if he opens his mouth he’s going to get expelled. He turns, ignoring his name being called and stomps down the hallway. He’s going to kill Oh Sehun.

For the first time in a long time, Jongin thanks god. As he walks out of the school’s back doors, he instantly spots Luhan’s car and just the person he was looking for standing beside it, along with the rest of his friends.

Sehun spots Jongin first and smiles, giving him an exaggerated wave.

“You son of a bitch!” Jongin shouts as approaches Sehun. He grabs him by the shirt and shoves as hard as he can, knocking Sehun into Luhan’s car. Sehun’s head bounces off the metal and he drops forward onto his knees.

“Jongin, what the fuck?!” Sehun shouts, looking up from the ground. Everyone else around them is silent and wide-eyed. Sehun pushes himself up off the ground, rubbing the back of his head, wincing at the pain. “The fuck was that for?”

“You knew,” he shoves Sehun again, “you knew didn’t you and you still had sex with him!” He tries to shove Sehun again but this time the blonde moves first, grabbing Jongin by the shoulders and throwing him to the ground.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Jongin growls. He lunges up at Sehun and tackles him at the knees, dropping them both to the ground where they crumble into a pile of swinging limbs.

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin screams as he rolls on top of Sehun, successfully pinning him to the ground. “Kyungsoo’s boyfriend is Mr. Kim and you’ve been fucking him!” The look in Jongin’s eyes is absolutely terrifying. “Well Kyungsoo knows now,” he lifts Sehun by the shoulders and slams him back down. “Congratulations you fucking home wrecker!”

Sehun’s nostrils flare, he balls his hands into fists and shouts as he sits up, flinging Jongin off of him, and stands. “I’ve never had sex with Mr. Kim, you fucking moron!”

Jongin scrambles to his feet. He steps up to Sehun, their noses almost touching. “I’ve seen you,” he growls. “I’ve seen him fucking you before, on his desk after school.”

Sehun pushes Jongin back. “I don’t care what the fuck you think you’ve seen, but it sure as hell wasn't me.” He licks blood from his lip and puffs out short, shaky breaths. “I’ve never fucked Mr. Kim.”

“You’re a liar,” Jongin says, voice low.

Luhan sees it coming, he can see Sehun’s fist tighten. “Yeol!” he shouts, pushing the taller boy toward Sehun, just as the blonde’s arm cocks back, ready to beat the shit out of Jongin.

Sehun thrashes in Chanyeol’s hold, desperately trying to grab Jongin. He didn’t want to beat his ass, maybe just land a punch or two. Chanyeol gets sick of his incessant clawing and hoists him, up over his shoulder, ass up in the air for everyone to see.

“When the fuck did you get so strong?” Sehun shouts, punching uselessly at Chanyeol’s back.

Chanyeol chuckles, “Started working out again when me and Baek got back together.”

Baekhyun circles around behind Chanyeol and bends down to Sehun’s eye level. “He knows I like to be lifted, it’s really sweet if you think about it.”

Jongin steps beside Baekhyun and pushes him out of his way. Sehun gives up on trying to get Chanyeol to put him down and looks up. The anger is still there, but Jongin doesn’t look like he wants to kill him anymore.

“I thought you were my friend,” Jongin says quietly. “I can’t believe you.”

“How many fucking times do I gotta tell you I didn’t fuck Mr. Kim?” Sehun tries once more to break free from Chanyeol’s hold but gives up with an annoyed sigh. “Just fucking believe me!” He watches the anger in Jongin’s face shift to hurt and then Jongin is walking away without another word.

Chanyeol waits until Jongin is out of sight down the block before letting Sehun down. He flattens his hair and wipes more blood from his lip. “I’m gonna go,” he says, not looking up at any of his friends.

Luhan clears his throat and takes a cautious step toward Sehun. “Hun, we—“

“Don’t.” His chin trembles and he shakes his head, “Just… don’t.”

Luhan steps back, gives a look to Chanyeol and Baekhyun, and then he nods. “Okay, well um… if you need anything, you know… just text me.”

Sehun doesn't say anything but he nods, blinking his eyes quickly, he refuses to cry. He licks over the cut on his lip and sighs, dropping his head as he says, “Sorry guys,” then walks away from them without another word.

Chanyeol watches Sehun for a moment before turning to Luhan. “What the fuck just happened?”

“I have no idea,” Baekhyun answers first, moving to curl up against his boyfriend’s side.

Luhan shares his friend’s confused, shocked, absolutely bewildered expressions and shakes his head. “I think I have an idea.” He sighs, “This is going to be an absolute fucking mess.”

 

 

 

The second he walks in from school he goes straight to his room, steps out of his shoes and falls face first onto his bed. He can’t wrap his head around this situation. Kyungsoo’s boyfriend is Mr. Kim, who is sleeping with a student, that is his best friend. Was, he corrects in his head. Oh Sehun was his best friend.

He knows he has homework needing to be done in his backpack but he cant bring himself to get off the bed. He wants to lay face down for the rest of forever and forget he ever met Oh Sehun or thought Mr. Kim was his favorite teacher. 

His phone buzzes and he wants to cry. He knows its going to be Sehun, or Luhan, wanting to yell at him for hitting his best friend. 

“What do you want?” he says without looking at his screen.

“Hey Jongin,” Kyungsoo’s voice calls softly. Jongin can’t help but think he sounds broken. “I’m not um… youth group is canceled tonight, so…” his voice just trails off.

Jongin sits upright in bed and clears his throat. “Oh, yeah okay.” He takes a deep breath and looks around his room. “Are you um, okay?”

Theres a short pause. “Will you come over? I kind of don't have anyone to talk to and I really need that right now.”

Jongin swallows thickly and nods. “Yeah, my mom gets home in an hour. I’ll have her drop me off.” 

“Thank you.”

“Soo!” Jongin says quickly, before Kyungsoo can hang up. “I’m— I’m sorry.”

“Thank you, Jongin. I’ll see you later.”

Jongin is dropped off and has to talk his mom out of coming in with him to say hi to Kyungsoo. He takes a deep breath before knocking on the door and when it swings open Kyungsoo steps back enough for Jongin to walk in.

They stand a few feet apart, staring at each other in silence and Jongin can just see the pain in Kyungsoo’s eyes. It causes a small, painful throb in his own chest. 

“Can you give me a hug?” Kyungsoo asks suddenly, catching Jongin off guard.

Jongin nods, closes the small distance between them and wraps his arms tight around Kyungsoo’s waist. He thinks Kyungsoo smells good, like expensive shampoo and coffee and also, kind of like vodka. He buries his face in Kyungsoo’s neck and closes his eyes. When he lifts his head just a bit his lips drag across Kyungsoo’s skin and he can hear his breath hitch, can feel the arms tighten around him.

He pulls out of the hug and gives Kyungsoo a funny look. “Have you been drinking?” he asks.

Kyungsoo steps back now too, motions to the table behind Jongin where theres a fifth of vodka with the cap off and a half empty cup sitting beside it. “A little,” Kyungsoo says with a small smile. “Do you want some?”

Jongin thinks about it only for a moment before shrugging. “Sure, why not?”

 

 

  
“I j— just cant believe he cheated on me,” Kyungsoo shakes his head in disbelief. He’d spent almost an hour crying, drinking the entire fifth with Jongin. “I thought he loved me, y’know? But I guess not.” He lets out a little chuckle and puts his head down. “How could he do this to me?” He whips his head up to look at Jongin, his chin is trembling again and he’s trying to blink away tears. “An— and with a student. With a minor! He could go to jail.”

Jongin nods, just listening to Kyungsoo ramble on. He gulps down the last of his drink and sets the cup on the table, arm wobbling a bit as he stretches it out. “I’m sorry, Soo. Really, he’s—“ he hiccups, “an asshole.”

“And I’m an idiot.” He covers his face and sighs. “How could he do this to me?” Jongin just shakes his head, unsure of how to respond. Kyungsoo’s eyebrows lower and he pouts, says what he’s thinking before even realizing what it could mean to Jongin. “I bet you’d never do that to me, Nini.”

Jongin’s eyes widen; Kyungsoo hasn’t called him Nini since they were kids, and especially not with that kind of tone. He scoots closer to Kyungsoo on the small couch and turns to sit cross-legged, facing him.

“I’m sorry, Soo.”

Theres a much longer silence they share this time, both just staring at each other. Jongin wishes he knew what Kyungsoo was thinking because he’s drunk and, with the way Kyungsoo is looking at him, he’s only got one thing on his mind.

“You’re right though, I would never hurt you like he did,” Jongin finally says, voice just above a whisper. 

Kyungsoo blinks once, slowly, and then he’s leaning forward; Jongin’s heart beings beating erratically the exact moment he can feel Kyungsoo’s hot breath ghost his lips. He jerks forward the last inch or two and their lips touch.

Jongin nearly crawls into Kyungsoo’s lap, simultaneously getting too much and not enough of Kyungsoo. He twists his fingers in Kyungsoo’s hair and tugs, slips his tongue into the his mouth, presses their bodies together. 

Jongin squeaks when Kyungsoo pulls him fully on his lap, slipping both his hands into his back pockets. Kyungsoo’s hands give his ass a rough squeeze and it’s all too much. Jongin has to pull back for air and to let his brain catch up with his body.

“Why are you doing this?”

Kyungsoo sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and shakes his head. He slides his hand over the curve of Jongin’s ass and lets out a shaky breath. “Just kiss me,” is all he says. And, who is Jongin to argue with his elder?

Kyungsoo slides Jongin further up his body, pulling him with both hands hooked around his thighs. He raises his hips off the couch, dry humping Jongin and panting hard into the younger’s mouth. Theres absolutely no resistance when Jongin’s shirt is pulled over his head and tossed onto the floor and he’s all too excited to help Kyungsoo work at the buttons on his shirt, kissing him sloppily the entire time.

He spreads Kyungsoo’s shirt open and scoffs at just how perfect his body is. Not too big, not too small, just the right amount of muscle definition. He really hopes he doesn’t start drooling on Kyungsoo’s abs, then he wonders if maybe he’d like that.

Kyungsoo huffs and grabs Jongin’s wrists, placing his hands on his bare chest. “Jesus Jongin, didn’t Sehun teach you anything?”

“W— what?”

Kyungsoo smirks, licks his lips. “Touch me, stupid.”

Jongin immediately scoots back and dips his head, pokes his tongue out and licks a hot stripe right up the center of Kyungsoo’s stomach. The older shudders and digs his fingers into Jongin’s arms. Jongin does it again, this time continuing up to suck one of Kyungsoo’s nipples into his mouth. Kyungsoo sucks in a quick breath and chuckles.

Jongin continues with this, licking and sucking at every available inch of Kyungsoo’s bare body. He sucks purple marks into his skin, bites and licks, leaving trails of saliva as he moves. And then, Kyungsoo flips them over, pinning Jongin down. 

Jongin really wants to ask what the hell is going on, why this is happening so suddenly, but he’s too hot, too needy, too drunk to form the words. He also thinks he doesn’t want it to stop, so he just keeps his mouth shut and lets things happen.

Kyungsoo bites his neck, his collarbones, sucks hickeys down his chest, all the way to his hipbone. He pops the button on Jongin’s jeans and smirks at the way Jongin’s hips lift off the cushion. 

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin whines. He digs his fingers into Kyungsoo’s sides and pulls him down against his body.

“Be patient, Nini,” Kyungsoo smirks. “You’ve wanted this for so long, I know,” he coos, “just a little longer now.” He swipes his thumb across Jongin’s bottom lip and pushes it into his mouth, letting the younger suck on it. “Thats right,” he encourages, “just like that.”

His tongue wraps around Kyungsoo’s thumb and he opens his eyes; Kyungsoo is staring down at him, eyes only half open and lips slightly parted, one corner tipped up in a smirk. “I’m gonna get you naked now,” he whispers as he sits up, pulling Jongin’s pants and underwear down and off. His breath hitches and Jongin’s entire body flushes pink.

Kyungsoo’s eyes trail up and down Jongin’s body a few times and Jongin watches it happen, suddenly feeling very exposed and very much like he wants to pounce on Kyungsoo. No one moves for a minute until Kyungsoo’s hands move to his own jeans. He keeps eye contact with Jongin as he undoes his pants and stands to slide them down his legs, followed quickly by his underwear. 

Jongin’s eyes move directly to Kyungsoo’s cock, standing heavy and thick and Jongin licks his lips before hurrying off the couch to drop to his knees in front of Kyungsoo. He doesn’t say anything as he looks up at Kyungsoo with wide eyes and opens his mouth, letting Kyungsoo slide himself in.

He begins to bob his head almost instantly, closing his mouth tight around Kyungsoo. He never thought he would get the chance to even properly kiss Kyungsoo and now he’s on his knees, cock hitting the back of his throat. He moans and Kyungsoo shivers. His fingertips press into Kyungsoo’s thighs, then he slides his hands up, pulling Kyungsoo closer by the hips.

Kyungsoo eventually pulls out of Jongin’s mouth, slightly out of breath and red in the face. He watches a string of saliva stretch between the tip of his cock and Jongin’s bottom lip. 

“You are sinful,” Kyungsoo says. He grabs Jongin’s arm and pulls him to his feet to connect their lips. The kiss is hot, teeth clacking with their urgency to touch every part of each other. Kyungsoo walks Jongin backward, chuckling into the kiss when Jongin bumps into the coffee table, then a chair and then slams flat against the wall. 

Kyungsoo takes the opportunity to ravish Jongin right there against the wall, pressing close into him, biting at his skin, hands roaming everywhere they can reach. Jongin’s body is flawless, all long limbs and beautifully tan skin, those plush lips he can’t seem to get enough of. 

Jongin begins to slide along the wall, slowly making his way toward Kyungsoo’s bedroom. The mix of being drunk and Kyungsoo’s hand fisting his cock makes it a challenge to walk as his head swims, dizzy with pleasure and then some.

They stumble, nearly fall on their asses, when Kyungsoo pushes Jongin through the doorway in the general direction of his bed. Jongin could kiss Kyungsoo forever and he tries his best to keep their lips connected as he falls onto the bed, Kyungsoo quickly rolling them so he can slip between Jongin’s legs. His palms slide flat up the inside of Jongin’s thighs, spreading his legs further, leaving him wide open for him to gawk at.

Kyungsoo leans over Jongin, the younger licks and sucks at his chest as he fishes in the drawer at the side of the bed. He retrieves his half empty bottle of lube and tosses it beside Jongin. Kyungsoo sits back on his calves and holds Jongin’s legs apart, a hand on each knee. He bites hard into his bottom lip as he stares.

“You just gonna look?” Jongin’s voice is low and rough and Kyungsoo has never been so attracted to him as he is right now with his dark eyes and reddened, abused lips. 

“I’m gonna do a lot more than just look.”

Kyungsoo’s words send electricity through Jongin’s body and he cant help the moan that slips through his lips. God, he wants this so fucking bad.

Kyungsoo’s eyes narrow as he grabs the bottle and pops the cap; he coats two fingers in lube and brings them down to trace over Jongin’s entrance. Jongin trembles and whimpers and curls his toes against the sheets.

Without warning, Kyungsoo presses his first two fingers in without much resistance. Jongin inhales a deep breath through his nose and raises his hips, wiggling a bit to try to work Kyungsoo’s fingers in deeper. 

Kyungsoo enjoys watching Jongin work so hard for it. He rubs and pinches at Jongin’s nipples with his other hand as he begins to scissor his fingers inside of him. Jongin throws his head back, moans, runs his palm down his body to where Kyungsoo’s fingers disappear inside him. He presses a finger in alongside Kyungsoo’s and his eyes flutter open. Kyungsoo is looking at him, lip caught between his teeth as he watches Jongin slowly melt into his every touch.

“Fuck, Kyung— soo!”

“Right there?” Kyungsoo asks teasingly, keeping the angle and pressing into the same spot again. He likes how Jongin looks with his head tipped back and mouth agape, slowly falling apart. “Feels good?”

Jongin’s eyes roll back and he nods. “God yes,” he cries out, adding a second finger, “so good.”

Kyungsoo grabs Jongin’s wrist and pulls his hand away before slipping his own fingers out. Jongin looks up in confusion, but it only lasts a few seconds. Kyungsoo leans in, his hands pressed to the mattress on either side of Jongin’s head, and he kisses him hard until they’re both breathless. 

“Let me show you how it’s done,” Kyungsoo whispers against Jongin’s lips. He sits back on his calves, pulls Jongin’s thighs up over his own and uses one hand to guide his cock into Jongin, both letting out loud, drawn-out moans. He sits up on his knees and gives a small, experimental thrust. 

“Soo, please,” Jongin whines. He reaches up to squeeze Kyungsoo’s bicep, “I’m ready, just do it.”

Kyungsoo doesn't go easy, or slow, or gentle. It’s nothing like with Sehun, Jongin thinks. Kyungsoo is bigger, thicker, more experienced than Sehun and Baekhyun isn’t even comparable. 

He tries his best to lift his hips to meet Kyungsoo’s thrusts but he finds it hard to keep up in his drunken state. So, he settles for letting Kyungsoo have his way with him. Holding him up by the thighs with a bruising grip and pounding into him, his cock just barely grazing his prostate with each slide in and out.

Jongin has to pull at his own hair, everything feels too good, too hard, too fast, just too much. Kyungsoo snaps his hips over and over, drags his fingertips gently over his skin, making him shiver; Kyungsoo knows what he’s doing.

When Kyungsoo suddenly pulls out, Jongin’s eyes snap open in confusion. And then Kyungsoo is pushing him, manhandling him onto his hands and knees, using his own knee to spread Jongin’s legs further apart. He lets out a pleased sigh when he pushes back in, one hand on Jongin’s hip and the other keeping a firm grip in his messy brown hair. 

Jongin feels like a rag doll, Kyungsoo fucking into him hard, their skin smacking together and stinging slightly with the force. Kyungsoo pulls Jongin’s hair and the younger chokes out a moan, his head being pulled back, offsetting how he lurches forward when Kyungsoo slams into him.

“K— Kyungsoo,” Jongin whimpers, “I’m… gonna come.”

The hand in his hair loosens and slides down, fingers graze his cheek, press into his lips and continue down, all the way to dig into his hip. “Already?” Kyungsoo chuckles. “You really are just a baby, huh?” He punctuates the question with a harsh thrust in just the right angle and Jongin screams. His arms give out and his upper body falls flat against the mattress as he pants heavily. He thinks he’s drooling but he honestly can’t tell, he might be crying also, so he hides his face in the pillow.

Kyungsoo can feel himself getting close. His teeth sink into his lip and he digs his nails into Jongin’s skin. The younger writhes in pleasure, body shaking, twitching, much like his untouched cock. And finally, he’s spilling hot white onto the sheets below him, back arched and screaming.

“Damn,” Kyungsoo whispers to himself. His thrusts become erratic as he chases his own orgasm. He can feel it building, his stomach tightening, coiling hot deep down and then he’s spilling into Jongin. He falls forward, completely spent, body draped over Jongin’s sweaty back.

They both just lie there in silence, trying to calm their beating hearts and heavy breathing. Kyungsoo eventually rolls to the side and Jongin curls into him. The blanket is pulled up and over them and before they know it, they’re falling asleep pressed against each other. 

Jongin wakes up. His eyes open and he blinks sleepily. This is all too familiar, waking up in Kyungsoo’s bed with a splitting head ache and churning stomach. He’s alone in the bed, much like the last time, and suddenly, he feels like he’s going to be sick. His eyes widen and his heart pounds in his chest. 

He had sex with Kyungsoo last night. 

He jumps from the bed but quickly realizes he’s completely naked. He looks around the room, panic beginning to set in, and then he spots his clothes neatly folded at the end of the bed. He dresses slowly, runs his hands through his hair and tries not to cry as he wonders where Kyungsoo is.

He takes a deep breath as his hand turns the doorknob and, very slowly, he pushes the door open. He steps into the hallway but cant bring himself to walk any further than that. He hears the sound of a coffee mug being placed on the kitchen table and suddenly, the thought of throwing up crosses his mind again.

“Hey,” he says softly, unable to meet Kyungsoo’s eyes. He sits at the kitchen table in the chair across from Kyungsoo. A coffee cup is slid across the table and he looks up. Kyungsoo’s eyes are cast down at the cup between his own hands.

“I put lots of creamer in it,” he mumbles, “I know you don’t really like coffee.”

Jongin wraps his hands around the mug and brings it to his lips, blowing before taking a slow sip. It takes like bitter chocolate. The atmosphere between them is awkward, both sitting in silence, occasionally sipping their hot drinks. 

Kyungsoo’s sudden voice startles Jongin. “We shouldn't have done that.” He stands, as he’s shaking his head, and backs away from the table. He leans against the counter beside the sink and stares at Jongin with his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Why?” is all Jongin asks.

Kyungsoo doesn’t necessarily answer the question, but he does speak. “I just… It only happened because I was upset and drunk and—“ he sighs, “I wasn't thinking straight Jongin.” 

“Soo, it’s okay,” Jongin says, getting to his feet now. “I liked it, really.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head; his mouth falls open and he gives a small laugh as tears begin to line his eyes. “Of course you liked it, you've been trying to... Its not— Jongin your parents would kill me, you’re just a—“

“I’m not just a kid!” Jongin says, both hands gripping the back of the chair he’s standing behind. “Stop saying that!”

“And, Junmyeon—“

Jongin steps closer. “What about him? He cheated on you, he doesn’t deserve you. Us… we—“

“Jongin, no… don’t say that. There isn’t—“ he takes a deep breath and sighs, “There is no us, Jongin.”

Jongin’s head spins and his heart drops to his stomach. He feels angry and confused, hurt. His chin trembles. “Then what was last night?”

“A mistake,” Kyungsoo answers easily. “A really, very stupid, mistake.” When he takes a step forward, Jongin moves back. “That shouldn't have happened last night. I was drunk and pissed and sad and… there was just too much going on in my head. Jongin, I’m—“

“I cant believe you.” He’s glaring at Kyungsoo, hands balled into fists. His chest is heaving as he wills himself not to cry. “Why— why would you take me on dates and kiss me on Christmas? Why would you do that to me when you knew how I felt?”

Kyungsoo sighs, realizing that Jongin is right. “I’m sorry, honestly. I didn’t mean to lead you on like that. I thought you understood I had a boyfriend and wasn't interested in you.”

Jongin’s heart shatters and his tears finally fall. “You really do see me as just some dumb kid. Thats all I am to you, just little Jongin from church.” He begins to back away, he needs to get out of this apartment, away from Kyungsoo.

“Thats not true,” Kyungsoo says softly, “we’re friends, Jongin. But you need to understand, thats all we are… all we’ll ever be.”

Jongin shakes his head, unable to wrap his mind around what Kyungsoo is saying. “B— but you said… I turned eighteen last month. I’m not a kid anymore and— and you don’t have a boyfriend now.” He sniffles and wipes his nose with his sleeve. “You said that—“

“None of that changes anything Jongin. Look, just forget last night happened. It was a mistake and it wont happen again.”

“Forget,” Jongin scoffs, licks his trembling lips, “easy for you to say, it didn’t mean anything to you.” Jongin’s face falls and he bursts into tears, loud, ugly sobs spill from his mouth. He clenches his jaw and breathes through his nose, angry and sad and confused. He swings his arm out, purposefully smacking his coffee cup off of the table, and watches it shatter on the floor, coffee seeping into the cracks between the tiles. 

He gives one final, pissed off look to Kyungsoo and storms out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

 

 

 

He doesn’t hear from Sehun, Kyungsoo or any of his friends all day. He’s thankful, honestly, he doesn’t think he has the heart left to face any more problems. He lies in bed most of the day, ignoring his mother, pretending to be sleeping when she comes knocking, asking if he’s hungry. 

He hates Oh Sehun. Everything is awful and it’s entirely his fault. He would have never gotten involved in Kyungsoo’s personal life if it weren’t for Sehun. He rolls over in bed and bangs his head into his pillow, just happy he’s finally stopped crying.

When he changes his clothes later in the day, he catches a glimpse of hickeys left across his chest by Kyungsoo and he sighs. He had him, he’d finally gotten what he’s been after for months now, and it all slipped away so fast. He hates Kyungsoo and he hates Sehun, and he especially hates the way he feels right now.

He falls asleep still angry, only to be woken early Sunday morning by pounding on his door. He rolls over and sighs. “Mom, I don’t want breakfast!”

“Don’t call me mom,” Luhan’s voice calls through the door. “Now get your ass up and open the fucking door.”

Jongin sits up and sighs, he wonders how long it will take Luhan to leave if he just doesn’t let him in.

“I will literally sit here all day, Jongin, don’t test me.”

Jongin clenches his jaw, “Fine.”

The door opens and Luhan quickly pushes his way past Jongin, stopping in the middle of the room. He turns and waits for Jongin to shut the door. 

“What?” Jongin asks after a long silence.

“You wanna tell me what the actual fuck happened between you and Sehun? Because, while you’re sitting in here all pissy and brooding, I saw Sehun cry for the first time ever and it was ugly.” He raises an eyebrow and clicks his tongue. “The only reason I don’t beat your ass is because it would upset Sehun further and Minseok asked me, very nicely, not to.”

“He was trying to get me to get with Kyungsoo,” Jongin scoffs and shakes his head. “I never really got why, but now I do. He was fucking Mr. Kim… Kyungsoo’s boyfriend. He knew it was going to end up with Kyungsoo hurt and he was just trying to save his own ass.”

Luhan gives Jongin a look, one that says he thinks he’s an idiot. “You’re like… fucking kidding me right? Thats so far fetched, I can’t even…?”

Jongin presses his lips together and crosses his arms. He turns his head and shrugs.

“Did you not see how upset he was? Did— did you not hear me say that he cried? Actually fucking cried… over you accusing him of this?” Luhan narrows his eyes and steps closer to Jongin. “You know Sehun better than I do and you’re actually going to sit here and tell me that you think he would cry over this if it was all true?”

“How the hell should I know what he’d do?” Jongin shouts. “I saw him, Luhan… I actually saw him in the room with Mr. Kim. I saw him bent over the desk in front of Mr. Kim. He’s lying, I don’t care if he cried.”

Luhan looks at the floor and shakes his head. “You know how much you mean to him, right?”

Jongin shrugs again.

“You’re the only person that he gives a damn what they think about him. He’s fucked up enough without the only person he actually cares about treating him like shit.”

“Why are you making me out to be the bad guy?” Jongin raises his voice, throwing his arms out to the side. “He’s the one fucking around with a teacher! He’s the one thats been lying! I’m not allowed to be mad?”

Luhan can’t help it when his eye twitches. He should have just let Sehun beat his ass on Friday. “Maybe before you overreact and get all church kid judgmental, you should actually listen to what he has to say.” He makes a face at Jongin and shakes his head as he begins moving toward the door. “Theres things he knows that you don’t know and he doesn't deserve how you're treating him.” He opens the door and turns to stand facing Jongin. “You make him cry again and not even Chanyeol will be able to hold me back.”

They hold eye contact for another minute before Luhan steps out of the room and slams the door. Jongin takes a deep breath and falls onto his bed with a heavy sigh. He can’t understand why Luhan wants him to feel like he did something wrong. He’s not the one sleeping with a teacher who had a boyfriend. 

Jongin stays angry for hours after Luhan leaves, stomping around his room and stress cleaning, a habit he’s picked up from his mother. He thinks as he cleans, about Sehun, about how much he hates him, how angry he is, how hurt he is. When his room is spotless and he can no longer find any little thing to clean, he drops to the floor, face in his hands, and cries.

Sehun lied to him and Kyungsoo, he hurt him. He thought Kyungsoo actually liked him, wanted him, wanted to be with him. Kyungsoo used him and it fucking hurts. 

He gasps in a breath and leans back, arms wrapped around his bent legs as he sobs into his knees. It’s an ugly sound, his wails and hiccups, he doesn’t think he’s ever cried so hard before. He thinks back to Christmas, when Sehun cried in his arms, and his chest tightens. He lets Luhan’s words finally sink in and he sighs, he may have thrown a temper tantrum in Kyungsoo’s apartment earlier, but now he knows he’s gotta be the adult he legally is.

 

 

With a very convincing cough and the fact that his parents trust him very much, Jongin manages to get out of school Monday and Tuesday. But, by the third day, his mother deems him well enough to go to school, ignoring Jongin’s insisting that he’s still terribly ill.

Jongin hasn't been this nervous to go to school since he was in eighth grade and had to do a presentation in front of the class. He’s holding both of his backpack straps to stop his hands from shaking as he closes in on the school, the doors growing closer with each hesitant step he takes forward. The pep talk he’d given himself earlier in the morning proves to have been useless when he spots a blonde head of hair standing by the back door. He knows its Sehun, and he knows he’s waiting for him; he has to stop and gulp down a few breaths before he can continue walking.

“Hey,” Jongin says, stopping with a decent distance between them. 

Sehun is looking down, a cigarette pinched between his thumb and index finger, hanging lazily at his side. “Hey,” he mumbles, not bothering to lift his head. “Whats up?”

Jongin is kind of blown away by this question. Whats up? Whats up? What the hell does that even mean? “Nothing,” he says shortly, feet naturally wanting to move his body closer to Sehun. “We should um… probably talk.”

Sehun just nods, takes a hit of his cigarette then tosses it toward the sidewalk. “Yeah, okay.”

This is the first time in his life that Jongin willingly skips school. He walks around the building with Sehun, the silence eating away at his sanity. They walk under the brick archway leading to the football field and climb up the bleachers, sitting beside each other, Sehun’s hands in his lap and Jongin’s still have a death grip on his backpack.

Its Jongin who speaks first, clearing his throat a few more times than necessary to give himself more time to think of what he wants to say. “I’m sorry for… for hitting you, the other day,” is what he starts with. He pauses to look at Sehun, his blonde bangs covering his eyes with the way he has his head tilted down. 

Sehun says nothing.

Jongin takes in a shaky breath and exhales slowly. “Luhan came to my house yesterday. He— he said that I should give you a chance to explain things, that it really wasn't you.”

Sehun huffs, lips parting just slightly and he nods a couple times. “Are you only asking because you’re scared Luhan’s going to beat your ass?” He does look at Jongin now, he looks broken, eyes wide and filled with hurt and lots of anger.

Jongin has to think before he answers. “No, you’re my friend and I want to know your side of the story.”

The faintest little smile twitches on Sehun’s lips only for a second before he looks back down. “I’ve never had sex with Mr. Kim,” he says, nodding along with his words. “I wanted to, before, a long time ago. I tried to… that day you were sitting in the hall and you saw me walk out of his room.”

“Your hair was all messed up and your shirt was buttoned wrong,” Jongin adds, remembering that day well. “How do you explain that?” he asks, trying to make it sound less like an accusation than it actually is.

“I was sitting on his desk flirting with him and he was playing along, it would have been really easy to get him to fuck me.” He looks up at Jongin, eyes pleading for him to believe him. “But I didn’t. I— I couldn’t. He was touching my legs, rubbing my thighs, he played with my hair for a minute. My shirt had actually been buttoned wrong the entire day because me and Luhan messed around in his car before school that morning.” He shakes his head and sighs. “Anyway, then I looked over and saw the picture in his frame of him and Kyungsoo and… I just couldn’t do it.”

“So you knew the whole time that he was Kyungsoo’s boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me?”

Sehun sighs, it almost sounds annoyed. “Because I knew he was fucking another student and I didn't want… it would have upset you if I told you, so I just didn’t.”

“If you want me to believe you, you have to tell me everything, Sehun. Your story just doesn’t make sense to me.”

Sehun lets his head tip back and he exhales slowly through his nose. He closes his eyes and swallows thickly. “Its someone you know and… I didn’t think it would be the best idea to tell you. So I kept it a secret. I didn’t think everything would blow up like it did.” He pulls his knees up and rests his chin on them. “I told you to go after Kyungsoo because I saw the way you looked at him when he came over, the first time I met him. I didn’t know he had a boyfriend then and I sure as hell didn’t know it was Mr. Kim.”

“I had sex with Kyungsoo,” Jongin blurts out after a moment of silence. “Friday night. He called me and I went to his apartment and we drank, and— and I don’t know how it happened, but yeah, we had sex.”

Sehun looks to Jongin with a puzzled expression. “Why don't you seem happy about it?”

Jongin can feel the tears building, the tightening of his chest. He really doesn't want to cry again, especially not in front of Sehun. But he can’t help it, his emotions boil over and his tears begin to fall, leaving little dark spots in his jeans.

“When I woke up the next morning he’d folded my clothes and left them on the bed for me. I went to the kitchen and he basically said what we did was a mistake and that it’ll never happen again. He told me the same thing I heard Mr. Kim say to him.” His chin trembles and he sniffles, wipes his nose on his arm. “He said I’m still just a kid to him, that I’ll always just be little Nini from church.” He looks at Sehun and his face scrunches as he finally lets out a sob; he buries his face in his hands. “He used me, Sehun. He lead me on and used me and it hurts so fucking bad.”

Sehun’s face falls and his heart aches for Jongin. He puts an arm over his slouched back and rubs his side. “I’m sorry, Jongin. I really am.” He sighs and looks up to the sunny sky. “This is all my fault. My parents are right, I just ruin everything.”

That snaps Jongin out of his crying fit. He looks up to Sehun with a frown. “Thats not true. You didn't know it was gonna end like this.”

Sehun smiles now, genuinely. “You didn't say it’s not my fault.”

Jongin lets out a small chuckle. “Well, it still is your fault mostly. But you didn't plan on Kyungsoo being such a dick.”

Sehun stretches his arms to his sides then brings them behind him to lean back. “Yeah, definitely didn’t see that coming.” He looks at Jongin with half a smile, “So, are we good? Do you still want to beat my ass?”

Jongin smiles and shakes his head, “I don’t. And yeah, were good.” He clears his throat. “And, I’m sorry again, for punching you.”

“Right,” Sehun says, turning to face Jongin a little better, “about that.” He stares at Jongin for a few seconds and then swings his fist.

“Ooof!” Jongin immediately latches both hands to his stomach and glares at Sehun. “I— what the hell!”

Sehun just laughs, raises his eyebrows and shrugs. “Now, were even.”

They stay outside for a bit longer to talk. Jongin tells Sehun details of how Kyungsoo is in bed and Sehun makes fun of him. Jongin doesn’t think he’s so heartbroken anymore, sitting beside Sehun and laughing about it, maybe he wasn't as into Kyungsoo as he thought he was. He watches Sehun talk as the sun comes out from behind the clouds, lighting up Sehun’s skin, his hair, making him appear to glow. Maybe Kyungsoo wasn’t his first love at all, maybe its Sehun. And just maybe, love doesn't always have to be romantic. 

“I love you,” Jongin blurts out, making Sehun stop talking mid-sentence. 

Sehun’s confused expression turns into a smile, “I know you do.” Jongin punches him in the arm.

Just before lunch they begin the walk back to the school. Side by side, they fall into step with each other and Jongin is still holding onto his backpack straps. 

“Sehun,” he waits for the blonde to look at him, “you never said who it is.”

“Who is what?”

“Mr. Kim. You said I know the person he’s sleeping with. So, who is it?”

Sehun just shakes his head. “I don’t really think it’s my place to tell.”

Jongin thinks back to the day he saw who he thought was Sehun draped over the teacher’s desk. He can see long, slim legs and a lean arched back. He gasps internally, realizing now, he never saw the person’s face, his view was blocked by the wall. He’d only assumed it was Sehun.

“Luhan?” Jongin guesses now.

Sehun laughs at that, “Like he’d even think about fucking someone thats not Minseok.”

Jongin nods, Sehun is right. “Okay, what about Baek?”

“Jongin, no… it’s not— why don't we go to his room after school and you can ask Mr. Kim yourself.”

They slip inside the backdoors easily, just in time to mix in with the rush of kids flooding the hallway and make it to lunch. They go through the line together, Sehun buys Jongin’s for him, and they make their way to the table. 

Baekhyun, Minseok and Luhan are all there when they sit down and the three of them give odd looks to the pair.

“Have you two kissed and made up?” Luhan asks.

“Kissed, no. Made up, yes,” Sehun answers, swatting at Luhan’s face because he’s smirking and it’s annoying. “We talked and he apologized and—“

“And Sehun punched me in the stomach,” Jongin interrupts, side eyeing Sehun.

“Good,” Luhan says, giving a small shrug when Jongin glares at him. “Anyway, so I heard you finally slept with Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun gasps, a wide smile spread on his face and he bangs his hands on the table, clearly excited about this new development. Jongin looks down at his food and clears his throat. 

“I— I did, yeah. And then after, he told me that basically, he was just using me to try and feel better.”

Jongin looks up when a small hand grabs his. “I’m sorry, Nini,” Minseok says, gives his hand a gentle squeeze. 

“What a prick,” Baekhyun shouts, “he knew you liked him and he did that? Fucking dick.”

Jongin gives half a smile and sighs. “Thanks guys, really, but I’d rather not talk about it.”

The table is quiet for a minute, no one knows what to say, even Baekhyun has his mouth closed for once. 

“So anyway,” Luhan finally speaks up, trying to change the subject, “did you tell Jongin yet about… you know?”

Sehun shakes his head, speaks through a mouthful of food. “No, were gonna go confront that piece of shit after school.”

“Good,” Baekhyun says, glaring off into the distance, his distaste for Mr. Kim obvious. “I’ve never liked him, he was always super weird to me, you know? Like one of those nice guys who are just too nice.”

“Yeah well, he better toughen up. Jail isn't so nice to pedophiles,” Sehun adds, raising his eyebrows at Baekhyun. 

As they talk, Luhan is busy staring at Minseok, just watching him munch away on his lunch. He lets out a heavy sigh and slumps his shoulders. “If any of you make fun of me for this, I’ll hurt you.” He looks at Sehun and glares, “I mean you especially, not a word.”

All three boys on the opposite side of the table gawk at him, waiting curiously.

“Hey Minnie,” Luhan says in a sweet voice, “will you go get me a water? I’ll give you some money to get a snack too.”

Minseok looks up, wide eyes, cheeks puffed out and filled with food. He nods and stands, taking the money from Luhan and skipping off toward the lunch line.

“I’m in love with him,” Luhan says in a rush, as soon as Minseok is out of sight.

Sehun instantly sneers and, before he can fully open his mouth, Luhan is glaring at him, holding a hand up threateningly. 

“Shut up, Sehun. I literally have like thirty-seconds to talk and get this out and oh my god am I in love with him. He… he’s absolutely perfect, in every way. I can’t think of one thing about him that I don’t like. I always want to be around him and I miss him when I’m not and god, he’s so fucking adorable.” 

He scans his friend’s faces. Sehun is disgusted, Jongin and Baekhyun look blank, save for the small smile curling on Baekhyun’s lips.

“It’s exciting and amazing and so, so terrifying, but I want it. I want him so bad.” He stops and he’s slightly out of breath, smiling from ear to ear. “It feels so good to finally say that, shit.”

Baekhyun reaches across the table, grabs a fistful of Luhan’s shirt and pulls him closer, his smile long gone. “If you hurt him I will personally see to it that the rest of your life is absolutely fucking miserable.”

Luhan has never once in his life been scared of a threat, but the look in Baekhyun’s eyes is enough to scare him to the bone. He pries Baekhyun’s fingers from his shirt and shakes his head, “I would never,” he says.

Baekhyun picks at his lunch with his fork, “Better fucking not,” he mumbles to himself. 

Minseok returns to the table a minute later and all talk of his love live has ceased. Luhan’s eyes nervously scan his friends, waiting for one of them to open their mouths and say something, but luckily, it doesn't happen. Then, lunch is ending and they’re all going their separate ways. 

The day drags on; Jongin spends most of his class time drumming his fingers on his desk, staring at the clock, just waiting. He believes Sehun, knows its not him, but he cant stop thinking about who it could be. Sehun said it’s someone he knows and he’s already ruled out Baekhyun and Luhan. He also said it would upset him, but who could it be? 

The bell rings and Jongin grabs his things and rushes out of the room, runs to his locker and throws everything in it without a care. He slams the door shut and leans against it, waiting impatiently for Sehun to show up. He said he’d meet him there and they could wait for the school to clear out, to confront Mr. Kim without anyone around. Sehun strolls up to him a few minutes later and they wait and chat a bit, about nothing important, for another fifteen minutes. Jongin’s heart pounds the entire time, he cant believe he's actually going to do this, but he knows Sehun will do most of the talking for him.

“You ready to do this?” Sehun asks, placing a hand on Jongin’s shoulder. “Looks like were the only people left around.”

Jongin doesn't speak, but nods, and they begin making their way to Mr. Kim’s classroom.

“Wait,” Jongin says just before they reach the closed door, “what do we say when we go in?”

Sehun looks up, then around the empty hallway and finally to Jongin. “I don't know, we’ll just… roll with it.”

Any bit of confidence Jongin has disappears at Sehun’s lack of a plan. “Um, okay,” he says, motioning for Sehun to enter the room first. The blonde reaches for the door handle and turns, takes a deep breath, then rushes into the room like he owns it.

“Mr. Kim, we—“

“Oh my god!” Jongin cuts Sehun off. His eyes widen and his jaw hits the floor. “It… its you! This whole time, you were the one…” He cant find the words to finish his sentence.

Jongdae pushes Mr. Kim away from him and quickly hops off the desk, turning his back to his classmates to hurriedly button his shirt. He yells a late, “Don’t touch me,” at Mr. Kim; its anything but convincing. 

Sehun looks unaffected and Jongin just cant believe what he’s seeing. It was Jongdae sleeping with Mr. Kim. Jongdae, ruining Kyungsoo’s relationship. Jongdae, the one who called him a faggot, having sex with not only a teacher, but a male teacher. 

Jongdae’s face is blood red, he looks panicked and embarrassed and like he wants to cry. He backs away from Mr. Kim, who’s frozen in fear.

“W— what are you two doing in here?” Jongdae shouts, still fumbling to button his shirt, but his hands are trembling and he’s getting irritated. “No ones supposed to be here!”

Sehun smirks, takes a step closer. He’d been waiting for this for a long time. He crosses his arms and quirks an eyebrow. “I don’t think you’re supposed to be here either, Dae. Let alone nearly crawling into your teacher’s lap, dirty boy.” He’s having fun with it now.

“I— I wasn’t… doing that.” He gives a nervous look to Mr. Kim and takes another step back, points his finger at him. “He… I was… needed help with an essay! He just… attacked me! I was pushing him away! I’m not a f— I’m not doing anything!” Angry tears pool in Jongdae’s eyes as he stammers through his clearly fabricated explanation. 

Sehun chuckles and Jongin is still too in shock to speak. 

“He did it! It was all him!” Jongdae pleads, begging with his eyes for them to believe him. “I would never… he attacked me! He tried to force himself on me! I— I swear!” Jongdae’s face twists angrily and he pushes Mr. Kim, sends him stumbling backward. “I didn't do anything!” he shouts one last time, then runs out of the room, knocking into Jongin on his way.

The room is silent. Sehun, Jongin and Mr. Kim all stand, staring at each other. Sehun clicks his tongue and shakes his head. “Hope that ass was worth it.”

“Excuse me?” Mr. Kim asks, furrowing his brows at Sehun.

“You’re going to jail dude.” Sehun smiles and turns to Jongin, pats him on the back to try and knock him out of his stupor. “Come on, Jong, we’ve got better things to do.” And just like that, they leave a stunned Mr. Kim alone in his room to panic in peace. 

Once outside the school Sehun jumps, whooping and shouting, laughing at what just happened. Jongin is still lost in his own thoughts, unable to fully close his mouth. 

“I— I cant believe it was Jongdae,” he says to Sehun. “I just… really would have never expected that. How long have you known?”

Sehun takes in a deep breath and holds it as he thinks. He exhales and lets a smile curve onto his lips; he shrugs. “Since before Christmas break. It was actually Yixing that told me, he knew before any of us did.”

“How did he know?”

“They’re cousins, Yixing and Jongdae. I guess its been going on for a long time, like since last school year. But yeah, thats why Yixing hates Mr. Kim so much, he knew he was a pedo freak.”

Jongin’s brain scrambles as he tries to process this new information. “But, why wouldn't Yixing just go to the police or the principal? He could have—“

“He’s a drug dealer, Jong… you think Jongdae doesn’t know that? Jongdae’s a vindictive little bitch, he told Yixing he’d rat him out if he told anyone about him and Mr. Kim.”

“I cant believe this. I cant believe Jongdae is— he’s always been so against being gay, always got grossed out by Minseok talking about guys.” He looks over to Sehun with his eyebrows raised, “He called me a faggot! How… how can he—“

“Thats what church does to ya’ sometimes. You were the same when we first met.” Sehun shrugs, lets out a small laugh. “You grow up being told you’ll go to hell for something, it kinda fucks you up, huh?”

 

 

  
The entire school is abuzz with rumors the next morning. News travels fast through school halls and before the first bell even rings, everyone knows about Mr. Kim and his relations with a student. Jongin asks around to a few kids, tries to figure out just how much they know, and it seems no one knows the identity of the student, luckily for Jongdae.

Jongin stops at his locker, grabs two books and continues on his way to his first hour. He can see all his friends huddled into a small circle at the end of the hall and decides to join them. 

“Did you hear?” Baekhyun asks excitedly. “Mr. Kim was arrested!”

“That was fast,” is Jongin’s only response, it’s not like he wasn't expecting that to happen. “So, is he gone for good then?”

“Yep,” Luhan says, Minseok nods in agreement.

They all turn to look as a group of girls passes by, talking loudly about Mr. Kim, speculating who the student could be. 

“I bet this means were gonna have that dumb ass sub, Tao, for third hour now,” Sehun complains. He rests his chin on Jongin’s shoulder and pouts. “He’s so annoying.”

“I’m confused,” Chanyeol says. Luhan smiles because, when isn't Chanyeol confused? “Who turned Mr. Kim in?”

“Maybe Kyungsoo?” Jongin supplies, wondering the same thing.

“Hey, Jongin… Sehun.”

Everyone turns to look at Yixing. “Hey, dude, whats up?” Sehun asks, making a weird face at Yixing’s unusual serious expression. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Yixing says, reassuring them with a bright, dimpled smile. “I just wanted to thank you two. I don't know what you did, but Jongdae finally turned Mr. Kim in last night. He went with his mom and mine to the police station and well… he kinda lied, but he finally got Mr. Kim far the fuck away from here.”

“What do you mean, he lied?” Luhan asks as he leans over Minseok to rest his weight on him.

“He told the cops that Mr. Kim forced himself on him.” Yixing shakes his head, “I know its not true. I know it was a kind of mutual thing between them, but still, it got Mr. Kim out of here.”

“Shit,” Baekhyun says, “so like, is he gone for good then?”

Yixing just shrugs. “Not sure, I guess they have to investigate… they cant just take Dae’s word for it.”

The bell rings and Minseok instantly unwinds himself from Luhan, scurrying off toward his class without looking back. The rest of them say their goodbyes and walk off in different directions, Sehun following Jongin.

Jongin smirks, “You know your class is the other way, right?”

Sehun copies the smirk, “I know, but your tight ass is going this way.” He laughs and grabs Jongin around the middle, tickles his sides and kisses at his neck. “Come on, I know a place we can go.”

Jongin yelps in protest as Sehun begins dragging him in the opposite direction of his class. “Sehun! Damn it, Oh Sehun, I’m not going to the dark room with you!” he shouts, but still, he laughs and lets himself be whisked away by Sehun. 

The next day in school, once all the details have been spilled and the shock has mostly worn off, things are back to normal. As predicted, Tao, the bumbling idiot of a substitute, has taken over Mr. Kim’s class until the end of the year. Jongin, and the rest of his friends, find out through Yixing that Mr. Kim has been fast tracked straight to jail after some incriminating texts were revealed between him and a student, identity to remain secret. 

 

 

 

And just like that, the rest of the school year goes by easy, quietly, quickly. Jongin doesn't speak to Kyungsoo again, deciding to bravely tell his parents that he no longer wishes to go to youth group or church. Surprisingly, they allow him and now his weekends are completely free to spend with Sehun and the rest of their hooligan friends. Jongdae transfers out, to another school, a week after the incident with Mr. Kim became public, afraid things would somehow slip out and his role in the teacher’s imprisonment would become known. 

It’s quiet around school, Jongin thinks, for the first time since he’d met Sehun. 

The last weekend before the last days of school, Luhan and Chanyeol’s last weekend off from high school forever, they decide to all meet on the football field and hang out. Baekhyun, as usual, brings bottles of liquor, and Luhan brings weed.

“You know that one hoodie you have?” Baekhyun asks, twisting in Chanyeol’s lap to face him a little better; he still has to crane his neck to make eye contact. “Don’t give me that dumb look. You know what I’m talking about, it’s literally the only hoodie you ever wear.”

Chanyeol’s confusion takes a moment to subside and he pops up, eyes lighting up with realization. “Oh! The big black one. Yeah, yeah… what about it?”

Everyone laughs at Chanyeol, something they’ve all grown accustomed to.

“I want to rip it off of you and—“

“Like, in a sexy way?” Chanyeol interrupts, wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at Baekhyun.

“No, not in a sexy way,” Baekhyun smiles, pats his large boyfriend’s cheek. “More in a… I want to set it on fire so I never have to see you wear it again kinda way.”

Luhan laughs the loudest at this, knowing all too well what hoodie they’re talking about. He’s sure Chanyeol’s had it since he was in middle school.

“You can borrow one of mine!” Minseok offers happily, face lit up with wide eyes and a bright smile.

Luhan wraps his arms around him and chuckles, presses a couple pecks into his neck just below his hairline. “Babe, I don’t think he’d fit.”

“Yeah Minnie. No offense, but you’re like three whole feet shorter than me.”

Minseok fixes a pout onto his face and Luhan curls into him more, squeezing and cooing into his ear. Reassuring him that, once they get back to his place, he’d be more than willing to wear one of Minseok’s little pink hoodies. He even promises to wear the matching pink sweat pants, just to see the extra sparkle in Minseok’s eyes.

“You’ll look better in them than me,” Minseok says softly, “your thighs don't touch, so it’ll look nice.”

Luhan rolls his eyes and moves quick, maneuvering Minseok onto his back in the grass. He leans over him, looking down with a serious expression.

“Why are you so obsessed with having a thigh gap, huh?” He puts his hands on Minseok’s knees, slides his hands up to wedge in the space between his thighs. He smirks and spreads his legs just enough to lean his head down and bite at his thighs. “There’s already just enough space for my face to fit,” he slides further up and bites again. “What more do you need?”

Minseok gasps, blushes a deep red and uses his feet to scramble back, out of Luhan’s reach.

“Wow,” Baekhyun says breathlessly, “that was so hot… I want to fuck you.”

“You sure about that, Byun?” Luhan says, a challenge hidden in his voice.

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol then back to Luhan and nods. “Very sure, you’re sexy and smooth as fuck.”

“I am pretty smooth,” Luhan says to himself, trying not to smile.

“You really, kinda are,” Sehun adds, nodding his head. “Like, oddly smooth and charming.”

“Sometimes,” Jongin says, speaking for the first time in a while. He laughs at the way Luhan narrows his eyes at him.

“Luhan’s the sweetest!” Minseok adds now, still hiding slightly behind Luhan’s body.

“Of course you think that,” Baekhyun laughs, “you’ve got him wrapped around you finger, he’s—“

“Whipped!” Chanyeol nearly screams, pointing a finger in Luhan’s unamused face. “He’s totally whipped!”

Luhan leans back and balls his fists; Chanyeol prepares for the worst, shielding his face with both hands.

“So?” is all Luhan says.

Everyone laughs and the conversation moves on. They end up going around the circle telling stories, mostly Chanyeol and Luhan, telling tales of dumb things they’ve done throughout high school. At one point Minseok cries, but tells everyone he’s fine, he’s just sad Luhan is leaving.

“Something that none of you know?” Chanyeol scratches at the back of his head. They’d somehow gotten to telling secrets, things about themselves that no one else in the group knows about. He thinks for a minute and then smiles. “I lost my virginity to Baekhyun.”

Sehun rolls his eyes and sighs, “Dude, we said something none of us knows.”

“Are you serious?” Baekhyun asks, looking at Chanyeol with an awed expression. “I’m the only guy you’ve slept with?”

Chanyeol laughs now, shifts his eyes nervously toward Luhan. “Well, I said first… not only.”

“So you cheated on me?” Baekhyun says, voice low and angry.

Chanyeol raises both hands and frantically shakes his head. “Baek, no… no, of course not!” He sighs. “After you broke up with me before I just… I don't know, I was really fucking sad and Luhan… was there?”

“You fucked Luhan?” Sehun asks with wide eyes.

“It was once,” Chanyeol confirms. “Just once and then never again,” he gulps and tries to hold back a chuckle, “he’s a freak and I couldn't bring myself to do it again.” With a wide smile he looks at Minseok. “I don’t know how you do it little dude, but good for you.”

Minseok smiles and giggles and no one, aside from Luhan, can understand how cute and gentle Minseok can handle Luhan in bed.

“What about you freaky? Whats your secret?”

Luhan has his bottom lip between his teeth when he smirks. “Something none of you knows? I got a good one, so pay attention, I’m only gonna say it once. I—“

“Wait!” Baekhyun stops him, fills everyones cup with more vodka and they all take the shot. “Okay, you can go now.”

“Jongdae was my first love.”

Baekhyun spits out his mouthful of drink and screams at the top of his lungs. “No way! You’re lying!” Sehun and Chanyeol both are rolling on their backs, howling with laughter and Minseok has a small pout on his face. Jongin just holds Luhan’s gaze, wondering how in the world that happened.

“Will you two shut the fuck up,” Luhan snaps, glaring at Chanyeol and Sehun. “Quit laughing and I’ll tell you the story.”

Chanyeol and Sehun immediately sit upright and everyone moves in closer. Baekhyun takes a sip from the bottle of liquor and passes it to Chanyeol, who keeps it going. 

“So, okay, my freshmen year we kinda talked online a bit and… like, I don't know I really liked him and he said he liked me too.” Luhan shrugs, like its no big deal, but the look on Baekhyun’s face says its anything but. “So one day we actually hung out in person and I tried to kiss him and he fucking flipped out on me and my little fourteen year old mind couldn't understand what I did wrong.” He’s handed the bottle so he stops to take a quick swig, then passes it to Sehun. “At that point we were both still hiding the fact that we were gay and…” he sighs, licks across his top row of teeth and lets out a huff. “I went to school the next day and that little fuck had told everyone I tried to force him to have sex with me.”

“Thats where that rumor came from?” Chanyeol says in awe. “Are you shitting me?” Luhan shakes his head. “Dude, thats fucked up, now I know why you’ve always hated him so much.”

“He did the same thing with Mr. Kim too,” Jongin says, almost laughing at how ridiculous all of this is. “He willingly had sex with Mr. Kim, then told the cops he was forced.”

“I’m glad he transferred schools,” Luhan says. He wraps his arms around Minseok and rests his chin on top of his head. “Once an asshole, always an asshole.”

Their talking, at some point, turns into someone playing music on their phone and them all drunkenly singing and dancing. In the back of Jongin’s mind, deep down, he knows they’re being much too loud. He knows the old woman that lives across the street from the filed is nosy and loves to call the police, but he just keeps enjoying his time with his friends. Its when Baekhyun breaks into a full song and dance, singing at the top of his lungs, that they hear it.

It’s not so much the fact that they’re not supposed to be there as it is they’re all underage kids, smoking and drinking on school property. As soon as they hear the police sirens they all jump to their feet, gathering what they’d come there with and looking for the quickest escape option in the opposite direction of the cops.

“There!” Sehun shouts, pointing a finger toward the fence at the back of the field. Just on the other side of it is a main road they can all separate and run off on. If anything, they’re just trying to avoid all of them getting arrested.

So they make a break for it. Jongin in the lead, nothing but fear driving his feet as they slam hard against the grassy ground. Sehun is behind him, followed by a giggling Chanyeol and Baekhyun holding hands as they run. Luhan is practically dragging poor Minseok, wondering the best way to fling the little thing up and over the fence.

Jongin makes it over and turns, he watches Sehun slam into the fence, grabbing it and quickly scaling up and over. Chanyeol lifts Baekhyun under the arms and begins climbing as soon as he lets go.

Minseok hooks his fingers in the fence, turns back to Luhan with a pout. “I can’t do it,” he shakes his head and sniffles a few times, trying his best not to cry. “I can’t… I’m gonna get arrested.”

Luhan bear hugs Minseok from behind and lifts, “Oh, no you’re not!” He helps Minseok climb up and over with both hands pushing up against his butt. Luhan is the last to land on the ground at the other side of the fence and they all take a second to look at each other. The sirens are loud and they can see the flashing lights headed their way now.

“What do we do?” Jongin asks in a panic, looking around at everyone.

“Just… RUN!” Sehun screams and everyone scatters off in a different direction.

It’s the screeching tires and the slam, the sound of shattering glass, followed by a dull, echoing thud, that makes them all stop.

Luhan’s blood runs icy cold in his veins and his vision blurs. “M— Min—“ He can't finish his sentence, too shocked to speak. His shaking legs carry him just far enough to collapse on the pavement beside Minseok.

“Luhan… you have to get out of here,” Sehun says softly. “You’ll get arrested.”

Luhan touches Minseok’s cheeks, smearing blood, trying to wipe it off. The driver of the car gets out to ask if the kid is okay. Jongin, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are frozen in place as well, all staring at Minseok’s unmoving body on the cement.

“Min?” Luhan shakes him gently by the shoulder, gets no response, then shakes him again. He swallows thickly and bites on his trembling bottom lip.”Minnie? Minnie please… don’t—“ His chin trembles as tears well in his eyes, but Sehun is grabbing him suddenly, pulling him to his feet.

“You have to go!” He looks to his friends. “All of you, get the hell out of here. I’ll stay with Minseok, Lu.”

“But, you’ll get arrest—“

“I know,” Sehun says, cutting Jongin off. “Go,” he says once more.

Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol and takes off running through the nearest houses backyard. Chanyeol moves forward, having to physically drag Luhan away from Minseok, reassuring him over and over that he’ll be okay.

“You’re going to get arrested,” Jongin says, voice low and calm.

“I can’t leave him here Jong… look at him.”

They both look down at Minseok. He’s on his back, limbs splayed out, face covered in blood from a cut on his head. His mouth is open and his eyes are closed.

“Is he breathing?”

“I don't know,” Sehun chokes out, “I’m too scared to check.”

The driver is on the phone yelling something about killing a kid and the police are less than a block away. Sehun takes a deep breath, marches up to Jongin and kisses him hard before shoving at his chest.

“Get outta here,” he smiles as best as he can and nods. “I can handle this,” he reassures. Jongin takes one final look at Minseok, then looks to the flashing lights before taking off in the same direction Baekhyun went.

Sehun takes a deep breath and turns, the bright flashing lights blinding as the police car stops. He looks down at Minseok and drops to sit cross-legged beside him.

“Fuck.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally made it to the end. Please let me know if you enjoyed it!

He can hear pots and pans clanking together from somewhere nearby. He’d never been in Luhan’s giant house before, but he assumes the kitchen must be just around the corner. As he cranes his neck, trying to see further ahead, he notices it’s gone completely silent.

“Is that you, Jongin?”

Jongin leans away from the wall he’d pressed himself into and clears his throat. “Y— yeah, just me.” He enters the kitchen, wondering how Luhan knew he was here.

“I’m not psychic,” Luhan says, “when the doors open from the outside a bell rings through the house.” He turns to face Jongin and rolls his eyes, “My parents are paranoid.”

Jongin nods, silently wondering what the actual hell Luhan is doing. “Why are you wearing an—“

“Tell no one.”

Luhan sets a wooden spoon on the counter and takes a deep breath. He’s wearing an apron over his clothes, pink with various pastel colored cupcakes all over it.

“I’m… trying to bake Minseok a cake.” He scratches at his head and Jongin watches flour rain down like a dust storm.

Jongin quirks an eyebrow. “Looks more like you’re trying to destroy your kitchen.” He looks around, dishes and utensils are littered all around the kitchen, batter covers much of the counter, spilling onto the floor. “I could— do you want some help?”

Luhan sighs once again and gives Jongin a completely helpless look. “Please.”

 

 

“Hey, Lu, I think someone w—“ Baekhyun stops just inside the kitchen door, puts a hand over his mouth. He doubles over and lets out a loud, wheezing laugh.

Luhan pops his hip out, leaning with an elbow on the counter beside him. “Are you done?” he asks with a raised eyebrow.

Baekhyun straightens up, tries his best to hold in his laughter. “Oh shit! Well… don’t you two just look adorable.”

Jongin and Luhan are standing side by side wearing matching pink aprons, covered in flour and spices and absolutely frustrated beyond belief.

“The hell are you two doing anyway?”

“Uhh,” Jongin takes a look around the kitchen, “baking?”

Baekhyun stares, looking back and forth between the two inept chefs. He claps his hands together and moves forward with an alarmingly wicked grin. “Alright, lets get to work!”

Hours later, when the cake is finally finished, cooled and poorly iced, theres a knock at the door. All three boys in the kitchen freeze, they stare at each other waiting for someone to move first. None of them have seen Minseok since that awful night at the football field a little over a week ago; his aunt wouldn't let any of them into his hospital room, much to Luhan’s dismay.

“Um,” Luhan says, takes a deep breath and tries to smile around his bottom lip held between his teeth, “could one of you get the door?”

“Are you sure?” Jongin asks, giving Luhan a strange look. Luhan just nods.

“Don’t you wanna—“

“Please, Baek,” Luhan interrupts, “I just… I think I need to go cry in the bathroom for a minute.”

Baekhyun and Jongin watch Luhan rush from the kitchen and hear a door slam from somewhere down the hall.

“Well, okay then,” Baekhyun smiles, “guess I’ll go let Minnie in.”

Jongin waits in the kitchen, adds more sprinkles to the cake, eats some of the extra frosting; he can hear Baekhyun’s excited shouts when he finally lets Minseok in. The voices get closer and he turns to smile at Minseok when he finally appears in the doorway. He looks rough, still adorable as ever, but rough.

“Hey, Nini.” He’s in a loose fitting beige t-shirt and ripped up light jeans, his little Rilakkuma hat pulled onto his head with the flaps covering his ears. He smiles.

Jongin marches over to Minseok and scoops him into a big hug. Sighing with relief, like seeing him for the first time proves he's really alive. “How you feeling?” he asks as he squeezes Minseok just a little tighter.

“You’re hurting me,” Minseok says, adds a little giggle at the end.

“Sorry, I just—“

“Minnie?”

Minseok’s eyes light up and the sweetest smile spreads on his face, and then he’s running past Jongin, straight into Luhan’s arms. They hug for a long time; Luhan keeps wiping tears from his face behind Minseok’s back so that he can’t see he’s crying. Minseok buries his face in Luhan’s chest, his little fingers digging and pulling at Luhan’s shirt.

“I’m so happy you’re okay,” Luhan cries out. He grabs Minseok’s face with both hands and kisses him. His forehead, his nose, skips over where the healing cut is on his cheek, and kisses his lips; his thumb lightly traces over the line of stitches on his forehead that disappears up into Minseok’s hairline. “So happy, so happy,” he whispers over and over as he continues kissing him. He pulls Minseok close, squishing him against his chest. “I love you so much.”

The entire rooms gasps, including Luhan. When Minseok leans back his mouth is open and his eyes are wide. He bites into his bottom lip and wraps his arms around Luhan once again.

“I love you too,” Minseok whispers, face heating and turning pink.

Suddenly, Luhan’s eyes go wide and he lets go of Minseok, leans back to look at him with a wide smile. “We made you a cake, Minnie! Look!” He turns and points, excitedly pushing Minseok forward toward the counter. “It’s pink and purple, your favorite!”

They all dig into the cake and Chanyeol shows up with Yixing. They smoke, with the exception of Minseok, and then eat the rest of the cake.

“Oh!” Yixing shouts excitedly, digging into the inside pocket of his coat. He smiles and hands what looks like a crumpled piece of plastic wrap to Minseok. “I brought this for you.”

Minseok unwraps it slowly, scrunches his eyebrows and looks up at Yixing. “I— I don’t want to—“

Yixing lets out a soft laugh, “I promise its just a normal brownie this time. My mom made them earlier and I wanted to bring you one to apologize for the last one.”

Luhan glares, snatches the brownie from Minseok and holds it close to his face. “You better not be lying or I’ll find a new dealer and best friend.”

“I promise,” Yixing says with a grin, his hand over his heart. Luhan continues to glare. “Oh come on, you know that shit was funny last time.” No response from Luhan, Yixing sighs. “The kid just got out of the hospital, I’m not gonna fuck him up.”

Minseok takes the brownie from Luhan and begins to munch on it as the rest of them strike up a conversation about nothing at all.

“So um,” Minseok says through a mouthful of brownie, “when is Sehun getting here?” He looks around with his bright eyed innocent look, chewing slowly as an uneasy silence spreads through the room. “What?”

 

 

_They’re just staring at each other. Sehun has Jongin’s left hand in his, fingers laced, bodies facing each other, just staring. Jongin wants to say something, he has lots he wants to say, but he’s afraid that if he tries to speak he’ll just end up crying instead._

_Sehun clears his throat, gives Jongin’s hand a little squeeze. “Um,” is all he gets out before he has to close his mouth again, chin trembling as he clenches his jaw_

_As soon as Jongin found out, Luhan had sent him a text, he ran to Sehun’s house, two different shoes on and cardigan hanging half off his body. He had to see him._

_So here they stand, at the end of Sehun’s driveway, just staring at each other. Jongin’s been here for ten minutes already and neither of them have said a word. Sehun’s father had come out at one point to throw a suitcase in the car, shoot Sehun a dirty look, then disappear back into the house. Jongin hasn’t looked away from Sehun._

_“I… don’t want you to go,” Jongin finally says, his voice is small and pathetic. He sniffles and pulls Sehun into a sudden, tight hug. “I don’t want you to go!”_

_Sehun wraps his arms loosely around Jongin’s waist and sighs. “I know,” he says calmly, “I’m sorry.”_

_Jongin scoffs, pushes Sehun away from him. “You’re sorry? Don’t tell me you’re sorry!” He lets his tears fall now as he gives Sehun a half-hearted shove. “Tell me you’re gonna stay, thats what I want to hear… not that you’re sorry!”_

_Sehun stands still, lets Jongin push at him and cry and shout. Jongin continues until he tires himself out, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. Sehun tightens his hold on Jongin, tucks his face into Jongin’s neck, “I’m sorry,” he whispers._

_“Why are they doing this?” Jongin whispers now, gripping his hands into the back of Sehun’s shirt. “It’s not fair.”_

_“It was this or jail.” Sehun shrugs, lets out a long sigh against Jongin’s neck. “And if their only son went to jail… what would they tell their friends?” He scoffs and buries his nose in Jongin’s neck once again, squeezing his eyes shut._

_“I hate your parents,” Jongin mumbles. “They have money, they could have just paid the judge off… rich people do stuff like that all the time.”_

_Sehun huffs, he wants to smile but can’t. “I hate them too, not as much as they hate me though, apparently.”_

_“Stop hugging your little gay friend and get your ass in the car,” Sehun’s father shouts. “I’m not letting you miss this flight.”_

_Their hold on each other tightens and Sehun can feel Jongin’s body trembling as he cries. Sehun leans back and gives Jongin the best smile he can manage. He brings his hands to Jongin’s face and wipes the tears from both his cheeks. “Please don't cry,” he runs his thumb along Jongin’s bottom lip, “I don’t want that to be the last thing I see before I leave.”_

_Jongin gulps, the lump in his throat making it hard, and nods. He takes a few unsteady breaths and tries to stop crying, breath catching every so often as another sob threatens to slip out. He gives Sehun a small smile._

_Sehun bites his bottom lip, smiles, and pulls Jongin forward for a kiss, both hands holding onto the hair at the sides of his head. Its slow, slick with tears and saliva, their tongues slide together and, this time, Sehun starts to cry._

_Jongin breaks the kiss, presses their foreheads together. “I’m glad I met you, Oh Sehun.”_

_Sehun smiles, sniffs, leans in for one more peck on Jongin’s lips. “I don’t doubt that at all, church boy.”_

 

 

“Sehun wanted me to tell you goodbye,” Luhan says, giving a quick glance to Jongin. “He said he’s sorry for getting you hit by a car, but he’s glad you’re okay.”

Minseok still has half a smile on his face as he looks around, waiting for someone to tell him whats really going on. “What are you talking about? Where did he go?”

“I guess you wouldn’t know since you were unconscious on the ground,” Baekhyun chimes in now. “He stayed with you, until the police came. He told us all to run and let himself get arrested because he didn’t want to leave you alone, bleeding on the ground.”

Minseok frowns, “But, where is he?” He looks at Jongin and smiles, gets a blank look in return. “Nini, where is he? If this is a joke, it’s not very funny.”

“His parents sent him to a boarding school halfway around the world,” Jongin says, anger and sadness evident in his shaking voice. “He said it was that or jail.”

“I’m sorry, Nini.” Minseok pouts, picks at his fingernails in his lap. “I feel like it’s my fault. If— if I wouldn't have gotten hurt he—“

“It’s not your fault, dude,” Yixing says, “shit happens.”

Luhan stands now, clapping Jongin on the back and giving him a wide smile. “On the bright side,” he says, shaking Jongin a bit by the shoulder, “he said he wanted to Skype today, since Minnie is out of the hospital and all.”

Minseok cant stop staring at Jongin, he thinks he looks terribly sad. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are cuddling on the couch across from him and Yixing is busy typing away on his phone. Luhan leaves the room but comes back quickly, holding his laptop in one hand and hitting a cigarette with the other. He sets the laptop on the table between them all and motions for everyone to move to the couch Jongin is on.

“You guys ready?” Luhan asks just before hitting the call button. He looks behind him, everyone is crowded together, hanging over each other, elbows jabbing into sides just so they’ll all fit on the one small couch.

The call connects and Sehun shows up. The room erupts into loud shouts, Baekhyun frantically waves both hands and shrieks and everyone laughs at him, including Sehun.

Sehun is alone, wherever he is. It looks like a small, plain dorm type room. White, empty walls and a small bed sit behind him, unmade and covered in dirty clothes and shoes. He smiles wide and waves, says hello to everyone individually. He tells Minseok he’s glad he’s okay and sorry he couldn't say goodbye.

“It’s okay, Sehun! I guess… I’m glad you didn't get arrested.” Minseok smiles that wide gummy smile and leans into Luhan’s side.

“Sehun! Hey, okay so me and Chanyeol were wondering if you'd like to Skype us like… privately one day?” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows. Sehun laughs and rolls his eyes, but agrees.

“Hey,” Yixing says, leaning forward over Chanyeol’s legs, “if you need weed over there let me know, I have a friend that can hook you up.”

Sehun laughs again and thanks him, then takes in a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

“Hey,” Sehun says gently, eyes forming little crescents as he smiles at Jongin.

“Your hair is silver,” Jongin says, “and your piercing is gone.”

Sehun looks down, giving an almost shy smile before looking back up to Jongin.

“You’re wearing a tie,” Jongin continues.

“I am,” Sehun nods, waiting for Jongin to speak again.

“So how— hows school there? Do you like it?”

Sehun thinks for a few seconds, nods. “Yeah, its alright.”

“Thats good, I’m glad.” Jongin’s looking at his hands in his lap, trying to keep his breathing steady and the pout off of his face.

Sehun lets out a long, heavy sigh and leans closer to his camera. “I miss you too, ya’ know, so no pouting.”

Jongin lets the pout on his lips fully form before looking up. He wishes Sehun were here so he could punch him, hug him too, but mostly punch. He thinks Sehun looks good with his new hair color, wishes he could run his hands through it.

They just look at each other for a moment, neither speaking.

“Your tie is crooked,” Jongin finally says.

“Well I took your virginity, so…”

Jongin blinks, there goes Sehun once again with his comebacks that have no relation to anything. He smiles. “I really do miss you.”

“I know.”

Silence.

“You two are so. Fucking. Gaaaaaaaaaaay!” Baekhyun shouts, pushes Jongin away from the laptop and sticks his face in front of the camera. “Tell me I look sexy today.” He makes kissy faces at Sehun, Chanyeol attempts to pull him back by the shirt, Sehun laughs.

“Sehun!” Minseok shouts over Baekhyun, “thank you for staying with me that night.” Luhan rests his arm around Luhan’s shoulder and nods. “Seriously, thank you,” he adds.

A knock is heard from Sehun’s side of the video call and everyone stops talking. Sehun answers the door off camera and they can hear distant voices speaking quickly to each other. When Sehun comes back on screen he doesn’t return to his chair, instead just leans on his desk.

“I gotta go. That was my mentor telling me I’m late for class.” He rolls his eyes. “Old habits die hard I guess.”

Everyone on the other side of the call laughs, all talking at once, shouting goodbyes and well wishes to Sehun. They promise to Skype each other every week as a group like this, make sure to keep close with Sehun.

“Text me later,” Sehun says, not addressing anyone in particular, but they know he’s talking to Jongin. “I’ll be bored as fuck in class, so keep me company.”

Jongin nods and everyone says goodbye again, then the screen goes black. Baekhyun throws an arm over Jongin’s shoulder and shakes him. “It’ll be okay, I’m sure he’ll come back someday.”

Jongin nods and gives a small smile. “I know. I hope so.”

Suddenly, Chanyeol jumps up from the couch, shoves his phone in his pocket. “Shit you guys, we’re gonna be late.” Everyone’s eyes widen and they all spring off the couch.

 

 

The first speech is boring and lengthy and the entire audience is restless. Its another one of those, we can do anything we want, this is our time kind of speeches, the same things said at every graduation ceremony. Jongin is seated beside Baekhyun, who is busy crying like a baby, wrapped around Minseok, who’s also in tears. Jongin wants to make a joke, but he knows exactly how they feel.

When it finally comes time to announce everyone and hand over their diplomas, Jongin, Baekhyun and Minseok are standing, waiting to cheer and scream for their friends. Yixing, Chanyeol and then Luhan, all take their turn walking across the stage, shaking hands with the principal. Luhan raises both arms and screams and Chanyeol trips and falls, everyone laughs.

After every name has been called the principal returns to center stage and grins, looking out at all his students and their families and friends. He clears his throat and leans into the microphone.

“So, another school year ends. Another four years has passed for these wonderful kids, five for some of you,” he says, pointing a finger at Yixing in the front row; the audience laughs when Yixing stands and bows. He takes a moment to let the noise die down. “Some of you will go off to college, some straight to jobs, either way you can say high school is a distant, and hopefully pleasant, memory. I hope some of the things you’ve learned in the time you’ve spent in these halls will carry with you into your adult lives. The friends, the memories,” he raises his eyebrows, “hopefully some of the things you’ve learned in your classes.” He pauses, looks around at the faces in the crowd and gives a big smile. “I know growing up is hard to do, but here you are, you’ve made it. And looking back, I bet it wasn't as tough as you thought it would be. Take a look around at all the faces around you,” he stops, gives a few seconds for people to turn their heads. “I’ll leave you with this. Every one of the people sitting beside you in cap and gown has helped shape you into who you are today, friends and enemies. Through the past four years you’ve sat beside each other, worked together, eaten lunch together, copied each other’s homework. You came into this school as young teenagers, helped each other through the fine, sometimes messy, art of growing up, and today you’ll leave together as young adults, ready to face the world. I wish you all luck in your futures and I ask for everyone’s hand in helping me congratulate the graduating class of 2017.”

The room erupts into applause, hundreds of red caps soar into the air. Jongin can hear Baekhyun screaming over everyone else in the entire room, even as he’s sobbing onto Minseok’s shoulder.

They have to wait, watch all the graduates leave in a little procession as their graduation song plays over the speaker system. Chanyeol waves both arms in the air as he passes them and Luhan blows a kiss to Minseok.

Outside, they all meet up in a little circle to take pictures together. Minseok gives Luhan the little bouquet of flowers he’d gotten for him and they kiss as Luhan’s mother snaps a picture. Chanyeol’s mother squishes her son and Baekhyun close together, gives them directions on how she wants them to pose. She takes far too many pictures, in way too many different poses and then bursts into tears and pulls Chanyeol in for a bone crushing hug.

Jongin feels a little out of place there. He watches Minseok and Luhan, Baekhyun and Chanyeol. He smiles, he’s happy for his friends, but in the back of his mind he cant shake the feeling that something is missing.

His phone vibrates.

Sehun: hey you shit, you never messaged me

Jongin: sorry i was at the graduation ceremony

Sehun: whatever i hope it was as boring as my classes

Before Jongin can reply, Sehun sends another message.

Sehun: call me later ok?

Jongin: yeah

Thats the end of their messaging as Jongin is swept away by his friends, off to have a celebratory dinner. He shoves his phone in his pocket, wraps an arm around Baekhyun’s neck and the other around Minseok’s; he smiles.

“Whats got you all happy?” Baekhyun asks, giving Jongin a curious look.

Jongin shrugs, “I dunno, I think that last speech really got to me.”

Minseok looks up, “What do you mean?”

Jongin feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, he knows its Sehun, probably bitching about Jongin sending him a one word reply.

“Next year this will be us.” He smiles at Baekhyun, then at Minseok and pulls them close with his arms looped around their necks. “I guess… I’m just happy you guys are my friends.”

Baekhyun fakes a gag and pushes himself away from Jongin. “Chanyeol,” he shouts as he jogs forward, “get me away from Jongin, he’s being all cheesy and gay again!”

Minseok pulls Jongin’s arm off of him and turns to face him as they continue walking. “You really miss Sehun, huh?”

“I do.” Jongin nods; he smiles at the thought of silver hair and neck tattoos, the awful smell of cigarette smoke and the foulest mouth he’s ever heard. “I love him, he’s my best friend.”

“You know you’ll see him again someday, right?”

Jongin’s smile widens, he looks at his phone to read the message from Sehun that only says ‘bitch’, then looks at Minseok. “I know, he'll come back eventually.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

5 Years Later

 

Jongin walks out of class as fast as his feet will carry him. It’s been an extremely long day and he just wants to get coffee and get back to his crappy little one bedroom campus apartment. Days like today he doesn’t know what he was thinking when he transferred to this university. He misses the comfort of easy classes and a small workload that his hometown community college offered. But if he wants to be a teacher, so his counselor told him, he needed to enroll at this school because their teaching program is ‘phenomenal’.

At least it's a nice day out. It's warm and theres a slight breeze, the sun is out and it feels great on his skin, especially after having spent so many hours locked away in his room studying for last semesters exams. It’s a breath of fresh air, quite literally.

It’s only a few short blocks, in the direction of his apartment, to the little coffee shop he frequents. It’s the best on campus, with a cute pink storefront and little kitten paws stamped in glittery paint around the store name printed on the large window. He steps up to the door and grabs the handle, only half rolls his eyes at the name ‘cat-paw-ccino’.

“Nini!”

Minseok waves happily from behind the counter, lacy pink apron tied around his hips and a matching pink t-shirt on with the shop name printed on the front. He hands a customer their drink and wipes his hands on his apron before walking around the counter to greet Jongin.

“How was school today?”

Jongin takes a deep breath through his nose. It may be a coffee shop, but the few pastries Minseok bakes somehow always carries the smell of chocolate and sugar through the building. Something he thinks only Minseok could manage.

“School was… school.” He shrugs as he follows Minseok to the counter. “Six hours of boring lectures on four hours of sleep, the usual.”

“You want something to eat today?” He smiles, recognizes Jongin’s you know I'm a broke college student face and adds, “On the house?”

“Please?”

Minseok walks away and returns quickly, handing Jongin a sandwich on a plate, cut with precision, so that theres no crust at the edges. He smiles, slides a coffee across the counter toward Jongin and raises his eyebrows. “Also on the house.”

“Are you sure?” Jongin asks, not hesitating to grab the cup with his free hand.

Minseok nods and gives him a quick wink, “Just don’t tell my boss.”

“You’re sleeping with your boss, I don’t think he’ll mind.”

Minseok has grown up a lot in the past five years, but he’s still very much the same. His cheeks turn pink and his eyes shift nervously. “Not so loud,” he whispers, “the other customers might hear.” He frowns when Jongin just laughs at him. “Go sit and eat, leave me alone.” He shoos Jongin off with both hands waving between them.

Jongin takes his laptop out of his bag when he sits, he might as well get some work done while he’s here. He eats his sandwich quickly, making a face at the crumbs that fall between his keyboard keys, blowing them away before he begins typing. He’s halfway through a 500 word short essay when someone kicks his foot.

He looks up through his lashes, ready to glare, but smiles instead. “Yeol, what are you doing here?”

“Well,” he begins, sighing as he pulls the seat across from Jongin out and sits, “I think those little shits I hired are trained enough to run things without me there.” He runs his hand down his face and groans. “It's just scooping ice cream, it’s not hard. Do you think we were as dumb as those kids when we were in high school?”

They stare at each other for a few seconds and then both break into laughter. Of course they were that stupid.

“I think we were probably even more dumb,” Jongin laughs.

“Anyway, I wanted to leave them alone for a day to see how they do. Told them to call me if anything goes wrong.” He holds up his phone and shakes it, “Not a single call yet and it was a two hour drive to get here.”

Jongin nods, thoroughly impressed. He’s met the teens Chanyeol hired and he knows just how stupid they can be.

“But yeah, I figured I might as well come out here and see you guys since I technically have the day off today. Where’s Min?”

“Right here.” Minseok smiles when Chanyeol turns to him with a wide grin. “I brought you tea because you still refuse to drink my coffee,” he says with a dramatic eye roll.

“Min, you know it's not personal, I don't like any coffee. It’s not just yours.”

Minseok purses his lips and crosses his arms, narrows his eyes. “Bet if Baek asked you to suck coffee out of his ass, you’d suddenly love it.”

Chanyeol opens his mouth to respond but is interrupted by his favorite loud, shrill voice.

“I’ll never get used to you cussing, Minnie, I swear.” Baekhyun wraps his arms around Minseok from behind and kisses his cheek. He slides away and drops into the seat beside Chanyeol, leaning in to give him a quick kiss on the lips. “Hey, baby.”

Minseok looks back, theres a customer at the counter; he gives Chanyeol a glare before walking away.

“How was work?” Chanyeol asks.

Baekhyun gives a wicked smirk and bats his eyelashes. “You know, usual porn shoot.” He takes a sip of Chanyeol’s tea and leans back in his chair, brushes his ash blonde hair back with one hand. “I had four orgasms today… and got to suck an exceptionally huge cock.”

Chanyeol grimaces, “I hope you brushed your teeth, if not you can have the rest of that tea.”

Jongin laughs as Minseok returns to the table, fresh drinks for everyone balanced on a tray. He remains standing in case anymore customers need help, but he stays beside their table. “What are we laughing about?”

“Baekhyun drinking from Chanyeol’s cup with his dirty porn star mouth.”

Minseok makes a face, “Gross.”

“Oh shut up,” Baekhyun says, “I’ve had sex with all of you at one point or another… you act like my mouth being nasty is something new.”

The bell on the door chimes and they all look over. A man with dark hair walks in. He’s wearing a clearly expensive, tailored suit and he’s talking on his phone with an annoyed expression. He stands just inside the door until he hangs up his phone then looks over to their table.

“You want something to drink?” Minseok asks as the man approaches them, his smile widening with each step closer he gets.

The man wraps his arms around Minseok, kisses him on the lips and squeezes his ass with both hands. “Americano.” Minseok pecks his lips once more then scurries off to make the drink.

“Well, look who it is,” Baekhyun says with narrowed eyes, “Mr. Fancy Businessman.”

“Shut the fuck up, Baek,” Luhan says, letting himself fall limply into the chair between Jongin and Chanyeol. “Everyone that works for me is a fucking moron, I’m considering firing all of them.”

“Didn’t you already fire and rehire an entire staff team?” Jongin asks, deciding to shut and tuck his laptop back into his bag.

“Yep, and I’m not afraid to do it again. If this one woman doesn't stop showing me pictures of her ugly kids I'm going to fucking off myself, I swear. Ow!” Luhan frowns as he turns around.

“Don’t say stuff like that,” Minseok glares, shoves Luhan’s coffee into his hand. All the seats are taken now so he decides to drop himself into Luhan’s lap. “I’m not afraid to punch you in the nose again.”

Luhan laughs, “Please, you did that on accident and almost cried.” Minseok pouts and Luhan sighs. “How does your pout still effect me so much after almost six years?”

Baekhyun pinches Minseok’s cheek, “Because it’s so fucking cute.”

“So anyway, hows my business running?” Luhan asks.

“I thought you said it was my business?” Minseok pouts again.

“Yeah Luhan,” Jongin chimes in, “you just bought it, Minseok is the one here running the place every day.” Chanyeol and Baekhyun laugh.

“Fine, hows your business running?” Luhan corrects.

“Great!” Minseok squeals. “I made these new cakes yesterday and they all sold in a few hours! Teenage girls go crazy for stuff that looks like cats.”

“So do you, kitten,” Luhan says softly against Minseok’s ear.

“Oh! And, you know how I’m looking for a new barista? Guess who came in for an interview yesterday?” Minseok waits, and when no one speaks he smiles. “Jongdae!”

Everyone’s jaw drops and Jongin almost chokes on his coffee.

“He lives out here?” Jongin asks.

“I haven't heard from that kid since like, before all that shit went down in high school,” Baekhyun says. “What the fuck is he doing here?”

“He just transferred to Jongin’s university. He’s doing well, we talked for a bit.” Minseok pauses to take a drink from Luhan’s coffee. “He was pretty shocked when he came in for the interview and saw me.”

“Yeah I bet,” Jongin says. “So, is he still an asshole?”

Minseok thinks for a second before shaking his head. “No, I don’t think so. He said he lives off campus with his boyfriend.”

Jongin does choke on his drink now. “You’re serious?”

Minseok nods, “Mhmm!”

“Speaking of boyfriends,” Chanyeol says, turning to Jongin with a smirk. “How are things going with yours?”

Jongin bares his teeth at Chanyeol and motions to punch him in the arm. “Shut up.” He crosses his arms and sighs in annoyance. “He’s definitely not my boyfriend, just my roommate.”

“Yeah, roommate that you fuck on the regular,” Baekhyun says with a smile, enjoying the way he gets under Jongin’s skin.

Jongin gulps down the rest of his drink and stands, grabs his backpack from the floor and pulls a strap over his shoulder. “I gotta get going, my roommate is making dinner tonight. He knows how to make more than just ramen like me, so I cant miss it.” He smiles and everyone laughs. “Are you staying in town for the night, or do you have to go back?” he asks Chanyeol.

“I’m going back tomorrow, why?”

Jongin takes a small step back from the table. “We should all go out tonight, it’s not very often we’re all together like this.”

They all agree and make quick plans to meet up at a local bar later that night.

“Make sure to bring your roommate,” Baekhyun says with a wink, “haven’t seen him in a while.”

 

 

It's a fairly quick walk to his apartment from the coffee shop, and within ten minutes, he’s opening his door and slipping his shoes off.

It smells good in the apartment, Jongin notices almost immediately. The living room has been cleaned and he can hear movement coming from the kitchen, food sizzling and soft music floating through the apartment. He tiptoes to the kitchen door and smiles, walks forward and slips his fingers into messy, dark brown hair.

“Hey,” Jongin says.

“Hey.”

“Smells good, what is it?” Jongin moves his hands down, squeezing narrow hips, and hums in appreciation at the ass that shoves back into his crotch.

“Braised beef… and some v— mmh, quit it, I’m trying to finish dinner.”

Jongin chuckles and continues running his hands up and down the toned stomach. “You love it,” he teases, but he stops. He sits at the table and lays his head on his outstretched arm. “So, Yeol and Luhan are in town tonight and we’re all gonna meet up for drinks later.” He waits for a response but doesn't get one. “Baek said he wants you to go, so you have to, or else you know he’s gonna bitch for the next month.”

“Okay, yeah I’ll go. I could use some time outside of this apartment.”

A plate of food is sat in front of Jongin’s face and he sits up, licking his lips at how good the food looks. “I love you so much, oh my god this looks delicious.”

They eat in silence for the most part, occasionally asking each other about how their day was. After dinner they get ready, squeeze into tight jeans and make their way to the bar down the street. Everyone else is already there, sipping from beers when they walk in.

“Well, well,” Baekhyun says, “look who finally decided to show his face!”

“I’ve been busy, job hunting is a bitch. Cooking and cleaning for Jongin is tiring too.”

Baekhyun smirks, “Oh Sehun, when did you become so domestic?”

“Oh, fuck you Baekhyun,” Sehun sneers.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you,” Baekhyun teases, runs a hand down the length of Sehun torso. “Maybe later tonight if you’re lucky.” He winks, dips his fingertips just under the waistline of Sehun’s jeans.

“Control your boyfriend, Yeol,” Luhan says, elbowing Chanyeol in the side.

“That is controlled,” Chanyeol sighs. “Most people grow out of their horny high school phase, but Baekhyun’s grown into it. Theres no stopping him.”

“You’d think you’d get enough sex at work,” Minseok says over the beer he’s holding in front of his face. “How do you do it?”

“What I do at work is just sex… what Yeol and I do is making looooove.” He sips his beer and laughs to himself. “What Yeol, Sehun and I will do tonight is sin.”

Sehun lets out a quiet yelp when Baekhyun’s hand comes down hard on his ass. “You’re ridiculous,” Sehun laughs.

“Oh!” Chanyeol shouts, “Tell them what you were telling us about Yixing!” He smacks at Luhan’s arm excitedly.

Luhan sets his glass on the table and smiles. “So, Yixing called me last week… he’s getting married.”

“What?!” Sehun’s jaw drops and he looks to an equally shocked Jongin. “When did that happen?”

Luhan shrugs. “Well you know he’s just been kinda traveling all over doing whatever the hell it is he does. I guess he met a lovely stoner girl in California and decided to settle down with her.” He laughs at the ridiculousness and shakes his head. “He said we’re all invited and that we better be there.”

“Speaking of marriage,” Baekhyun sings, “did you two pick a date yet?” He points his fingers at Luhan and Minseok and bites his bottom lip, waiting with bated breath.

“June twenty-third!” Minseok shouts, a wide smile on his face.

Baekhyun screams, people at the tables around him give him dirty looks that he ignores. “I’m so excited! I can’t wait! I can already see you walking down the aisle in your little white tux and pink tie! It’s gonna be so cute!”

“I think Baek’s more excited than both of you,” Jongin says, looking to Minseok and Luhan.

“Better watch out or he’ll try to walk down the aisle with Minseok,” Sehun jokes, elbowing Baekhyun in the side.

Baekhyun gasps, looks thoroughly offended. “I would never ruin my best friend’s wedding!” He scoffs and puts a hand on his chest. “I may be obnoxious, but I’m not a monster.”

“Hoooooly shit,” Jongin says suddenly, nearly dropping his glass on the table. His eyes widen and everyone stares at him in confusion.

“Dude, what?” Chanyeol says when Jongin doesn’t speak.

“Um, either I got extremely drunk from half a beer… or, Kyungsoo is here.”

Everyone’s heads turn side to side, trying to see where Jongin is looking.

“Holy shit,” Sehun says, “Kyungsoo is here.”

They’re all staring directly at Kyungsoo when he finally looks over at them and they all look away quickly, trying to act like they weren't staring. Jongin stares down at his beer in his hands, “Tell me he’s not coming over here.” Silence. “Please, tell me he’s not coming over here.”

“Uhhh,” Chanyeol says. “I’d love to but—“

“He’s definitely coming over here,” Baekhyun finishes for Chanyeol.

A throat clears from beside Jongin. He looks at his friend’s faces first, nothing but blank expressions, then he turns.

“Hey, Jongin… long time so see.”

“Uh, yeah,” Jongin says, suddenly feeling like he wants to go shit his life away in the bathroom. “What uh… what are you doing here?”

A smile twitches at the corner of Kyungsoo’s mouth and his hand looks like it’s going to lift to rest on Jongin’s arm, but he pulls it back at the last second. “I’m… there was,” he stops and sighs, shakes his head. “I’m here with my friends for the weekend.”

Jongin looks over to the table Kyungsoo was sitting at. His old high school teachers are sitting, chatting with each other. Kris and Tao, they still look the same, maybe a little older. Jongin thinks this entire situation is entirely too weird.

“So, what have you been up to? I haven't heard from you in years.”

Jongin shrugs, “I go to the university here.”

“Oh, thats great. What for?” Kyungsoo asks, letting his hand fall on Jongin’s bicep now.

“Teaching,” Jongin answers, scratching at the back of his head.

“You had a thing for teachers, right?” Baekhyun asks sarcastically; he shouts when Sehun digs his fingers into his ribs.

Kyungsoo ignores the question but cant hide the way his lips twitch, wanting to smile. “Good for you. So um, anyway,” he clears his throat, finally takes his hand off of Jongin. “I’m here for the next two days, we should… catch up, maybe get lunch or something.”

Jongin watches Kyungsoo’s lips as he talks. God dammit, he thinks, he’s just gotten more attractive in the past six years. “Yeah, I guess we could do that.”

Kyungsoo smiles, “Just like old times.”

Jongin laughs now. “Old times, right… like when you fucked me to make yourself feel better.”

Kyungsoo’s jaw drops and he stutters, trying to think of something to say. “I— that was— it—“

“I’m just fucking with you,” Jongin laughs again, smacks his hand over Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “It was like six years ago. The sex was good anyway, so, no worries.”

Kyungsoo lets out a relieved breath, laughs nervously. “I guess I deserved that.” He gives a quick look to all of Jongin’s friends. “I am really sorry about that though, you know. I shouldn't have taken advantage of—“

“Soo, honestly. It was so long ago, I really don’t care anymore.”

They exchange numbers and Kyungsoo goes back to his own table. Jongin lets out a heavy sigh and widens his eyes, chugs down the rest of his beer.

“That was like, really fucking weird, right?” Baekhyun asks, looking around the table.

Everyone nods, agreeing, and Jongin leans on the table to cover his face with both hands. He feels someone pat him on the back and he just really wants to laugh. What are the odds? What kind of small world does he live in?

“You okay, Nini?” Minseok asks.

He takes a deep breath and looks up, lets out a pathetic whine. “You guys… he got so damn hot.”

The entire table erupts with laughter and Baekhyun raises his hand in the air, flagging down a waitress to order another round of beers.

“You’re gonna try to fuck him again, aren’t you?” Luhan asks, an amused smile on his face.

Jongin peeks over at Kyungsoo and they meet eyes, Kyungsoo smiles and he feels his face heat up. He groans and looks away, back to his friends. “Obviously.”

They drink and talk the rest of the night, only leaving when the bar closes and they’re told they have to go. They stand in a circle in the parking lot, chatting a bit more. Luhan and Minseok are the first to leave, hopping into Luhan’s expensive shiny car; Minseok waves both hands out the window as they pull out of the parking lot.

“Hey,” Sehun says as Chanyeol and Baekhyun begin walking to their car. He lets his head fall on Jongin’s shoulder as he circles his arms around his waist. “I’m gonna go with them, alright?”

Jongin smiles, his face pressed into Sehun’s dark hair. He chuckles. “I figured. I saw Baekhyun feeling you up under the table.”

Sehun leans back, “You saw that?”

“I definitely saw it,” Jongin laughs, pecks Sehun on the lips. He pushes at Sehun’s chest and waves him off. “Go have fun, you little pervert.”

Sehun walks backward and smiles, “See you tomorrow!” He turns and begins jogging toward Chanyeol and Baekhyun, currently making out against the car. “Hey guys, lets go!”

Jongin waits for them to leave, watches them get in the car, Baekhyun climbing into the back with Sehun. He shakes his head and waves goodbye, letting out a sigh once they’re out of sight.

“You waiting for a ride?”

Jongin whips around, Kyungsoo is standing a few feet away, car keys in his hand. “Uh, no… I’m— I only live a few blocks away.”

“Want me to drive you?” Kyungsoo asks, taking a step forward.

Jongin doesn’t answer, just stares at Kyungsoo. Out in the dim moonlight he looks older but mostly the same, eyes still wide, lips still as lush as ever. “Do you wanna have sex?”

Kyungsoo gives him a crooked smile. “Theres the Jongin I remember. Always so straight forward.” With three long strides, Kyungsoo closes the distance between them and crashes their lips together.

Jongin breathes heavily as their lips and tongues work together. “Are you gonna regret it this time?” he whispers against Kyungsoo’s lips.

Kyungsoo chuckles, presses himself against Jongin and takes a handful of the younger’s hair. “Not a chance.”


End file.
